Fairest: Beginnings
by Daerwyn
Summary: Leaving her new life, she returns to the old and discovers it's nothing like she left it. With her ex-boyfriend dead, her new ex hell bent on having her back, and her life doing a 180, she must help restore the Malfoy name back to what it once was. She must chose between a new future or the life always destined to be apart of her.
1. Chapter 1

She sighed as Emmett insisted that a family movie night was in order. Honestly, Bella wasn't paying attention at all to what was going on around her. Her mind was miles away. Her bum was cold from sitting on her fiancee Edward's lap and she felt uncomfortable around all the vampires, but it didn't seem to be noticed by the room mood checker. Or perhaps Jasper did notice, but hadn't said anything. Miles away, her head rested on Edward's shoulder, Emmett getting ready to put in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.. Bella hadn't heard of it, of course. She had done her research though, and knew what it was about.

"Emmett, I don't think Bella would like to see this." Edward said, disrupting her from her thoughts as his chest vibrated with his voice.

Bella glanced at Emmett to see him with a pout and his eyes giving her the most hopeful expression he could no doubt muster. "Please, Bella?" he begged.

"I'm fine with it," the brunette human insisted. "Put it in, Emmett."

"Yes!" the burly man cried, reminding her of a particular similar looking Bulgarian lad she had known once upon a time. He put the movie in the DVD player, before turning the lights off. "Bella, if Edward wouldn't rip my head off, I might just kiss you." Bella couldn't help but giggle in amusement. He reminded her of the twins, all rolled into one quite large man.

"Well, as long as I don't fall down the stairs or anything, and you make fun of me because of it, then we can watch the movie."

"Deal," he promised. He plopped down beside his wife, which reminded Bella of her own impending wedding in just a few short months. She tried to imagine what her mother would say, firstly. A half-breed out of anything. Narcissa would no doubt approve of a Muggle before she approved of... of this thing she was sitting atop.

Bella didn't watch the movie at all. Most of it reminded her of the war that was waging as she breathed and lived out in safety in this Muggle city on the other side of the earth. The dead bodies morphed into her friends and family and she started to stare out the window. It was perhaps half-way through the movie, though Bella couldn't have been sure, when she saw the blue ball of light. It wasn't unnoticed by the others, who paused the movie and stood defensively.

"It's harmless," Bella insisted quietly, standing when it passed through the window. It stopped feet from her on the coffee table, morphing into a beautiful stag, white and blue and as precious to her as the memory it was dedicated to by its owner. Edward tried to push the human behind him, but she moved from his grip.

"What do you need to say, James?" Bella asked the creature, her hand caressing the spelled muzzle gently. It felt strange, but filled her with happiness instantly. Harry had always insisted it hadn't a name, but Bella had retorted just as quickly that James had the same patronus, why couldn't this be named James?

"The war is over. The light has won. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I are alright. Contact me and we can get you out of wherever you are. Owls kept returning whenever we tried to owl you. This is a last resort. We miss you, Bella. Help us find you."

The stag disappeared into a whisper of darkness and there was silence as Bella stared where it had been. The voice was definitely Harry's and he sounded absolutely defeated. Something horrible must have happened since I had last been there.

"Bella, care to explain why that ghost deer just spoke to you?" Edward asked, looking at the human he called his fiancee.

"Of course, in a moment," she responded. "First, we need to get back to Harry."

"James? Harry? Who are these people?" Edward demanded. "Ex-boyfriends?"

"No," Bella snorted, moving towards her boots near the front door. Everyone followed her. "Harry's my best friend. James is the stag that was before you a bit ago. He's named after Harry's father, who had the same patronus."

"Why don't you explain what's going on?"

"I'm a witch. Where I'm from... there's this war that's going on. Well, it's over now, I guess. Harry was the only one that could stop it. He had to kill this Dark Lord that threatened to kill everyone that opposed him. My family, unfortunately, was on the Dark side. Harry's on the light. You can imagine where that put me..." Bella trailed off as they watched her pull a wand from her boots. "In the line of fire for the Dark Lord, and a bit of mistrust on the light. I came here to be safe. It worked, though I hadn't much choice."

"You have a stick," Edward said dryly.

"A wand," the only human in the room corrected. She closed her eyes, thinking of the happiest thing she could muster. It wasn't that hard. Her memory formed of a handsome blonde man, almost as blonde as she was normally, in the Black Lake. Her shield dropped as she focused solely on the memory. Keith running into the waves and calling to her.

"_I bet I can give the Giant Squid a kiss!" he called._

"_There's got to be a law against that!" she remembered shouting back as she laughed. "Keith! Get over here! You're going to be soaked for dinner!" She had glanced back at the castle to see that the Great Hall torches were lit. "Keith-" She turned to see the Giant Squid's eyes on top of the surface and Keith swimming towards the creature. "You're going to get yourself killed, I hope you know! When Dumbledore asks what happened, I'm telling him suicide!"_

"_Go for it!" he called as he splashed towards the creature. It didn't waver. Keith got right up to it and gave it a messy kiss on its slime coated face, as he had later described to her. "I love you, Giant Squid!"_

"_He's going to kill you!" she called, but she couldn't contain her laughter. _

"Expecto Patronum," Bella murmured. Her eyes flew open, a small smile on her lips, as the blue and white serpent slithered from the tip of her wand. "I'm living at 136 Forest drive, Forks, Washington, United States. Bring a pensieve, and make sure the gang comes. I'd like to see you all at once." Another wave of her wand and the serpent disappeared.

"How-?" Carlisle started to asked, but stopped himself.

"I'm a witch," Bella insisted. "My family is from the noble and ancient house of Malfoy. My father is Lucius Malfoy, notable Death Eater and pureblood extraordinaire. My mother is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, fashion icon and pureblood ring leader among the women society." She gave a small smile. "Forgive me for keeping it a secret, but there were more pressing matters to attend to... There will be some friends arriving in a few moments. They have to travel internationally, so it'll take some time, but they don't mean any harm. They're rather good people. They're very good at fighting, as well, perhaps more so than Jasper is."

"They won't be a threat?" Jasper asked suddenly, glancing into the forest. His eyes were a deep amber and his blonde hair was hanging in wild curls as he seemed to hear something.

"They're my friends. Of course not," Bella replied. "Now, we all know about vampires, that's not secret in my world. Werewolves, shapeshifters, even merpeople. Nothing's a secret in magic."

"You say we..." Carlisle trailed off, trying to figure out exactly how to word his question. After a moment, he continued, "How many are there of you?"

"Millions, perhaps," Bella shrugged. "We have government. We're all over the world. Muggleborns, Half-bloods, purebloods... We stem from every possible background. The closest government you have would probably be the American Ministry. My friends need approval from them before they can get through to here. Shouldn't be a problem, really. He's Harry Potter," she snorted.

"The Ministry?" Esme asked, confused.

"The President of the United States of Magical America," the human winked. She was about to say more when there was a loud crack just behind the treeline. Bella moved quickly, flinging open the back door and sprinting down the steps.

"Harry!" she cried as she hugged the first boy she saw. His raven black hair was messed up as always and his bright green eyes were behind his round black rim glasses. "Merlin, you look like you've been through hell!" And he did. His cheek had a bruise on it and his forehead was sporting a cut just opposite of his scar.

"Ginny's fault for the slap," he replied cheekily. "Dying's frowned upon in relationships."

Bella laughed, giving him another tight hug before spotting another over his shoulder. "Hermione!" She pushed the Boy-Wonder aside and clutched her oldest friend to her. "You don't have bushy hair anymore!"

"Thank Merlin for that," Hermione insisted.

"You look fantastic!" the brunette girl insisted. She grabbed the other witch's arm suddenly, seeing the word carved into her arm. "Who did this to you? It looks like Aunt Bella's handwriting when she's angry..." Hermione pulled her arm away uncomfortably and Bella's eyes widened, the dark brown meeting the light brown of Hermione's. "She did this to you!?"

"We got, uh, caught," Ron muttered awkwardly.

"I'll kill her," Bella swore, before she hugged Ron. "Ron, I've missed you, too, don't worry. How was Puddlemere's season?"

"They lost the English finals. Cannons made a miraculous recovery," he insisted, his eyes glowing. "We got to the quarter-finals and then we got pummeled by Krum."

"Well, Krum's a great seeker. Hermione'd know," Bella winked at her former-bushy-haired friend. Hermione didn't seem amused.

"Ginny!" Bella cried suddenly, spotting the red-headed girl as she stumbled through the tree line. The petite brunette seized the girl in a hug, a laugh leaving her. "You survived!"

"Of course I survived, you bimbo," Ginny scolded.

Bella wrinkled her nose at the insult. "Honestly, Ginevra, you could at least call me something accurate. Did you guys bring the pensieve?"

The bushy-haired know-it-all presented a purple beaded bag, pulling the desired object from its depths. "Undetectable extension charm," she admitted as Bella's curious glance. The glass bowl was thin and couldn't possibly be used for anything other than magic. It simply had no visible depth.

"Inside," Bella insisted. "Come-" She spun around to see the Cullen's at the back door and hastily got to her introductions. When she finished, each of the Cullens learning her old friend's names, she invited the magic folk inside. "Sit down," she insisted, gesturing to the chairs. The room was still dark from the movie, but the little light from the tv allowed them easy access to the chairs.

The lights flipped on a second later and the glass bowl was placed on the coffee table. Bella bit her lip as she pointed her wand at the bowl. "Aquimenti." It filled with the clear liquid and then she swallowed, looking at the three friends she had known since she was eleven. Some, she had heard of even longer than that, but hadn't met. "How bad was the battle?" she asked. "I mean, you had to have some big to-do with the Dark Lord. He doesn't just do things quietly."

They were silent, and they didn't look at their estranged friend. A sinking feeling began to build in her stomach as she thought of the worst scenarios.

"Woah," she heard Jasper mutter under his breath as he felt her heartbreak.

"Draco, he isn't..." Bella's breath left her in a gush as they refused to look at her. "My father, as well? And mother?"

"Your father's in Azkaban," Harry said quietly, still not looking at her. Bella's gaze dropped to the pensieve, empty and waiting for the memories. "He's in a rough way... Your mother-"

"Was killed," Bella finished in a whisper as Harry paused. "He found out, didn't he? The Dark Lord found out about the whole sending me away?"

"She saved my life in battle," Harry admitted. "I went to Voldemort willingly, because he promised if he killed me, he'd spare everyone else... He killed me."

The brunette girl let out a nervous laugh, "You obviously are alive, Potter."

"I was given a choice and I came back... Voldemort wasn't happy about that."

"He killed her," Bella finished, once more.

"She's fine," Hermione insisted. "She's at the Manor. There was a lot of push to get her tried as well, but she wasn't marked and Harry testified for her."

"Thank you," Bella sent Harry a small smile. "And my brother?"

"Same rough shape as your father," Ron stated. He ran a hand through his ginger hair. "Not in Azkaban though, even if the git deserves it. He had to pay huge war debt, though. Took a big chunk of your fortune."

"I'm sure we have plenty," Bella said quietly. She stared at her hands, clenching tightly together as she tried to picture her brother ever looking out of sorts. She didn't know if she could. He had never been anything but the beautiful blonde. Nothing but the striking Slytherin God that every girl worshiped, if they were in their right minds. He was nothing but perfect to everyone. And yet, Bella had only ever seen him broken once. That one time, when they were both fourteen. He had heard of the Dark Lord's return, see the very memory through their father's eyes, and yet... he had secluded himself from the others in the house. He had been quiet and then suddenly, he turned back to where he was. He had accepted his fate as it no doubt would unravel. He'd have to be a Death Eater.

"What is that?" Ginny asked slowly.

Bella's chocolate gaze traveled down to the quite large diamond on her finger. "I'm engaged."

"Since when?" Hermione demanded. "So soon?"

The girl she had spoken to winced, getting the memory to resurface to the front of her brain. "Yeah."

"To who?" Ron asked.

She nodded her head to Edward. "Edward, here."

"I thought you didn't do jewelery," Harry frowned.

"I don't," Bella said simply. "I was forced to wear the ring-"

"Blimey," Ron breathed. "You haven't worn anything since he died."

"Since who died?" Alice asked curiously.

"No one," Bella said simply. "I'm thinking of showing them my memories of school, if you'll show us all memories of the battle, and really what I missed."

"You sure?"

Bella bit her lip, wondering just how bad the attack was. It couldn't have been that bad. They were alive. They looked fine. A little worn and battered, but fine. "How long ago was it, again?"

"Yesterday. We haven't had a chance to stop since. They were prosecuting everyone they caught. They had to get everyone sorted out. Get the dead identified-"

Bella interrupted Hermione's rambling and held out her hand. "Please, just... Forget I asked. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with myself. Do you have a vial?"

Hermione reached into her purple bag once more and presented the vial, per Bella's request. The result was immediate as Bella pressed her wand to her forehead and began to extract memories. She then asked the British group to follow. "Right," Bella instructed the vampires. "You just lean in and the magic takes care of the rest."

Alice looked apprehensive, "Bella-"

"Trust me?" Bella pleaded.

She waited for them all to go in before she took a deep breath and went in herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The marble manor was as familiar to Bella as the secret passages of Hogwarts. Her eyes roamed the room, spotting the memory beginning to unfold. Oh, yes, she remembered this.

* * *

_She had only been five, but she was sprinting down the hall of the Manor. Her blonde hair was blowing behind her. "Draco!" she called. "Brother, dear!" She couldn't seem to find him anywhere. He wasn't in the garden with Pansy, which meant he could only be in one other place._

_The library doors slammed open as the elves hurriedly opened it for her. "Thank you," she giggled, patting each one on the head as she halted. She was forbidden from running in the library. Her mother had told her she could hit a bookshelf and it could collapse on her, crushing her in seconds. Bella had been too terrified to tempt breaking her promise._

"_Draco!" Bella called once more. Her cream dress had just been fitted by her mother and the silk was already going to wrinkle if she didn't return quickly. She had just narrowly escaped._

"_Over here, Bella," a haughty voice answered her. She glanced in the direction to see the blonde boy sitting in their mother's chair by the fire. Bella rushed to his side, glancing at the book._

"_I didn't even know you could read! Mother says only I know how to read. She says you don't get it yet-"_

"_She's lying," Draco snapped, shutting the book quickly. "What do you want, Bella?"_

"_Mother and Father are having a ball!" Bella giggled, her smile as wide as the book on her brother's lap was thick. "Aren't you simply excited! I've always dreamed about being allowed to attend! The dancing and the spinning! And the princes bowing to the princesses-"_

"_These aren't fairytales mother wastes her breath telling you," Draco interrupted bitterly. Bella's smile faltered a bit. The blonde boy, the same age as her, stood, carry the large book to the shelf and letting the magic reshelf it. "Do you still believe those? Only babies believe that stuff."_

"_But, Draco, it's real!" Bella insisted, her eyes wide and fearful, as though the stories her mother told her were false. "They really do dance and spin! And the music plays and echoes in the ballroom-"_

"_It's nothing like that," Draco snapped. "It's boring and its for grown-ups. When father makes me attend, all the old women gush at me and pinch my cheeks like I'm some toy. Grandfather would never have stood for it, so I can't possibly see why father would-"_

"_You're wrong," Bella shot stubbornly. "It's magical. Watch! I'm going to go to it tonight, Mother said I could, I was old enough now-"_

"_Only because you don't cry in your sleep anymore-"_

_Bella's cheeks burned, but she continued as if she hadn't heard her brother's spiteful remark. "And a handsome prince is going to come up to me and ask me to dance! Just you see, Draco! I bet Pansy won't even look at you!"_

_Draco sneered at her, in a good imitation of her father. "Pansy is none of your business. I have to marry her, when I'm older. And who are you going to marry?"_

"_The handsome prince," Bella answered quickly, smiling. "But Father says if I don't find my prince, I have to marry Blaise Zabini..." She wrinkled her nose. "He doesn't like me though, and he's mean to me."_

"_No one likes you, Bella. You're a freak," her brother said shortly, striding past her and into the hallway. Tears brimmed in Bella's silver eyes as she stared after him. _

"_I am not!" she cried. "I'm telling mother!"_

_She pushed her brother as she flew past him, down the hall she had come. The bedroom her mother had been mending her dress in was still occupied by the dark haired woman, still resembling her Black heritage more than her new Malfoy one. Bella had always known her mother loved her family, but hated her Mudblood loving sister more than perhaps Mudblood's themselves._

"_Draco's being mean to me," Bella pouted, standing before her mother as the woman sewed the seam of the bust to the skirt with a flick of her wand. "He called me a freak."_

"_Of course you're a freak," Narcissa Malfoy replied. "Can I tell you something, daughter?"_

"_What, mum?" Bella asked before she could stop herself. She winced immediately as a small tap echoed in the quiet room. Bella glanced at her wrist to see the angry red mark. "I mean, mother. I'm sorry."_

"_Mudbloods and blood-traitors say mum," Narcissa reminded her daughter. "You are neither."_

"_Of course not. I'm a Malfoy," Bella said proudly. Narcissa nodded slowly, a barely visible worry of her lip showing, before she finished her daughter's dress._

"_As I was saying," Narcissa stated as she stood, moving towards the door of her daughter's bedroom. "Only the best people in the world are considered freaks, Belladona. Merlin, Morgana, Salazar... even the Dark Lord. Do not forget that. And also, do not forget your disguise for tonight."_

_Before the mother's very eyes, her daughter's white blonde hair turned dark black and her eyes matched her mother's emerald green ring. "Of course not, Mother. And thank you. The dress is very pretty."_

_The blonde woman just nodded, off to her own bedroom to prepare for the ball._

* * *

"_I told you a prince wasn't coming!" Draco teased his sister. He shoved the now blonde girl as they walked to their rooms, his on the right, and hers across the hall. "No one wants you, Bella. Everyone knows that there are no girls born in the Malfoy family-"_

"_I'm a Malfoy!" Bella returned, her face hot with shame, and her eyes wet with tears. "Just because you're three minutes older than me doesn't mean anything! You can't boss me around, heir or not-"_

"_That's right, Belladona. I'm the heir. I'm the one that's going to get the Manor when Father dies, and I'm going to get the money. You won't get anything-"_

_Bella grabbed her door handle, staring at her brother with distaste. "I hate you!" Her door slammed shut behind her, but not before she saw her brother's sobering expression._

* * *

"_Belladona Malfoy!" Lucius's voice cried throughout the house. An elf appeared in front of the blonde girl, tucked in a small nook in the far off corner of the library. _

_Trembling, it spoke quickly, "Your father seeks you out, Miss Malfoy."_

"_Bella," the blonde corrected with a smile. "In his study? I've heard him calling but I suppose he could wait a bit longer."_

"_Master insists," the elf wrung its hands in its tunic, its wide blue eyes staring up at his small mistress. "He says its urgent. Hrumpty is to take you to him."_

_The girl tucked a strand of her hair behind her nine year old ear, before shutting the book on her lap, setting it atop the large stack of books she had already read in that day. That was all she did, as she couldn't exactly go places like her brother. No one was supposed to know she existed. She was the Malfoy daughter... the pariah. Taking the small elf's hand, she allowed it to apparate her to her father._

_The severe looking man behind the large mahogany desk glared at her. "We're having visitors... Why haven't you been answering my summons?"_

"_I've been reading, father," Bella replied quietly, cursing herself for not have responded sooner. She should have realized there would be visitors. _

"_Very well. Stay in the library, will you?" the man asked as he rose, his cane clutched in his hand. Bella eyed it carefully. "We mustn't let you be seen here."_

"_Of course, father," Bella said with a small bow. "I'll just be going-"_

"_Yes, quickly," Lucius said with a drawl, waving the girl away. "You will not be seen."_

"_Of course not."_

_The girl fluttered to the library as quickly as her legs would carry her, and she resumed her book, reading along the pages of Dark Magic. The fireplace flared just feet from the shelf she was at only a few moments later, putting her read books away. She peaked over the shelf and saw Mr. Crabbe. He saw her. The blonde haired girl ducked quickly and ran along the bookshelves, going as fast as she could to her far corner, and she quickly changed her appearance to a black haired girl with impossibly green eyes._

"_Who's there?"_

_Bella whimpered in fear, withdrawing into the dark corner of books. Why was he in the library? He was to meet her father, in his office. Not..._

_The footsteps were getting closer and Bella drew back until she had no place else to go. Just as he was about to round the corner of the shelf, there was a throat clearing. Mr. Crabbe's footsteps stopped._

"_I believe my husband's in his office," Narcissa's cool voice spoke sharply. "I wasn't aware you were arriving by library."_

"_Yes, well, Lucius is usually in the library when I Floo in."_

"_And yet he's not in here."_

"_Someone's in here. A little girl."_

"_There are ghosts all over this Manor," Narcissa answered. Bella peeked between a few books to see the rather large man standing with a puffed out chest. He was trying to look strong, but, of course, it didn't work. His dark hair was cut short and his large body was belted with a black leather belt. It looked like it was about to burst. "I'm surprised it's taken you this far to notice."_

_All Bella was was a ghost._

* * *

"_It's come! It's come!" voices shouted through the manor. The regal looking woman was sipping her tea by the fireplace as she wrote a letter to owl to her quite distant cousin, the Rosiers. _

_The white streaks came into the sitting room, Lucius looking up from his morning paper. The green inked envelopes were quite obvious. Their origin was no secret._

"_Hogwarts letters?" Narcissa asked, taking Draco's. The action wasn't lost on Bella as she glanced at her own letter. She bit her lip, stepping back. Draco was the heir, he was their first child. Perhaps she shouldn't go to Hogwarts. She wasn't supposed to-_

_Lucius plucked the letter from Bella's hands and her heart seized as she waited for the man to tell her she wasn't to go. She was to keep hidden, as she always was. He stared down at the girl, a calculating look in his eyes. He glanced at the letter, reading the address, before glancing once more at the girl. Bella couldn't distinguish his expression. He hardly ever looking anything other than disapproving, so his emotions were a complete loss on her._

"_It's too dangerous."_

_Bella bit her lip as her eyes welled up with tears, but Malfoy's didn't cry. She glanced down to her father's shiny black shoes, nodding. "I'll be in the library, Father."_

_She rushed from the room, desperate to keep in her tears before her father could see. If he saw, he'd never allow her to go anywhere. Once he made up his mind, he never changed it._

_She made a wrong turn twice, in the library, ending up in varying aisles, but made it to the hidden nook before she dissolved into quiet tears. She clutched the pillow she always sat on – the elves had provided it for her as they had sewn it themselves. It was a present for her eleventh birthday, they had said. They had said they wanted her to take something to Hogwarts to remember them by. Dobby, mostly. He was the kind elf that kept her company or talked to her if she needed a friend._

_She always needed a friend._

_She hadn't heard someone approach until there was a tapping on the marble floor inches from where she sat. She looked up, the pillow wet with tears, and stared into the gray eyes of her father. She hastily stood, brushing the tears, away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

"_Sit."_

_She sat back down on the floor and she was astonished when Lucius slowly followed. She knew he had gotten an injury when he was younger in his leg. It prevented him from doing much, but Bella was rather fond of his cane. He was stylish and he was regal looking. She hoped her husband would someday be as regal as him. _

"_Malfoys don't cry," Lucius stated simply._

_Bella sniffled and wiped at her eyes once more. "I'm sorry. I really tried to keep them away. They wouldn't-"_

"_What is this abomination?" he interrupted, holding up the pillow the elves had constructed for her. He held it as though it were going to burn him or stain his pale white skin. Bella looked away from her father, to the marble floor beneath her. _

"_It was a present to me. For turning eleven."_

"_From whom?"_

_She hesitated, "Friends."_

"_You don't have friends."_

_Bella felt tears in her eyes once more. "The elves are my friends. They talk to me when I don't have someone to talk to. Draco hangs out with Pansy and Greg and Vince, but I don't know them. They don't know me. Draco and I fight all the time. So... I talk to the elves. They listen to me. Libra sometimes listens," she thought of the dark dog she had, but was currently hanging out with Draco. "But it's not the same as someone that talks back." She glanced up at him as he set the pillow down beside her. "They wanted to remember me when I was gone, but I'm not going, so I'll just stay with them and we don't have to be separated."_

"_When did you become friends with the elves?" He didn't sound angry or repulsed, nor curious. Bella wasn't sure where he was going with this._

"_Since I was little... Maybe four or five. Whenever I started to come to the library."_

_There was a moment of silence between father and daughter. "You want to go to Hogwarts." It wasn't a question, but a statement._

"_There's hasn't been a Malfoy girl for centuries," Bella answered anyway, carefully. "I'm not supposed to exist. Why would I want to go to a school where I'm a freak? They'd all stare at me and laugh at me and -"_

"_You listen to Draco too much."  
_

_Bella swallowed, staring at her lap again. "He's right though. That's what they would do."_

"_No daughter of mine is a freak. You're a Malfoy. You're treated like one. Do you not feel like you are?"_

_She didn't know if this was a trick question either. "Of course I feel like I am. You treat me as you do Draco."_

"_You lie as well as you cry."_

_She scowled to herself. "I'm not supposed to go to Hogwarts. We already know I'm different."_

"_You aren't different, Bella," Lucius said gently. It was an odd tone from him and one she rarely ever heard._

"_What if I'm sorted into Ravenclaw?" she asked suddenly. "I'm always in the library reading. What about Hufflepuff? I'm shy and loyal, I think. And Gryffindor... I'm not very brave, so I probably won't be... But I'm not cunning enough for Slytherin. Even if I did go, I would only disappoint you and Mum-Mother." She gave a small smile to her father. "I'd rather stay here than do anything like that."_

_Lucius stared at his daughter, pursing his lips. His eyes narrowed and Bella feared she had angered him. She took the pillow he had set down and put it on her lap as she played with the loose threads, looking anywhere but his probing gaze. "Ravenclaw would be better than Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," he said at last. "Gryffindor... I'd almost prefer it to Hufflepuff. If you do not get into Slytherin, it is because your mother and I never taught you the proper Pureblood ways as we have Draco." He glanced at her pillow, grimacing slightly. "You are my daughter, first and foremost. If anyone picks on you or calls you names, you notify me and they will regret it for the rest of their lives."_

_Bella frowned. "I don't want to get people in trouble."_

"_And I don't want you to feel unwelcome."_

"_But I'm not going. You said it was too dangerous."_

"_So I did. But it was also too dangerous to have children during the war and look what I had." Bella glanced up at him, her eyes wide. The tears were gone and were instead replaced with the purest form of happiness she had felt in her entire life._

"_I can go?" she breathed._

_Lucius nodded tightly and Bella let out a squeal, hugging her father tightly. The man in her arms froze, not used to such affection from her or her brother. _

"_Thank you!" she kept repeating in amazement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_As her arms hugged around the long haired man's neck, his own arms slowly wrapped around his daughter, returning the embrace. "You're welcome. Now, stop crying. For the last time, Malfoys do not cry."_

"_I won't ever cry again!" she promised. _

_The man slowly pulled the girl off of him and shakily rose, his leg troubling him. Bella didn't dare help him. That angered him more than anything. "You won't ever disappoint your mother and I."_

"_What if I am in Gryffindor, though?" Bella asked hesitantly. "What if … what if I'm put there on accident?" She bit her lip. _

"_Bella-"_

"_If you disown me, I have no family," she continued. "Mother's sister, Andromeda, she's a blood-traitor and she hasn't even spoken to Mum in years. And her daugher's just graduated and she's a metamorphagus like me, but she can't-"_

"_We won't disown you. If you marry Harry Potter on the other hand..."_

_Bella glanced up at the man she called her father and bit her lip. "Who's Harry Potter?"_

* * *

"_Wand?" Narcissa asked. Bella presented the wand Ollivander had told her was the proper one. It was oak, eleven and three quarters, and springy. The core was a dragons heartstring of the last Mongolian Maul-back known in existence. Narcissa inspected it before presenting it back to her daughter._

"_And your books? Robes?"_

"_All purchased," Bella said proudly._

"_Good, go to the Eyelops. I have to meet Mrs. Zabini for lunch. Do be careful-"_

"_Of course, mother," Bella insisted. "I'll find Draco."_

"_Stick with him."_

"_I will, mother."_

_Bella waltzed through the street, glancing around until she spotted the familiar speck of white blonde hair in front of a quite ginger family. And Draco didn't look like he was being pleasant. The owl in the cage in her hands was hooting happily as it watched the people float by, its dark black coat contrasting against its new owner's dark green gown._

"_-seen you since your last paycheck. Couldn't afford any Floo powder?" Draco tormented._

"_Draco," Bella scolded as she stopped beside him. Her white blonde hair matched his perfectly and he was only an inch taller than her. "Stop it." She didn't know what the conversation was about, but it didn't seem like it was going anywhere near friendly. "I'm sorry," Bella insisted to the ginger family, who looked offended and slightly peeved. "He doesn't mean it, honestly-"_

"_Yes, I do," Draco snapped. "Look, new books. That means they haven't even touched food for a whole month just to buy them. Though this one looks like she's certainly snuck a few bites-"_

_Bella's eyes widened in disgust. "Apologize!" _

_Draco shot his sister a glare. "Don't tell me what to do, Bella."_

_She shot him a scowl, before giving the ginger family a pleasant smile. "I'm really, really sorry about him. He doesn't have a filter-"_

"_Bella, let's go. Let's not waste our time on this filth-"_

_Bella winced, but the mother, it looked, of the group, stepped forward and gave Bella a pleasant smile. "I don't believe we've met. Molly Weasley."_

_Bella took the offered hand, shaking it firmly. "Belladona Malfoy. It's lovely to meet you." She hadn't heard much about the Weasleys, just they were poor and fought for the Order in the war. _

"_I didn't know the Malfoy's had a daughter."_

"_I've been away," Bella recited the cover story. "Just now back for my first year." She withdrew her hand and gave the rest of them a pleasant smile. "I really am sorry. He is completely out of line-"_

"_This is Ronald, he's starting this year as well," Molly introduced the little boy Bella's own age. He had freckles dotting his nose and a mop of red hair atop his head. "It is great to know some people in his year!"_

"_Likewise," Bella returned._

"_Bella," Draco snapped. "Come on."_

_She was about to excuse herself when a hand descended on her shoulder. By the way Molly stumbled back, Bella knew who it was. _

"_Father, I was just apologizing for Draco's rudeness," Bella explained. _

"_Yes, well, come along."_

_As the Malfoy trio walked away, Bella glanced back to see the ginger family moving quickly in the opposite direction. "They're nice people-"_

"_They're blood-traitors," Draco snapped. "Don't talk to them, Bella."_

"_You were being rude," Bella insisted quietly from her father's other side. "You kept talking about their money and their appearance-"_

"_Yes, well, someone needed to tell them."_

_Furious, Bella glanced at the boy slightly older than her. "It gives you no right to be rude."_

"_You shouldn't have apologized-"_

"_Enough," Lucius said shortly. "Both of you are going home."_

"_But I need a familiar," Draco protested. "Bella's already got one!"_

"_You can get it later in the week," Lucius replied. "We're done here. Too many people are watching now, Draco. Listen to your sister for once."_

_The boy sneered at his sister before taking his father arm as the man apparated._

* * *

"_Dobby!" Bella hissed as she paced in her room. The place was far from the Slytherin room her brother adorned. Gryffindor placcards were on the walls and her bed was golden, almost. A few pillows were red as a ruby.. Or blood. There was a pop and the trembling elf appeared. _

"_Dobby is here, Miss Malfoy!"_

"_Go to Harry Potter," Bella instructed. "You must make him not return to Hogwarts. Do everything you can to persuade him."_

_Dobby's eyes widened, "But Harry Potter must return-"_

"_Bad things are going to happen," Bella cut off the small elf that no longer belonged to her home. "Please, you have to tell him not to return. If he gets hurt because of him-"_

"_Who wishes to hurt Harry Potter?" Dobby said with fearful eyes._

"_The heir of Slytherin is going to open the Chamber of Secrets," Bella replied. "I don't know what that means, but father says it happens every fifty years, and that's this year. Please, you must warn him. Do everything you can to make him not get on that train-"_

"_Dobby will do as Miss Malfoy asks," the elf agreed, bowing. "Miss Malfoy is Harry Potter's friend and my friend."_

"_Thank you," she breathed in relief._

* * *

_The book slipped from her hands as she stared at her friend in shock. "You're kidding me," she said simply, running a hand through her silky blonde hair. "You were attacked by a dog?"_

"_Yes, but not really," Harry insisted. "And I blew up my Aunt."_

_Bella laughed, unable to control it. "You've got to be kidding me."_

"_Excuse me," a new voice said, pleasant, masculine, and alluring. Bella turned to look next to her and saw a handsome blonde man giving her a nervous look. "You wouldn't be able to tell me where Care for Magical Creatures is, would you?"_

_Bella nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah. I have to go to the pitch anyway, so I can walk you there. Hey, Harry, why don't you get on that Potions essay that was due over break?" Bella asked, standing and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you later. Come on..."_

"_Keith," the man supplied, no doubt her age. He had a strange accent, but she couldn't quite place it. He ran a hand through his golden blonde hair, giving a smile. "I'm a transfer. I used to go to the Swedish Academy of Sorcery."_

"_Well, glad you're here," Bella admitted. "Can I see your schedule?" He passed it to her and she grinned. "You're in just about every class, except I dropped Care of Magical Creatures. You'll love Hagrid though. He's a little insane, but he's great-"_

"_You're in what year?" he asked suddenly._

"_Third," Bella replied, glancing at him. "You?"_

"_Same. Your hair... I've never seen anything like it."_

"_It runs in the family," the blonde girl explained. "I'm Bella, by the way. Belladona."_

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_Sit with my friends and I at lunch," Bella requested as she left him at Hagrid's hut. His robes showed he was in Gryffindor, with her, and she gave him a hopeful smile. "We'd love to get to know you."_

"_Of course."_

* * *

"_What's he doing?" Keith demanded._

"_He's changing," Bella explained quickly, stumbling back as the professor snapped in her direction. The wolf was feral, no potion running through its veins to make it human. "Remus, we're friends," Bella tried to reason. "Friends-" It growled and Keith pulled her arm back, ready to step in front of his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Moony. That's your name. Moony-"_

"_Bella," Keith breathed. "I don't think this is working."_

"_Shh," Bella snapped. But it wasn't working. Moony was getting closer, as she refused to think of him as Remus Lupin, and then a dog tackled the wolf. Bella's heart was in her throat as she watched her professor and her best friend's godfather fighting under the light of the full moon._

* * *

_The blonde was dressed in a stunning purple gown, her silver blonde hair curled down her back. Her eyes were dusted with silver, matching the gray, and dark purple flecks of fairy dust was on her cheeks. She met eyes with the blonde boy shyly, wondering if he was going to walk to her, or she to him._

_He made the decision for her, walking up to her and taking a small step before he bowed lowly._

"_Keith," Bella giggled, taking his offered hand. "Stop being a dork."_

"_You love it."_

"_I do," Bella admitted. He tucked her hand into his arm and led her to the sparkling great hall._

"_You look gorgeous."_

_Bella grinned, glancing at the boy. "Really? Thank you."_

"_Like a princess."_

"_Are you my prince?"_

"_I suppose I am," he winked._

_Bella blushed, glancing at their clasped hands as they danced for hours. The crowd had disappeared so it was just to two blondes. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, keeping her warm in the dwindling hall that was growing colder and colder as the dancers left. Her forehead rested on his collarbone, just barely showing through his unbuttoned shirt. He had pulled off his tie once the rock and roll had started to breathe. Her lips brushed against it and she murmured to him._

"_Does the night have to end?"_

"_It's more of a morning now," he admitted. His own chin rested on the top of her head and he stared at her a moment, seeming to gauge the situation, before he stated. "Bella?"_

"_Hmm?" Bella hummed, pulling back to look at him._

_His blue eyes swam with emotion as he said, "I... I really like your dress."_

_She smiled, knowing far well that that wasn't what he wanted to say. "I know..." She laid her head on his collarbone once more, staring at nothing for a moment. "I really like your suit..." She supposed teasing him would bring them to a full circle, after all._

"_Screw it," he muttered under his breath. "I love you, Bella."_

_She rolled her eyes, pulling back to meet his once more. "Love you, Keith. I really do."_

"_You do?" he asked, surprised._

_She stared at him, "Yeah. You thought I didn't?"_

"_I thought you were arranged to marry someone, so I wasn't going to say it," he admitted._

_Bella rolled her eyes, "My father ripped up the contract when he heard Zabini was sleeping around with Moon. Not my particular cup of tea." She pulled her hands back so they rested on his neck. "Besides, I wouldn't touch Zabini even if I was forced. I'd much rather be in your arms."_

"_Let's get out of here."_

_Bella nodded, biting her lip as he took her hand and swept her from the room._

* * *

_Her breath left her in pants as she ran through the forest, looking desperately for anything, any sign, to let her know she was past the wards. Maybe... maybe she could violate the law in order to get to safety. She doubted it._

_She saw the tree, looking safe and comforting. Even though the weather was unbearably cold, she began to climb._

* * *

"_How was your summer?" Hermione asked Bella suddenly._

_Bella looked up from her seat across from the brainiac, her eyes a little shocked and afraid. "Fine... Fine, it was fine. How was yours?"_

"_Great," Hermione smiled. "You look... unwell."_

"_Family stuff," Bella swallowed. "Nothing to worry about."_

"_You and ferret fight again?"_

"Draco_," she emphasized her brother's name, "and I are fine. My father and I, actually."_

"_He's a git," Ron stated._

"_Yeah, well, he doesn't mind me being friends with you lot, does he?" she shot back. "He lets me visit the Burrow, lets me be on the Quidditch team. I'm allowed the same freedoms as Draco."_

"_You're right, Ron's just being a prat," Harry insisted. "Your dad does seem pretty relaxed with you being in Gryffindor."_

"_As long as I'm not a Hufflepuff," she reminded them, "I'm free to do as I please. And I can't marry a Muggleborn. But, well, no Muggleborn in their right mind would go after a Malfoy in the first place. They'd be scared off before I could even say hi."_

"_That's not true," Hermione insisted. "You don't scare away Dean-"_

"_Dean and I haven't talked since our break up in second year," Bella reminded them, "Besides the occasional potions partner. Just leave it, please. I'm fine, again."_

* * *

_She was anything but fine. The stinging in her hand hurt as she wrote once more: _I must not spread rumors. _Tears prickled in her vision as she felt the Defense toad circle down like a hawk. _

"_Do you understand what you did wrong, Miss Belladona?"_

"_Yes," Bella spat the teacher, rising. She threw the quill down. "I also know you'll be facing an inquiry at work when my father hears about this." She grabbed her bag as the woman gave a startled gasp in surprise. "Belladona _Malfoy_, Professor. Perhaps you should look at the register."_

_The woman sputtered as the dark haired girl spun from the room, her hair turning a white blonde as she opened the pink door, giving the Professor an icy glare, and then slamming it shut behind her._

"_Bella?"_

_The blonde spun around, her wand at the person's throat. Draco. "What?" the girl demanded, her wand digging deeper into the boy's throat. _

"_You got detention with her?"_

_Bella glanced at the door, before lowering her wand. "Of course I did. Spreading rumors, Belladona? My, a Mudblood like you ought to no do that. Associating with filthy-half breeds? My, a Mudblood like you would be murdered for that." Bella held up her bleeding hand, a spiteful glare on her face as he saw the damage. "I must not spread such rumors about her fifty cats. I fear, next time, she might take it personally."_

"_She did this to you?"_

"_No, Draco, Dumbledore did," Bella spat. "Of course she did."_

"_Wait til father hears about this."_

"_Believe me," Bella promised. "He will."_

"_She'll be sacked by day's end."_

"_We can pray," Bella muttered, pulling away from him. "I have places to be."_

"_And I have girls to meet," Draco winked._

"_You're disgusting," Bella stated. "When you get Dragon Pox, we'll see who's laughing."_

"_Dragon pox doesn't exist."_

"_Yet."_

_She returned to Gryffindor Common Room and was met with a half asleep Keith lounging in front of the fire. When he saw her, he sprang up. "How was it?"_

"_Not that bad," Bella lied. "I'm going to head to bed-"_

"_You look pale-"_

"_Please," Bella insisted, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."_

_She hid her hand from his view and when she reached her sleeping dorm, wrapped it in an essence of murlap bandage and laid down on her bed, vowing to write a letter to her father in the morning._

* * *

"_I want this one," Bella insisted to her father, glancing towards him. The blonde man raised an eyebrow. _

"_A snake?"_

_Bella nodded, glancing back at the black python. "He's gorgeous."_

_Lucius Malfoy blinked at his daughter, before sighing, "The Dark Lord will not tolerate another snake in our manor."_

"_The Dark Lord cannot tell me I cannot have a snake," Bella replied sharply. "He is your Lord, but I am not his follower. There's nothing wrong with another snake. It is not as though it will be kept all over the manor, father. I'll keep it in my room. I'll feed it myself, I promise. I take care of Libra!" She bit her lip, staring up at her father. "Besides, that Ministry official at Hogwarts is completely rude to me. She gave me detention for-"_

"_Detention?" he asked sharply._

_Bella gave him a nod, holding up her long scarred hand. "Blood quills, too. Everyone's been using them in her detentions."_

_He snatched his daughter's hand with his leather gloves, staring at the scars with a scowl. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I sent a letter," Bella said quietly. "I never got a reply."_

"_I never got a letter."_

"_I sent one," Bella promised. "I told Draco and he knew I was going to send one-"_

"_Get the snake. We're leaving. I need to go to the Ministry."_

_Bella felt a frown tug her lips, "What?"_

"_We're leaving. Hurry up and buy the bloody snake." His language... He was angry. Bella quickly obliged, feeling her heart lifting. As the black snake wrapped around her shoulders and she threw the galleons on the shop desk, the owner muttering a shocked thank you, Lucius steered her out into the alley way. Knockturn Alley was never safe. If he hadn't had a business trip, that she offered to join him with, she wouldn't have come here._

"_Why are we leaving so quickly?"_

"_I need to have a discussion with the Minister about what's going on in Hogwarts to my child."_

_Bella scowled in disgust, "You should see how she is. So prejudice. And the fear on her face when I told her my last name. Ugh, I want to strangle her until the last breath leaves her. Can you believe she didn't recognize me? Granted, I change my appearance in that class because I lost a bet with Harry and he dared me to keep my appearance for a class period-"_

"_Where are you going with this?" Lucius interrupted with a bite as Bella walked along side him down the road. He wasn't particularly annoyed, but not amused, either. She supposed it didn't work._

"_She didn't know I was a Malfoy. When Harry started to spout on about how the Dark Lord was back and how we needed to learn how to use our wands, and not just read Beginning Defense books, she gave him detention for telling lies. Nasty scar like mine," Bella continued with her story. "Well, I was in the hall a few weeks later, telling my friends how there were a few first years that had to use the blood quills and they didn't go to Pomfrey because they think she's going to report it to Dumbledore-"  
_

"_As she should," Lucius spat._

"_She caught me and told me I was spreading nasty rumors. And, well, I was talking about those creepy cat plates she has everywhere. She didn't like that very much. Accused me of associating with half-breeds like Lupin, because he's a good friend of mine. And then, of course, that wasn't what she wanted to hear when I defended him. Told her that he was a better professor than she would be in her sleep. Thankfully, I wasn't put in detention for that-"_

"_You're rambling," Lucius stated._

"_So, that's how I got in detention. Spreading rumors isn't a good thing to do, Mudblood Belladona. Filthy-"_

_Lucius whirled on her, fury in his eyes. "Mudblood Belladona?"_

_Bella backtracked, "I-"_

"_She called you a filthy Mudblood?"  
_

_The fury in his eyes was nothing like she had seen before. "I-No. I mean, yes, but that's besides the point-"_

"_We're going home," he said shortly. He took her arm and apparated her to her room, before leaving in such a flourish of disgrace she had never before seen it in him. He simply never was less than perfect._

* * *

"_No!" Bella screamed as the spell knocked Keith backwards. Her eyes found Dolohov's, staring at her in a form of sick pleasure and bloodlust. Murder was dancing in his eyes as he kept his wand locked on Keith. The scream that bubbled form his throat made Bella's stomach hurt and she felt sick. "Stop it!" she cried. "Stupify!"_

_He deflected it, effectively ending the cruciatus on her boyfriend, and then rebounded._

_She barely was able to sidestep it before sending back her own curse. "Leave him alone," she spat. _

"_Did I hurt your little boyfriend?" Bella dared a glance in Keith's direction and saw a wound on his forehead, blood pouring from it at an unhealthy rate. He was struggling to get up, but he kept falling onto his hands the further he made it. She moved towards him, but Dolohov tutted. "No, my dear. Let's go this way, shall we? Imperio!" _

Let's climb the arch... that's it, walk towards the arch. Nothing's wrong with the arch, is it? No, its perfectly safe. Start to climb it, there you go.

_She fought against it as hard as she could. She couldn't climb it and her hands were going bloody as she did her best to do exactly as the voice in her head said. She couldn't fight it. She was weak. _

"_Expelliarmus!" The curse was lifted as Dolohov had to deflect Keith's curse._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Dolohov spat. The spell hit Keith directly as Bella spun around and a shuddering breath left her. The blonde man, not even on his own feet, slumped over and gave one last breath._

"_You bastard!" Bella screamed. She shot as many spells as she could at him, tears blinding her as she struggled to keep them back. A voice spoke to her, telling her how Malfoys didn't cry. At that point in time, she didn't feel like a Malfoy. She felt like a widow. _

"_Crucio!" She screamed under the pain she couldn't feel. She was numbing. It slowly ebbed from her heart and spread through her limbs. When the spell was lifted, she sat there, on the dirty stone floor, staring at her dead boyfriend. It was the first death she had seen. "Lost your fight, have you?"_

_Bella's body didn't respond. She was under the cruciatus again, this time for being a filthy traitor. She didn't care anymore. She was released, this time breathing ragidly, but no tears escaped._

_She didn't exist to herself any longer._

* * *

"_You promised," Bella whispered brokenly from her nook in the library. She hadn't moved from it for three days. Her father was standing before her, her mother just a few feet behind him. His black cane was curled in his hand, resting on the floor. He wasn't leaning on it. It seemed only for show, but she knew better. "You promised me..."_

"_You're wasting away," Lucius stated. _

_Bella's hand curled along the curves of Salazar's body. Her eyes stared at nothing, but everything at the same time. The grounds were massive, she had never noticed before. The sun was bright and shining into the library, showing her the books she had selected weeks ago, the elves had stacked for her upon her return from Hogwarts, but things had changed. He had died. Him and Sirius. _

_Libra sat obediently at her Mistress's feet, whimpering as Bella shrugged numbly. "You promised me he'd be protected... You murdered him."_

"_I didn't kill him. Believe me, Dolohov was punished for what he did-"_

"_He was innocent," Bella muttered to herself, her fingers once more running along Salazar's scales. He curled up tighter on the windowsill, enjoying the sun. She didn't enjoy anything anymore, she supposed it was good he was enjoying it for her. "He's dead."_

"_He is."_

_Her eyes snapped to her mother's own, who had spoken. She was slowly turning gray haired, and was getting more obvious since the Dark Lord had returned. Soon, she'd be nothing more than her grandmother had been, before her passing. Weary. "He didn't deserve it. I trusted you to keep him safe," Bella insisted, her eyes turning back to her father. "You promised me he'd be safe. That you'd protect him."_

"_I'm sorry your boyfriend-"_

"_You're not sorry!" Bella cried, the first bit of emotion she had shown since the funeral, three days before. "You're anything but sorry! You sent Dolohov on him like a dog-"_

"_I couldn't protect your boyfriend. __Perhaps there is nothing left for you here," Lucius said coldly._

"_There isn't," Bella returned back to her quiet state. "I need to leave."_

"_You can't-"_

_The library door burst open and there was an Auror present. Bella's eyes widened in surprise as he rushed forward, more filing in behind her. Mad-Eye Moody? No... her cousin. Nymphadora Tonks._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded._

"_You're under arrest for the breaking into of the Ministry," Tonks stated, seizing Lucius's shoulder. She cuffed him with magical cuffs and then glanced at Bella. "I'll be taking you to the Burrow, to await his trial-"_

"_You can't-" Narcissa started._

"_I won't be here for the trail," Bella interrupted her mother. "I'm leaving town. Tell Harry and Ron and Hermione and them that I send my best."_

_Tonks frowned, "Are you sure?"_

_Bella nodded, glancing at her father as he was being dragged away. "There's nothing left for me here."_

* * *

_She seized the portkey, not expecting it to react so suddenly, and was tugged by her naval down and down until she landed unceremoniously on the hard marble floor. A Ministry. But she didn't recognize where, until she heard the accent._

_America._

"_Can I help you?"_

_She pulled herself up, seeing a rather old woman with very thick glasses peer down at her._

"_I'd like to disappear," Bella stated. "What can you give me?"_

"_Name?"_

"_Belladona Malfoy," the now brunette stated, her shoulders high as she gazed at the woman across from her. The woman's eyes widened as she recognized the name. The Malfoys were well known everywhere. "Please. I need to disappear."_

"_We've just received an inquiry about vampires in a small town on the west coast," the woman stated. "If you'd be able to go there and keep an eye on these vampires, while making yourself scare, I believe we can work something out."_

"_The address?"_

"_Forks, Washington."_

* * *

_Blonde and White. The clashing on the Astronomy Tower. Draco was marked. The man they called a Headmaster tumbled as Draco's Godfather murdered him in cold blood. Dumbledore went falling, falling beyond their sight. Falling with the chances of the light side in the war._

* * *

"_What else did you take from my vault?" the crazed woman screamed at Hermione. Hermione was sobbing, in obvious pain. Her eyes were full of haunting as though she'd never make it out alive._

"_We didn't take anything!" her voice cracked, broken. She was broken now. Bellatrix could have anything she wanted. She wanted the answer to her question._

"_What else did you take!?" The newly created wounds on Hermione's exposed arm was stomach coiling. Hermione sobbed as the knife dug into her throat. "What else did you take?!"_

* * *

_The remains of Voldemort wafted up into the air as he was destroyed, once and for all. Harry was told of Teddy being his godson, now, but Andromeda would care for him until Harry got his feet on the ground. Funeral arrangements for Fred were being made. Ashes in the shop, they decided. What better way to honor him, then for him to be surrounded by those that appreciate all the work he did? Children. _

_The dead bodies of school mates, friends, enemies, such as Lavender Brown, Collin Creevey, and others haunted the hallways. Not as ghosts, but as memories. Memories of the times before hell froze the Earth over._

* * *

Bella was spit out of the pensieve and felt numb. "They all died? Remus? Tonks?"

"And Teddy is in my care," Harry said quietly, the tension in the room as thick as a mahogany door. "He's a metamorphagus as well."

"Like his mum," Bella murmured. She felt tears in her eyes, but quickly swallowed them away. "Draco walked across that courtyard? Pronounced his support for the Dark Side in front of everyone?"

"He didn't want to go there," Hermione admitted. "He was quite hesitant. Your mother broke him though. As soon as Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms, they left."

"They did," she agreed. She let out a breath of disbelief. "Teddy will never know his parents... He wasn't even... He wasn't even a toddler."

"They died for their cause," Ron insisted.

"Doesn't make it right," Bella snapped. Her eyes flashed gray as her hair turned blood. "Bloody hell... How bad is everything? The Ministry's probably in upheaval."

"Wait... Your father's a murderer?"

Bella's eyes snapped towards Carlisle, who was in disbelief. He hadn't spoken, though. It was the bronze haired man sitting inches from him. Edward. "My father's made many bad choices in his life."

"That spell... Crucio," Jasper said slowly. Bella flinched marginally. "It does what exactly?"

"It's an Unforgiveable," Hermione replied. "A terrible curse that makes you feel the worst pain in the world. It's widely used by the Dark Side for its quickness."

"It's Jane," Bella replied. "Jane in a curse... Jane if she wasn't held back. If she could stab you with a thousand knives and make your limbs distort from long usage because your muscles give up."

Jasper flinched at the prospect, but seemed intrigued. "And your mother..."

"Quite a character," Bella replied. "Does her whole trophey wife thing well. Perhaps it was cowardly to leave, and not fight in the war, but … After he died... After Keith died." She struggled on saying his name, but managed. "When he died," she continued, "I wanted to as well. It was my fault. I could have killed Dolohov, fought the Imperius curse. I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. Why I was sorted into Gryffindor, I don't know."

"What about your memories here?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"Only right, seeing as you saw ours after you left."

Bella obliged, sending them through the most eventful days she had in Forks. When it was all over, Harry gave Bella a hard glare. "Looks like you fought a few wars of your own."

Bella shrugged lightly, "Victoria was a pain the bum. And James? Merlin, he was asking for it. I would have had him, too, had he not bit me-"

"I can't believe you were that careless," Hermione insisted. "Running to a vampire?"

"I was still under the impression I wanted to die," Bella said simply. "Running to a vampire to save a woman that thought she was my mother was practically set it stone at that point."

Ginny cleared her throat unhappily. "So, when is the wedding?"

The room froze, at least for Bella. Edward, however, answered gracefully. "August."

Eyes turned to Bella, but she was staring at the pensieve, wishing it could take her anywhere but this room. She didn't want to have to tell them she had to leave. She didn't want to break that news, very publically, that she would be returning to the world she belonged. It wasn't where they belonged.

"Bella?" Edward pressed. "Love, are you okay? Jasper's getting weird signals-"

Bella carefully slid the ring off of her finger. "We don't belong in the same worlds. I never thought I'd return... Never wanted to, especially with the Dark Lord. He survived seventy years before he died the first time. I fully expected another seventy to pass the second time..." She placed the obnoxious diamond on the table, besides the pensieve. "We never would have worked. Perhaps you realized that, long ago, when you first left."

"Bella, we can talk about this-"

"My world is the Wizarding World. Going to back to school, getting good grades, becoming a Healer or a teacher or … or an Auror," Bella told them. "It's not changing and being a vampire for eternity." Her eyes met his in a teary battle. "It's not at your side. I'm sorry... but I'm not. I never meant for it to be this far-"

"They can come with us," Hermione interrupted. "We have a portkey-"

Bella shook her head. "They stay here."

"I think we can judge where we move to," Alice insisted. "Besides, what's wrong with London? It's cloudy, beautiful-"

"I, no doubt, have debts to settle and enemies to pay off," Bella insisted. "A cousin to meet, a grave to visit..." Her lips turned into a frown. "I'm not who you know. I'm a girl that grew up believe the world would hate me, knowing the world would love my name and my money, and became the girl my parents loathed. A girl that was best friends with everything they taught her against – Mudbloods and Harry Potter and the poor Weasley's and a Gryffindor. I'm not who you think I am. I'm a witch, I'm a Quidittch star, behind Harry and Oliver. I'm... I'm not Bella Swan. I'm Belladona Malfoy, and I'm afraid that's how it's going to be."

"I can learn to love this Bella, just as I loved the other-"

"My blood only sings to you because it is magic," Bella explained. "You can smell their blood. It's alluring, just as mine. You find it difficult, but you can live with it. You're used to smelling the magic. All those singers you met, no doubt, were magic folk."

"Our portkey leaves in five minutes," Ginny said suddenly.

"I need to erase Charlie and Renee's memories," Bella admitted, standing. "I'll be back in two minutes."

"As you wish."

I apparated on the spot, landing in Charlie's living room. He seemed surprised to see me, even slightly fearful. "Obliviate," she murmured strongly. The man's face slowly relaxed and he collapsed on the couch, the memories she had planted on the single man leaving her. Soon, the entire town would forget her. It was only what happened.

She quickly packed her things into the disillusioned trunk under her bed, being as quiet as she could manage, and waved her wand around the room. It dispersed back to the boring guest room it was before she arrived. She would almost miss it to her old home.

When she apparated back to the Cullen home, her eyes darted between the vampires. She dropped her trunk besides a standing Harry, who took it. "Bella, I love you."

Her eyes met Edward's pained gold ones. "I love you," Bella replied. "Not as much as I loved Keith or my family or even my enemies. You... You provided me with an easy distraction. It was just as you left me, for a distraction. I needed something. You gave it to me."

He was about to reply, but Bella put her hand out and seized the portkey, a small piece of frayed fabric that resembled a shirt she once had. The object was waited expectantly, and the others grabbed on.

"Wait!" Edward cried, grabbing Bella's hand as they began to swirl away.

"Let go!" Bella shouted, but it was too late. There was no more Forks beneath them. They were traveling internationally, to London. To Grimmauld Place.


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you to let go!" Bella shouted as they landed, not caring if the Muggles could hear them.

"What happened?" he gasped, glancing around them. "We're in London!"

"Of course we are!" Bella spat. Her eyes flashed a furious silver as she kept her appearance the one she had before. Her accent was back, the regal accent that she had always known. She shoved the portkey into his hands, and he glanced at it confused. Just as he was about to say something, he was whisked away. Portkeys and their immediate returns to their original activation point. Bella could have kissed the inventors of them.

Harry walked up to the door, unlocking the wards to allow them access, and they began to file through. It was unsettling, to her, how quiet the place was. It always was, when she was here before, but this was different. There was no life beyond them. Walburga's portrait wasn't the threat – it was the grief in the air. Bella could almost taste it. Staleness and salt from tears.

As the door to the dining room pushed open, she saw her family. Not her real family, of course, but the others she called a family. Andromeda wasn't there, she took notice to, but the rest of the Weasley's were. The broken family that was once filled with so much hope.

Bella's arrival caused Molly to glance up from serving her boys, and she let out a small smile, as though that was all she could manage. Her hair was frazzled, bags under her eyes telling everyone she hadn't much sleep. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot, from hours upon hours of crying. It made Bella's stomach hurt, to see so much pain in the woman that was always so optimistic. The war had ruined her, as well. Bella supposed it was a good thing she wasn't the only one that had been ruined by a force that took what she loved the most. Almost immediately, she felt selfish for the thought. Selfish for being glad someone could share her pain.

It was something the Dark Lord would think.

"Bella," she whispered, hugging the blonde girl tightly. "It's so great to see you! Arthur's at work, so he won't be able to come home for a few more hours. I'm sorry he missed you-"

"It's alright," Bella insisted. "I understand. It's lovely seeing you."

The red-haired woman quickly set some extra place settings for the new arrival and Bella sat down besides Ron and Harry. She loved her boys, and had missed them greatly.

"How were the states?" Percy asked suddenly, his eyes still dull behind his glasses. It reminded Bella of her childhood, visiting him while he would be reading. He wasn't her favorite brother, not by a landslide, but he was intelligent, though arrogant. She supposed he was a good company to keep if you wished to be put to sleep.

"How did you-?" Bella began to ask before she nodded. "Ministry." Percy confirmed with a single nod of the head, and Bella shrugged. "Disappointing. I was asked to keep an eye on some vampires, and I did so..." Her eyes darted around the table, seeing them all watching her. "Fell in love, got my heart broken, he came back, and then I left him."

"Engaged to him," Ginny corrected. "Why she fell in love with a vampire-"

"Half-breeds are my thing," Bella shrugged to herself, her eyes darting to the plate in front of her. Seeing them brought back many memories she wished would die. Keith being within the very halls she sat, her smiling and being happy. It was unsettling. It made her heart hurt as well.

"And you left him?"

"We were too different. I'm not... I'm not ready for a relationship, yet. It's too much work and too many memories to keep me sane."

Molly sniffled and excused herself quickly. Bella frowned as she saw the motherly woman disappear into the kitchen, her sobs barely able to be held back as the door shut behind her.

"Did I say something?" Bella asked, confused.

"She's very emotional," Ginny offered. "Fred..." George left just then, unable to take it. He slammed the dining room door behind him, making Ginny fall silent.

"I'll talk to Molly," Bella offered, standing. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, spotting Bill leaving to talk to George. When she entered the kitchen and saw Molly sobbing over the stove, she wondered if she made the wrong choice. To go after her, a woman she hadn't spoken to in years, compared to the man she had hardly ever known, seemed like a bad decision.

The woman glanced at her, rubbing her eyes and putting on a strong front.

"You don't have to hide it," Bella said, propping herself up on the counter. "I never did."

"Does it get better?" The woman's voice cracked and Bella frowned to herself as she struggled with the answer. Did it?

"No," Bella said honestly. "Everyone tells you it does. They tell you that you'll forget, that you'll move on. You don't." The woman whimpered slightly. "When you lost your brothers, Gideon and Fabian, you felt the same as you do now. It doesn't get better, when you think about it. You still feel the same loss and pain as you did when it happened." Bella glanced at her hands in her lap, struggling to continue. She didn't cry. "It only gets easier because you start to numb. I refused to eat for days when I lost Keith... Refused to sleep. I stared out a window, hoping it was me. It should have been me." Bella gave the woman a smile. "Fred's death is not your fault... It's a Death Eater who deserves nothing more than your hate. You don't have to forget him. You just have to take small steps to get past the pain, and more towards remembering."

"You still miss him... after all this time?"

Bella gave the woman a small, sad smile. "Always. He'll never be forgotten, but that doesn't mean I stop living. The same with your son. It'll hurt for months, maybe years. You'll wish you were dead. But you can't stop living. You have other children that need you."

"I do," she agreed quietly. There was silence as she wiped her tears away. Finally, when she spoke, it was a different topic. "You haven't med your godson, have you?"

"My godson?" Bella asked, confused. "I don't have one."

"Teddy," Molly insisted. "Tonks named you godmother in her will."

Bella's stomach clenched, "I don't know a thing about caring for a child..."

"You're not supposed to. It's all instinct," she insisted. "Would you like to meet him?"

"He's here?"

"Andromeda needed some time for things," Molly said quietly. "I can take you to him."

"I'd like that," Bella admitted.

The woman nodded, taking the blonde's hand, and dragging her through the dining room, up the stairs, and to the first guest room on the left. Bella's old bedroom. Gone was the bed, and now a small crib sat in its place. Yellow and blue blankets were scattered everywhere, toys, anything a baby would need. Molly hung by the edge of the doorway and gestured for Bella to go forward.

The hesitant steps were met with a reassuring smile. Bella eventually reached the edge of the crib and peered inside. The baby was staring up at Bella, his hazel eyes wide and trusting. Upon seeing Bella, his appearance changed to white blonde and silver eyes. Bella giggled, hesitantly picking the baby up. She had never touched a baby before.

Teddy Lupin was fragile, but heavy in her arms. He didn't cry, like she expected. She wasn't a good person, wasn't from a good background. Perhaps he'd sense that. He didn't. His eyes stared at her and he seized a piece of her hair, giving it a sharp tug.

"Ow," Bella muttered, carefully unwinding his fingers from her hair. The baby giggled, finding this exciting beyond belief. But tears gathered in her eyes, not from the pain, but from the way the little boy looked. So much like his mother that it reminded her of her own parents, especially with the blonde hair. His face, though, was so much like Remus that she found the crashing reality that he was gone, hard to bear.

"Bella?"

"Malfoys don't cry," she repeated to Molly carefully, swallowing thickly. The little boy stared up at Bella in wonder, but didn't coo or make a single noise. He reached for her hair, again, but that was all.

Bella kissed the boy's cheek and he gave a shriek that quickly dissolved into something she hoped was a laugh. The poor boy was too precious to her. Too much something she couldn't raise. "You'd me a fantastic mother," Molly stated one moment later.

"How old is he?" Bella asked.

"Two months," Molly admitted. "We were just starting to switch him over to formula when Tonks died..." Bella frowned slightly. "St. Mungo's gave us some milk they store and we heat it up. It's a little difficult, but he's alright. He doesn't understand his mother won't come back. Doesn't remember his parents at all, really."

Bella gazed at the little boy. "Has my mother and Draco met him?" When she met Molly's startled eyes, she quickly backtracked. "It was just a passing though. I don't think it would be wise, with everything. My father's in Azkaban for doing horrible things, I know. My mother-"

"Your mother saved Harry," Molly insisted. "And he is her nephew."

Bella agreed, but didn't say anything related to that. It was a touchy subject she was glad to drop. "Does he change at the moon?"

"No. It is a genetic trait, we believe. So, he hasn't shown any signs of it. He cries, during the moon, but even Bill feels a bit distressed on it-"

"Bill?" Bella asked, confused. "Why would Bill feel the moon?"

"He was attacked by Greyback, last year," Molly said quietly. "Such a horrible tragedy." The woman paused and met Bella's shocked gaze. "He's not a werewolf. Just a few traits of them. Meat a little rarer than normal."

"He's very lucky," Bella stated, glancing at the boy. "So he's a partial werewolf, you're saying. The same as Teddy?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't have the same danger growing up as we did," Bella admitted after a moment. "No war, no bad people... Just peace. It's unsettling, isn't it?"

"It is," Molly agreed. "We haven't had that since Ginny was a baby. Even then, war broke out again. It wasn't always safe."

Eventually, they headed down the stairs to the living room, Molly giving the girl a small bottle of formula for the baby. Harry and Ron, and all the others were still there, so when she sat, Harry gazed at her weirdly. Bella began to feed the child, while eating some of the food on her plate for herself. The table was silent, but she didn't find there to be much conversation when she arrived either.

Awkwardly, Bella kept silent, the only noises coming from a gurgling Teddy. Bill and George never returned. Harry cleared his throat once the bottle was empty, but she only glanced at him, placing Teddy over her shoulder and gently patting the metamorphagus's back as Bella shoved potatoes in her mouth.

"What?" she asked, once she swallowed.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I can burp him."

"Nonsense. My godson, too," Bella insisted. "Besides, I need to keep my hands busy."

"Your godson?" Ginny asked, confusing. "Since when?"

"Tonks' will, apparently," Bella shrugged.

"I thought I was Teddy's godmother," Ginny told her mother. "You said I would be-"

"I said it would be likely, considering you were dating Harry at the time. However, they chose Harry and Bella. Bella is Tonks' cousin."

Bella gave Ginny an apologetic smile, "Sorry." But she knew, deep down, Ginny hated babies anyway. That much she could tell by the glances she kept giving the child in Bella's arms. When Teddy finally burped, she stood from the table, and walked out of the room. "Scourgify," Bella muttered and the mess was gone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Ginny angry."

"She'll get over it," Harry insisted. "She's mad I haven't asked her out yet."

"I thought you were dating," Bella said, confused.

"Were. We broke up before our seventh year. Too much at risk, especially with Voldemort rising."

Bella flinched at his name, but glanced down at the boy in her arms. "Well... I'm still sorry, all the same."

Harry shrugged, "She's emotional, too."

Teddy giggled suddenly and yanked Bella's hair, causing the blonde girl to cry out in surprise. Then, Bella giggled, moving Teddy so he was facing her on her lap and giving him a half smile, praying he'd chill out and stop pulling her hair. It really did hurt.

"Stop it," Bella giggled, trying to sound stern but failing. Her eyes lifted to take another bite of her food, but she met Ron and Hermione's eyes. "What?"

"You and him," Hermione said slowly. "It's weird."

"Uh oh," Bella murmured to the little boy, who couldn't understand a single word. "Looks like we're going to have to be careful... Hermione's getting jealous of us. And I know you're a lot younger than me, so this relationship might not work-"

"That's disgusting," Ron muttered, but a small smile tugged his lips.

Teddy twisted so he could see the plate, and seemed to find the flowers in the centerpiece fascinating. He reached for them and Bella lifted him carefully so he could reach them. His fingers brushed against it and his eyes went wide in amazement, before he snatched one in his fingers. As Bella pulled him back into her lap, the boy shoved it into her mouth.

"No!" Bella cried, trying to stop him, but it was too late.

He mashed it into his mouth and grinned proudly with its gummy mouth. Bella grimaced, using her fingers to fish out the flower. Thankfully, it was in one piece. "We don't eat flowers," Bella scolded gently. "We look at them and smell them and touch them." Once the flower was out, Bella wiped her wet finger on her jeans, not appreciating the amusement everyone was having from the interaction. Ron was laughing, and it wasn't going to do. Bella scooped up a handful of mashed potatoes and ran them all along his face.

There was silence as Ron's wide eyes stared at the blonde girl. "You're done."

"Stop it," Harry said firmly, taking Teddy from the blonde girl. "You're teaching him bad behavior."

"He's a boy. He's born with bad behavior," Bella reasoned. She scorgified her hand, but Ron's face remained a mess. He wiped it off, giving a snort of disgust.

"I mean it. I want to duel-"

"There will be no such thing," Molly interrupted sharply. "All of you, to bed."

"Mum!" Ron protested. "She put food on me!"

"She was preventing Teddy from choking and you were laughing," Molly insisted. "You deserved it. Now, all of you... You boys too." She glanced at Charlie and Percy.

"Where is Bella staying?" Harry asked suddenly, standing and waving his wand at his plate. It went to the sink, the others following in a floating line.

There was a pause, "Oh... Teddy is in your old room," Molly admitted.

"Ginny's mad at me," Bella continued. "She doesn't want me to sleep in her room with Hermione-"

"Harry and I have an extra bed," Ron piped up. "It used to be Hermione's, until you moved her out."

Bella nodded, "That's fine with me. I can take my trunk up there-"

"I got it," Ron insisted. He beat Bella out into the hall, grabbing the trunk and shrinking it so it fit in his hands. He then grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling the girl after him. "Meet you up there, Harry."

Harry nodded, holding Teddy wearily in his arms. "I haven't really looked after him."

"Well, he's probably not tired," Bella admitted. "I just got him from his room."

"I'm not tired either," Harry stated. "I'll stay up-"

"Nonsense. I'm still on American time," Bella stated. "I'm not tired either."

"You can tell me all about your ex-boyfriend, then."

Bella grimaced, but followed him up the stairs to their room, careful of being quiet as they passed Walburga's frame. The room was large. Two king sized beds and then a small cot. Bella sat on the cot, glancing up at Harry as he stood there. "What?"

"You're not sleeping on that."

"I most certainly am, boy wizard," Bella returned. "Besides, I'm thinking about visiting my mother, maybe... Instead of staying to chat. She's got to be a mess."

The black haired boy with bright green eyes sat on the cot beside her. "Why not go in the morning?"

"I could," she admitted quietly. "They probably are asleep anyway. I'm on an eight hour difference, or more. Not quite sure... You picked me up at around three your time. And because of the clouds and such in Forks, it's always dark." There was silence a moment, until she spoke. "How long have Ron and Hermione been together?"

"Sixth year," Harry admitted. "Finally got over their differences at the battle. They fight, though."

"Of course," Bella muttered. Teddy was passed to her and she leaned against the window her cot was pressed against, feeling a small breeze reach her through the thin sealant. This house needed loads of work done. "And you and Ginny? You said you were over."

"I broke up with her before seventh year," Harry admitted. "It was too dangerous. Voldemort kept trying to find those he could use to hurt me... She would have been hurt."

"Perhaps," Bella admitted. "Are you going to ask her out again?"

"No... I don't think so. She needs to find someone else, I think."

Bella rolled her eyes, "She's been after you since she was six years old. I think she'll be righly devastated with that prospect."

"That's another problem," Harry admitted. "I don't think she likes me for me, but for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Bella hugged Teddy tightly to her as he changed his appearance to look like Harry, before he turned into a mousy haired boy that looked like Remus. Then, he turned into a blonde person, startlingly like Draco. "I don't know."

"Have you asked her?"

"I can't ask her that. She'd be offended."

"I'd understand, if you asked me," Bella informed him, her hand running through Teddy's thin baby hair. So soft. "You're Harry Potter, yes. But you still have feelings. Maybe she needs to see that bit?"

"She'll be fine without me," Harry insisted. "And your boyfriend?"

"Ex," Bella reminded him. She frowned lightly. "I honestly don't know why I let it get as far as it did." The cool glass pressed against her back, giving her little comfort. "But I don't love him. I mean, I do, but not... Not like I loved Keith."

"You left because of him, didn't you?"

Bella nodded slowly, "I couldn't take it. Everywhere I looked, I thought of him. Every one looked like him. Every moment I felt the crushing weight of guilt... I wanted to die." She glanced at Harry to see his eyes wide in shock. "I did... I tried to..." She hesitated. "I shouldn't have."

"Who stopped you?"

"Dobby," Bella admitted. "He snatched the wand right out of my hand and then apologized profusely for it. Began to cry. I couldn't take seeing him so heartbroken. It made me even more heartbroken... Then I realized he cared about me. I wasn't alone-"

"We all care about you."

"It's sweet," Bella muttered. "Really, but I didn't believe it at the time. You were so angry because Sirius had died. Everyone was quiet and moody. I was just numb. I didn't feel anything."

"I blamed myself for Sirius. I should have listened to Hermione."

Bella's fingers stopped in Teddy's hair and dropped to Harry's hand, clutching it tightly. "Guess we both screwed up."

"You couldn't have done anything about Keith."

"I should have knocked Dolohov out," Bella muttered. "It would have saved Hermione from that curse as well."

They talked for hours then, moving onto lighter subjects. Ron came in, giving them a tired smile, before he collapsed in his bed. They hushed up, casting a silencing charm around them, before they began to drift asleep. Harry did, and Bella rose as he passed out against the wall, carrying Teddy quietly to his room and placing him in the crib. She kissed his forehead goodnight and then returned to Harry and Ron's room. The Boy-Who-Lived was a strange sleeper. His face was contorted into pain as he relived something tragic, and his arms were wrapped around himself, as if he was protecting himself. Bella levitated him to the large empty bed, and snatched a thick blanket for herself before she collapsed on the cot, snuggling up and keeping warm.

"Hello, Mother," Bella said quietly as the elves led her to the weary looking woman. Gone were her regal robes and her sharp nose. Now, bags, much like Molly's were under her eyes, making her look years older than she actually was. Her hands were clutched around a book as she sat in her chair by the fireplace. Her eyes watched her only daughter walk into the room, staring at the girl she felt she no longer knew. "How are you?"

The woman stood, giving Bella a well-deserved slap. The blonde teen flinched, rubbing her cheek, but didn't object. She deserved it.

"Who do you think you are, leaving in the middle of a war and then coming back when everything's over?" Narcissa Malfoy demanded. "Your father is in prison-"

"And where would I be if I had stayed?" Bella returned calmly. "The same state as Draco, no doubt. Marked, ostracized-"

"Enough," Narcissa requested. Bella obliged. The woman didn't apologize for her slap, but Bella honestly didn't expect her to. "Why are you back?"

"My friends asked me to come back," Bella replied.

"Would you have come back if I had asked?"

"I would have known what would happen to me," Bella admitted quietly. "The Dark Lord would have gotten a hold of me. It's not something any of us wanted. Leaving was a favor to all of us. You know that. Any return before he was gone would have been by force."

Narcissa didn't deny it. "Why are you here?"

"I heard about father," Bella admitted. "Last night when I arrived. I wanted to see you, see how you were... Is Draco around?"

"Sleeping, still. I don't wake him," Narcissa admitted. "You're different."

"I got engaged," Bella admitted, shrugging. "He changed me, personality wise, but I didn't like it. So I left him when I came here."

"What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen," Bella admitted. "It was more one sided. I'm not over anything that happened before I left."

"I don't expect you to be," Narcissa said carefully. She gestured for Bella to sit beside her in the other chair and looked over the girl. "Where are you staying?"

"With the Order," Bella replied. Her fingers tightened around themselves, wondering if that was a bad answer. Narcissa didn't give her any response. "My godson, Teddy, is there. I'm helping look after him with Andromeda's away-"

"Teddy, Nymphadora's son? With that werewolf?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, they named me godmother in the will. No idea why, but... He's an awesome kid. Just like Tonks. A metamorphagus and he adores Harry and I-"

"Harry Potter?"

Bella nodded once more. "He's godfather."

Narcissa turned a little pale. "Please tell me you aren't interested in Potter."

"Of course not," Bella snorted. "He's Saint Potter no matter what house I'm in." Narcissa didn't seem convinced, but didn't press. "He cares for Teddy. A lot."

"I'd imagine... Are you returning to Hogwarts?"

"Not sure yet," Bella admitted. "I'd like to, get a degree and then get a job, but... well, they have to rebuild the school first." Narcissa nodded, seeming to remember that fact.

"What do you want to do with your life, Bella?"

"A healer," Bella admitted. "I've seen so many people hurt because of the war... So many people die..." She glanced at the book shelves around her, so many books looking as though they're missing.

"I don't mean work. I mean with yourself."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, confused. "I want to be happy, of course."

"Now that the Dark Lord's gone, the Malfoy name is tarnished."

"Good thing I've been aligned with the light since the beginning," Bella remarked. The blonde woman frowned slightly, seeming to remember this fact. "However, since the name is tarnished, I'm going to do my best to bring it back to what it once was. We aren't bad people, we just make bad choices."

"As we made bad choices?"

"The Dark Lord lived in our house," Bella said flatly. "Of course it's a bad choice we made. Would you do the same if we could change it?"

"Of course not."

"You know why I left, then," Bella reminded the woman. "All that nonsense."

Narcissa Malfoy pursed her lips, "It would have worked out."

"He would have killed me eventually."

"Not before you could escape," Narcissa insisted.

"Before what, then? Before I was destroyed? Mentally, phsyically, emotionally? He was a horrid man... I was already in love with another."

"Yes, well, he got around that, didn't he?"

Bella felt ill. "He ordered him to be killed."

Narcissa glanced up, and the blonde teen knew her mother was lying as she spoke, "I haven't the faintest what you're talking about."

Bella stayed no longer than tea, and upon her return to Grimmauld Place, found it deserted. It was never deserted.

"Molly?" she called carefully, her wand out and tense at her side. She climbed the stairs, determined to find the woman, her family, anyone. She came across none. Even Teddy's room was empty. Did she miss something? Some memo at breakfast this morning?

"Molly?" Bella called a little louder than before. Kreature intercepted her before she reached the top floor and gave her a low bow.

"Mistress Malfoy."

"Kreature, where are the others?" Bella asked.

Kreature grumbled, but Bella couldn't hear. Upon asking him to repeat it, he said, "They have gone into hiding when this half-breed stormed in, Miss. Kreature was told to tell you when you returned."

"Where have they gone?"

"Mistress should know," Kreature grumbled. "The blood-traitor-"

"I haven't a clue," Bella said, interrupting whatever foul thing the house elf was about to say. "Did they tell you? If so, tell me."

"In the closet, in the foyer, there is a passageway to the safe house, Kreature was told," Kreature spat. "Mistress is to take that to them."

"Thank you, Kreature. You are very kind..."

The elf rolled his eyes and trudged off, a bucket being dragged behind him, scraping the black wood flooring. It wasn't a long trudge, but as it got colder, she knew magic was involved in that respect. She was heading north, far more north than a mile outside of London would take her.

She came to a wooden door, a bit off its hinges, and clutched her wand tightly. Perhaps she shouldn't have listened to Kreature. He was a bothersome old elf that hated her more than she could put a reason to. Whatever his previous mistress had done to him, there was no going back. Though, she had to admit, she felt sorry for the poor creature. He was all alone.

"Hello?" she called out, pushing the door open. She was met with a very motherly hug and couldn't breathe.

"Oh! Bella, we were wondering where you were!" the red head gushed.

"What happened?" Bella asked, pocketing her wand and glancing at the entire family gathered behind her. Harry, Ginny, and Teddy were sitting on the ground, not talking to each other. Just in an awkward zone. Hermione and Ron were playing chess in the far corner and the others were scattered about the chairs and sofas.

"Some vampire, never saw a face. The wards kept him out long enough for us to get to safety. How they knew where we were..."

"No face?" Bella groaned. "I believe my ex-boyfriend has found us."

Molly frowned, "Is he a threat? Do we need to contact Aurors?"

"Hopefully he'll leave us alone," Bella insisted. "He won't hurt anyone. I just broke up with him, is all."

"Well, we're on lock down for a few days until we're sure he won't come back," Molly insisted, steering the teen into the room. "Come, come. Let's get dinner started."

Food always made things better.


	4. Chapter 4

We lived in the circular room below Grimmauld Place for a couple of days. I played with Teddy the entire time.

"Kid, you and I. . . we can travel the world together. See the Great Wall, Eiffle Tower, and most importantly, the Grand Canyon. That way, if you act up or just even burp on me, I can leave you with the Indian tribes there." I sternly told Teddy. He giggled.

"Mama." He said. I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh, darling. I'm not your mama." I said, wiping away a few tears.

"Mama." He said again. I put him in his crib and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and turned the shower on. I cried my heart out for everyone I lost. For Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Colin Creevy, Aunt Bella, and everyone else I was close to that died in my lifetime. There was a knock at the door and I turned the shower off, wiped my eyes, and opened the door. Molly was there.

"Bella, dear, what happened?"

I sighed. "Teddy spoke his first words to me."

"Oh, dear that's great."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. Tonks should have heard it. Tonks should be here. If I would have known about the war, I would have been there. I would have fought." I whispered. "He said, 'mama.' Teddy thinks I'm his mum, Molly. I can't betray Tonks like that."

He hugged me. "Dear, you can't help what has happened. Tonks wouldn't care that Teddy likes you. You and Teddy have a special bond. He just doesn't understand what happened."

I sighed. "Your right. I just have to get him to understand as best as I can."

She nodded and I saw tears in her eyes. "Just stick with him. You are the only mother he will know when he gets older."

"Molly, he has you to think of as a mother too. You are the best person I can think of for a mother." Besides my mother, I added mentally.

"Besides your mother." Molly smiled.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"I'll let you take Teddy to Mrs. Malfoy's when we think its safe to come out of hiding."

I nodded. "Thank you so much. She was so excited to meet him. Even Draco was excited."

She laughed, "That is. . ."

"Strange." I finished. "And I caught him reading in the library when I got there. The war changed everyones lives."

She nodded, guiding me out of the bathroom. "Embrace what you have. You never know when it might leave."

I hugged her again. "Thank you so much, Molly, for everything that you did for all of us."

She smiled. "Thank you, dear. You showed me that even on the dark side, light appears."

I smiled and ran over to Teddy's crib. Everyone was playing in the snow outside. The snow, I learned from Molly, was from the Scotish hills. Apparently, the secret passage under my bed led to Scotland. Yeah, weird.

"Now, my darling cousin, we are going to get some food into you." I said, cheerfully. I saw Molly smile in my direction.

"Mama!" Teddy cried loud enough for it to be heard in America. Molly's smile faltered. A few tears came to my eyes, but I wiped them away.

"Yes, dear, you just said your first word. Just, I'm not your mama." I pulled a picture out of my pocket. "That is your mama." It was of Tonks and Lupin hugging eachother. Tonks had a slight belly, her early stages in her pregnancy. I sighed. "And that is your daddy."

The baby smiled and took the picture. He kissed it and I heard Molly give a chocked sob. "Mama!" He whispered.

I nodded, "Mama."

Tears were flowing down my face and I smiled a little as I wiped them away. I hummed the lullaby that Edward played for me and he started to get sleepy. With the picture still curled in his hands, he fell asleep. I smiled a little, kissing him on the forehead. I pulled the blanket up and dimmed the lights in his area. Closing the curtain, I walked toward Molly. She had a few tear stains down her cheeks.

"You are going to make the greatest mama in the world." Molly choked out as everyone else came in. Tears came to my face as I hugged her. They froze from their bantering and arguing when they saw me in tears. I never cried. Not even when Cedric died. Crying was against my ways. If I cried, something was seriously wrong.

"Oh, God. Bella, what happened?" Hermione asked.

I giggled a little, wiping my eyes. "I'm going all mushy on everyone, that's what."

Harry went to check on Teddy and saw the picture he looked at me and I nodded.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded again.

I sat on the couch and played with the hem of my skirt. "He spoke today." I said clearly.

They all looked to me. "What?" Harry asked.

"Teddy, he spoke."

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

I looked at her. "Mama."

She blinked. "What?"

"Mama. He said, 'mama'. You should have seen it. I showed him this picture of Tonks and Lupin and he looked at it and kissed it. It was the sweetest thing."

Molly was crying again. A few tears fell and I wiped them away quickly.

"He called you mama!" Ginny shrieked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He could have been trying to figure out where she went, he could just be talking and picked up the easiest word, or-"

"He thinks your his mother." Ginny finished icily. I was appalled. She never spoke to me like this.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "No, everything is just perfect."

I looked at Hermione and she was just as shocked as I was.

I shook my head and went to my room. I looked at the pictures of my family and the Weasley's, along with the Order members pictures. I was a huge picture buff before I left. I smiled, touching the faces of all the moving people. They were either laughing or smiling in a rememberable way. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Molly and Hermione.

"Where did you learn that lullaby? It is beautiful." Molly asked.

"Edward, my ex-fiancee, created it for me. It's about a happy life and in the end, it gets sad. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I had to hum it to him."

Molly smiled and Hermione sat on my bed. "Did you notice that Ginny is a little hostile toward you lately?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why."

Molly chuckled, "That is obvious. She feels threatened. She thinks that by growing close to Teddy, you are growing closer to Harry and might take him away from her. You and Harry share Teddy now and she feels threated just by that little detail."

I shook my head in disbelief. "But she has him. Why would Teddy count?"

Molly laughed, "Ginny hates kids. Harry wants Teddy to be happy, even if he doesn't let it on. Ginny knows this."

I gasped. "She thinks that I'm stealing Harry from her."

She nodded and Hermione laughed. "It makes sense now!"

I plopped on the bed next to her. "I don't want to damage their relationship."

Hermione smiled, "Then let things go the way it is going."

"Teddy and I are still together, Hermione, don't you dare try to date him. He is taking me to London's finest restaurant tomorrow." I giggled.

Molly smiled and left us. Hermione got up and looked at all of my pictures. "I almost forgot what everyone looked like and it's only been two weeks."

I sighed, "Yeah, two weeks and your fondest memories fade. That's why I was so camera friendly on my last year."

She picked up a picture of her parents, whom I visited one summer. "My parents. I haven't spoken to them since before the summer we left."

I gasped, "You need to call them or something!"

"Everyone! Pack up! We can go up!" Arthur yelled, making his way through the entryway. I squealed and then I heard Teddy cry.

"Thanks a lot Arthur!" I shouted. I heard him laugh and I waved my wand. "Pack."

All of my things went into my trunk and I made my way over to Teddy. "Hey, big guy!" I whispered.

He quieted immediately. Hermione smiled while I smirked.

I changed him into some jeans and a cute shirt while packing all of his things away. I took the picture of Tonks and Lupin out of his hands, putting it in my pocket, and I put him in my arms. All the men grabbed the trunks and carried them up the passageway while the ladies followed behind. I walked into Grimmauld Place to find it a reck.

"It looks awful!" I gasped.

Arthur chuckled. "The Cullen kid searched it again. I think he caught your scent when you entered."

I sighed, "Well, we are safe now."

He nodded and I plopped Teddy on the sofa in the living room, between me and Hermione. Hermione giggled and Teddy acted all proper and coughed with his hand in front of his face. I laughed, poking him in the cheek. He giggled.

"Mama!" He said, looking at me. I sighed, pulling the picture out.

I handed it to him. "Mama."

He kissed the picture again and I smiled, ruffling his hair. He was going to be in my life now, little Teddy.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!! Please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

That night, I asked Molly if I could take him to my mother's house.

"Molly, can I take my little guy with me to visit my mother."

She looked up from the newpaper she was reading. "Um, sure. Just, no apparation. I don't want Teddy there to get sick."

I laughed, "Right, no apparation."

I thanked her and dressed Teddy in a little coat, since it was raining, and I pulled on a cloak to cover my face, just like the one I had seen the Volturi wear. I put on little shoes for Teddy and I put on my black high heels. I smiled, picking him up. Hermione walked by and gasped.

"You weren't kidding about the date thing." She laughed.

I turned around and smirked. "I'm taking Teddy to meet my mother and Draco."

Her smiled faltered. "Are you sure about this?"

I smiled, "Molly has approved it. Besides, my mother is his aunt, sort of. She's really Tonk's aunt and. . . so . . . yeah. Anyway, we can't apparate so I have to catch a train and walk. Don't worry, wand on hand."

She frowned, "At least have someone go with you."

I considered it. It would help if a hiding Death Eater came after me. I sighed, "That might help."

"I'll go."

I smiled, "You sure?"

She nodded, "There's nothing to do here now that schools out."

"Go tell Ron. I'll wait for you by the door."

She smiled and ran off. Five minutes later, Hermione came down, a nice dress on and a cloak. She had some make up on. I whistled.

"Jeez, 'mione. I am taking you to my mother's house, not to a ball."

"Is it too much?" She asked, worried. I laughed.

"No, it's fine. I was joking. You look nice. Mother will love your dress. Oh, and Draco might be there, don't punch him."

She laughed, "If he starts it, I get all rights to punch him."

I nodded, "Agreed. He probably deserves it."

She laughed and we walked out the door and into the summer night. We really walked in silence, the occasional chatter. We decided it would be faster and safer to just walk all the way instead of taking a train. The weather was getting to Teddy and he snuggled into my chest. I recognized the street corner. I smiled, "All most there, Teddy. Just down the road."

I grabbed Hermione's arm and ran to my house. I knocked a little and my mother stood there.

"Bella! Dear, I thought I scared you away!"

I laughed, "No, mother. My ex was trying to find me. We all hid. I brought Teddy and Hermione with me."

She looked at the bundle in my arms and snatched him away. "Aw, he is so cute."

I looked at Hermione and smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Narcissa, but please call me Cissy or Cissa. Now, where is my son!" She said, looking behind her. "Draco!" She yelled.

I laughed. "Mother, don't scare the boy. Let's sit in the music room. Hermione, follow me."

My mother walked off with Teddy in her hands. I toured Hermione through the house and I saw her grimmace. "Yeah, I know your last time here wasn't so pleasant, but I am going to change that. We are going to meet the Malfoy's. Really meet them."

She swallowed hard. "Bella, I don't know if this is a good idea."

I smiled, "You got me for protection. Come. They are waiting."

I led her to the white room that had snow falling from the ceiling and powdering the piano. I sat on the couch by it and saw Draco and my mother talking to each other, while playing with Teddy at the same time. I cleared my throat. "You guys, I know Teddy is lovable, but we are still here."

My mother jumped and I smirked, poking Hermione in the ribs.

"Ow- wha- oh. Mrs. Malfoy, you have a lovely home."

She smiled, "Thank you, dear. Please, call me Cissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel so old."

I smiled. "You ARE old mother."

She laughed, "So I am."

Hermione giggled a little, feeling comfortable. Draco glared at her. "What is a Mud-"

"Draco!" Mother scolded.

"Sorry, Mother." Draco said miserably.

"He doesn't like being told off in company," I whispered in Hermione's ear.

She laughed.

"What did you tell her?"

I smiled viciously, "You used to take baths in spagetti when you were three."

He blushed and growled at the same time. "I did not."

I shrugged, "You're right. You didn't." Hermione laughed again.

I smiled, "That there,"I pointed at Teddy, "is Teddy Lupin. Five months old, absolutely adorable and adores me. He only speaks one word, mama, and he loves the picture of Tonks and Lupin."

"MAMA!" Teddy laughed. I smiled, pulling out the picture and handing it to him.

"Watch this, it is absolutely adorable."

He smiled, "Mama!" He kissed the picture, adding sound effects, and pulled it away from his face, hitting Draco. He giggled and I laughed. Hermione smiled.

"I like him much more every day." Hermione whispered. I smiled and Draco glared at her.

"Watch it, Granger."

She looked at him, innocently, "Watch what?"

"You know what."

I smirked, "I don't think you should threaten Hermione. She knows more ways to turn you into an animal than you can possibly imagine."

He gulped and glared at Teddy, who was giggling as mother played with him.

"So, Bella, who did you have to get in bed with to get Lupin here?" Draco taunted.

I gasped, "No one, mind you! I'll have you know that I never use people like that. I just asked Molly and she said I could."

His smirk grew bigger. "You asked the Weasley mum, huh? Interesting. Isn't she that one that killed Aunt Bella?"

I looked at my lap, nodding a little. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "What did you say, Bella?"

"Yes, she killed Aunt Bella." I said.

He laughed, "And you still hang out with them?"

I looked up sharply. "She was protecting her child, Draco. She was protecting Ginny from Aunt Bella. I saw it with my own eyes."

He paled, "You weren't at the war."

I shook my head. "No, I was in hiding because it wasn't safe for me at school anymore, remember? Yeah, I was a blood traitor, isn't that right, Draco?"

My mother looked up at the word. "Who was?"

"I was! I was in Gryffindor, remember? I was friends with Muggle-borns."

Hermione smiled, glad that I didn't say Mudblood, and she knew I did sometimes when I lost it.

"Dear, you are no traitor. No one is a traitor now that the Dark Lord is gone."

I sighed, "Sorry. This really isn't helping you forget, is it?" I asked Hermione.

She smiled, "Actually, it is considerably better than last time."

My mother frowned, "I am truly sorry about that. Bellatrix got a little too out of control with you and the sword."

Hermione frowned. "I am fine, there is no need to apologize. If Harry and Ron hadn't have gotten there in time, I don't know what would have happened, but I am still grateful that I can come back here on better terms. It has a light that it didn't have then."

My mother smiled, "That is good to hear. You are welcome back anytime. I am sure my daughter is happy to have you over."

I sighed, nodding. "That would be nice. I haven't had friends over."

Draco smirked, "Unless you count Pansy."

I shivered. "She was not my friend or any where near it. Ugh, that girl was so. . . so. . ."

"Bitchy?" Draco suggested. My mother giggled, her hand flying up to her face. Teddy was smiling, playing with some toys. The picture of his parents lay forgotten on his lap. I recognized the toys as my baby toys when I was younger.

Hermione smiled, "That sounds so. . . nice."

I laughed, "Bitchy is right."

Hermione started to talk to Narcissa about books while I talked to Draco.

"You have to learn to be nicer to my friends."

He laughed, "That will be the day the sun burns out."

I sighed, shaking my head. "No, you just need to learn to respect them. But I have bigger problems."

"Like what?" He asked, leaning in in interest.

I sighed, "My ex fiancee, Edward, is trying to find me."

"And you think he is trying to kill you?"

I shook my head. "No, never. I just think that after he ransacked the Order, I fear that once he finds me he might do something."

He looked bored again. "Like?"

"Like he might change me."

His eyes bulged. "What!"

"I agreed with him that if we got married he would change me. I wanted to be changed sooner, but he refused. I really wasn't going to have him change me, dear brother, I was going to get him close to it and then I would tell him my secret."

He frowned. "You never call me 'dear brother' unless you want something."

I held my hands up, "Guilty."

"What do you want," he sighed.

"I need a way to get him to keep me and my friends, as well as you and mum, safe. Surely he will catch my scent to here from my walk with Hermione and Teddy."

"I don't know of a way. Ask Granger, she knows everything there is, right?"

I sighed, "I can't tell her yet. She will kill me if she knows that my ex might follow us here. He could be on his way right now or listening to our every conversation."

Just as I said that, the door burst open and a furious Edward was there. In seconds, Hermione and I was at our feet, pointing our wands at him. Mother, Teddy, and Draco was behind us.

"Drakey, a little help here!" I shouted.

Teddy looked like he was going to cry. "Teddy, it's fine. Everything's fine. Mother, keep his face hidden."

My mother nodded and buried his face in her chest. I turned back to Edward. "Why disrupt my families peace, Edward?"

"You live here?" His velvet voice sounded. I nodded.

"This is Malfoy manor. All of my ancestors have lived here."

"Where is your father, then?"

I looked at the ground, tears in my eyes. I looked up as a tear fell. He took a step forward and I curled my lip back in rage. "You were there, Edward. You saw what happened at the war. Remember? Harry said that my father was in jail for doing what he believed. It may have been wrong, what he was doing, but he couldn't just back out.

He relaxed out of his crouch. "Oh, love, I am so sorry."

"Edward, I told you. If you can't take it that I want to come home, then I can't be with you."

His gaze flickered to my mother. He smiled, "Hello, I am Edward Cullen. Bella is my fiancee."

"Was." I said icily.

He blinked. "What, love?"

"I am not your fiancee, Edward. We broke it off a week ago. After you destroyed the Order and came into my home uninvited."

He blinked again and focussed his eyes on Teddy. "Who's that?"

I laughed, "My new boyfriend."

Edward's lips twitched. "It's a baby, Bella. You can't date a baby."

"Are you implying I'm stupid?"

Draco growled, "No one calls my sister stupid."

"Drake, stop, please. Just, hold on a second." I said, raising my hand. I looked at Edward, "Are you implying I'm stupid?"

Edward shook his head. I nodded, "Good answer. Draco, Hermione? What should we do?"

Draco shrugged, while Hermione smiled. "I know a spell that will keep him out of property. There is no way to break it, just to undo it." Hermione explained.

I looked at my mother. "Mother?"

She looked at the broken door that had been in this house for centuries. "By all means, do it. I do not want any more antiques broken."

"Love, why?" Edward pleaded.

"I'm no longer your love and because I protect my family. Family and friends come before ex's in my book. Besides, you broke an antique door."

He looked at the door at his feet, frowning. "I'm sorry, I didn't see it."

I laughed, "Now who's stupid. I swear. The door was closed so you had to see it in order to get here."

He looked like he could blush if he could. "I-I d-didn't mean it l-like t-that."

I rolled my eyes. "Do the honors, Hermione."

She waved her wand and did the silent spell. He started to back away and eventually, he was out of the house. I sighed in relief.

"You were getting married to him!?" Draco asked incredulously. I nodded.

"I honestly thought he was better than that."

Teddy made a fussing noise and Mother handed him to me. "He doesn't really like me." As soon as he was in my arms, he quieted and giggled. Mother laughed. "He likes you so much better."

Why? I thought. Why would Teddy like me more than anyone else. I love him to death, yes, but why would he chose me over Harry, who he has lived with for more than two weeks?

I could only come to one explanation.

Ginny.

Molly said she hated kids, so that must mean that she is trying to keep Teddy away from him. Oh, nice. She was just the nice little girl, wasn't she? Well, she has school soon, then I can ask Harry what was going on.

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

At ten o'clock, Teddy was nearly asleep. I looked at my mother, "I think it would be best if we take him home."

She smiled, "Of course, dear." She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck on your walk home."

To Hermione's surprise, my mother hugged her as well. Draco did a one armed hug and smiled at me before leaving the room.

"Thank you for having me, Cissa." Hermione smiled. My mother blushed.

"Dear, it was no problem. You can come back anytime."

I walked out of the room and Hermione was a step behind me.

"Your mother is so nice," she gushed.

I laughed, "Just don't spill anything on your dress or her carpets and you won't ever see her bad side."

We walked out into the cold air and I shivvered, tucking Teddy into my chest. "Stay warm, Ted. This is going to get chilly."

Hermione looked at me. "Do you want to take the train?"

I shrugged, "Whatever's quicker."

She sighed, "Let's walk then. I honestly haven't been out much since the war. Molly hasn't left the house at all. She is terrified."

I talked to Hermione about the war and soon we were almost at the Order. I put my hand into my pocket for my key, forgetting that I could have just used magic, and I noticed the picture was gone.

"I left my picture at Mother's house."

Hermione frowned, "Do you have another one for him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I have tons of pictures of them."

"The next time you go there, you could get it. I don't think it would be safe to go back for it."

I nodded, "You're right. Well, you're always right."

She laughed and opened the door. I took Teddy to his room and changed him into his pajamas. I sat in the rocking chair with him and started to sing.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.

So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Mama loves you and so do I.

He was still sleepy, but his eyes were drooping. I racked my brain for another song. I heard of a sad one by a Muggle.

"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen,

All dressed in white and going to the church that night,

She had his box of letters in the passenger seat.

Sixpense in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue.

And when the church doors opened up wide

She put her veil down to hide the tears

Oh, she just couldn't believe it.

She heard trumpets from the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby, why'd you leave me?

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever now I'll never know.

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background

Everyone's saying he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray

Lord please life his soul, and heal this hurt

And the congregation all stood up and sang,

the saddest song, that she had ever heard.

then, they handed her a folded up flag

And she held on to all she had left of him

Oh, and what could have been

And then the guns rang one last shot

and it felt like a bullet in her heart.

Baby-" I stopped when I saw that he was sleeping with a thumb in his mouth. I heard the floorboard crack and I snapped my head up. Harry was standing there, leaning against the door.

"Hey." I whispered.

He nodded. "Hey, sorry, um, I'll just be going."

I shook my head, setting Teddy gently in his crib. "Wait."

He stopped mid-step. I sighed, "You heard?"

"You have a beautiful voice."

If the lights hadn't been out, Harry would have seen my blush.

"Thanks. What were you doing? Spying on me?"

He laughed softly, "No, I was making sure that you and Teddy weren't making out."

I smiled, walking toward the door. "Well, my mother had to stop us before it got further."

He laughed a little. "How was your mother's house?"

"Great, Hermione and I went. Mother loves Hermione. Drake, well, he wasn't so nice. Anyway, long story short, my ex came and tried to get to me. Hermione warded him off with a spell, and now my mother's house is safe."

In the dark, I could see his face pale. "The vampire."

I sighed, "I'm so sorry. If I would have thought properly, I would have hidden my scent and he wouldn't have found my house."

He laughed, "No, honestly, it's fine. As long as Teddy's safe, I can't be happier."

I smiled, "Well, why don't you hang out with him more? I'm more than willing to share."

He laughed a little and then stopped. "It's complicated." More like, Ginny won't let me.

I sighed, "Look, when you want to talk about, I'm here."

"Well, if you stay here too much you might die of starvation."

"Har har. Look, just think about it. I see the way you love him, it's fatherly, Harry. Just, take Molly's advice. Embrace what you have because you never know when it might be gone."

I walked away from him, slowly, and went into my room, but not before I turned and saw him walk into Teddy's room. I smiled to myself. The next few days, Harry would play with Teddy more than I did. Then, Teddy spoke his second word.

"Dada!" Teddy cried when Harry was feeding him. I laughed when Harry dropped the spoon and paled.

That's when I stood in front of him, blocking Teddy from Harry's view. "Harry, look at me."

His head slowly turned. "He-"

"Listen, Teddy is confused. You just need to explain it to him as best you can when he is old enough to comprehend."

"But this is Lupin's position."

I sighed, "Didn't Lupin want you to be the godfather, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Then take that chance. Don't discourage Teddy, just praise him and bite back your tears. That's what I do anyway."

He blinked and seemed to come out of it. I handed him a copy of the picture Teddy loved and he looked at it.

"It's Teddy's favorite. Just hand it to him when he says mama or dada and he kisses it. It helps him remember, I think."

Harry smiled, looking at me. "Thanks, I owe you one."

I laughed, "Nope, you don't. You introduced Teddy to me, not really, but sorta, and I am helping you by giving you the picture. We are even."

He smiled, hugging me. "Thanks. And, no matter what you say, I still owe you."

I giggled, "Well, you could help me by letting me go. Ginny looks like she is going to kill you."

He let go of me immediately and I laughed, kissed Teddy on the forehead, then walked out of the room. "You are so whipped!" I called back to them.

I heard Ginny and Harry fighting that night. I was in the music room of the house. I had changed one of the spare rooms for Teddy and I to hang out.

I played softly some lullabies and I heard Harry as clear as if he was right outside the door, which he probably was.

"Ginny, you can't keep me from seeing my godson. If you can't accept that I love him, maybe we shouldn't be together!"

I gasped, my hand hitting a bunch of keys and making a bump sound. Teddy giggled and I started to play softly for him.

"Fine! Harry, you know how much I hate kids, why don't you and Teddy just run off and go get married together! Like I would care!"

I stopped playing all together. I looked at Teddy as he tried to bang at the keys.

"Ginny, you know it's not like that! He's my godson! I need to spend time with him."

"Why? So you can turn into the next Bella? She can't go three feet without him in her sight."

"Maybe she loves him, Ginny. I can tell she loves him. She can too go three feet without him. With the war being over, everyone is petrified of walking out of their doors! Ginny, do you not understand what she gave up to be here?"

There was a silence. Then Harry spoke again, and I knew he was right outside the door. "She gave up her fiancee, Ginny. She gave up her life to be with us. When we went there, you saw how happy she was! She was finally getting over Keith! And then she left him to stay with us, all of us! Teddy is literally as she can claim."

I felt tears come to my eyes. He was right. I had my mother and brother, but I left everything else behind. My love, my family, my friends. I gave up my happiness, the same happiness that I hadn't had in more than a year, to be with my friends. I sighed, he was right. I claimed Teddy as my own because he was the only one I could love and trust. I loved and trusted my friends, but not this way. Teddy just brought out a side of me I never even knew.

"Ginny, if she can give that up for her friends, would you?"

"Of course I would!" She said, astounded he would ask her that.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ginny, I know you. You think you could still stay with both. Bella gave up her fiancee, and literally, her family. They treated her with so much care and protectiveness. You saw how they were around her. Then, when Bella left, her fiancee came back to find her. Bella refused him again, and again just to stay with us."

Ginny said something but I didn't hear it.

"She is more of a mother than I have ever knew, Ginny. You can't even be in the same room as Teddy without scrunching up your nose and walking out."

Ginny said something again. Again, I still didn't hear her.

"Then, Ginny. You lose me as well."

I heard Ginny storm off and the music room door opened. Teddy stopped playing. I looked at Harry and saw that he looked normal. He smiled when Teddy clapped. I laughed a little.

"Ted's trying to play the piano."

"I heard."

"Yeah, I heard you as well. Sorry about Ginny or whatever."

He scratched his head, uncomfortable. "Yeah, I knew we weren't going to last."

I looked at the keys. "Come, sit, I haven't been much company lately."

He laughed, "You have been around people as much as you are around Teddy."

I sighed, "Still, take a seat. You got to bond with Teddy. You have lost some valuable time."

He laughed again and sat down. I got up and walked towards the door. "I've got to go and help Molly with dinner. Good luck, boys."

I blew Teddy a kiss and walked down the stairs, passed Ginny's room. The door flew open.

"YOU!" She yelled.

I stepped back and held up my hands. "I didn't do anything."

"You made Harry break up with me! He only broke up with me because you and Teddy are too close for comfort in his eyes."

I laughed, "Too close for comfort? I heard your argument! In fact, I think the whole house heard your guy's argument. He broke up with you because you can't stand kids, Ginny. Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

"Really? Or did Harry take the mood from you?"

I spun around. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, like I don't know! You and Harry, gone all lovey dovey! Why do you think he was hanging out with Teddy now that you came along?"

"Because that's his godson, Ginny. He can hang out with him all he wants."

"Yeah, or is it because you told him too?"

I shook my head. "I just told him to embrace what he had. It was the same advice your mother gave to me. He chose to do what he did, not me! And for the record, Harry and I aren't lovey dovey! We are just friends!"

I walked off and heard footsteps behind me. "Ginny, I do not want to hear it!" I said coldly.

"It's not Ginny, it's Ron."

I stopped and spun around. "Oh, hey. Sorry."

He blushed, "Well, you see, I was going to ask you what was for dinner."

I laughed, "Brocolli pizza."

"Gross!" HE yelled.

I laughed, "I'm kidding! God, you are so easy to persuade."

He muttered profanities under his breath and walked away.

After dinner, I took Teddy upstairs and set him down on the piano. "It's getting late, big guy. What do you want?"

He touched the highest note. I took that as the lullaby. "Lullaby it is."

He layed his head on my lap as I started to play the lullaby that Edward had made for me. I closed my eyes, tears coming on, as I started it over again. I finished the last note and let the sound linger. I opened my eyes and a tear fell on Teddy's sleeping head. I wiped my tears away and touched the tear on Teddy. I smoothed his hair as I let the tears fall. When I heard a soft knock at the door, I kept my head forward.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice cracking. I wiped my tears away and looked at the door. Harry was there. Another tear fell as I looked at Teddy. I brushed my thumb on his cheek and sighed. "It's passed his bed time, I know."

"Bella, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'll be fine."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I just ignored it. "I'll get him to bed."

"Bella, look at me."

I looked up. "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, "You were right. I gave up so much to be here. I don't miss him, Edward I mean. I just feel like I belong here, and I didn't there. I knew that something would come between us, but that was all I needed. I couldn't just back out on you all. I love everyone here just as much as I loved Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. I just, I needed to hear the lullaby one last time."

"What lullaby? The one you were playing? It was beautiful."

I nodded, "It was the one that Edward wrote for me and Teddy just loves it. I had to play it one last time before I forget him."

He hugged me, "Oh, Bella. You don't have to give anyone up for us."

I shook my head, pulling out of the hug. "No, I can't leave anyone that I have known most of my life behind. This is my life, here."

He smiled a little and looked at Teddy. "I'll get going."

I gently picked up Teddy and stood. Harry place his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, I can take him."

I sighed, "If you want."

He nodded and I passed Teddy to him. "I'm going to stay in here for a while, so don't get worried if I'm not up in the morning as early as usual."

He looked at me worriedly and then nodded. "Alright. Night, Bella."

"Good night, Harry."

I sat back down at the piano and played Just a Dream by that Muggle lady again. I sang softly and after I did the song three times, I switched to a lullaby mother played for me. I smiled, listening to the familiar tune. Then, I moved on to Esme's favorite. The thought of Esme brought tears to my eyes. When I finished, I grabbed my wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" My dolphin came out. "Dear Cullen family, I am terribly sorry for leaving on short notice, but I just want to say I miss you and that I am fine. There is really no need to worry about me. Alice can see me, I know that for a fact. Edward was here about a week ago, but I haven't seen him since he broke into my mother and brother's house. I have a baby cousin and we are getting along just fine. If things with Edward cool down, I may send you videos of us all. Well, I miss you and I love you all. Bellatrix Marie Black Malfoy."

My patronus swam out and I sighed, laying back on the keys of the piano. That pained me so much, sending that. A few tears fell again. I chuckled.

"You really need to get a hold of yourself, Bella. Malfoy's don't cry. We are strong, fearsome, and tearless."

I heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Harry, again.

"You sent Doe to your vampires?"

Doe was what everyone called my patronus. "Yeah, I felt bad for just not talking to them."

Harry sighed, sitting next to me. "You are really too good for your own self, you know that?"

I shrugged, "I've been told once or twice."

He laughed a little louder, "Why are you crying? You are strong, fearsome, and tearless; just like you said."

I shrugged, "I don't know, honestly. I am just some mess now adays!"

"Well, your the Order's mess now."

I sighed, "Yup." There was a pause and Harry looked at me. "What?"

"Bella-" When he said my name, there was something I never heard him say to me before. Some tone was off from the playfulness he always had. "Bella-"

"What?"

"Bella, I know this is going to sound weird, but when we first met, I knew that you were going to be my friend."

I smiled, "I knew that as well."

"But, when we were friends, I felt that we didn't have enough."

I looked into his eyes and found love. I blinked. "And you-"

"Bella, I have liked you since first year." He blurted.

I blinked again. "You've liked me, as in like like or just as a good friend like?"

He blushed, embarrassed, "Like a like like."

I blushed and looked at my lap. "Oh, well, if it makes you-"

"And I still like you. When we came after you, I realized what it was like to have you around and when you play with Teddy, I just love you more."

I blushed deeper. "You love me?"

He continued on as if he hadn't heard me. "And when you play with Teddy, I see what a mum should be. And, clearly, you and Teddy love eachother."

I looked at him. "You better not be proposing, because I would say no."

He laughed nervously, "No, I'm not."

I laughed, "I know, I was just seeing what you would say. How about. . . you want to see a movie? Spend a night on the town? Dinner?"

He smiled, "A movie sounds great."

I smiled, "Tomorrow?"

"Six o'clock." He smiled bigger.

I laughed, "Perfect. See you then, Harry."

He caught my wrist as I walked away. "Wait! Are you saying this is a date?"

I looked at him carefully. "Well, obviously you were implying a date. If you just want it to be a friends night, then by all means tell me."

He smiled, "No, a date is fine. So, we are officially together?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I still have to break the news to Teddy, he is just going to be heartbroken."

He laughed, "I'm sure he'll deal."

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure he would. Look, I'll see what's in theaters in the morning and tell you. We can decide then."

He nodded, "Sounds great. You sleeping in Teddy's room again?"

I blushed. I had slept in Teddy's room because he kept waking up in the middle of the night. I shrugged, "I don't know. He's been waking up in the middle of the night. I was thinking maybe I should."

Harry nodded, "I'll take over. You can actually sleep in your bed this week."

I laughed, "No, honestly, I can take sleeping in there."

Harry shook his head, "No, I insist. Go rest."

I sighed, "There is no sense in arguing with you. So, fine. I'll sleep in my bed. But, I'm sure that Teddy won't wake up tonight."

He shook his head, "You've been taking care of him, no spoiling him, for the past two weeks. I think I can do this."

I shrugged, "Whatever, but when I see you this morning and you have huge bags under your eyes, that's when I will take night shifts over."

He laughed, "Well, you should get to bed."

"Yeah, you too. Night, Harry."

"Night."

I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face. Harry and I were going on a date. I am so excited!

* * *

REview!


	7. Chapter 7

That morning, I woke up early. Well, not really. I got up and looked Teddy's room. Harry was sleeping on the couch. I smiled and closed the door quietly. I ran downstairs and out the door. I was getting a Muggle paper. I went to the local Petrol station and picked one up. I felt like I recognized the guy there, but I wasn't so sure. Another man that looked familiar was watching me. I ran back home and sat on the kitchen stool. I skimmed the paper until I found the listings. I smiled and left it open, carrying it with me to Teddy's room. I walked in quietly and saw that Teddy was awake.

"Hey, sunshine!" I whispered.

He smiled and held his arms up. I picked him up, changed his diaper, and then changed his clothes. I set the paper down next to Harry and took Teddy to the kitchen for breakfast.

"How about bananas?" I asked him. He giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

I grabbed a banana and mashed it up. I fed it to him and soon Harry was down, reading the paper I left for him.

"Oh, there he is!" He smiled, looking at Teddy.

"He was up, just staying quiet," I laughed.

Harry set the paper down on the table. "What one?"

I shrugged, "You pick."

"Well, there is Valentine's day and Dear John, The Lovely Bones, When in Rome, and Avatar."

I shrugged, "I honestly don't care what movie we see. They all sound good."

"So, you want to see When in Rome? It's supposed to be a comedy."

I smiled, "That sounds fine."

He nodded, "When in Rome it is!" He grabbed Teddy and walked out of the room without a word.

"Hey! You can't take him!"

I heard Harry laugh. "Three seconds. Three seconds for her to claim you back. Consider yourself lucky," I heard Harry say.

I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot. "Well, is he going to finish his breakfast or is he going to starve?"

I heard Harry talk to him about his options and I couldn't help but smile. "Breakfast it is."

Harry walked in and sat Teddy in his chair. I laughed at Harry's face when he looked at the bananas. "I think that starving would have been a better option."

I threw the peel at Harry. "Don't give him ideas."

Harry laughed and threw the peel into the fire. "I can give him any ideas I want."

I sighed, "And I could teach him just the opposite."

Harry turned back to me, his eyes wide. "Why?"

I smiled, "I never said I would, I just said I could."

Harry laughed, and started to fish through the cabinents for something. I sighed. "You feed him and I'll make breakfast. Molly must be out."

Harry threw me a grateful glance and as I started to make eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes, everyone started to come down.

"Smells great, mum!" George said.

I laughed, "I'm not your mum."

He did a double take. "Where is she?"

I shrugged, "Maybe she went grocery shopping? I haven't seen her since. . . the last time I saw her. I don't actually know when."

George cut his way in front of the stove, shoving me over. "Hey!" I laughed.

"I'm hungry."

"At least wait until it's cooked properly."

George took some bacon and walked off to the living room. I cooked some sausages and flicked my wand. It all flew out to the dining room and I smiled. I looked back at Teddy, who wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was a note.

"Going to eat with the big kids. Don't wait up, Teddy." I laughed. It was in Harry's handwriting. I brought out pitchers of orange juice and milk and set them down before sitting in my seat. Ginny wasn't there. I looked at Hermione. "Where's Ginny?"

"Crying her eyes out in the bathroom."

I sighed, "Great."

Hermione smiled, "Well, at least she isn't yelling at you anymore."

I laughed, "All her rage is now into tears. That is just as worse. I got to find my floaties, we may drown."

Hermione laughed lightly, "Well, just don't say that to her face and I think she will just stay in tears."

I nodded and got to eating. The food was the best I had ever eaten. Molly came in, breathless, and she was dressed in Muggle clothes.

"Did you go somewhere, mum?" Ron asked.

"Yes, just going to some gas station. There was a Death Eater sighting."

"Where was the gas station?" Hermione asked.

"Just down the road. I think it was Harrington's Petrol?"

I gasped, "I knew I recognized him!"

Molly whipped her head to me. "Who was it?"

I looked at my plate, embarrassed. Everyone was looking at me. "I know for a fact that it was Avery and Yaxley was the man that kept watching me. Father had them over for a while one summer."

Molly nodded. "No one is allowed to leave the house until further notice."

I sighed, nodding. "Yes, Molly." She left the room when everyone else chorused yesses and I looked at Harry. "Raincheck."

He laughed. "Sure."

"What are you two talking about?"

I grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her close to me. "Harry and I were going to the movies tonight," I whispered into her ear.

Hermione gasped. "Don't you think you both moved on early?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I have only had a relationship with Edward and -"

"Right." She said, saving me from saying Keith's name. I nodded.

"So, we were going to see When in Rome. Now, we will just have to stay in."

Hermione's gaze flickered toward the door and back to me.

I sat back in my chair and I saw Harry with Teddy in his lap, watching me with an amused smile. I rolled my eyes and watched as Ginny sat down next to me, keeping as far as she could on the chair.

"Bella, dear, thank you for making breakfast. I didn't know I would be so late." Molly said, coming back into the dining room.

I shook my head, "It was no problem, seriously."

"And you cleaned up! I don't think I've ever heard of a kid that cleans up their own mess."

I laughed, "Well, I can't complain. I hate it when there are messes."

We finished and there was enough left for people to have another serving. "I think I made too much."

Molly laughed, "You never know how much to make, it's fine. We can have it saved for whenever someone gets hungry."

I shrugged and flicked my wand. All the empty plates of the people that left, which was Ginny, George, and Arthur, and they went straight to the sink. I helped Molly wrap the food and put it in the fridge.

"Dear, that food was amazing."

I smiled, "I had my house elves teach me when I was younger, so I give all my credit to Thimble, and Dobby."

Molly smiled, "You honestly are too nice to people."

I laughed, "Well, I can't act like Draco all day, people would hate me, so I go nice instead."

Molly laughed, "I remember the first day we met, you were apologizing for his behavior and just greeted us like we were your best friends."

I shrugged, "I never knew anyone before you guys. No one knew I existed. In my eyes, you were all my friends."

Molly smiled, hugging me. "Well, you are going to make a great mother, even if I have already said that a million times. I mean, making breakfast for eleven people is what only a mother can do."

I smiled, "Well, it was no trouble. I will be happy to do it again sometime. Just tell me when you need my help and I will come running, well, you can't run in the house, so I will come skipping!"

Molly laughed again and I left, grabbing Teddy out of Harry's unsuspecting hands. I kissed Teddy on the head and smirked at Harry.

"Hah!"

I took Teddy to the music room, where we spent most of our time, and opened the door to find Ginny, sitting at the piano. I thought she was laughing until I saw her wipe at her eyes. I frowned. "Ginny-"

She got up and walked out of there before I could say another word. I sighed, still staring at the place where she left. Harry came in seconds later. "I saw Ginny."

I nodded, "Me as well."

"Did you-"

I shook my head, "I was going to apologize for yelling at her and stuff but she walked out before I could finish."

Harry nodded, took Teddy, and sat on the couch. I sat at the piano, stretching.

"Play the one you played before you sent Doe."

I nodded and played Esme's favorite. When I finished, Teddy clapped loudly. I laughed. "You like that one? It was Esme's favorite too."

"I like it too," Harry said. I smiled.

"Well, then I will have to play another one."

I spun back around and played a slow song, that was by a witch. It was called Almost Lovers. I sang along softly. When I finished, I wiped a few tears. I laughed little, "I really need to stop doing sad songs."

Harry chuckled and sat next to me on the bench. "You are really good at them. What was that song about?"

I smiled a little, "I guess it was about these people being almost in love but the girl breaks it off. She goes through all of her memories of them together and tells him goodbye. So, to sum it up, she wants to forget him but he keeps coming back for her."

Harry hugged me with one arm while the other stayed around Teddy. "It's about you."

I shrugged, "I guess. I mean, I haven't thought about any guys every since I came here. There is only one guy on my mind."

Harry laughed, "I knew I was too good to forget."

I smiled, elbowing him in the ribs. "I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about Teddy!" Harry pouted.

"Oh, well then-"

"But you are next on my mind thinking of list."

Harry smiled and handed Teddy to me. "I am going to go hang out with Ron. You two have fun."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you two too."

Harry left and I played with Teddy. He was nearly six months now, and I was trying to get him to walk.

"Alright, kid. Show cousin Bella what you can do."

I grabbed his hands to support his weight and guided him to me. He fell a few times but he eventually started to move his legs. After a few hours, I got him to walk with me applying little pressure to his arms to keep his steady.

"Alright, Ted, let's make this the miracle walk."

I let go of his arms and he took a step before falling. I sighed, "Let's try again."

He kept falling until Molly called us all down for lunch. I flipped him up into my arms and he giggled. "Mama!"

I smiled, handing him the picture. He shook his head, "No, mama!" He pulled my hair. I shook my head, and laughed.

"No, kid, this is your mama!" I pointed to Tonks. He shook his head.

"No! You mama!" He said. He was talking, and he was starting to make sentences. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Teddy, I'm not your mama."

"You mama!" He giggled, pulling my hair harder. I sighed, taking him down the stairs. I sat him in Ginny's old seat, because she now sat next to George, and I started to feed him while I ate. When he was finished, I handed him a bottle while I kept eating. We had soup, sandwiches, and fruit. There was some left over breakfast that was in the middle and no one ate it. They were too busy eating whatever Kreature made to notice.

"Mama!" Teddy said. Everyone snapped their heads to him. He reached for me. "Mama!"

I handed him the picture, but he threw it to the ground. Everyone snapped their eyes to me.

"Mama!" Teddy said, reaching for me harder. I shook my head.

"I'm cousin Bella, Teddy. Tonks is you mama."

he giggled and pulled my hair. I blinked away tears and got up, telling Hermione to watch him for me. I went to the music room and sat on the couch.

I curled my knees up to my chest and hugged them there. I got up and went to the piano.

"I'm so tired of being here.

Suppressed by all my childish fears.

And if you have leave,

I wish that you would just leave.

Cuz, your presence still lingers here,

and it won't leave me alone!

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just to much that time can not erase!

When you would cry I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you would scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years,

but you still have. . . all of me.

You used to captivate,

by your resignating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams,

your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me!

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,

There's just to much that time can not erase!

When you would cry I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you would scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years,

but you still have. . . all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,

but though you're still with me!

I been alone, I'm alone!

When you would cry I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you would scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and I held your hand through all of these years,

but yous till have, all of me

oh,

me,

oh,

me,

oh.

When I finished, I wiped away all of my tears that were streaming down my face. I curled my knees to my chest again and cried. There was a soft knock at the door. "Go away!" I mumbled. I heard heals as the person approached.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," she said and I froze in shock. I spun around. . . and gasped.

* * *

WHO IS IT?! REVIEW AND FIND OUT BY TEN TONIGHT!


	8. Chapter 8

When I finished, I wiped away all of my tears that were streaming down my face. I curled my knees to my chest again and cried. There was a soft knock at the door. "Go away!" I mumbled. I heard heals as the person approached.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," she said and I froze in shock. I spun around. . . and gasped.

* * *

"Hey, Bella." Rosalie said.

"How did you get here?" I choked.

She smiled, "I met up with Molly this morning. Alice sent me. We got your message, and Esme was so glad to hear from you. But, enough about me, why are you crying?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because, whether I like it or not, you are still a sister to me. I know I was a bitch to you, but I apologize for my behavior."

I sighed, "You know I forgive you."

"That's a relief!" She said sarcastically, then she turned serious. "Why are you crying?"

"Because Teddy thinks that I'm his mother." I sighed, "Teddy is my baby cousin that is in Harry's care. Well, when I met him, it was an instant love for me. I can't put him down. I play the lullaby Edward made for me to put him to bed, and Esme's favorite is his. But, his parents, Tonks and Lupin, died in the war and he is only six months old. So, he sees me as his mother. I just, I feel bad. I had the whole family hear him call me mother at lunch and I couldn't stand it. I had to leave the room."

Rosalie was sitting by me then and hugged me. "You know, I think that you should just go along with it. When he is three, tell him and if he forgets, tell him when he's older."

I sighed, "But what about Harry, Rose? Harry is his father now. I won't be with Teddy all the time when Harry gets married. I will be an old woman and wrinkly and just old. Rose, I have to back off. If Teddy grows to attached, then when I get to school this fall, I won't be able to go without him and he won't be able to go without me. I just, I need to get him to realize what is happening without making him upset."

Rose sighed, "Just ask Harry what you should do about it. He will know."

I smiled, "I never thought I would say this, but Rose, I have got to give it to you. You are far smarter than I thought a blond could be, well, besides my family."

Rose smiled, "I get told that often. It's amazing what a vampire can learn in a century, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for cheering me up." I took a deep breath. "Malfoy, tearless and fearless."

Rose laughed, "What foy?"

"My name, Bellatrix Malfoy. The Malfoy family is one of the most respected and wealthy families in the wizard world. We are like Bill Gates in Muggle life. We don't show fear or cry in public because it shows weakness. I hardly ever cry, but when I'm with Teddy, I cry all the time, whether it's happiness or sadness because Tonks and Lupin can't see what a wonderful boy Teddy is becoming."

She laughed, "You know, you are a great mother. Just the way you told me that, I can tell. Molly said you made a mean breakfast for eleven people and fed the baby all in an hour."

I shrugged, "I don't know."

She smiled, "Just go down there and act like it's no big deal."

"Then Ginny will hate me more! Rose, I have already lost Ginny when she and Harry broke up, I can't lose my other friends too! They will think I am a stuck-up person because I absorb attention from Teddy. I won't have it, Rose!"

She patted my leg. "Look, that's not what I'm saying. Talk to Harry about it; about what you need to do and maybe you can come up with something."

I nodded, "Right. Talk. I can do that."

She laughed, "So, Alice tells me you were going to go on a date with Harry tonight."

I nodded, blushing slightly, "Yeah, we sort of asked each other last night."

"Well, Alice said it was a wonderful idea."

"Is Alice here?"

She bit her lip. "The whole family is here, but not here here. We are in England, but only Alice and I are here here."

I jumped up, "And you tell me this now?!"

She laughed, "Relax. She is giving Ginny a shopping trip tomorrow and is looking through Hermione's wardrobe. You are going to have a whole new wardrobe by the time school starts."

I sighed, "Great. Just what I need."

"So, tell me something about yourself."

"Like. . .?"

"I'm sorry to mention this, but talk about Keith."

I sighed, "It's fine. It will help me get over it, honestly. Well, Keith and I dated for three years, until his. . . death. We would go to Hogsmead together and he was just like a friend to everyone. He was popular and he was keeper on the Quidittch team, which is like football - I mean soccer - but in the air. After he died, I just, fell apart. I cried for five straight days. My mother had to force feed me, because I wouldn't eat or drink anything. I was just. . . space. Then, five days later, Mother sent me to live with Charlie, who was a Muggle-born friend of hers during the war. You know what happened then, and then I came back home, here. I belong here, not with Edward. I know that now, I can feel it in my heart."

She bit her lip. "Um, Bella, about that. You see, we are going to be at school this year."

I jumped to my feet. "WHAT!?" I screeched.

She held her hands up. "Esme is taking a potions position. Carlisle is in Defense Arts the Dark Against?"

I laughed, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. But, wait. You are all going to be there?"

SHe nodded, "ALL of us. Edward included."

I sighed, "He just couldn't miss a chance to get near me, could he?"

She sighed, "He wants to change you."

I laughed, "He can't change me or I die."

"What?" She asked alarmed.

I nodded, "It is poisonus to us, for us to change. I would die within minutes of it in my blood stream. In Phoenix, I never would have made it."

A black streak ran at me and picked me up, twirling me around. "Bella! I missed you so much!"

"Alice, I'm getting a little dizzy."

She set me down, surveying my outfit. "Nice, nice. Your style has improved significantly."

I was wearing a dress my mother had gotten me when I got back. "Thanks, but I would have wore this in Forks if it was a wizarding colony. My mother is the most stylish woman in the wizard world."

She beamed, "Oh, I don't need to take you shopping, I just need to shop for the boys, Ginny, Hermione, and the baby."

"Teddy," I corrected immediately.

"Right, Teddy." She smiled.

I suddenly grew very wary. "So, no one answered my question. Why is there only you and Rose here? Why not Emmett or Jasper as well?"

They laughed. "Because, I saw that you needed some friends that knew what you went through while you were at Forks. So, here we are!" Alice chimed.

I laughed, "Sounds good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see my boyfriend."

"She means Harry." Rose said.

I laughed, "No, I mean Teddy. Him and I have a date with the piano at one."

I walked off and they were right next to me. They told me stories of jokes Emmett said and I laughed the whole time. When I got downstairs, Harry and Teddy was playing in the living room while everyone else was gone. I sat across from him, Rose and Alice next to me. Harry recognized them immediately and held Teddy to his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, they aren't going to hurt him. They came here to keep me company. In case you haven't noticed, Ginny sits on the total opposite side of the table."

Harry laughed, "Well, Bella, you can't blame her. She is totally jealous of you."

I blushed, "Yeah, right. Now, hand over Teddy and no one gets hurt."

He laughed, "Sure, sure. No one, right?"

I smiled, "Look, I need to talk to you about what Teddy said."

"About the mama thing," he clarified. I nodded. "Yeah, about that. I honestly don't care that he thinks your his mother. It should make you happy."

"Harry, it's not about me. What about you? What do you get out of this?"

He smiled, "A girlfriend, obviously." I smiled a little. "But, it makes me feel happy that he trusts you. If... if that were to just go away because you were scared of hurting people, then I don't know who you are. I know that you are Bellatrix Malfoy. You aren't scared of anything and you don't care if your friends are with you or not. I mean, you got in so much trouble when you went off on your own to do things, and you remember it all too. You believe that you can take your own path, so I'm trusting you to take that path with Teddy."

I smiled and looked at my lap. "Well, I'm just worried, not scared. I mean, what happens, should we break up? Teddy would be confused and I just. . . I feel I'm doing something wrong, taking away the title of Tonks. I mean, Lupin knew you were going to take the father role, but I just, I never thought I would take the mother. I don't know if I can handle Teddy calling me mother every five minutes when all I think about is Tonks when he says it. I just feel-"

"Bella, it's okay, seriously. I know you can handle it. Your stronger than that. And, if we break up, well, it doesn't mean you can't stop seeing Teddy. It's not like this is a permanent relationship. Well, it doesn't have to be."

I sighed, "Yeah. I guess I'm getting worked up over nothing. Besides, Teddy and I, we are like a circle."

Harry laughed and I followed. Teddy reached for me and called out, "Mama!"

I bit my lip, looked at Harry, and he nodded. I sighed, picking up Teddy. "Hey, little guy. I'm going to the music room, what say you?"

"Mama!" He cried. I sighed and got up. Alice and Rose were right behind me. I walked up to the music room, sat him on the bench beside me and cracked my fingers.

"Alright, little guy, let's show them what Bella's got."

I played Esme/Teddy/Harry's favorite. When I hit the last chord, Alice and Rose were giggling. I looked up, but just as I did that, I met Harry's face.

"My favorite."

I smiled, "And?"

"You are one strange girl."

I laughed, "Well, I don't see you acting strange, so it must not be strange day."

Harry had a confused expression, "Yeah, strange. So, what do you say to, I don't know, playing the lullaby one? I think it's time for Teddy's nap."

I smiled, "Right, of course."

I turned back to the piano and softly played the lullaby while Teddy laid his head on my lap. When the song was through, he was still awake. I smiled and did the instrumental version of My Immortal. Rose and Alice sang it softly. He was still up, so I did Almost Lovers, and I sang it. When I finished that, he was asleep.

"He falls asleep to your voice, Bella." Alice said, "I saw him staying up whenever anyone else sang, but when you sing, any soft song, he goes straight to bed."

I played with Teddy's hair. It was so soft. I looked at Alice, "Really?"

She smiled, "Every time. So, you going to get him to bed so I can take you shopping?"

"But Molly said we can't leave the house." I pointed out. Alice frowned then smiled.

"Internet!"

I shook my head, "None."

She frowned, "Then I am just going to have to go shopping without you."

I smiled, "Sounds good. Um, see you back here at-"

"Eight. Right, bye. Come on, Rose!"

"Bye!" I called after them. I winced when I heard movement. "Damn, that probably wasn't the best idea."

Harry laughed. "No, it wasn't."

Teddy stirred. I giggled, "Totally wasn't." I played with Teddy's hair and murmured in his ear. "Shh, go to sleep, shh, shh." I kept repeating it over and over. Eventually, his breathing went back to normal and he didn't move. I smiled and picked him up. "Well, I just fixed my own problem." I got up and started to walk out the door when Harry caught my arm.

"Bella?"

I spun and faced him, "Yes?"

He was closer than I expected, I couldn't help but look at his lips as he talked.

"That raincheck, I'm holding you to it."

I smiled, "I know. I won't let you down."

Just as I was about to spin around, Harry kissed my cheek. I blushed, and looked down. "I think that was a little cute, Mr. Potter." I smiled.

He laughed, "A little cute?"

I rolled my eyes, looking back up. "You are too full of yourself. Honestly, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say that all this famousness went to your head."

"It's a good thing you know me better then."

I laughed, "Yeah, good thing."

I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Mr. Potter."

He laughed as I walked out the door. I set Teddy in his crib and got the book I left in here a few days ago. I started reading. When I was almost finished, Teddy started to wake. I set the book down and waited, but it never came. I passed out, falling to the floor. . . hard.

* * *

Review! I will post another chapter tomorrow but I need to do my homework! ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

HARRY"S POV!

She rolled my eyes, looking back up. "You are too full of yourself. Honestly, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say that all this famousness went to your head." Her voice, the same voice that I was in love with for nearly six years.

"It's a good thing you know me better then," I teased.

She laughed, "Yeah, good thing."

She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "Mr. Potter."

I laughed as she walked out the door. I just stood there, my fingers touching my cheek. I smiled slightly. Then, I heard a loud thud from Teddy's room a few hours later. I shot up and ran to his room. Teddy was in his crib, shouting.

"Mama!" He screamed.

I looked down and saw Bella, on the floor. I gasped, "Bella!"

I rushed over to her. I flipped her so that she was face up. "Bella, wake up. Bella, if you can hear me, wake up!"

I saw blood coming out of her mouth. I gasped and opened her mouth. It was full of blood. I looked at Teddy. He was crying. I stood up and pulled the curtain around his crib. "Teddy, be quiet for a minute. I need to go get Mrs. Weasley."

I ran off, shouting for Mrs. Weasley. She wasn't there, and neither was Mr. Weasley. I ran into Hermione. My hands were covered in Bella's blood.

"Whose blood?"

"Bella. She's bleeding, badly. I found her knocked out cold in Teddy's room. She won't wake up."

Hermione was off to Teddy's room before I could even finish. I was closely behind. She knelt next to Bella and opened her mouth, examining it. It was too bloody.

"Her lungs. They are full of blood." Hermione said, quickly. She leaned her head to Bella's chest. "Her heart is barely beating. We need to get her to the hospital now."

I nodded and sent my patronus to Molly. Where was the psychic vampire when I need her? I knelt next to Bella. "Bella, listen to me. Wake up, please."

Bella coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth. I heard frantic footsteps on the stairs and Molly was in the room in a second.

"Oh my! What happened?"

I shrugged, "I heard a loud boom. I came to chest on her and found her like this. I sent for you immediately."

Hermione was telling me what to do. "You have to pump her chest. Keep her heart beating until St. Mungo's arrives."

I nodded and started to pump. I just couldn't get the image of her blood-filled mouth out of my head. Bella - sweet, caring, considerate Bella - was dying right before my eyes. I heard a gasp and Ginny was next to me.

"What happened?"

"She is dying. Her lungs are full of fluid, which I suspect is more likely to be blood."

Molly was taking Teddy out of the room. Arthur arrived with three nurses and they carried Bella away. My heart sank as soon as they apparated.

BELLA"S POV!

I woke up with bright lights in my room. I blinked and realized this wasn't my room. I tried to sit up but someone held me down.

"Your awake, Miss Malfoy. Can you tell me what happened?"

I blinked, "I was reading," my voice was hoarse, "and my baby cousin was starting to wake up, so I got up and then I passed out. I fell to the floor and I woke up here."

He nodded. He was light skinned, brown hair, and blue eyes. "Do you feel any pain?"

I blinked. I felt pain in my stomach, arm, and heart. I told him. He wrote it all down and looked at me. "Your lungs filled with blood, we are lucky that Mr. Potter got to you just in time."

I blinked again. Harry saved me? I will have to thank him so much. "Where is everyone?"

"They left to go get something to eat."

I nodded again. "So, doc, what do I have?"

Another doctor walked in and I recognized him immediately. "Carlisle!"

The first doctor blinked, "You know Doctor Cullen?"

I nodded. "We go way back."

"Dr. York, I can take it from here."

Dr. York - apparently - nodded. When he was gone, Carlisle was reading my chart and then took my pulse. "I'm sorry for leaving so soon." I choked out.

He looked up at me, smiling. "No need to apologize. Well, you have Pulmonary edema. It's where your lungs fill up with fluid, but in your case, it was blood. That isn't rare, just uncommon."

I sighed, "So I'm a freak?"

He chuckled, "No, you are just an uncommon case. Though, we don't know what caused your lungs to bleed in the first place."

I sighed and winced as my throat burned. "So, You have no clue?'

He shook his head. "Have you inhaled any objects?"

I shook my head and winced again. "No."

"Powder?"

"No."

"Have you done any exercising that could cause you to breathe heavily?"

I shook my head, "Only when I was in gym at Forks."

He furrowed his brow. "What about that apparating. Are there any side effects?"

I nodded. "You can splinch. But I haven't apparated in a few days. A splinch is where part of your body is left behind. I just don't apparate like I did before I met Teddy."

He nodded and left the room. Harry and Hermione came in, carrying Teddy. I smiled as Harry set Teddy on my bed. I sat up slowly and brought Teddy up in my chest. "How long was I here for?"

"Three days." Hermione said. "If Harry hadn't have yelled for someone, we wouldn't have gotten you to even here."

I looked at her sharply, "How bad was it?"

"Your mouth was full of blood. You were drowning in it. You started to cough and I thought you were waking up, but when the nurses came, I knew that it wasn't working." Harry said. I blinked and looked down again. Teddy was playing with my hair.

"I had Harry keep your heart pumping, honestly, Bella. What did you do? Drugs?"

I gasped, "Hermione, you know I would never do drugs!"

She shrugged, "I am keeping my mind open."

I sighed and tickled Teddy. He giggled and I laughed, but stopped and gasped. "Note to self: Don't laugh."

Harry chuckled and sat on my bed. "You got to get better. Teddy misses you."

I sighed, "They still don't know what caused it. So, I will probably be here for a while."

Carlisle walked in, smiling. "Good news! You can leave tomorrow."

I smiled, "Or not."

Harry laughed and Hermione left to go back to the Order to tell them I was awake. "Do you know what caused it?" Harry asked.

Carlisle nodded, "She inhaled a dust particle that was really bacteria. It started to eat away the lining of her lungs. When she bled, it killed it, so once you heal, which the Healers will give you a potion today, you can go back home."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, "It's going to be great to have you around for the school year."

My smile faded and I looked down at Teddy immediately. "Yeah, great."

Carlisle left and a nurse gave me some potion. Once it was downed, I grew really tired.

"I'm feeling . . . really. . . sl-" I was unconscious before I could finish the word. I could hear what was going on, but I couldn't bring myself to respond.

"What did you do to her?" Harry demanded.

"She needs rest. This potion will make her rest and she will heal at the same time."

I felt preseure be taken off my lap. Teddy. "Come, Teddy. Bella has to get all better before she can play again."

My heart lept at the way he talked to him. If I would have been hooked up to a heart monitor, I would have been totally embarrassed.

"Bye, Bella. Hope you get well soon, truly, I do."

I trid to smile for reassurance but my muscles wouldn't move, so I just succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning and Carlisle checked me out before I was allowed to leave. He was going to drive me but I reassured him that I would be able to get home before he would. He still didn't believe me, so I led him outside and I apparated.

When I got back to the Order, I changed my hair to it's normal white blond and gray eyes. I walked inside like I belonged, and I knew I did. I had a purpose in life, and if it wasn't to be with Harry, then it was to stay with Teddy.

"Wassup, big boy?" I asked, spinning him around, giggling. He giggled in response.

"MAMA!" He shouted. I laughed and snuggled him to my chest.

"I missed you, little guy."

Hermione rounded the corner and smiled, "Bella! Oh, you're back!"

I smiled, "It feels good to be home."

She smiled, "Your mother was so worried but she is terrified to leave the house."

I frowned, "Are you sure you are talking about my mother - Mrs. Malfoy?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she says something about Death Eaters thinking she was traitorious or something."

I sighed, "Aunt Bella's death is finally getting to her. She will get over it in a few days. That's how long it took when Sirius died. She was devastated."

Hermione and I chatted a few minutes and then Ron was calling her, so she left. I rarely saw her now adays. She was always with Ron or Ginny. Harry rounded the corner. "Hey, Bella, have you fed Teddy?"

I shrugged, "I thought he already ate."

He blinked, "Bella!"

I laughed as he threw his arms around me. He totally forgot I was in the hospital.

"Well, if I am welcomed like that again next time, maybe I should stay healthy more often."

Harry laughed and Teddy made a squeaking noise. He was smushed in between Harry and I. I laughed and pushed Harry back a little. "Don't kill the kid."

I smiled, and he just shook his head. "Well, he was absolutely horrible while you were gone."

I frowned, looking at him. "That's not true, right?"

"No!" He shouted.

I laughed and tapped his nose. "No, you didn't behave or no, Harry has it all wrong?"

"No no no!" He giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "I see you taught him more words?"

He shrugged, "We got bored. He grabbed the dictionary and started reading."

I laughed, "Right. Now, how about we get some food into you."

"Good, because I'm starved." Harry said, rubbing his stomach.

"Not you, I'm talking to Teddy, but I'll make something for you too, I'm hungry as well."

I carried Teddy to the kitchen and set him on the counter while flipping through the cabinents.

"So, anything new happen around here?"

Harry laughed, "Besides Teddy never sleeping? No, nothing too big. Although, Mrs. Weasley did let us travel out of here whenever we want."

I dropped the cereal box and spun around. "You still up for a movie?"

He smiled, "Totally."

I smiled, matching his. "Tonight or tomorrow?"

"Preferrably tonight."

I nodded, "Same one or something different?"

"Doesn't matter."

I nodded, "Same then. So, what are we going to do with Teddy?"

Harry laughed, "You baby him too much. How about we let Mrs. Weasley take care of him for the night. I think she can handle it. She has hardly seen him in a few weeks."

I blushed, "Well, it's not my fault he is too adorable."

Harry smiled, "Well, I can't help it either."

I laughed, "He is so going to be a ladies man when he gets older."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not if I can help it."

I shrugged, "Like you have a say in the matter. Mother couldn't stop Draco from doing half of the girls in Slytherin."

Harry laughed, "I think you're exaggerating."

I shook my head, smiling, "But I'm not. He told me all their names and how good they were, rating wise. Yeah, I honestly hope I never have to talk to him about that again. It's so. . . unpleasant, talking to your brother about that. Just, talk to Teddy when he's young. I honestly hope he doesn't turn out like that." I shook my head again in disgust. "Please, God better not turn him out like that."

Harry laughed, punching me in the shoulder, "Like I said, I can handle it."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you can. Just wait, you are going to be some old man with fifty grandchildren, all of whom are Teddy's, but from different women. Just wait, I will tell you I told you so."

Harry laughed with love in his eyes, "No, he won't do that."

I laughed and let the subject drop. I made Teddy mashed bananas again and some small chucks of strawberries, while Harry and I got cereal. Yeah, Teddy was having a meal compared to it. I helped feed Teddy while feeding myself. Yeah, everything was back to normal.

I put the empty bowls in the kitchen and the sponge magically cleaned it while I washed Teddy's face. Harry laughed, "I honestly didn't believe Molly when she said you cleaned up."

I laughed in response, "You could have come in here any morning and seen me."

He smiled, "I did, but Ron ushered me out."

I put the towel away and turned to Harry. "So, you're stalking me?"

He shrugged. "Well, it's not stalking if you know I'm doing it."

I smiled, "True." I picked Teddy up from the table and frowned, "What day is it?"

He laughed, "July fifteenth."

I sighed, "We will be getting our letters soon, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah, anyday now. You know, I think I am in debt to your mother."

I laughed, "She just wants me to get a full education as well as have my friends by my side... like I was going to argue."

Harry laughed, "That's what she said?"

I nodded, "I have to be comfortable in my educational environment."

I rolled my eyes. Carrying Teddy up the stairs, I carried him to our music room. My piano had a layer of dust on it. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at my piano. "Reducto." The dust moved back and fell in a pile by the wall. I smiled, "Well, I am not going to let last time happen again."

Harry laughed from the doorway. "So, they were sure it was bacteria from dust?"

I shrugged, "That's what Carlisle said, well, Dr. Cullen to you guys."

Harry sat down on my otherside, on the bench, and Teddy took the space on my lap. I played a fast paced song: Looking Up. I sang the lyrics, and Harry was smiling. When I finished, Teddy was dancing on my lap. I laughed, "Too cute, too too cute."

Harry laughed as well and Teddy slowly stopped.

"So, what did you take for granted that you would have died for yesterday?"

I laughed, "You caught that, huh?" He smiled. "Well, I think that I take for granted my time with those that I love and that love me. I mean, well, yeah."

**Harry's POV**

She laughed lightly, "You caught that, huh?" I smiled. Of course I caught it. I caught everything she did. "Well, I think that I take for granted my time with those that I love and that love me. I mean, well, yeah."

My heart nearly melted. She doesn't take that for granted, and if she did, she should. Here was Bella, who was literally beautiful, even after a near-death experience. God, when I saw her laying there, blood pouring out of her mouth, that was. . . that was like I was in the scariest nightmare in the world.

"Bella, you don't take that for granted, and if you did, you should. You never know-"

"When they could be gone." She finished, sighing. "Molly says that all the time."

I smiled, "Well, I'm glad she does, because then you wouldn't be here."

She was confused, "What?"

"Well, it's worth fighting for, right?"

She laughed, "You really need to find something to do."

I shrugged, "Well, Bella, I have plenty to do, but I'd rather spend it up here."

She beamed, "Well, it's not like I object."

I smiled bigger, she wants me here. I could hear my heart in my ears. "That's good because I won't go anywhere."

She mock-gasped, "Well, maybe you should go to the hospital to get your legs checked out."

I laughed, "I can leave, but I don't want to."

She punched my arm, "Good, because I think Teddy is bored." Her face lit up when she looked at him. God, she is exactly the woman that I want to have for Teddy, all the time. "I taught Teddy to do something before I was. . . sick."

I laughed, "Do you ever not teach him something?"

She shrugged, "Mother taught me to walk and talk by the time I was one. So, it is in my nature to get other little ones to do the same."

I smiled, "Well, you have six months to make him read as well. If you are going to do that, you are going to amaze me at the same time."

She laughed, "Sure thing. So," she got up and sat on the floor by the piano bench. She placed Teddy a few feet away from her. "Come here, Teddy."

She helped him stand up and then she let go, her hands hovering near him in case he fell. He took a step and I held my breath, afraid he would blow over. He took another and another. Within a minute, he was in Bella's arms. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for not sticking me up, Ted."

I stared at Bella, "You taught him to walk at six months?"

She laughed louder, "I'll be damned if he doesn't learn the best. Now, I have six months to get him to run around the house."

I laughed a little as well, "Well, I don't doubt your abilities now."

"I was never asking for your opinion but it's nice to know you're on my side."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "If I met you just now, I would never be able to tell that you were a Malfoy."

She shrugged and ran her fingers through her silky blond hair. "Well, metamorphagus powers do run in the family."

Yeah, did I forget to mention that, she is a metamorphagus. Well, not really like Tonks. She can only do a few forms. There is the brown haired brown eyed form, which was the one she used in America. There is her real form, which is the white blond hair and gray eyes. Then, there is the black haired form, which has electric blue eyes, then the red haired and green eyes form. Almost like the Weasley's, save for the freckles.

"No, well you look like a Malfoy would, but I'm talking about the way you act. You are mature and nice while Malfoy is a jerk."

She laughed, "Well, try living with him. He is like an obsessive older brother, but like three minutes."

I smiled, "Well, be lucky to have any siblings. I would kill for an older brother or sister."

She smiled with me, "Well, you have the Weasley's and Hermione, and well, me."

I laughed, "You can't be my sister, you are my-"

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" A girl asked from the door. I looked up and saw Ginny. I looked back at Bella, but she was ignoring Ginny and acting like she heard her.

"Um, sure."

Bella giggled as Teddy kissed her cheek. I smiled walking out the room.

"What do you need, Ginny?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, actually."

"Okay?" I asked, curious but scared at the same time.

"Are you and Bella dating?"

I sighed, "Yes, Ginny, we are. Is there a problem with that?"

She bit her lip and I saw the tears in her eyes, she hastily shook her head, like she was trying to make the tears go away. "No, no, that's just fine." Her voice cracked at the last word and she turned abruptly and walked off.

I sighed and walked into the Music room when Ginny turned the corner.

"I take it she didn't take it well?" Bella asked when I sat down.

That's another thing I love about her. She always knows what's bothering someone, so you don't have to explain it.

I shook my head, "Not really. She ran off."

Bella set Teddy on my lap. "Play with him, it always helps me when I feel sad or something."

I looked at Bella, "You feel sad?"

She bit her lip and cussed, "Damn."

"Bella, you feel sad?" I asked, placing a hand on her cheek. She leaned into my touch, but still bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"Well, I think that it has to do with the war. I mean, I love it here, don't get me wrong, but I miss the freedom the world has to offer."

I wiped a tear from her cheek. "Bella, you know you can travel whenever you want. The Order almost has all of the Death Eaters caught."

She looked at me, tears and sorrow swimming in her eyes. "No, I love it here. I want to stay. I have things to stay for. I just think that-"

"Bella, you don't need to explain. You gave up your fiancee."

She shook her head, "No, I didn't. When you came, I realized what I was doing. I was doing whatever I could to forget everything I left behind."

I smiled a little, "Are you sure, he did look a lot like Cedric."

She choked out a laugh, "Well, that was a horrible reminder. Still, I deserved to suffer for what I did."

I looked at her sharply. "What did you do?"

"I killed people, Harry. I was the reason Keith died. You know that. You saw it. If I hadn't have distracted him, he would still be alive. Then, when I left, I acted as if no one from my old life existed. I was just a Muggle then. Father would have been so devastated. I let everyone I ever knew down when I left."

I shook my head, giving her a hug. I whispered in her ear, "No, you didn't. Your absence was caused by Dumbledore. You didn't kill Keith. I saw it. He knew he was going to die. He wasn't trained like we all were. He was like a Neville. Bella, he knew he was going to die and he wanted to spend his last moment looking at you." I knew I was not stating the facts, but I was trying to make her feel better. Besides, who knows? Maybe that's what he was doing.

She cried into my chest while Teddy was on the floor, playing with Bella's skirt. I stayed silent and rubbed circles on her back, knowing from Hermione's stories, that this was what a guy should do. Her tears slowly disappeared and soon she was just in my embrace. She hugged me back and she was so warm. I buried my face in her hair, my cheek touching her neck. Her face was on my shoulder as well, except, I was leaning down, and she was full height. She was a good half foot shorter than me. She pulled back suddenly. "You are turning eighteen!"

I laughed, "Yes, I am."

She frowned, "And I'll be nineteen."

I poked her cheek and she giggled. "But, I don't mind if a girl is older then me. If it makes you feel anybetter, Hermione is turning nineteen as well."

"But I'm six days older than her!" She whispered playfully. I chuckled and picked up Teddy, who was pouting.

"Look who feels left out." I laughed.

She smiled and tickled Teddy in my arms. Teddy's pout turned into a smile. "I think he feels fine now."

I laughed and we walked downstairs to get some lunch. After we had grilled cheese, soda, and random junk food, the vampire girls were here. The blond one that was nothing compared to Bella, and Alice, who was what I would expect a sister of mine to look like.

"Alice, Rose! What are you doing here?"

"Thank God you're all right!" The blond one - Rose - said, picking Bella up and spinning her around.

"Oh my God, Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't see it. By the time I saw you all the way in the hospital, it was when Carlisle contacted me. Oh, why didn't I see it?"

Bella frowned, "You didn't see it?"

Alice shook her head and I was confused. "You didn't see what?"

Bella smiled and looked at me. "Alice sees the future, but it's subjective. So, it is based on what people decide. My guess would be that she has trouble seeing people in a magical environment." I nodded in understanding. The Alice girl can see the future. I have to ask her a question then.

"Ask me anytime." Alice said to me. I blushed and looked down.

They ushered Bella out of the dining room and took her upstairs, where her new wardrobe was. Yeah, they drove Madam Milikin crazy to get all those dresses done for Bella. There was one in every style, and in every color Madam Milikin had.

I looked at Teddy, "Time for your nap, kid."

I stood up and put my plate in the sink before walking up the steps and into Teddy's room. I heard the girls squeals as Bella was looking through her wardrobe, no doubt trying them on. Girls, what am I going to do with her?

Teddy fell asleep and I looked at the spot Bella fell, shivvering slightly. All the blood was cleaned up by Kreature, and Kreature had cleaned the house of any harmful dust since then. Molly was terrified of what happened might happen again. I walked down toward Bella's room but Alice was in front of me in a flash.

"Ask me now before you go in there." She said.

I raised my eyebrow. I was going to ask her if Bella and the Cullen kid ever got it on, because I knew they were engaged and stuff.

"No, they never did."

I nodded, "How long will we stay together?"

She bit her lip, "I can't see that, but at the rate you guys are going, you will be together for a long time."

I smiled, "Okay, so, wait- can they hear me?"

She nodded, and she walked to Teddy's bedroom. "Now only Rose can hear you, but she won't tell Bella, or I'll kill her." She chuckled a minute later. "Rose just said that if I do, I was allowed to lock her in a room with no Emmett, that is her mates name."

I smiled a little, "Alright, so, Bella is exactly who I want to be there for Teddy. Like be there be there, like marriage. When do you think would be the right time to ask her?"

Alice squealed and hugged me. I froze and she pulled away smiling. "Well, I don't know, but I would think that after the school is out, that would be a good time. You guys will still be together, I can see that. I know for a fact you guys will, no decision can change that. Now, as for what she'll say, I can't see that. As for a good time to do so after school, I don't know, but make it romantic, for God's sake! Bella loves romantic things."

I chuckled and my blush returned, "So, you think she would want to marry me?"

Alice laughed, "Of course she would. Now, go get ready. I believe you and Bella have a date."

"We are just seeing a movie."

She laughed, "That's a date. Rose and I will get her ready, and we already asked Molly. We will be stationed near the theater in case some Death Eater comes. I don't think that will happen, but I already almost lost Bella once that way, I won't do it again."

"What? You almost lost Bella?"

"When James was coming after her, you saw it. I didn't see them coming, but they did. But, that's not the point. Nothing has ever slipped by my vision since, except for the werewolves, but that isn't a problem either. Now, hop to it! You have three hours till you have to leave."

"I have three hours, I don't need to get ready."

She laughed, "No, you are getting ready now and you will avoid seeing Ginny. You wait an hour and Ginny will come after you. Go now and avoid the worst later."

"Thanks."

I walked into my room and saw the new clothes in a closet. I flipped through them and saw a black button up shirt, some dark wash jeans, and a pair of shoes that looked nice. I went to the bathroom and saw a bottle of hair gel. There was a note above it that said, "Use this Harry."

I opened it and looked at it. "What is this stuff."

Alice was in there as soon as I finished. "Alright, let's get you finished. Oh, nice outfit."

I rolled my eyes and she dipped her hands in the gel. Her hands were in my hair the next second and she took a step back, admiring her work. I looked at the mirror and saw me. My hair was nicely touseled, but not like that Cullen kid. It was nicer and I will admit it, even if it sounds girly, it was super sexy.

"Alright, you don't wear make up, you have the outfit, that's it. Alright, an hour and fifty minutes until the movie starts. I have an hour to get Bella ready, and you will leave fifty minutes early. Oh, take this and go to a nice restaurant." She handed me some Muggle money, but it was a huge wad of cash. "Yeah, that will work. Um, let's see. Oh, put on a watch, some cologne, and . . . brush your teeth. There are some mints in your pocket, in case you want to get smoochy," she was about to walk away, but stopped, clapping her hands, "Oh, and act yourself, she knows who you are, but that won't stop you from acting weird. Just take a deep breath and act like you always do around her."

I nodded, "Um, thanks."

She smiled, "No problem."

She ran out of the room and I brushed my teeth, and next to the gel bottle, there was some different bottles of cologne. I sniffed each one and decided on one that smelt good. I put on deoderant and then walked back to my room. I looked through the stuff on my night stand and saw a nice watch, it said Rolex and I knew it was expensive. I nearly jumped when I heard Ron coming in.

"Hey man- Whoa! Where are you going like that?"

I shrugged, "Bella and I have a date."

I nearly laughed at his expression. "You and Bella?" I nodded. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged, "Some restaurant and the movies."

He laughed and patted me on the shoulder, "Well done, mate. You know, by the looks of Bella, that vampire got to her too."

I blushed and looked at my clothes, "Yeah, Alice got to me as well."

"Alice? That's her bloody name? Well, she looks like she could be your sister."

I laughed, "That's what I thought. What did Bella look like?"

Ron laughed, "Bloody hell, mate. The Alice girl said she would kill me if I told you and I bloody hell know she meant it."

I smiled, "Well, I won't make you tell, but I will find out. Just tell me, is she breath taking? What metamorphagus form is she using?"

"She is going blond and I think it will stay blond for a while. She just wants to be herself. I mean, you saw her. She looks so uncomfortable in all her others."

I nodded, I had noticed that. Her blond form was by far my favorite on her. She was breath taking in it. I looked at my watch, Nearly five. I hoped up.

"I have to go, Ron."

"Good luck, mate, you're gonna need it to get through the night without blowing up."

I laughed and took a deep breath before walking down the steps. Alice was right in front of me. "Alright, um," she fixed my collar and then played with my hair a little bit. "Good, now she is by the door. Hermione has Teddy and Molly is making dinner. After the movie you can go to the restaurant. It's called Peppe` Le Salt. A French restuarant. Oh, I got to go. Good luck."

I was still standing there when she left. Yeah, that was weird. Control freak much? I finished desending the stairs and I saw Bella by the door, just where Alice said. She was in a short black dress, a Muggle dress by the looks of it. There was a thick white satin ribbon around her wait and the black skirt only went up to her mid-thigh and it poofed out. The top of it was strapless and her chest was supporting it. She wasn't afraid to show herself off to looked great in it, no more than great. BEAUTIFUL! She blushed when she saw me and the color made her even more beautiful. Her feet were in black stilletto heels. She walked perfectly over to me.

"You look beautiful." I smiled.

She laughed, "You look amazing as well."

Her hair was up in a messy bun. A few curls fell down and her bangs were pinned up. "I think we are a little dressed up for the movies."

She looked at me and smiled, "So? I kind of like this dress."

I laughed and led her outside, where a Muggle car was waiting. It was expensive, I could tell.

Bella laughed, "Alice actually got you an Audi. Do you know how to drive?"

I shook my head, "Should I?"

She smiled brighter. "Um, yeah, but that's okay. I know."

I felt some keys in my pocket, and I took them out and handed them to her waiting hand. She got in the driver side and I got in the passenger side. She started up the engine and drove to the theater quickly.

"Well, that was quick!" I laughed.

She smiled, "I really wanted this to be a fun ride, so I drove the way Alice tried to teach me."

I laughed and got out of the car, walking over to open her side as she turned off the car and unbuckled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I shut the door behind her. "You're welcome. Come on, let's get some good seats."

She laughed as we approached the ticket counter. He was eying Bella. "I would like two ticket to When in Rome, please." Bella said.

"Fifteen pounds." he said, pulling two tickets out of a metal box. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ten and five pound note. He took the money and gave us our tickets. Bella walked me through the doors and showed me around.

"Alright, there is the snack counter, you can get popcorn, soda, and candy. Um, there is where the movie is, and there is the arcade."

I looked at where she was pointing to and nodded. "I think I got this. I mean, all these Muggles put signs over everything."

She laughed, "They don't have magic to guide them everywhere, Harry."

I shrugged, "It wouldn't kill em. What do you want for the movie? Any food or something to drink?"

She shook her head, "I'm not hungry right now. But, should I get hungry, I will get something."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Well, I'm not hungry either."

She smiled, "Alright, well we got about twenty minutes to kill."

I laughed and walked to where the movie was. The girl asked for tickets and I handed them to her. She ripped them in half and handed one half back. "First door on your left."

"Thanks." I said. Bella and I walked to the left and saw the first door. We walked inside and found some seats in the middle. I put my arm on the back of her chair and she smiled, shifting closer to me. I smiled a little. "So, Bella, what is this movie about?"

She shrugged, "It's a romance comedy. About this girl going to her sisters wedding and wanting to find love. I don't know, it's suppossed to be really funny."

I laughed, "I'll take your word for it." During the movie, I was laughing and Bella was as well. After the movie, we walked a few blocks to the Peppe`Le Salt. Bella looked at me.

"Who put you up to this?"

I shrugged, "Well, Alice said to take you to a restaurant and she suggested this one."

She laughed, "And she gave you Muggle money?"

I nodded. "Come on, let's eat."

**Bella's POV**

After we got inside, I was overwhelmed with the aroma of amazing food. "Wow, it smells amazing."

Harry smiled, "It does. Shall we take a seat?"

Again, the choice was up to me, and I nodded. The lady at the front directed us to a table near the window. It gave us a beautiful view of London at night.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said.

I heard Harry mumble something that sounded like 'Not as beautiful as you' but it probably wasn't. Alice did make me pretty, but I didn't consider myself beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Aubrey and I will be your server today. Is there anything I can get you two to drink?" Our waitress asked. She looked at me first.

"Um, I'll take a coke."

"Is Pepsi fine?"

"Sure."

She wrote it down and turned toward Harry, "And for you, sir?"

"Same."

"Alright, I will be right back with that."

I looked at Harry when she walked away. "Have you ever even had a Pepsi?"

He shook his head, "No, why?"

I laughed, "Nothing, I'm just amazed is all. I mean, we had Coke at lunch, it is basically the same thing."

Harry nodded, "Right, I figured as much. If she can change your order then it had to be similar."

I giggled and looked through the menu. "Do you know what you're getting yet?"

He flipped through his, "No, you?"

I looked at the pastas and saw some chicken alfredo. "Um, I'm thinking the Chicken Alfredo."

It was one of the cheepest meals on there and I didn't want to be a pig or take advantage of him or rather Alice's money. I had brought Muggle money in my little white purse, much to Alice's protests.

"That looks good. I'm thinking the Chicken Salad."

I looked at that, "Hmm, well it all looks so good."

Harry chuckled.

We were honestly making conversation out of food. What has gotten into us? I mean, we were best friends for the longest time and now we don't know what to talk about.

"We are making conversation out of food, and we can't find anything else to say." I giggled.

Harry laughed, "Well, I will admit, I know a lot about you and you know everything about me."

I smiled, "Well, I am three minutes younger than Draco, and I am a metamorphagus."

Harry smiled, "I knew that."

I put on a thinking face and Harry chuckled. "I have a dog named Libra."

Harry laughed, "I never knew that."

"Well, I can spring surprises on people. Oh, and I have a snake that I got from Draco. I named it Hydra."

Harry stopped laughing, "You have a pet snake?"

I nodded, "And you can talk to it, don't worry."

He smiled a little, "You remembered."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I did. I mean, it was top news around school. Besides, how could I forget that? You and I were tight."

He laughed. "And Malfoy still wouldn't leave us alone."

I shrugged, "He was mad that I was friends with you guys. I mean, I was glad I was friends with all of you guys."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad now. I wouldn't have seen you again if you weren't my friend then."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair, "But now we are more than friends."

I bit my lip when the waitress came back with our drinks. How would Harry react to what I said? Did he really think that we were still just friends?

"Way more than that." I heard Harry say. I smiled.

"Here you go, are you ready to order?" She asked us, but looked at Harry first, and kept her eyes on him, looking at him like she was clinging to his every word. Harry nodded. I nodded as well.

"I'll have the chicken salad."

"Alright, do you want ranch, italian, or french dressing?"

"Ranch," Harry said.

The waitress, Aubrey, turned toward me. "And you miss?"

"I'll have to Chicken Alfredo."

"Alright. I'll go put these in."

She walked off and I looked at Harry. "She totally has the hots for you."

"Well, I don't have the 'hots' for her." Harry smiled.

I blushed and took a small sip from my drink.

"So, any other interesting facts you wish to share with me?"

I laughed, "I think I should learn some things about you."

"Alright," he said, "I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until Uncle Vernon recieved my letter."

I gasped, "Harry, that's awful."

He shrugged, "I was used to it. I didn't really own anything but they were terrified I would magic them out of the house."

I laughed, "Well, what else?"

"Um, I sent a snake on my Dudley at the zoo once."

I smiled, "That is what I'm talking about."

"I made the hedges talk to me and that nearly caused Dudley to move out."

I laughed, "Well, you have a pretty funny past."

"Oh, and this one time, I was cleaning the kitchen for Aunt Petunia's guests and I made the sink explode."

I giggled, "I bet she loved that."

Harry laughed, "Oh, she did. She said I was a freak like her sister. Good times, that woman gave me."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Well, that sounds lovely. Oh, when I first discovered I was magical, I was five and I turned my bath to mud."

Harry laughed, "That is by far the best story I've heard in a long time."

I shrugged, "Well, I had a very humorus life when I was younger."

"Like what?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"Well, I had a house elf fill a bath of candy. Oh, mother had the toughest time washing it because all the elves refused to. Another time, I snuck out of the house and went to this bar, Father sent Thimble to take me home. Yeah, I had to pass her off as my grandmother that was three feet tall. All the drunk guys bought that."

"You went to a bar, how old were you?'

I shrugged, "About thirteen. It was the summer before Lup- third year."

I almost said Lupin, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Right. I think I remember you telling me that story."

I laughed, "Right, I did. Yeah, I did on the train."

Harry laughed and nodded, "Yeah. OKay, um, one time, the summer before fifth year, Uncle Vernon nearly killed me for what the Dementors did to Dudley. And after he banished me from the house, Aunt Petunia got a howler. Oh, that was the greatest moment of my life."

I laughed again, "Well, I can see your Uncle going bonkers, and I haven't even seen him before, but I can picture him. Purple faced, totally fat, his mustache, and his yelling. Oh yeah, it's all in my head."

Harry smiled, "You know, I can picture him just by your description."

"Do you miss them?"

He shook his head, "Not in the slightest. They made my life miserable, but Aunt Petunia, I think she was jealous. My mother got all the attention when she was little, so I kind of miss her, but the other two, I don't care in the slightest."

I laughed, "Well, I'm sure they miss you. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't miss you? I can see your uncle right now. 'Where is that Potter kid? I have to get him to shine my shoes.'"

Harry laughed, "That is the only way they would miss me. I was their house elf."

I shrugged, "House elves actually aren't that bad."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the support."

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that."

He laughed, "Relax, I was just joking."

The waitress came back with our food. "There you go, just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." Harry and I mumbled at the same time. By the time we finished eating, it was late.

"It's about ten thirty. Do you want to get back?" Harry asked.

I sighed, "We should. We have a long walk to get back to the car."

The waitress came back and put the check down. Harry grabbed it before I could even move. I glared at him.

"You are so stubborn." I said.

He chuckled and put some money into it. He got up and we walked hand-in-hand down the road. A block from Harry's car, I saw Alice and Rose hold back something. Until about ten feet away did I realize that it was Edward.

"Harry, Edward's here."

Harry stopped instantly. "Where?"

"Alice and Rose are holding him back. About ten feet from us, by the car." I said.

He looked at the car and growled, "I can take care of him."

I grabbed his arm. "Harry, he can kill you. Don't get close to him, please."

"Bella!" I heard Edward say. I ignored him and looked at Harry.

"Promise me you won't got near him. He can kill you Harry, and I won't let that even become a possibility."

Harry's eyes softened as he looked at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Alice said. I waved my hand.

"It's fine. It's my fault. If I would have done the spell to hide our scents, he wouldn't have found us."

"Bella, it's not your fault." Harry said, softly. I looked at his eyes and nodded slowly. "He is just a stalker."

I laughed and looked Edward. "What are you doing here?" I asked him viciously. My Malfoy side coming out.

He flinched, "I came for you."

I laughed, "I'm guessing Rose didn't tell you what happens if you bite me."

Edward looked at Rose, who was firmly holding his arm.

"What happens?" he asked softly.

"Bella dies. The magical blood in her reacts with the venom and it kills her within a day. She told me herself."

Edward growled viciously. "No!"

I smiled cruelly, taking a step forward. Harry grabbed my arm to keep me from going further and all my anger vanished at his touch. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said to Harry. He chuckled.

"Honestly, I thought it was hot."

I blushed and looked at my feet. Harry let go of my arm. I looked at Rose and Alice. "Where are you taking him?"

"I'm going to call Em, and I'll have him watch him. Oh, if Em hears he ruined your date, let's just say you won't be able to tell he was a man ever again." Rose laughed.

I giggled, "Thanks. Harry, you want to get going?"

Harry was smiling, "Sure, let me try driving."

I reluctantly handed him the keys. He got in the driver side and I sat in the passenger. Before I shut the door, I heard Edward yell, "You were on a date?! What about us? You can just move on to the next guy like a whore!?" I flinched at the words but ignored him. I slammed the door and turned to Harry, who heard every word.

"Hey, no hating on the car." He said.

I giggled. "Alright, I'm going to teach you how to drive. First, put the key in and turn it." He did. "Then, put the shift in D, which stands for drive." He moved it and it went to drive quickly. "Alright, now, press the gas pedal lightly, which is the one on the left."

He used his right foot down on the left pedal and the car slowly started to move. I grabbed Harry's hand and put it on the wheel. "Now, you use the wheel to steer. It is a straight shot from here to the Order, so you don't have to worry about turns, but you just keep the car straight. Now, on a yellow light, you press the right pedal."

I was aware that my hand was still on his. I blushed. "And please don't kill us." I whispered.

he laughed, "Please, I've handled more dangerous things."

"That's what I'm worried about. And don't go more than fifty. We can survive any crash that is below that."

He laughed, "I'm so hurt that you have no faith in my driving skills."

"What driving skills?" I asked him, laughing. We both cracked up and I pulled my hand from the wheel. Harry had made it home safely. I helped him park and I told him what to do. He put on the break and the emergency break. I got out of the car and he met me at the curb.

"I'm so sorry about the thing with Edward." I apologized.

He put his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "It's fine. I actually didn't mind that you went all protective. It was cute."

I blushed and reached into my purse for my keys. I felt a hand on my chin and it guided my face up to look at Harry.

"I had a great time tonight." He said softly.

I smiled, "Me as well. We should do that again sometime."

"I agree."

I was aware that we were both leaning toward each other. I closed the distance and rose to my tippy toes slightly in my heels. Harry's mouth met mine and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I managed to drop my purse and wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet and passionate. His mouth was minty and cool. It was turning me on. I pulled away breathless. I blushed and bent down to pick up my purse. When I got back up, Harry was looking at me, love in his eyes.

"That was amazing." He managed to say.

I smiled, "You weren't so bad your self."

I pulled my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. Before I could open it, Harry placed his hand over mine, on the handle. I looked at him he closed the distance between us with a quick kiss. When he let go, I was blushing.

"That was honestly sweet, Mr. Potter." I winked. He laughed softly and opened the door. He ushered me in first, because I my legs were cold in the July night. I pulled a few pins out of my throbbing head and my hair tumbled softly down my back. "God, that feels so much better." I moaned, rubbing my aching scalp.

Harry chuckled next to me. "You want to go check on Teddy?"

I smiled, "Sure."

I walked up the stairs as quietly as possible with my heels clicking. After about the fifth step, I stopped and unlatched them, holding them in my hand. Harry chuckled and walked behind me as I nearly ran up the steps. When I reached Teddy's room, I saw it was empty. I frowned and went to the music room. That room was empty as well. I tip toed to Hermione and Ginny's room. Hermione and Teddy were asleep on her bed.

"Aww, how cute." I whispered. Harry appeared right behind me.

I took a step into the room and Hermione sprang up. She smiled when she saw us. "Oh, hello. Bella, you look great."

I smiled, "Thanks. Um, I'll take Teddy to his room, if you don't mind."

She shook her head, "Sure." I walked over to her, moving my heels to my other hand as I picked up Teddy with the other. Hermione took my heels and set them at the foot of her bed.

"Harry, you better leave. Bella and I are going to do some girl talk."

I looked sympathetically at Harry, "Sorry, but it's sort of how girls work."

He chuckled, "Alright, good night, Bella."

"Night."

I turned toward Hermione's accusing gaze and blushed. "What?"

She laughed, "What did you two do?"

"Well, we saw a movie and then went to this expensive restaurant. We were talking about funny things in our past and then after we left, we went to the movies, because Alice bought Harry a car, and my ex was there. Long story short, we left and I taught Harry how to drive. Then, we kissed twice on the steps."

"Aww. . . wait, your ex showed up."

I nodded, "And was found out what would happen if I changed."

She flinched, "Right, the death thing. Well, what did Harry say?"

"Well, I let my anger get the best of me and I acted like a Malfoy should, Harry thought it was hot."

I blushed again. Hermione laughed, "And?"

"That was it. We got here, kissed on the steps, like I said, and came in to find Teddy."

"How was the kiss?"

I smiled, "Amazing."

"Good enough to turn you on?"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" I shrieked, punching her arm.

"Answer the question."

"Yeah, that good."

I blushed furiously as she giggled, "Oh, Bella! Wait till I tell your mother."

I gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I don't want my mother to know who turns me on! That is just like having your mother know that your brother told you how many girls he did in fifth year!"

Hermione laughed, "Malfoy told you that?"

I laughed, "Half of them. All fourth years and up."

Hermione giggled, "Well, I'm glad I'm not in Slytherin."

I shivered, "Yeah, me too."

Teddy stirred in my lap. "Oh, I got to get him to bed. I'll talk more later. I'll actually sleep in Teddy's room tonight. So, if you need me, I'll be in there."

I left her room and walked to Teddy's. I heard Ron and Harry talking as I passed the door. I didn't bother listening. I respected their privacy. I set Teddy in his crib and stood there, humming lullaby's. When I was sure he was asleep, I laid on the couch and fell asleep myself. I saw someone in the doorway, but I was too out to recognize it.

* * *

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

8637 words were in my last chapter, so I am going to make this one as long or longer. I love where this story is going!

* * *

I woke up in familiar surroundings, but they weren't the one I fell asleep in. The room was grimy and dirty. My thoughts immediately jumped to the cellar in my house.

"Father! Let me out!" I yelled, but then I realized that there were any cell bars or doors. It was just a cement block. I backed up until I reached the wall, pulling out my wand.

"You can't leave, Bella. You will just drown." I heard someone say. I looked into a shadow and saw Edward. I growled.

"Where am I?"

"The cellar underneath the Lake by your school."

I gasped, "How did you get here?"

"I dug us in, and sealed the hole while you were asleep. Nice dress by the way."

I grimmaced and noticed that my dress was torn and dirty.

"Expecto Patronum!" My dolphin came out and opened its mouth. "Help! I'm in the cellar beneath the Black Lake with Edward. He's kidnapped me! Bring some of the Cullen's in case Edward attacks you!" I flicked my wand and it disappeared. Edward growled and made a charge at me. I waved my wand, "Reducto!"

He flew into the wall.

"Why do you want to kill me, Edward?"

"You keep talking and you will die of lack of oxygen quicker than if you are silent. This way, we can be together forever."

I laughed, "I will never be with you."

He charged at me and dodged my spell. Before I could conjure another spell, he took my wand and threw it in the corner. I glared at him.

A loud crack sounded and Harry appeared with Emmett. Emmett tried to get to Edward, but Edward made for me.

"I don't have my wand. Harry! Use your wand!" I said, fearfully as Edward neared me. Another crack and Hermione arrived with Alice. Molly appeared with Carlisle. I tried to back up, but I was pressed against the wall as far as I could go.

I looked around for help. I scooted over an inch and Edward grabbed me by the neck. "She will never be with any of you."

I tried to pry his hand off as he tightened his grip. I gasped for air. I looked at Harry's fearful expression. "Harry, use your-"

I fell into blackness. I could feel myself fall to the ground and a sickening crack before I felt free.

**Harry's POV!**

When she fell, I knew she said something, but I didn't hear. I nearly broke down in sobs. Bellatrix Malfoy lay at Edward's feet, bleeding. Carlisle tried to get to her, but Edward knelt beside her and grabbed her wrist. Without thinking, I cut the silence.

"Kill me instead!" I shouted. He froze and looked at me. "Leave Bella alone! Kill me instead!"

He got up slowly and walked toward me. Emmett and Alice tackled him down while Carlisle ran to Bella. He checked her over.

"I have to get her to a hospital." I saw the blood pool around her head, "She is losing too much blood."

I ran up to him. "I'll apparate her, Hermione! Apparate Carlisle to the hospital!" Hermione reached for Carlisle. Before they apparated, Carlisle turned to Molly.

"Contact this number and tell them that you are a good friend of mine. Tell the person that answers that I need their help and it involves the human that met up with them over Edward. Tell them that Edward is trying to kill her. And if they say that it isn't a big deal, tell them that Bella is a witch. Emmett, Alice, stay here and watch over Edward. I'll come back later."

Molly took the card Carlisle was handing to her and apparated with a nod. I carefully picked up Bella and apparated. When I landed, Carlisle was right next to me. He took Bella from my arms and ran her inside. I looked at Hermione, "Tell Ron, Ginny, and George."

She nodded and apparated. I ran inside and followed the blood trail on the floor. She was in the same room as she was last time. Carlisle force fed Bella a potion and as soon as it was in her system, Bella's eyes flooded open. She blinked and looked at me.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. By the looks of you, you have a concussion and a broken collar bone."

She groaned, "Great."

As soon as she shifted to sit up, her mother and Malfoy came in. "Bella, my god! What happened?"

She winced as Carlisle did something to her head. "I was kidnapped by my ex. He nearly choked me to death."

Mrs. Malfoy gasped and walked up to her, but not before noticing Bella's dress. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Alice and Rose bought it for me."

"From who?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask them."

"What did you wear it for?"

Bella looked at me and I saw panick in her eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all."

I knew what was happening. Her mother may have been nice but there was no way she would accept Bella dating me.

"You don't dress up like that just to play with a baby. Where were you?"

Bella sighed, "On a date."

"With who!?" Her mum said. Bella flushed.

"With Harry."

Her mum paled and she looked at me then back at Bella. "You are coming home with me right now." My heart sank.

"MUM!" Bella protested.

"No, you are coming home with me right now!"

Bella sat up and winced. "No, Mother, I'm not!"

Carlisle looked at Mrs. Malfoy and smiled. "I see you are Bella's mother. I'm Carlisle, her ex's father. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "My name is Narcissa and this is Draco, Bella's twin. Now, back to the matter at hand. Bella! You are coming home with me."

"So you can confine me to the house? Never to leave again? No, I won't. You can't make me go home. I'm of age, I can go whereever I want."

Mrs. Malfoy didn't know what to say to this. "Then consider yourself an orphan. I don't know who you are anymore."

She turned to leave but Bella wasn't finished. "What would father say if he saw you do this?!"

Mrs. Malfoy paused and looked at Bella. "He would agree with me. You and the Potter boy are a match not even Lucius would agree to. I was fine with you being in the Order, but this. This is too far."

Mrs. Malfoy walked out and Malfoy wasn't far behind.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault-" I started. Bella shook her head.

"No, it's mine. I should have never visited her when I first got back. What's the worst that can happen? I already lived with the Order and I have everyone I need with me. I'll be fine."

By the tone of her voice, she didn't sound fine. I sat on the bed beside her and rubbed her hand. Bella winced as her collar bone popped into place and healed. Carlisle checked her head wound and smiled.

"It's healing. You were considerably lucky this time. If Edward would have bitten you, you would have been out for days."

"Where is Edward?"

Carlisle sighed, "He is in the cement room still. Molly is contacting the Volturi and I am going to ask them to take him."

Bella panicked, "The Volturi are coming here?"

Carlisle nodded, "It's the only way to keep him from harming those around you."

Bella still wasn't calm, "But they are coming here! When they see that I'm still human they'll kill me!"

I looked at them both, confused. Carlisle shook his head "They can't harm magical people."

Bella relaxed and then everyone rushed in. The Cullen's and the Order members that lived at the Order house came in. Teddy was handed to me by Hermione and he looked sick.

"Did you apparate him?" I asked, alarmed.

Hermione laughed, "NO! I took the car!"

I calmed down and handed Bella Teddy. She smiled and played with him. Esme sniffed the air. "Who was here before us?"

"My mother and Draco."

Alice dazed out and came back grimmacing, "She is cancelling the letter sent to Hogwarts asking for you and your friends to attend."

Bella sighed, while Ron said, "Thank God! I don't know if I could take another bloody year."

I laughed, "Well, no one said you had to go back."

Bella smiled, "I think Ron is going some where. You don't have to finish school to be aurors. You could just learn magic and fight dark wizards on your own."

I rolled my eyes. "I honestly don't want to go back to school either."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, because I am now the only girl in our group that isn't going back."

Hermione looked at us. "I never said I was going back, did I?"

We laughed, "So, it's cool that we don't go back?" Bella asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I guess so. It's not like I can force you to go." Mrs. Weasley replied, sighing. "But, you still won't just sit around all year. You have to at least do something."

Bella smiled, "I think I can do something."

Carlisle checked her again, "She had a concussion and a broken collar bone, but she is fine now. She should be able to walk out of here."

Bella swung her legs around and stood up. She smiled after a moment of clutching the rail and picked up Teddy. We all walked out and she thanked Carlisle. I walked up to Carlisle as she got in my car and talked to him.

"Thank you for taking care of Bella."

He smiled, "I would do anything for her, she is like a daughter to me."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Cherish her."

I nodded, "I do, every second."

Carlisle smiled, "Never let her go if you can help it. She is a keeper."

I smiled, "Thanks again." He nodded and walked back inside to attend the patients. I apparated back to the Order and sat down in my room. I sighed, laying on my bed. I heard the bathroom door close and I saw Teddy right outside of it. I walked up to him. "Is Bella in there?"

He looked at the door and pointed, "mama!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

I knocked on the door and heard sobs. "Bella, please let me in!" I said.

The door unlocked but didn't open. I opened it slowly and peered in. Bella was sitting on the tub wall, crying. I sat next to her and pulled her into my embrace. "Shhh, Bella. It's okay. Everything is fine now. I will make it fine."

She sobbed into my chest. "It's not fine, Harry. My mother just disowned me in front of you! I'm a disgrace to my family!"

I rubbed circles on her back. "No, your not. You are better than all of them and they are just jealous. Bella, you are a wonderful person, just forget all about this whole thing and follow where your heart tells you."

She wiped at her eyes and looked at me. "You really think so?"

I nodded "I know so."

She smiled, "I'm staying." She hopped up and fixed her make-up. She looked at me, "How do I look?" I stood up, using my hands to hold both of her shoulders.

"Breathtaking, beautiful, magnificent, exquisite, gorgeous, stunning-"

"Alright, alright, I get the point," she rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

I smiled, "Any time."

**Bella's Pov!**

Harry went to the door and picked up Teddy. He whisper something in his ear before smiling at me. When he was gone, I went to my room and changed into an emerald gown. I washed my face and walked downstairs. I saw five cloaked figures and froze. They lifted their hoods and I saw that they were the Volturi. I changed into my Bella Swan form so they would recognize me.

I smiled and walked into the living room where they were. Only the Cullen's, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Harry, and Teddy was in the room. I sat on the couch next to Harry and Aro turned his head toward me.

"Ah, Bella, what a pleasure to see you again."

I smiled, "Aro, it is lovely to see you as well."

I lifted my hand and my Occulemens and Aro was given access to my thoughts. His eyes flickered to me and he smiled.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing."

Three more cloaked figures and Edward came in. I recognized Marcus, Caius, and the other one I didn't see before.

"My dear Brothers, look who is here! Bella! Isn't that wonderful!?"

Yet again, they didn't look like they thought it was wonderful.

Marcus looked at me and his eyes told a thousand words of sorrow and hurt. His eyes seemed to twinkle, regardless. He touched Aro's hand briefly and let it down.

Aro looked at me quizzically. "Who are you?" He asked pointing to Harry.

"Harry Potter, Bella's boyfriend," Harry replied after looking at me.

I noticed Jane and Alec in the back when they gasped. She whispered something to Alec and she touched Aro's hand. Aro nodded.

Jane flew over to us and started asking Harry a whole bunch of questions. Alec was not far behind. Aro motioned for me to get up and I did quite hesitant.

"No, I am not going to hurt you, I assure you. I promise you won't be harmed."

I took a step forward and he leaned toward my neck. I held my breath and froze as I felt his face near mine.

"You and Harry's bond is stronger than the one you had with Edward, and that was quite strong. The baby and you are inseperable as well, it seems." He whispered in my ear. He took a step back and my eyes flitted to Harry and Teddy. "Young Bella, how long have you and Harry been together?"

I shrugged, "About a week or so."

Aro clapped, "Remarkable! It's like you have been together for years!"

I smiled a little and looked toward Demetri and Felix. "Hello, Felix, Demetri."

They nodded. I looked toward the person I didn't know. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Bellatrix Malfoy, and you are?"

"Chelsea. I have heard a great deal about you since your last visit. You are greatly loved in Volterra."

I smiled, "Thank you. In fact, I remember you. You are Aro's personal guard. Yes, and your power is a sheild."

She smiled and nodded, "That would be correct."

I smiled, "See, Hermione, I'm not totally stupid and forgetful!"

Hermione giggled and whispered something in Teddy's ear. He whispered something back. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Aro, but he was talking to Carlisle and Esme. I turned to sit where I was and saw that Jane and Alec were still talking to Harry. I slowly walked over and Jane flickered her eyes up to mine. She stood up and offered her hand.

"I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I am willing to forget the past and just claim friendship." Jane smiled.

I placed my hand in hers and shook. "It would be a pleasure to forget. So, you know Harry?"

"No, I have read the Daily Prophet. I was a witch before I became a vampire, as was my brother, Alec. We were changed before the disease spread that prevented witches and wizards to change. Nearly burned at the stake."

I smiled, "That is interesting news. So there was a disease spread?"

She nodded, "Yes, and I went to Hogwarts, Gryffindor. Alec was as well."

Hmm, I would have thought her to be in Slytherin. "Me as well."

She sniffed me and I froze. "You smell like a pureblood. What is your last name again?"

I smiled, "Malfoy. Daughter of Lucius and Narcissa."

She let go of my hand immediately. I changed to my blond form, "And a metamorphagus like my cousin."

Jane looked me over. "You are a Malfoy?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I am most likely in the process of being disowned."

"But, if you were in Gryffindor, wouldn't you have been disowned then?"

I nodded, "But my father loved me too much to do that. My mother was fine with it as well. My twin, Draco, didn't approve. When my father was sent to jail, my mother became a whole new person. When she found out Harry and I were dating, she sort of lashed out and said that I was to come home straight to her. Yeah, a bunch of fun that was. Now, I am staying here and she is probably freezing all my accounts, but that is so not the point. What family were you in?"

She smiled, "Alec and I were halfbloods. We came from a Muggle mother and Zabini was my father's name. I understand that my father had some more children after we disappeared and apparently, you went to school with my great great nephew."

"Blaise!" I recalled, smiling. "Yeah, he loved me like a sister."

Jane smiled, "Yes, they have intermarried with some pureblood families in Africa and now the line has black children, and in Slytherin." **(I am not racist, I just needed to get it out that Jane doesn't like her family line!!)**

"I take it you didn't like your family?"

She laughed, "That's an understatement."

I sighed, "Jane and Alec Zambini. I just don't see the resemblance."

She laughed, "That's not really our names. Their Julius and Amycus. We just modernized them."

I sighed, "That makes sense now."

"Jane, Alec, we are taking our leave now." Aro said softly.

Jane frowned, "It was nice talking to you. I hope you will contact me sometime, we can talk." She handed me a card with her name and number on it. "It's nice talking to magic folk now and then."

I smiled, "It was nice meeting you as well. Goodbye." She waved and Alec followed her out the door, Edward followed from in front. I fell onto the sofa and sighed, "That was so weird."

Carlisle chuckled, "Jane and you are friends now?"

I smiled, "She was magical and changed before a disease spread prevented that from happening. Her father was a Zabini, her mother was Muggle."

Harry handed me Teddy and I smiled. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at his watch. "Nearly four thirty."

I sighed, "I should get Teddy to bed."

"Wait!" Hermione cried. I looked at her, questioning her sanity.

"What?"

"How did you know the vampires that came?"

I sighed, "Here," I reached for my wand but it was not there. "Where's my wand?"

Hermione looked around. "Accio Bella's wand!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh, crap. I have to go get it. It's in the cellar. Hold on. I'm going to get Teddy to bed and I'll get it. I'll show you the memory I left out of the pensieve."

I walked up the stairs and laid Teddy down in his crib. He was still awake so I knelt beside him. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.

So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Daddy loves you and so do I."

Teddy was asleep again, his thumb in his mouth. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I turned to walk out of the room, when I noticed Harry. He was holding a wand in his hand.

"I believe this is yours."

I laughed, "You didn't have to get it!"

He shrugged, "No, I didn't, but you didn't have to sing to Teddy either."

I blushed, "Alright, let's get memory lane over, again."

Harry chuckled and shut the door. I went to the kitchen and got a crystal bowl and filled it with water. I tapped my wand to my head and pulled out the memory. I tapped it in the bowl and everyone leaned in. I stayed behind, because I didn't need to relive it. When they were sucked out, they were looking horrified.

"Bella, that's terrible! All those innocent people!"

I frowned and looked at the bowl. "That shouldn't have been in there."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I honestly understand now why you and Jane were so cold toward each other."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, so it was weird talking to her on good terms."

I smoothed my skirt out and Alice hugged me. "Oh, that was so interesting."

I was frozen in her arms. "Um, Alice, can't breathe."

She laughed and set me down. I yawned. "I'm going to bed, so night."

I walked up the stairs and went straight to Teddy's room. I snuggled in on the couch and fell asleep. I woke up at about noon. I blinked and noticed that Teddy was gone. I hopped up and went to the music room, where I saw Harry and Teddy. I smiled and knocked on the door.

Harry smiled and beckoned me in. Teddy was moved to Harry's lap and I sat down next to Harry. He started to play a beautiful lullaby that I never heard. I blinked back tears and looked at him when he finished. "That was beautiful, Harry."

He smiled, "You liked it?"

"Like it? I loved it! Where did you learn to play like that?"

He laughed, "I used a spell, actually."

I smiled, "Well, it was still very beautiful."

He gave me a warm one-armed embrace and Teddy slid to the floor. I took a deep breath and smelt mint and strawberries again. "Mmm, you smell good."

He chuckled, "Like what?"

I smiled, "Like strawberries and mint."

"And that's good?"

I nodded, "Really good."

I snuggled closer to him for warmth, and just as if he could read my mind, he wrapped his other arm around me. I could hear him inhale.

"You smell amazing as well."

I giggled, "Like?"

"Strawberries, cinnamon, and flowers."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest further. "Well, I'm glad I don't smell like a barn."

He chuckled, "You could never smell like a barn. You are too beautiful!"

I blushed and I heard Teddy speak.

"Mama!" I looked at him.

"What, kiddo?"

"Daddy!"

Harry looked at him. "Huh?"

"Kwish!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Teddy smacked his hands together and I giggled. "What are you trying to say?"

"Daddy kwish Mama!"

I giggled and looked at Harry, cupping his cheek. "You heard the boy, Mr. Potter, kiss me."

Harry chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled out of the kiss and turned to Teddy. "How was that?"

"Mama kwish daddy!"

I giggled and pecked Harry on the lips. "How was that?" Harry asked him, laughing.

"Kwish!"

I giggled, "He is so going to be a ladies man."

Harry laughed, "He is way out of my control."

I giggled and kissed him again, a little more passionately. He kissed back with just enough passion to make it hot. Teddy clapped.

Harry pulled out and turned toward him. "Go thank Aunt Hermione for me, for teaching you that."

I raised my eyebrow, "You knew he was learning this?"

Harry nodded, chuckling, "Of course I did. What do you think she was doing all last night and this morning while you were sleeping?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, maybe reading?"

Harry chuckled, "No, I got her to teach Teddy that."

I smiled, "Well, that was the sweetest, most romantic, and most rememberable moment of my life. You are in the record books, Harry."

He smiled, "Sweet."

He pecked my lips. Teddy yelled, "Daddy swex wif mama!"

We both froze and looked at him. I giggled, "Who taught you that?"

"Uf Grege!"

I giggled, "George is so dead!"

Harry laughed, "I can't believe George taught him that."

I got up, "I'll be right back." Harry wound his hands around my waist and pulled me on his lap. I looked at him curious.

"You are staying right here because if you go in there, you might get that pretty little face of yours hurt."

I giggled, "Well, why don't we ask Aunt Hermione what she thinks about that? You know, that's kind of long. What about Aunt Mione? Oh, Auntie Minny. That one works."

"Auntie Minny Mouse." Harry chuckled.

"You better pray to god that Teddy never repeats that, because Hermione will beat you to a pulp."

He laughed, "I don't have to-"

"Minny Moush!" Teddy yelled.

I giggled, "So busted."

I got up and went to the door before Harry could stop me and called for Hermione. She came in and saw Harry try to sneak out. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Ask Teddy what Harry called you."

She laughed, "Teddy pie, what did Harry call me?"

"Minny Moush!" Teddy giggled. Hermione bust out laughing.

"You are so dead, Harry."

Harry held up his hands, "Wait till you hear what George taught him."

"Daddy swex wif Mama! Now!" Teddy said, pointing to the ground. I bust out laughing, leaning onto Hermione for support.

She giggled "I told him that it would backfire."

I smiled, "Why don't you go kill him for me, because I can't do that."

Hermione laughed, "Sure thing. Come on, Teddy. We are going to see Uncle George."

When they left I looked at Harry. "Uncle George and Aunt Hermione?"

"Well, I figured that since I didn't have any siblings, I might as well have all of my friends be aunt and uncle's for Teddy."

I smiled, "That is actually pretty nice of you."

I walked over to him and pulled him to the piano bench. "So, you were nearly killed by the Volturi?" Harry asked.

I laughed, "That stupid git, Edward, tried to kill himself after I jumped, as you know. Yeah, so I went to Volterra, Italy, with Alice and we rescued his sorry ass."

Harry smiled and kissed my cheek. "That was really brave."

I smiled, "Not as brave as you are, Harry. You saved the world from being killed off, that is something that would make you into a statue."

He laughed, pulling me into his chest, "Well, what did that leader of the Volturi whisper to you?"

I blushed, "The one that didn't speak, Marcus, he sees relationships, and he told Aro our relationship."

"And?"

"Well, as you know from the memory we were in, Aro said that my bond with Edward was remarkably strong."

Harry nodded. "And what about ours?"

"He said that ours was even stronger. And my bond with Teddy was nearly as strong as that." He tensed and pulled me back to look at him. I looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm probably scaring you off."

Harry surprised me by kissing me on the lips. I wound my arms around his neck, and his arms clasped around my waist, pulling me to him. I broke off gasping.

"You can't scare me off, because I would be the one scaring you off. I mean, I do have a kid."

I giggled and poked his chest, "I already knew that and I'm not going any where."

Harry chuckled and kissed my cheek. "That's nice to hear."

I giggled again and kissed his jaw. "Come on, let's go watch Hermione yell at George."

Harry chuckled and pulled me up off his lap. We tip-toed to George's room and Teddy was teaching him random phrases that were related to getting me or Harry in bed with eachother.

"Say 'That's what she said." Hermione said.

I giggled, "Hermione Jean Granger. I suspected George, but you?"

She jumped. "Oh, hello."

I giggled and pulled Harry in after me. "What number fifty three, Teddy?" George asked.

"Daddy wav swex wif Mama!" Teddy said.

I laughed, "Just wait till he's older, George. He is going to be so embarrassed."

"Do number fifty four!" George whispered.

"Wiz Mama a wergen?"

I blushed and picked him up. "I think Teddy has learnt enough for one day."

Hermione giggled, whispering something in George's ear.

George laughed, "Why are you do red, Bella?"

I laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He looked me up and down, "You don't look like a virgin. Are you, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I answer your question?"

"I may be interested."

Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "What was that?"

George laughed and mumbled something to Hermione. She bust out laughing.

"Answer the question, Bella!" George pleaded.

I sighed, "Fine, I'm a virgin, are you happy now?"

George looked me over and chuckled, "I could change that."

I stepped back, disgusted. "Not in your life, George."

Harry chuckled and led me out of the room. "Wait until Molly hears what you two are up to!" I shouted after them.

Hermione scrambled out of the room and down the hall three seconds after I said that. Harry took Teddy and I to my room. He fell on my bed and I set Teddy down so he could wander.

"So, you're a virgin?" Harry asked me.

I blushed slightly, "Um, yeah."

He patted the space next to him, "Well, why? I mean, you are incredibly beautiful and you could honestly get any guy you wanted."

I shrugged, "I was waiting until I was engaged, but I just wasn't into Edward like that."

Harry mumbled something that I didn't hear. Then, louder, he said, "So, you're waiting until you're engaged?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Kwish!" Teddy said in front of us, slapping his hands together. I winded my arm around Harry's neck and pulled him toward me. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Gwet 'er in bwed, Daddy!" Teddy said.

I looked down at the bed and back at Teddy, "He already did."

Harry looked at me. "Huh?"

"Well, we are in a bed, right? You technically invited me in bed," I explained.

He chuckled, "You always find the loop holes."

"Whav swex!" Teddy giggled.

I giggled and looked at Harry, "I don't know, Teddy. I kind of am waiting."

Teddy giggled, "Mwake owt!"

I looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Teddy turned and started to pull books off my shelf. I wound my arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. His arms pulled me onto his lap. He pushed me back onto the bed and I gasped.

He kept his mouth on mine and licked my lips. I opened my mouth and gave him entrance. His tongue slid in and fought for dominance. I wound my fingers into his hair and my knee lifted up so that my foot was on my bed. Harry was on top of me and kissing down my jaw. I gasped when I heard Teddy clap. I scrambled up and blushed furiously. Harry chuckled.

"That is so not funny!" I protested.

He held his hand up, "I can't believe that you forgot Teddy was there."

I blushed deeper. "God, that was great and all, but I don't think we should do that in front of Teddy."

He laughed a sweet note, "So when Teddy's in bed-"

"I told you, Harry, no farther than making out. You and male hormones."

He smiled and picked up Teddy, setting him on my lap, since I was on Harry's. "Where's a camera when you need it?" Harry asked.

I giggled, "Hold on, I have one."

I hoped up and set Teddy down next to Harry and dug through my drawers. I pulled out a digital camera and played with the setting until it was on self timer for fifteen seconds. "Alright when I press the button, we have fifteen seconds to get into position and do that five second scene thing that appears in magic pictures."

Harry nodded and I pressed the button, hopped onto Harry's lap, and pulled Teddy on top of mine. After ten seconds, I kissed Harry cheek and he kissed my lips before we both looked at Teddy. Then, the flash lit up the room, freezing our memories. I hoped up and checked the camera. I smiled at the picture.

"Let me see!" Harry said.

I shook my head, "No, let me get it developed first."

He sighed but nodded. I was going to get him a watch with the picture as the background, but it would move. I smiled at the idea.

Teddy distracted Harry while I threw the camera under my bed. I plopped next to Harry and played with my fingers. Harry touched my shoulder and I looked up to see Teddy towering over me. I giggled and poked his stomach. He giggled and bent in half, holding his stomach. His hair changed pink. I gasped and looked at Harry.

"Did you see that?" I asked Harry.

He nodded, looking at Teddy's now brown hair. "He's a metamorphagus."

"Like Tonks." I whispered.

"And like you." Harry said.

I looked at Harry, "I didn't give him this trait, Harry. Tonks did, his mum."

Harry nodded, "But no one knows that. They will think that you gave it to him."

I sighed and looked at Teddy. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Harry rubbed my back and I bit my tongue to keep the tears away. I looked at Teddy and tackled him onto my lap. He giggled and tried to tickle me.

"Hungwy!" Teddy said, pointing to his belly. I smiled.

"You want food?"

He nodded, "Hungwy!"

I hopped up and looked at Harry. "You coming or what?"

He smiled and got up. When we got downstairs, it was six. Nearly dinner time. I hadn't eaten all day and I was starving. Time flew! Molly was in the kitchen, cooking a huge pot of boiling potatoes, roast beef, and vegetables. "It looks and smells wonderful, Molly!" I exclaimed, sniffing.

She smiled and looked at Teddy, "The little one needs to eat."

I smiled and nodded. Teddy reached for the ground and I let him fall. He wobbled to the fridge and tried to open the door. I laughed and dug in the cabinet for some of his food. I pulled out some peas and carrots. I grimmaced and looked at the potatoes on the stove. "Sorry, kid, but you still get baby food."

He pouted and wobbled over to me. I smirked at Harry.

"So he can walk, big deal."

I laughed, "I totally promised you I could get him to walk on his own, and he is."

Harry rolled his eyes and Molly stirred the potatoes. "He is only six months old, that's the big deal."

I looked at Molly, "He's a metamorphagus."

Molly spun around, smiling. "Really?"

I nodded, "His hair changed pink."

She smiled. "Is he a limited one like you or like his mother?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

I opened the peas jar and grimmaced at the smell. I dug out a spoon and set Teddy on the counter. Harry, Molly, and I talked about Teddy and after I finished feeding him, I made a formula bottle and handed it to him. Molly served dinner and we all sat in our usual seats. I dug in and mashed some potatoes, secretly feeding them to Teddy when no one was looking, off of my fork. Harry caught me though, and I stopped after that.

Molly waved her wand and all of the plates flew toward the kitchen. I smiled at Teddy. "Potatoes are so much better than peas, don't you think?"

"Fwull!" Teddy said. I giggled and looked at Hermione, who was busying herself in straightening her napkin.

"You teach him that?"

She shook her head, "That was George saving his butt."

I giggled, "Well, it's working."

She laughed and nodded at George, who beamed. Molly looked at all of us, "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

I giggled, "George, why don't you say?"

"Hermione did it too!" George said, pointing at Hermione. Harry and I bust out laughed at Hermione's horrified expression.

"George!" Hermione protested, blushing.

"If I go down, you're going with me!" George said, glaring at Teddy.

I giggled, "Teddy, what did George teach you to say?"

Teddy tapped his chest. "Hungwy! Fwull! Mama kwish Daddy! Daddy, whav swex wif-"

George glared at Teddy and he shut up immediately, "Uf Grege!"

I laughed, "So busted."

"What was that last one?" Molly shrieked. I blushed.

"Go on, Teddy, say it!" Harry encouraged.

Teddy looked at me and I was giggling, my hand firmly in front of my mouth.

"Daddy, whav swex wif Mama!"

Molly turned to George. "George Weasley! You are grounded!"

Hermione and I were laughing so hard that we were crying. Teddy was giggling and looked so proud of himself. Harry was ruffling the hair on Teddy's head, and Ginny. . . Ginny was glaring at Harry. Arthur was praising George behind Molly's back, which made it even funnier. I wiped away my tears and my laughs died down. Hermione had to leave the room because she couldn't control it. I looked at Harry and he smiled.

I looked at the clock by the window. Eight thirty. I had to get Teddy to bed. I looked at George and Molly arguing and rolled my eyes. "I'm going to take Teddy to bed, have fun with. . . this."

Harry laughed and nodded. I picked Teddy up, wiped off his face, and walked up the stairs. I went to his room and sat in the rocking chair. I hummed a few lullaby's and he fell asleep. I set him in the crib, kissing his cheek, and then covered him with blankets and I pulled a teddy bear out of the corner of his crib. I lifted his arm carefully and slid it under. He shifted and breathed deeply. I froze and waited for him to go back to a deep sleep. After a few seconds, I lowered his arm and I kissed his cheek again.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo."

I turned on the night light above his crib and turned toward the door. Harry was there, smiling. I walked over to him.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Bella-" he whispered back. He was going to say something, but we were interrupted. George came up and glared at me.

"No magic for a week!" He whispered furiously.

I smiled, "Maybe you'll think twice before you teach Teddy that."

He stormed off and I looked at Harry. "You were saying?"

"Bella, I just, I want to thank you."

I smiled, "For what?"

"For being here, for me and for Teddy."

I looked into his eyes, "It's honestly no trouble."

He smiled, "Well, it's wonderful what you do for us."

I took a finger and pointed it at his heart, "What do I do for you?"

He swallowed hard and looked me back in the eyes, "You do everything for me."

"I need details, Mr. Potter." I whispered.

He chuckled nervously. "You bring me hope, and love, and times when I wish I could remember what it was like with my parents. You show me what it should be like, what the world needs more of."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "Shhh," I whispered against him.

He shuddered and I mentally smirked. I pulled away and smiled. He was closing his eyes. I silently slipped behind him and hugged him. I stood up as high as I could go and whispered in his ear, "I so got you!"

I giggled as I ran away. I shut my door as I changed into my pajamas and I opened my door again before I crawled into bed. That night, I dreamed of Harry, Teddy, and I together on a tropical island. All by ourselves. The next few weeks were uneventful. Teddy turned seven months old and Harry's birthday passed, him loving my present with the picture in it. I had gotten myself a locket with the picture in it. Teddy had a bracelet of it. Soon, Ginny went to school and my birthday passed, then six days later, Hermione's birthday passed. I did the math and Harry and I were together for 73 days. Ever since July 9th. By Christmas break, Ginny wrote and said that she was staying at Hogwarts. Apparently, by Hermione's letters, she got a boyfriend. Yeah, she was getting back together with Dean.

Christmas passed and soon, it was the first snowfall - February fifteenth. I took Teddy outside and we played in the snow. On April 23rd, Teddy turned a year old, and as promised, he could walk and talk like a normal toddler. On his birthday, Harry and I had been together for nine months and twelve days. So, when school got out, Ginny had come home, and wasn't fazzed at all by our relationship. She treated me like a friend again, but my mother still didn't talk to me. Eleven months it was for Harry and I at the end of the school year. And we were still going strong!

* * *

review! I know, I skipped time a lot, but I had to get the school year over with. I will start the next chapter after Ginny gets home!


	12. Chapter 12

One morning, I woke up and smiled. It was a year since we had gotten together, Harry and I. I took a shower and put on a dress that looked exactly like the one Selena Gomez wore in the Naturally music video. The pink one. I walked to Teddy's room and woke him up, changing him as well. I went to Harry's room and he was asleep.

I smiled and leaned down over him. "Harry!" I shoved his shoulder. He shifted but stayed asleep. I giggled.

I pressed my lips to his mouth and kissed him. After about two seconds, Harry started to kiss me back.

I pulled away, "About time you got up!"

Harry chuckled, "Happy year-a-versary."

I laughed, "Happy year-a-versary to you as well. I can't believe you remembered."

He laughed, "How could I forget?"

He sat up and I saw that he was shirtless. He was fit. He had a four pack, no fat, and slightly tan. Total eye-candy. I picked up Teddy. "I'll be making breakfast."

"See you."

I smiled and walked out of the room. I put Teddy in the living room while I made french toast. I got some powdered sugar and strawberries, cutting them up and placing them in a pile on the plates. I cut up Teddy's food so that it was in bite size pieces. I set it out on the table and fetched Teddy. "Harry, Breakfast!" I shouted up the stairs.

I set Teddy in his chair and he started to eat. Harry came in, wet hair and a towel around his neck. He was shirtless, again, and his jeans. I smirked.

"What?" He asked.

"Can't help but to show yourself off, huh?" I teased.

"What, you like?" He smiled.

I felt my cheeks get pink, "Oh, you know I do."

He rolled his eyes and started to eat.

"What if we go to the park today?" Harry asked.

I nearly dropped my fork, "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day."

I nodded, "Sure. I'll pack a picnic."

Harry shook his head. "I'll take care of it. You and Teddy can get ready."

I smiled, "Okay. Thanks."

He nodded and I cleared the plates off the table, picking up Teddy. I walked upstairs and went to our bathroom on the third floor.

I washed Teddy's face off and brushed his hair. I put my wet hair in a messy bun and put on some eyeliner. I sprayed some perfume on me, then I brushed my teeth and then brushed Teddy's. I smiled, "You look handsome."

He giggled, "You look really pretty, Mommy."

I smiled, "Thanks kiddo. Do you think your Daddy will like it?"

He nodded, "He will kiss you."

I giggled and walked down the steps. I dug around in the closet by the door and found Teddy's sneakers. I put them on his feet and then found my ballet flats that laced up my leg. I put on some lips gloss and smiled in the mirror.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked me, circling his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, you?"

He lifted the basket and smiled, "Yup. You look beautiful." He kissed my lips again.

I giggled, pulling away, "Teddy knew you were going to kiss me."

Harry chuckled and looked at Teddy, "I think that he is smarter than he makes himself seem."

I giggled and wacked Harry's now covered chest with the back of my hand.

"Let's just go."

Harry laughed and picked up Teddy. I took the basket and we walked down the road to the park.

The Weasley's and Hermione had moved out. They now resided in the Burrow. Harry had me stay with him and Teddy so that he wouldn't be alone. Of course, since my mother disowned me, I agreed. Besides, I was around Harry all the time and all by myself.

I held Harry's hand and Teddy walked in front of us. When we did reach the park, we sat down at the base of a hill. I smiled and leaned against Harry's arm, watching Teddy run and pick up flowers.

"You smell nice," Harry whispered.

I laughed, "This again?"

He chuckled, "Like cinnamon, strawberries, and some kind of flower."

I smiled, "Freesia."

I felt him nod. "And not like a barn."

I giggled, "I can't believe we are talking about this. You smell nice too."

"Like what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like mint and strawberries. Absolutely mouthwatering."

He chuckled, "That's one I never heard before."

I giggled, "Well, new things happen everyday."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Do they?"

I nodded, "Yup, even when you think they are normal, the most unexpected happens."

"Like this?"

Before I could ask what, he pulled me to my feet and stood infront of me. He sank to one knee and I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth. He pulled out a ring box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Bellatrix Marie Black Malfoy, I have loved you since the day we first met. Though it took me like forever to realize it, I will never forget everything we did together. I would be honored to call you my wife, and the rightful mother of Teddy. I promise to love you forever, and even after forever. Bella, will you marry me?"

I felt tears fall down my face and I nodded, "Yes, oh my god! Harry, yes, I would be honored to be your wife."

He slid the ring onto my finger and stood up, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back with as much force as I could muster. I felt one of my legs kick up on instinct. We were like that for a few immeasurable moment and then we broke away gasping.

I smiled, "Oh my god! Harry! I-"

He held a finger to my lips. "You don't need to say anything. Yes was all I needed."

I kissed him again.

He pulled away chuckling. "I bet the little wheels in your brain are turning. You are already planning."

I laughed, "Maybe." He smiled.

We went off to help Teddy find some good flowers. Well, we never found any because all the ones Teddy smelt, he would throw them to the ground and stomp on them. At noon, we ate. It was simple, but still nice. Harry and I hardly ever left the house since we started dating, only to go on a date or play outside with Teddy. So, I would remember this moment for the rest of my life.

At about two, we left. We went back to the house and Harry started to car. We were going to the Weasley's for a weekly visit. I grabbed a notepad when I ran the basket inside, and a pen. I shoved it in my purse and ran back outside, to where Harry and Teddy were waiting. I slid into the passenger side and pulled out the notepad.

"What's that for?" Harry asked, smiling.

I winked, "Well, you did suggest planning. Why not start with the groomsmen and bridesmaids?"

He chuckled. "Alright, how about Emmett, Jasper, George, Ron, Bill, Neville, Felix, and Alec?"

I wrote them down. "Your best man?"

"Ron, of course." I circled Ron's name.

"Alright. I'll have Hermione, Luna, Rose, Alice, Fleur, Ginny, and Jane. I'm one short."

Harry paused, "Do you know anyone you were close to while you were away that was magical?"

I gasped, "Yes!"

I turned to Harry and smiled, "Oh my god! I haven't heard from her in a year! Thank you so much!"

He chuckled, "Who?"

I smiled bigger, "Angela Webber."

* * *

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

We made it to the Weasley house. I unbuckled Teddy and let him run to the door. I grabbed Harry's hand and we walked to the door behind Teddy. Teddy knocked and Molly opened the door.

"Teddy, Harry, Bella! What a surprise!"

I laughed, "It's Friday, Molly. We always come on Friday!"

She smiled, "I know. Come in, come in!"

We stepped inside in front of her and she shut the door. I smiled as I saw everyone gathered in the living room. I turned toward Molly. "Everyone's here?"

She smiled and nodded. She knew something.

I rolled my eyes and walked in the room. Teddy was playing with Fleur's daughter, Victiore. I smiled hugely and Hermione whispered something to Ginny, pointing at my hand. The Cullen's were there as well, they had moved just down the road.

"Oh my God, you guys!" I giggled, holding up my left hand. The girls squealed.

"You're getting married!" They all shouted, hugging me.

I giggled and nodded. Rose dragged me up to Hermione's room and I rolled my eyes at Harry.

"How?" Hermione demanded.

I giggled, "We went to the park and he proposed at the base of a hill, surrounded by daisies."

"When?"

"Today, silly! I would have told you if it was sooner!"

"Oh my god! We have to throw an engagement party!" Alice said.

Alice and Rose got to planning. I smiled, "Alice, Rose!" They looked at me, "You are planning the whole thing. You have to ask me and Harry for what though, but you are in charge."

They squealed and pulled out a book. Alice started to draw and write things down.

"What gown do you want?"

"Strapless ballgown."

Hermione sighed, "Who are the bridesmaids?"

I smiled, "Hermione, Angela, Luna, Rose, Alice, Fleur, Ginny, and Jane."

They all smiled, "Wait, who's Angela?" Ginny asked.

I smiled, "Angela Webber. She was one of my friends in Forks. She is a witch, don't worry."

"But, how-"

"She was just getting her magical abilities when I met her. Things would lift off the trays when she would want them. It mostly happened when the Cullen's weren't around. Anyway, Hermione is my maid of honor, sorry everyone else."

Hermione smiled, "Awesome!"

I laughed, "And Harry has his men picked out."

"Who?" They demanded.

I smiled, "Ron is his best man, George, Neville, Emmett, Jasper, Bill, Alec, and Felix."

"Wait, you have us paired up already?" Ginny asked.

I smiled, "Yup, Hermione and Ron. Angela and George. Neville and Luna. Emmett and Rose. Alice and Jasper. Bill and Fleur. Alec and Ginny. Felix and Jane."

Ginny blushed. I knew she liked Alec. "No way!"

I smiled, "What? I know you like Alec, Ginny. You aren't getting out of this or you have to walk with Felix. We all know how Felix loves to trip you."

Ginny blushed deeper, "Fine, I'll take Alec."

I giggled, "That's the spirit! Now, colors. Ah, I think black and white. Flowers would be orange and pink and the ribbon that wraps the flowers is peacock blue."

They smiled, "I can zee it now!" Fleur said, looking off into space.

I laughed, "Flowers. That's tricky."

"When do you guys want it?" Alice asked.

I smiled, "Harry and I already decided in the car ride here. We are going January Ninth."

The girls squealed, "That is so soon! Okay, cake?"

"Three layers, Black roses, and gold accents."

Alice sketched something and flipped the page. "Bridesmaid dresses?"

I stood up, "This dress but Peacock blue, like the ribbon for the flowers."

Alice drew my dress and nodded. "Where?"

I smiled, "We haven't decided yet. I would say Malfoy Manor, because it is white and black inside, but I don't want to do it there. I'm going to ask Harry soon."

Alice flipped the page, leaving that one blank, "Style?"

I smiled, "I would like to go classic. The sleek stuff."

Alice drew something but wouldn't let me see. "Hair?"

I laughed, "It's a little soon. Maybe curly, up in a bun, a bright blue flower in it?"

Alice drew it out and I nodded, confirming it's what I want. There was a knock on the door and Alice rolled her eyes, "Harry wants to make sure that you aren't dead."

I laughed, "At least he cares."

I got up and opened the door. It was Teddy, not Harry. I smiled, "Hey, Ted. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy sent me to spy, Mommy."

I giggled, "I don't think you were supposed to tell me that, but I won't tell Daddy."

I looked behind him and saw black hair on the steps. "Hey, why don't you go ask Daddy where he wants to do the wedding, because Alice won't let me leave until she knows."

Teddy ran off and stood in front of the steps. "Mommy wants to know where the wedding should be." Teddy said to him. I giggled.

Harry said something and Teddy ran back to me. "He said, you pick. It's your day." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Tell Daddy that he needs to stop sending you to do his dirty work. He can come up to me himself if he wants answers."

I heard Harry chuckled and Teddy ran back to where he was. Harry took him downstairs and I shut the door. I spun around and looked at the ladies.

"You are too cute, I mean, you even call Harry Daddy for Teddy." Rose said.

I laughed, "I just can't help myself. I mean, Teddy is just so adorable."

Rose rolled her eyes and I plopped down where I was last. "Where do you want the wedding?" Alice asked.

I smiled, "I was thinking. . . maybe. . . the park where Harry proposed. But, if not there, Aunt Eda's house."

"Whose Aunt Eda?" Hermione asked.

"Andromeda, Tonk's mum and my mum's sister. In fact, I would rather have it near here."

"Your mum's house?" Alice suggested.

I shrugged, "She doesn't even know I'm engaged."

Alice gasped, "You have to tell her!"

I looked at my wand hesistant. "I don't know. She disowned me for just dating Harry. What will she do when she finds out that I'm engaged to him?"

"I don't see her reaction. It's all fuzzy. Just use your ghost thingy."

I laughed, "You mean Doe." I lifted my wand, "Expecto Patronum!" Doe came out and opened it's mouth. "Dear mother, I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you in a while but I figured you didn't want to hear from me. I'm getting married. Whether you respond to this or not, I wanted you to know. I still love you, Bella." I flicked my wand and Doe swam out of the room. I looked at Alice, "Can you see her now?"

"She is having tea with some lady that has a teenager about your age."

"Pansy and Mrs. Parkinson." I said immediately. They were the only people Mother trusts now adays.

"She is getting Doe right now. She drops the tea cup and apologizes to the girls and walks out of the room. She's. . . she's writing to your brother."

I frowned, "What is Draco doing out of town?"

"He's traveling somewhere? To Spain. He's meeting someone names Astoria."

"His girlfriend."

"Your mother isn't pleased."

I sighed, "So she isn't writing back?"

Alice shook her head, "She is going to write to you. I don't know what it will say."

I sighed. Since Father died in Azkaban, Mother hasn't written me. I got all the inheritance money from him. Draco and Mother were given whatever was left in our family vault and their personal vaults. I was left with millions of galleons.

"I have to tell Drake."

I conjured my patronus again and said, "Draco, I know you are meeting someone, but I just want to say, I'm getting married. I know you aren't too happy with me right now, but that isn't in my control. Please write me. Love, you sis, Bella."

I flicked my wand and Doe disappeared. I looked at the ladies, "What else?"

"We were talking about where to have the wedding."

I nodded, "There can be. . . OH! I have it! There is a lake down the road. Harry and I had a date there once. It is beautiful at sunset. We could have it there."

"At sunset?"

I nodded, "It's a beautiful place."

Alice nodded, "It will happen. I see it. It will be nice sunny weather too. Harry wants it there. Good choice."

I smiled, "Right, now, on to the dresses. When do we go shopping?"

Alice smiled, "We go to Madame Milikin's and get the fabric. Rose and I will make it."

I looked at Rose and she nodded, "That way you can tell us exactly what you want."

I smiled, "You should be wedding planners in the wizarding world. That way, you can tell people your vampires so you can work round the clock. No one cares that your kind are around. Werewolves, oh, that's a different story. Jake!"

I totally forgot about Jacob.

Fleur laughed, "You shouldn't be shouting other men's names, Bella."

I laughed, "No, he was a friend of mine in Forks. You think he would want to come to the wedding?"

"Bella, I can't see anything now!" Alice growled angrily.

I laughed, "Sorry. I won't invite him. He can think you killed me last year for all I care."

"You have to go to Forks to get Angela. Why not visit him?"

I snorted, "No way in hell I'm going to La Push. Besides, the wolves would tear me to shreds if they found out what I was."

Hermione gasped, "They're shapeshifters?"

I nodded, "Anger management issues."

Alice laughed, "Don't let them hear you say that. They are just itching for a way to kill us."

I nodded, "Oh, when Jacob was all trying to get me to dump Cullen, damn, I should have thanked him. I'll have to go now. I won't invite them to the wedding, but I can still see Emily."

"Who are all these people!" Ginny exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Right. Remember when Edward left and I spent a bunch of time with the wolves?" Ginny nodded, "That's who I'm talking about. They probably think that I'm a vampire right now. Anyway, I have to get to Angela soon."

"But, what about the wolves?" Rose asked.

I shrugged, "I got my wand. I know how to get them away. I'll go in my Swan form. They'll recognize me."

"When are you leaving?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "I'll ask Harry. Wait, Jasper!" I said a little loud.

"He says what?" Alice said, smiling.

"Ask Harry if I can travel to America. I have a bridesmaid down and I need immediate medical transport!" I laughed.

The girls rolled their eyes. "He's asking." Alice said. "Harry said that you can go but you got to bring someone with you if you are dealing with wolves. Apparently Jasper and Emmett are eavesdropping on us."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll bring someone, don't worry. Oh, and ask him when I should leave!"

Alice laughed, "Harry says tomorrow. It's nearly ten now. Bed time for Teddy."

I looked at the window and it was dark. I sighed, "Thanks Jasper!" I turned toward the girls. "Should I bring Harry or would that freak out Angie?"

Alice laughed, "She won't freak. She'll come to England, apparate back with you. Her and Ben broke up during the school year."

"Oh, but they were so cute together!" I complained.

Rose laughed, "You have to get home. Alice and I will start working on the bridesmaid dresses with the people here. When you get back, we'll do Angela's and Luna's. Oh, and I'll have Carlisle call Aro and ask for Jane, Felix, and Alec."

I smiled, "Thanks. I owe you guys big for this."

They hugged me and I left down the stairs. "Get lucky tonight!" Alice yelled.

I giggled and winked at them. I knocked on George's door and Harry opened it with a yawning Teddy in his arms.

I took Teddy. "You want to leave later?"

He looked at Teddy and back at me. "We can go now. Bye, guys!"

The door shut and Harry was pulled back into the room. I heard laughing and Harry came stumbling out a second later, blushing.

I laughed, "What did they do, rape you?" I teased.

Emmett laughed, "Well, he can't go home unexperienced!"

I laughed, "Will you shut up, Emmett! Come on, Harry. I don't want them to mind rape you too."

Harry chuckled and flipped them all off before closing the door. I laughed, "They must have been awful."

"I am good. Just as Rosie!" I heard Emmett yell.

I laughed, "I sooooo didn't need to picture that, Emmett!" I called back.

Harry was laughing. He led us downstairs and the adults were talking. I smiled, "We're leaving. Teddy's tired."

Molly got up and hugged me. "Come by soon. All of the girls are going to get together and have a little pre-bachelorette party."

I laughed, "Sounds good to me. If I don't make it here tomorrow, I'll be here Sunday."

Molly nodded, "Goodbye, Harry." She hugged Harry and whispered something in his ear that caused him to laugh.

"I will, Mrs. Weasley."

We left and the car ride home was quiet. I set Teddy in his crib and turned to find Harry at the door.

"Are you going to tell me what all the guys did to you?"

He chuckled, "I can show you better than I can tell you."

I blushed, "What are you suggesting?"

He smiled, "Why don't you find out?"

I looked him up and down, "Let me guess, it wasn't rape."

He laughed, "No, but it was close."

I giggled, "I'll take you up on that. Show me what I'm missing out on."

He chuckled and flipped me up on his shoulder. I giggled, "Harry! Put me down!"

He led me to his bedroom and flipped me on his bed. "Is that better?"

I giggled, "Lots."

He leaned over me and kissed me on the lips and it was hot and passionate. I moved my lips down his jaw. "Are we going to do what I think we're going to do?"

"It depends what you think." He whispered seductively.

I giggled, "I think a lot of things but only one thing is on my mind."

He growled, "It better not be that wolf."

I smiled, "You're hot when your jealous."

He laughed, "You're hot when you tease."

He put his hands on either side of my head and moved a knee onto the bed. "So, are you going to tell me?" I whispered in his ear when he moved his kissed down my neck.

He laid down next to me and pulled me on top of him. I giggled, "I think my mind was thinking right."

"Is that so?"

I giggled, "Hold on."

"Where are you going?" He asked when I got up.

I giggled, "I'm puting my pajamas on."

He smiled, "Where we're going, you won't need pajamas."

I winked, "Oh, I know. What I'm putting on isn't really pajamas."

I ran out of the room and dug through my drawers until I found the lingerie that Alice had bought me for this occasion. I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I but on the black lace panties and nearly see through bra. I put on a black silk robe and tightened my bun. I took off all my make up and put on some vanilla lotion. I unlocked the door and walked to Harry's room, one arm on the door. He looked up and his eyes showed hunger.

"Wow." Was all he said.

I grinned and walked over to him. "What was that?"

"Wow!" He repeated.

I smiled and crawled on the bed, sitting on my knees. "Why don't you show me what you were talking about earlier?"

...

"I love you, Harry." I whispered against his chest.

"I love you, too." Harry whispered.

We fell asleep like that. I woke the next morning before we were to leave and kissed Harry on the cheek. I ran to my room, and got some clothes. I took a shower and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I kept my hair down and put on some eyeliner. I went into Harry's room and he was still sleeping. I picked up my clothes and threw them in the back of my closet. I smiled and shook Harry awake.

"What?" He asked groggy.

"Love you, too. Now, get up! We have to go to America today, baby." I told him.

He blinked and sat up. "Wha-?"

I rolled my eyes, "To get Angela. Come on!" I walked to his closet and picked out some jeans, and a t-shirt. "I'll wake Teddy and make breakfast. You can take a shower."

He nodded and got up. I rolled my eyes and closed the door to his room. When he left to the bathroom, I picked up Teddy.

"Hey, Teddy." I said when his eyes opened.

"Mommy! Where's daddy?"

"He's in the bathroom. Listen, your going to spend sometime with Grandma Molly, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

I smiled, "Daddy and I are going to go get Mommy's friend. You'll get to meet her. Okay?"

"But I want to go with you!" He complained.

I smiled, "You get to see Aunt Minny! But, you can't come. Daddy and I have to go and meet her and I can't tell her that we have you yet. She's going to be in the wedding."

"What's a wedding?"

"It's where all the Mommy and Daddy's of other kids go and they can stay in love forever."

"Oh. Well, I'll stay with Aunt Minny then."

I smiled, "Daddy and I won't be long. You'll only have to stay there for a few days."

"But, Mommy, what about here?"

I laughed, "Aunt Minny will take care of it. I think Auntie Alice is going to pick you up."

I got breakfast started and the doorbell rang. "Kreature, can you get that for me please!" I shouted.

I heard Kreature apparate and the door opened. Kreature let the person in and shut the door.

"Miss Malfoy, Mrs. Cullen is here."

"Thank you, Kreature, bring her in."

Alice skidded in and smiled, "So, how was your night?"

I smiled, "You already know, so I don't need to tell you. But, to sum it up, abosolutely amazing!"

Alice giggled, "Humans." I put the pancakes on a plate and lifted Teddy into a chair.

"Harry and I will be safe?"

Alice nodded, "You won't run into any problems with Angela, but I don't know what will happen with the wolves."

I nodded, "They won't attack."

Alice nodded and showed me some fabric for the bridesmaid dresses.

"Oh, Alice, it's just the color. Oh, and if you need that dress for color wheel ideas, just take it. It's in my room, on my bed."

She frowned, "You weren't in that in my vision."

I blushed, "No, I wasn't."

She ran upstairs and back down with my dress. "Ugh, it stinks like sex up there."

I laughed, "Well, obviously."

Teddy finished his meal and I heard Harry start to come down. I took Teddy's plate and fixed Harry and my's. I set it down as he entered and he smiled at me.

I kissed his cheek. "Alice is going to take Teddy to Molly's while we're gone." I told him.

Harry nodded, "Hey, Alice."

"Harry, oh, I forgot to ask you. The suits. Traditional black?"

Harry nodded, "Traditional is how it is, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Um, that blue color we're talking about."

"Make it the ties. Got it."

"What color?" Harry asked taking a bite.

Alice showed him the samples for the dresses. "This color."

"Wait, what are the colors of the wedding?" Harry asked me.

I giggled, "Sorry. Um, black and white, orange and pink flowers, and blue accents."

Harry nodded, "Sounds good."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Alice. "You know the pattern. Naps at one."

Alice nodded. "Yup. Don't worry. I'll feed him every meal time and I'm sure Hermione will make sure I do. Bye, you two."

I kissed Teddy's cheek. "Your going to go back with Auntie Alice. Bye, Teddy."

"Bye, Mommy!"

Teddy went over to Harry and hugged him. "Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, kiddo. Be good."

Teddy nodded and walked up to Alice. Alice picked him up and waved at us before running out the door at her vampire speed. I smiled at Harry.

"Hey, babe." I said.

He smiled, "Hey."

I finished the food the same time Harry did and I took the plates to the kitchen. I packed a bag of some clothes before we left and I turned to Harry.

"I love you, babe." I whispered to him.

"Love you too." He said. I smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Last night was amazing. Where did you learn to do all of that stuff?" I asked Harry.

He chuckled, "I had to sit through a sex ed while we were at the Burrow yesterday."

I laughed, "Ah! I thought that's what was going on."

He laughed and kissed my lips. "Where are we going?"

"455 Main Road, Forks, Washington."

I grabbed his hand and apparated. We landed in Forks. I took a deep breath and smelt the rain in the air. I led Harry through the woods and soon, we were in front of Angela's house.

"Hopefully she knows who you are." I whispered. I changed into my Bella Swan form. "She'll know who I am at least."

Harry chuckled and I knocked on Angie's door.

"Hello- Bella! Oh, I thought you were dead!"

I laughed, "Hello, Angie. I'm sorry to barge in like this."

She laughed, "It's no problem. Hello, I'm Angela Webber. And you are?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said, extending his hand.

I laughed at Angie's wide eyes. "Breathe." I reminded her.

She laughed, "You're. . . THE Harry Potter."

Harry lifted his hair and showed off his scar. "THE Harry Potter."

"That are you doing here?" She asked, looking from me to Harry.

I smiled, sheepish, "I know you're a witch, Ang." She nodded. "And, I'm sort of getting married to Harry."

She hugged me. "Oh, congratulations! That's wonderful!"

"And I was hoping you would be a bridesmaid," I finished.

"Oh, I would love to! When do you want me over to where your weddings going to be?"

I smiled, "Whenever you want to come."

I looked at Harry and he was smiling, "We have plenty of room at our house. You are welcome to stay with us." Harry said.

Angie smiled, "I don't want to be a burden."

I shook my head, "It's no problem. Honestly, we have a house elf that causes more mess than a person. You won't be any trouble."

Angela laughed, "You have a house elf?"

Harry smiled, "Yup. His names Kreature."

She laughed, "I would love to stay with you guys. When can I come?"

I smiled and looked at Harry. "Any time. We are going back in a few days."

"Oh, will you let me know when you are coming back? I will aparate to the directions."

I smiled, "Sure. Um, do you know how to do a patronus?"

She nodded. "Yes, my grandmother taught me over the school year last year."

I smiled, "Just send one to me. I'll get it and come to you."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go to work."

I bit my lip, "Oh, if you have other responsibilities here, you don't have to come with us until the wedding."

She laughed, "I was going to quit any way. I hate it."

I smiled, "If your sure. We'll just be going. Bye, Angie."

She hugged me, "Bye, Bella."

She nodded to Harry. Harry nodded back. I waved before I apparated right there, holding Harry's arm. I landed at the Cullen's house and smiled at Harry.

"Esme won't mind." Harry laughed and opened the door. I went inside and sat on the couch.

"This place is nice."

I smiled, "You never got to see the inside, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, we just stayed outside.

I smiled, "Well, don't sleep in any of the beds. Only the couples had beds and they didn't use them for sleeping."

Harry laughed, "Thanks for the warning."

I closed the windows with the metal shutters and got some blankets out of a closet. I threw them on the couches and I snuggled up next to Harry, turning on the T.V.

"I haven't watched a Television since I was in fifth year!" Harry exclaimed.

I laughed, "Well, you get to watch one now. And sleep up. We go to La Push tomorrow. I haven't seen Emily in forever."

"How are we going to get here?"

I laughed, "We walk of course. Oh, and we can go to first beach. It might rain, but you'll love it."

Harry smiled, "As long as you're there, I'll love it."

I smiled and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that. Peaceful. And then the next day, I had to tell someone that is madly in love with me, the truth of what I really am. It is going to break Jacob's heart. But I don't care. I wasn't in love with Jake, I was madly in love with Harry.

* * *

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, I went to McDonald's and got some breakfast instead of making some. I smiled when Harry woke up and didn't know what McDonald's was.

"What?"

"McDonald's. Micky D's. Come on, Harry!" I laughed.

He shook his head, "I've never heard of it."

I smiled, "You are too spoiled. I have to get you a cheese burger."

He didn't know what that was either. I got into a bathing suit, a tank top, and some shorts. I looked at Harry and he was eying me. I smiled, "If we're going to the beach, you should put on some swim suit. I packed one."

Harry kissed my cheek before he changed. I put on some waterproof mascara and eyeliner. I put deoderent on and some lip gloss. When Harry entered, he was in some shorts and a t-shirt. I smiled, "You have a swim suit on underneath that, right?"

He nodded, "You said."

I smiled, "Come on! I'm going to show you the forest. Uh, it's gonna take like an hour to walk there, if that's alright."

Harry nodded, "The more time I spend with you."

I smiled, tucking my wand in my shorts. Harry did the same. I held his hand as we walked through the forest west, where I knew we would reach La Push.

"Why are you in your brown form?" Harry asked.

I smiled, "I may not like it, but that is how the people here know me as. When they recognize me, I can either trust them and show my true form, or I can not and they will just know the one."

"What if they think we're vampires?"

I smiled, "We have wands, right?"

Harry chuckled. I heard a howl. "That's them."

I froze and stopped Harry from moving. "They have to smell us. We have been hanging around in the Cullen's house and with the Cullen's. We smell like them and that is what they smell. Just stay still and let them recognize us."

Harry nodded and a pack of thirteen wolves ran toward us. I recognized them all immediately.

"Sam! It's me, Bella! I'm human!" I said loud enough for them all to hear. I saw a russet wolf and smiled, "Hey, Jake."

The wolf stepped forward and gave a toothy grin, his tongue falling out of his mouth. I giggled.

"Nice to see you too. This is Harry. He's human too."

Most of the pack members left and only those that I knew well stayed. They phased in the bushes and changed.

"Bella!" Jake said, hugging me. I smiled.

"Hey."

Jacob sized Harry up. "Why's he with you?"

"Um, because he's my friend." I explained, giving Harry a look to go along with it. Harry nodded, smiling.

"What happened to Cullen?"

I laughed, "He's in vampire jail."

"Sweet! What did he do? Kill a human?"

I shook my head, "Naw, he tried to kill a witch. So, the Volturi took him. No one's going to see him for a while."

"What about your marriage thingy?" Jake said happily.

"I broke it off. I decided I was giving up too much becoming a vampire." Yeah, my life, I thought.

Jake chuckled, "I knew you'd come around. What are you doing in the middle of the woods?"

I smiled, "Well, I'm staying in the Cullen house and I wanted to show Harry the area. We were heading to First Beach."

Jake looked Harry over again. "Uh huh. Well, you have a ring still."

I looked at my hand and sighed, "It's not Edward's engagement ring."

"Oh, well whose is it?" He asked, hurt and vicious.

I took a step back, seeing him shake. "Jake, you know how I felt about you. I loved you like a brother. I couldn't do anything more than that. I'm sorry, but I couldn't."

"Who are you getting married to this time? One of the Jonas Brothers? Bill Gates?" Jake growled.

I pulled Harry behind me. "Jake, calm down. You know I'm not like that. Calm down!"

I reached forward and touched his arm. He calmed a little bit, but he was still shaking. "Jake, calm down!" I said.

He took a deep breath and looked at Harry's protective arm around me. "So, your getting married to your 'friend'?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"And it's not me, Bella! You know I love you!"

"And I don't love you that way, Jake!"I exclaimed.

Harry pulled me back a little when Jake started to shake. "Harry, get ready. We may need to fight."

I saw Harry nod and Jake phased. I pulled my wand out and pointed it at Jake. "Don't come any further, Jake. I don't want to have to hurt you."

He gave a throaty sound I knew as laughter. I took a step back and Harry followed. Jake took a step forward.

"Jake, please, just leave Harry and I alone."

I looked at Harry, "We have to apparate. Grab my arm."

Harry grabbed my arm and I looked apologetically at Jake. "I'm sorry, but you left me with no other option. Bye, Jake."

I apparated to the woods right outside of the beach. I pulled Harry's arm and he looked at me worried. "You okay, Bella?"

I smiled, "I knew it was going to happen. I'm fine, really."

"But, he nearly killed us."

"Haven't you already died before? We're fine. I really wish I didn't have to give us away. They are probably hunting us down right now."

Harry laughed, "Well, as long as you are fine, I couldn't care less."

"As long as you're fine as well. That was close, though. We have to be careful around them."

Harry nodded and I led him down the shore. We walked hand and hand. I picked up some driftwood and looked at Harry. "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?"

"No, why?"

"Watch the colors."

I threw the wood down and looked up and down. I pointed my wand at it and muttered, "Incendio!"

The fire turned blue. "It's blue!" Harry whispered.

I smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty huh?"

He nodded, pulling me to him. "A sight I'm glad I can see with you."

I heard a howl and I sighed. "They found us. Alert the media!"

Harry laughed, and I looked toward the woods. I saw Jake in human form, beckoning me toward him. I firmly stood where I was. He walked toward us in human form and looked me over.

"You aren't human."

I smiled, "That I am."

"You just disappeared right in front of half the pack, you aren't human."

I giggled, "I have a heart beat, my eyes don't change color. Well, they do but that's not the point. Blood flows through my veins. I eat food, drink water, and can have kids. I'm human."

"Your eyes change color?"

I bit my lip. Damn! "Um, forget I said that?"

"Bella, what are you?"

I looked at Harry and he shrugged, "I'm human. As human as you are."

"I'm not even human, Bella. I'm a monster."

I laughed, "Well, that makes me a monster too."

"Bella-" Harry warned.

I cut him off, "I just don't phase."

"And you wave sticks around."

I raised my eyebrow like he was missing some important point. "And I don't kill people so you can stop the pack from hunting us down. I would never kill anyone. Well, except for my aunt, but that's different. I have never killed anyone in my life."

"So why did you threaten to kill me?" He asked viciously.

"Were you not trying to kill us?" I pointed out.

He took a step back. "Your lying. I would never hurt you."

Harry laughed, "So you were trying to kill me? Oh, Bella, your mother would just love that."

I smiled, "I know she would."

Jake looked confused, "Huh?"

"My mother, my real mother. She doesn't like Harry very much, in fact she disowned me because I started to date him. Yeah, not Renee, some other person. I don't honestly know who she is anymore." I realized I had an audience. I blushed, "Sorry, right. Back to the present. Jake, just take the hint and realize that I don't want to be in a relationship with you."

Jake looked so sad, he nodded. "Fine. But I won't stop fighting for you. If I die in battle, it will be on your conscious."

I rolled my eyes, "Nice try. You used that one last time, right before the newborn war. It's not going to work. You fooled me once, shame on you. Fool me twice-"

"Yeah yeah. Look, just don't come on the land, anymore. Sam is talking to the elders. You and this one aren't allowed to come on our land."

I sighed, "Well, at least we got to come here once."

"We advise you leave Forks."

I rolled my eyes, looking at Harry. "We are leaving tomorrow, dog."

I giggled, "Harry, no need to be rude."

Harry chuckled, "Right, my bad."

"I will tell the pack. Any time after tomorrow, you are fair game."

"Oh, so scarry. A bunch of dogs killing humans." I whispered to Harry.

Jake walked away.

"We might as well enjoy this place for the next fifteen minutes it takes them to realize we are still here."

Harry laughed, "Race you to the water."

I smiled, "Your on." I tucked my wand into my waist band so that it was secure and I took off my tank top. I threw it ashore and ran toward the water. Harry was already in. I frowned. "You won."

He laughed, "It wasn't without effort."

I laughed as he picked me up and threw me out to sea. "You are so dead!" I yelled, wiping salt water out of my face. Harry laughed and made his way toward shore. I laughed, "Coward!"

Harry turned and smiled. He had my tank top in his hands. "You wouldn't!" I gasped.

He walked toward the fire. I apparated right in front of him. "No you don't!" I growled.

"And if I do?"

I smiled, "You don't see me for a week."

He frowned, "That's not fair!"

I smiled, "It's totally fair. Give me my tank top."

Harry handed it over, and I heard a howl. I giggled, "Let's split."

I grabbed my wand. "Impervious!"

I looked at Harry, "You have your wand?" He nodded, pulling it out.

"Impervious." He said.

We both dried and I put my tank back on. I grabbed Harry's hand and apparated back to the Cullen house. We needed to get in touch with Angie. On the front steps was an owl. I smiled and opened it. "Dear Bella,"I read aloud. "I am coming home. I am sorry for the way I ran out of your life. I should be back by Christmas at the latest. Love, Aunt Eda."

I smiled and looked at Harry, "Andromeda is coming back to Tonks Manor."

Harry smiled, "Finally!"

I smiled, "I know. I have to write back."

I pulled out a pen and wrote her back. I went to the T.V. and turned on the news.

"Isabella Marie Swan is still missing. If anyone has any information where she is, please contact. . ." I looked at Harry. "She has brown hair, brown eyes, and five foot four. She was residing in Forks, Washington before her disappearance. Her father, Charlie Swan, says that Bella has run off to marry boyfriend Edward Cullen. There is no picture. Though it is not confirmed, there have been sightings all through out the town a few months ago. No one has heard from her since last year in early June."

I laughed, "Well, at least they have some facts right."

Harry chuckled, "I can't believe you made the news!"

I shrugged, "It will only be a matter of time before they forget about me."

"I don't know, you are pretty unforgettable."

I smiled, "Thanks, but Bella Swan was boring. Oh, I'm going to get lunch. I am so sick of cooking. I'll be back."

I apparated to the bathroom of a Burger King. I changed my appearance to red head Bella and walked out. I got in line, and ordered a handful of cheeseburgers, burgers, fries, and anything else I could lay my hands on. I walked outside and down the road, apparating when I was out of sight. Yeah, Harry loves burgers now.

* * *

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, I packed all of our things, shut off all the lights, and turned off any appliances. I closed the metal shutters of the glass wall.

"Expecto Patronum!" I muttered.

Doe came out and swam in front of me, it's mouth open. "Angela, Harry and I are leaving later today. Let us know when you are ready to leave if you are still coming, and we will apparate there. Bella and Harry."

It swam away with a flick of my wand and I put all of the trash we had in the middle of a fire pit. "Incendio!" The trash burnt to a crisp and I cleaned the kitchen and bathrooms. I sat on the sofa and read a book, while Harry took a nap. Yeah, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, because of the howls in the woods.

A butterfly flew into the living room, and I knew it was Angela's patronus. "Bella, I'm ready to leave. Apparate to my house when you are finished. Angela."

I nudged Harry awake. "What?" He asked.

I smiled, "Wake up, sleepy head. Angela's ready. We're going to get her."

Harry stood up and stretched. "Does she know how to apparate?"

I shrugged, "If not, I'll side long with her. We're apparating to the Burrow, just so you know. Ready?"

Harry nodded and put the backpack on. He walked outside and I locked the door behind him. I apparated to Angela's house and landed at her doorstep. I nearly tripped down the steps. I heard Harry's crack right behind me and I knocked on the door.

Angela opened it and smiled. "Oh, hello! Um, where are we going to apparate?"

"The Burrow. 777 Weasley Drive. Devon, England."

She nodded and I saw a suitcase, "You can apparate, right?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Of course! What kind of witch do you think I am?"

I laughed, "Alright, Harry, will you get her bags? I'll apparate you there to show you, so you don't land in the middle of no where."

Angela nodded and Harry took her bags. "So, the Burrow?"

I smiled, "The Burrow."

She grabbed my arm. "Ready?"

She nodded. I nodded to Harry and apparated. I landed at the Burrow, face down in the dirt. "Ugh!" I said, getting up and dusting myself off.

Angela was perfectly straight. I scowled.

Harry landed a minute later with Angela's bags in his hands. I laughed and took one from him. There was really two suitcases, but it looked like one. I beckoned Angela to follow me and I knocked on the door. I could feel Angela shifting nervously.

Molly opened to door and I shifted back to my blond form. "Bella! Harry! You're back! Oh, hello, dear. You must be Angela. My name's Molly Weasley. Please, just call me Molly."

She hugged Angela and ushered her inside.

"Hello, Molly." I smiled, hugging her as well.

She smiled, "Teddy just got up. He's been asking about you all day."

I laughed, "Thank you for keeping him here."

She smiled, "It was no trouble, really."

I walked in and put Angie's luggage by the door. Angela was storing all of this in her memory, I could tell. She looked like a little kid at Christmas.

"This is the Weasley house?" Angela asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Watch this."

I walked up to the stairs. "Everyone! Down and at 'em!" I shouted.

The doors opened and I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"You are going to meet the Weasley family, and some good friends."

The Cullen's flew down first, at vampire speed. They smiled at Angela and I saw that she was a little uncomfortable.

"They don't bite humans, only animals." I explained and Angela smiled a little. Next was George.

"Hello, George. This is Angela." I introduced.

He smiled and walked up to her. "Nice to meet you. George Weasley at your service." He bowed a little and I saw Angela blush. Hermione came down with Ginny and Teddy.

"Mommy!" Teddy cried, squirming out of Hermione's arms and at my legs. I laughed and picked him up.

"Hey, big guy." I turned toward Hermione and Ginny. "Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, meet Angela Webber, and vice versa. She will be your fellow bridesmaid. Oh, and Angela, this is Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson. Teddy, this is Mommy's friend, Angela."

Teddy smiled and reached for her. I set him down and he walked to her. He smiled, "I like her! She's pretty."

I smiled, "I told you!"

Angela smiled, croutching down. "Hello. How old are you?"

"One and a half."

Angela looked at me, startled. "And he walks and talks?"

I laughed, "Yup."

Ron came down, hair all messed up. No doubt he was sleeping until what time it was now - which was noon.

"Are Bill and Fleur gone?" I asked Molly. She nodded.

"They went back home so Victoire wouldn't catch a cold from the weather here."

I nodded, "Alright. I can work with that. Angela, follow the ladies. We have projects that Alice said would be done?"

Alice nodded and smiled, "I have. Five out of the eight."

I nodded, "Hup to!" All the ladies went up stairs and I looked at Angela. "You too! Come on! Bridesmaid dress making vampire style. We got a lot to do."

Angela laughed and walked up the stairs. I led her to Hermione's room and opened the door.

"You ready, Bella?" Alice called from the closet. I cringed.

"It's not going to kill me, right?"

I heard Alice laugh and she pulled out my pink dress. "Ta da!"

I frowned, "That's my dress."

Alice smiled, "Just kidding! Here's the ones you ordered." She pulled out a perfect replica of my pink dress, but in blue. I nodded, smiling.

"It's perfect! Oh, it's lovely!" I touched the fabric and smiled bigger.

"Now, I have Rose, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and my's done. I need to get you done." She said looking at Angela.

Angela smiled, "What do you have to do?"

Alice smiled, "Well, this room is off limits to all guys. So, you can either strip or we can work with measurements."

"Alice!" I scolded. "That was rude!"

Angela laughed, "Whatever's easiest. Honestly. I mean, I know most of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Do what you feel comfortable with. Not what Alice tells you."

Angela laughed. Alice smiled, "You in some shorts and a tank will be fine."

I sighed and Hermione pulled out some clothes. "These might be a little big for you. You are like super skinny."

Angela blushed, taking the clothes, "Thanks."

I grabbed Alice's wedding sketch book and flipped through it while Angela changed in the corner. "Alice, I love this cake! It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

Alice looked over at me and smiled, "I knew you would."

Rose and her pulled out about five different bolts of blue fabric from another room in the house. Alice and Rose cut and pinned away. Halfway through, I hopped up. "I'm going to go to Luna's."

"I'll come with!" Ginny said getting up. I nodded and walked out the door. Ginny and I walked down the road and I told her stories of what happened at Forks over the past two days.

"He attacked you?"

I smiled, "Tried. We apparated to the beach before it got gruesome. No need for the groom to be scarred."

Ginny laughed, "Would you really care?"

I thought about it, "He would still be the same person. I just don't want him to be hurt, so I would care."

"I mean, his looks."

I shook my head, "No, he is still the same person inside. I would still love him no matter what."

Ginny smiled and we walked up the steps. She knocked and a man that I knew had to have been Luna's father, opened the door.

"Hello Ginny, and who are you?"

I smiled, "Bellatrix Mafloy." I held out my hand and he looked at it.

"Um, Malfoy you say?"

"She is getting married to Harry Potter, sir," Ginny said. "She won't harm anyone."

Luna's father smiled, "Right. I feel the need to be cautious none the less. I assume you came here for my Luna?"

I nodded, "I need her help for my wedding. I would like to ask her to be a bridesmaid."

He ushered us inside and called for Luna. I smiled when I saw Luna run down the steps.

"Bella! Ginny! Oh, its so nice to see you! Have you spotted any gnargles?"

I shook my head, smiling. "None, but I am happy to report that I have met some shapeshifters."

Luna smiled and hugged me. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in America!"

I laughed, "Sorry. I assume Ginny didn't tell you?"

Ginny blushed and found her fingers more interesting. "Nope."

I rolled my eyes, "Luna, would you care to be my bridesmaid?"

She smiled, "Oh, I would love to! Who's the man?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Ginny. "Have you not told her anything?"

Ginny blushed deeper. "Sorry, I sort of was mad at you, remember?"

I looked at Luna. "Harry."

Luna squealed and hugged me. "Since when!?"

"Friday!"

"No, not since you were engaged, since you started dating?"

I smiled, "Since July ninth of last year."

"So. . ." she did the math in her head, "He proposed on your year anniversary?"

I smiled and nodded, "Totally romantic, right?"

Luna giggled, "So, this bridesmaid thing. When does it start?"

I smiled, "Alice is making the dresses right now, so, you can come over and we can get you started or we can wait until my other vampire friends come."

"No, now. I miss my vampire friends."

I laughed and looked at her outfit. "Put some shorts and a tank top underneath that, I don't think Hermione's would work on you."

Luna ran up the stairs and came back a few minutes later, a sweatshirt and sweatpants on instead of a frilly dress.

"Come on!" Luna said, pulling us along. If there was one thing about Luna that I would never find in another person, it was carefree nature or boldness. She wasn't afraid to share her opinion.

We ran along behind her and came to the Weasley house, panting. Ginny opened the door and walked us up to Hermione's room. I knocked three times and Alice opened the door, pins in her mouth.

"Come in! Quickly before the boys come!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed them all in. Luna took off her sweats and Rose got to cutting and pinning. I showed Luna what was planned and she loved it all. There was a knock at the door and Hermione got it. It was Harry.

"You can't have her, sorry!" Hermione said then shut the door.

"Shit, Hermione! What the hell are you doing!" I laughed and opened the door just enough for Harry to see my face.

"What are you doing in there?" Harry said, trying to look in.

I laughed, "Top secret business. What are you doing up here? Aren't the boys in George's room?"

He chuckled and whispered, "George has gone nuts talking about Angela!"

I laughed, "Tell him she's single."

He tried to look over my head again but I warned him, "Alice and Rose will happily rip your eyes out if they knew you were trying to see what they were doing."

He chuckled, "So, you can't leave?"

I laughed, "I don't think I'm allowed."

"She's not!" Alice yelled.

Harry chuckled, "So, you fine with staying here for the night?"

I shrugged, "Whatever. It's not even noon, Harry."

He chuckled, "I know. I can tell, you ladies aren't going to be finished for a while."

I smiled, "Your probably right, sor-"

Alice pulled me back and took my place. "She is going to be busy all night. Sorry to burst your bubble. Molly's cool with you three staying here. In fact, she'll love it. Now, go!"

She made a move to close the door, but Harry shoved his foot in the hole. "What are you doing?"

Alice smiled, "Wedding dresses, obviously. Naked woman are roaming this roam. I don't think they would appreciate you barging in like this again."

I heard Harry laughed, "I'll let the other boys know. Now, can I talk to Bella."

Alice laughed, "No!"

She closed the door and locked it, pulling the bed in front of it. I rolled my eyes.

"You seriously are starting my wedding dress today?"

Rose smiled and pulled a dozen bolts of cream and white fabric from a chest by the window. I nearly groaned.

"Take it all off, Bella. We are going to make you the prettiest bride in the world." Alice said.

She finished pinning Angela's dress and looked her over, walking in a circle. Angela looked dead bored but her eyes lit up when Rose pulled out the fabric.

"But, we have like six months to do the dress!" I protested.

Alice chuckled, "Well, he are going to make a few and you'll choose the best one."

I sighed, "Alright. Let's get started."

I took off my t-shirt and jean skirt. Thank god I had some shorts on underneath. Alice measured around my perfect waist and hips. Yeah, I had the body every girl wants.

Rose and Alice first use the cream bolt and measured me.

Alice frowned, "I can't get your curves with the tank on."

I sighed, "So, take it off?"

Alice nodded and the other girls wooped. I blushed and laughed. "Come on, we're all friends here." I said.

I pulled my tank top off and Alice started to measure and cut. Rose finished Luna and slid the dress off of her. Luna put her sweatpants back on but left her tank showing. Rose then moved to Angela and unzipped the back. After she got the dress off, Angela changed into her clothes, leaving the clothes she borrowed from Hermione in a pile on the floor. Alice did my torso first and the girls gave suggestions. Rose was using a sewing machine and sewing all of the dresses together. When the torso of the dress was finished, just a look of a corset really, Alice started to make the skirt.

"No, Jasper!" Alice said. I giggled.

"Tell him no! It is bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress, period!"

"Well then hold him down or tie him to a chair!"

"I don't car-"

"Emmett, so help me god! If you so much as try to get into this room, we won't have sex for three months!" Rose interupted.

I laughed, "Harry is going berserk, right?" Alice nodded.

"Emmett is dying to help him get up here, but Jasper is keeping him and Emmett tired so they can't get up."

I laughed, "Well, keep working on it, Jasper. Harry fights!"

I heard booming laughter, and I knew it was Emmett."

"Nice, Bella. You just invited Emmett to make fun of your sex life," Rose informed me.

I groaned, "No way!" My cheeks got hot.

"Oh, so you did get lucky Friday," Rose teased.

My cheeks got hotter.

"Well, don't keep us at bay, how was it?" Hermione pressed.

I heard Ginny laugh and saw that Angela and Rose were pulling pins out of the dresses that Rose had sewed into them, preoccupied.

I blushed a little darker. "Totally amazing." I heard a chair shift below the floor. "The guys are listening aren't they?"

Rose laughed, "Hun, Emmett isn't going to miss a chance like this."

I laughed, "Well, your husbands practically raped Harry."

Alice snorted. "Right."

I nodded, "They educated him in the bedroom arts. Like, really educated him."

Rose laughed, "So gross, Em. You don't get anything for a week."

I laughed, "Yeah, but still, Harry was amazing."

Angela was silently laughing, "You just tell them about your sex life like its nothing?"

I smiled, "We are all sisters here, Ang, even you."

"So, you would tell your sister about your sex life?" She pressed.

I shrugged, "Well, yeah! I mean, come on. What are sisters there for? They decide if the guy is so two-timing you or if he is legit. I think we all have established that Harry is legit."

"Mmm-hmm." Rose murmured.

"Yup." Hermione and Ginny said.

"Totally," Alice chimed.

Angela smiled, "Well, I still think it's weird."

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Have you ever had sex, Ang?"

She blushed and shook her head. "See, we don't judge." I said, looking at everyone else. "And, I personally think your missing out. I mean, I don't think Ginny or Hermione have either."

They blushed and shook their heads. "Like I said, nothing to be ashamed off."

Alice laughed and assembled a big portion of the dress. "Dress one of twelve, nearly complete. Rose, sew this." Alice unzipped the back and ran over to Rose with it in her hands. I pulled up my strapless bra and looked at Alice.

"We done or we doing another?"

She laughed, "Silly Bella. Have I ever stopped in the middle of a project?"

I gulped and shook my head. "No."

She smiled, "That's right. Now, let's talk about something to preoccupy our time. Kids. You want kids?"

I shrugged, "Maybe someday. Not while we are engaged, at least. I haven't really talked to him about it."

Alice nodded, "Let's say you were to have kids, what names?"

I shrugged, "For a girl, I was thinking Torah Lillian Potter, you know, too keep Harry's mother's name."

Alice smiled, "And for a boy?"

"James Sirius Potter?" I wanted to get Harry's father's in one. I saw Hermione smile.

"Where did you come up with Torah?" Angela asked, "It's lovely."

I smiled, "Funny story. I was actually watching the Olympic Games in America one day and she was a flag carrier. The name stuck." **(TRUE STORY)**

Rose laughed, "You would name your daughter after a flag carrier?"

I smiled, "The name is pretty!"

Alice smiled, "I like it." She paused and laughed, "Come here, Torah, come to Mommy!"

I giggled, "Well, it can be Torrie or Tor, or Lily too."

Alice smiled, "I really do like it though. The boys just repeated our conversation and Harry does as well."

"Well, I'm not pregnant, so we don't have to worry about names."

There was a knock on the door. "Girls, it's Molly. Can I come in."

Ginny ran to the door, and opened it barely, due to the bed in the way. "What is Angela's last name?"

"Webber." Molly said. Ginny nodded and ushered Molly in, shoving the bed to the side a little, keeping the door as closed as possible. Molly gasped when she saw the dresses.

"Are these the bridesmaid dresses?"

I smiled and nodded, "Alice and Rose are doing a wonderful job."

"What's this?" She asked pointing to a cream lump. I laughed.

"Bride's gown, model one." Hermione explained. Angela and Rose were still sewing and getting pins out of it.

"Model one?"

I smiled, "Alice thinks that more than one dress should do. I have to pick the one I like most."

Molly laughed. "Should I bring lunch up here or do you want to eat downstairs?"

"Downstairs!" We all said at the same time.

"We don't want the chance to mess up the dresses." Alice explained. Rose stayed firmly seated with Alice helping me get the dress she was currently working on off. When we left, she locked the door behind us. I had slipped a shirt on and my skirt. We all sat around the table and ate some sandwiches. All the girls washed their hands and wiped off their faces before heading back up stairs. I lingered behind and met up with Harry.

I pecked him on the lips. "Hey, babe. What are you boys up to?"

"Listening in on your conversation, mostly. By the way, Torah, I love the name."

I giggled and kissed him again, "Thanks, but we don't need to worry about that right now."

Harry chuckled, and kissed my cheek. "No, not until you're ready."

I laughed, "The real question, Harry, is are you ready?"

George dragged him away and I yelled after him, "I know where you sleep, George Weasley!"

I stomped up the steps and closed the door to Hermione's room rather forcefully.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Ginny asked.

"George interrupted Harry and my's private moments. I'm going to kill him, Ginny. I swear to it."

Ginny laughed, "Just don't tell mum it was you. She hasn't been so kind on those jokes since. . ."

She trailed off, but I knew what she was talking about. The war. The door opened and Molly came in with Esme. Rose shoved the bed in front of the door again and finished sewing.

"Oh, Angela, darling, it's so good to see you again!" Esme said, hugging Angela.

I giggled. "It's nice to see you as well, Mrs. Cullen," Angela stammered.

"Oh, please call me Esme. Everyone else does."

"Right."

"So, back to our conversation. Oh, just to fill you two in, Bella wants to name her daughter Torah Lillian and her son James Sirius, should she have kids. Now, how many kids do you want?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. That's sort of a thing that happens, right? Besides, Harry gets some say in the matter. It's not always what I want."

"You are absolutely right, dear. I remember wanting ten children. Arthur wanted five. We settled at seven, in the middle." Molly said.

I smiled. "Well, I don't know how many I want. I would like to have maybe two, not counting Teddy of course."

Esme laughed, "The boys are having a blast listening to our conversation and Teddy's random chatter."

I laughed, "Teddy will be taking a nap in a hour, so they are going to act up."

Alice nodded, "I already see it. And if they do try to get in, I will make sure that none of them get near the bed with their ladies."

I pouted, "Now, that's not fair!"

Alice laughed, "Girl, you always control your men with sex. When things don't go your way, you cut the supply off. When they go right, you give them more than they need."

The girls laughed and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, hun, you get them to do just about anything." Rose added.

"I use that on Arthur all the time," Molly said.

"Oh, mum, no way! I don't need to picture or even hear that!" Ginny moaned, covering her ears and eyes.

Molly held up her hands and was about to say something but a sharp look from Esme broke them both into laughter. "Trust me, no daughter or son ever want to hear about your sex life."

I rolled my eyes, "Why aren't we listening in on the guys conversation?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Some of them put in.

"Jazzy, Em, get Harry to spill his guts too! We can't supply your entertainment for the night."

I heard Emmett's laughter.

"Alright, here comes the good stuff ladies. Take a seat, relax, Rose, Esme, and I will say it all for you." Alice sighed.

We laughed and I sat on a stool while Alice did my dress, sitting up as straight as I could go. Oh, we were in for some dark secret sharing for sure.

"Oh, and Jazz, pump Harry full of honesty." Alice said.

Oh yeah, this was going to get good.

* * *

Review!


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you think about Bella?" Alice asked. I knew she was copying the boys.

"She's the most amazing, creative, and caretaking person in the entire world. I would rather spend my life with her than with anyone else." Esme said.

"Aww!" I smiled.

"Who do you think is prettier, Ginny or Hermione?" Rose asked.

"None. If Bella's not the choice, then no one." Esme answered.

I laughed, "That's what I thought."

"If you had to choose between Bella and Teddy, who would you choose?" Alice asked.

There was a pause, "I wouldn't choose. I would choose them both."

"You have to choose, Dude." Rose mimicked Emmett's tone. I giggled and waited for the response.

It never came, just a "I can't decide."

That made me smiled, and the girls looked at me confused. "Why are you smiling?"

I laughed, "Because if he can't decide, that means he loves both of us. So, I'm happy. Besides, I don't think we'll be in a situation where he does have to decide. At least, there shouldn't be."

"Love, how are you and Bella?" Alice asked.

"Good, I love her more than I love life."

I laughed, "He does love life a lot."

"What about Bella's mom and brother?" Rose asked.

I bit my lip and waited for the response.

"Well, I really feel its my fault that they don't talk to Bella anymore, and I feel sorry for that. But, I never liked her brother and I honestly don't care if we're in the same room. I would at least try to be cival. But her mother, I mean, she sounds so nice from all the stories Bella tells Teddy. And Hermione says that she was nice as well. In Bella's memories, I never would have thought that she would disown her, but I guess blood status is more important to her than Bella's happiness."

I laughed, "You have no idea, baby!"

I found out all of Harry's secret feelings and I was pleased with every one. Then, Jasper turned on George suddenly.

"You, George, do you like Angela?" Alice asked, laughing. Angela blushed and busied herself with the hem of her shirt.

"Webber? Yeah, she's cool. I heard she's single."

I winked at Angela.

"Would you want to date her?"

I gasped, "The-"

"I don't know, man. That might be weird, I mean. I hardly know her. I would rather be friends first."

Angela blushed and smiled at me. I laughed, "Girl, you so got to get him. He's been single way too long."

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

Finally, interragation was over and Alice finished the third dress. I groaned as she started another one. "Alice, can't we just do three and be over with it?"

She shook her head, "You are getting the best dress for your wedding. I won't make you ugly."

I sighed and Alice made another. By dinner time, we were done with the fourth.

I gasped, "The next one, use laces in the back, but make the laces blue ribbons. And some of the fabric left over from Jane's bridesmaid dress, use for trim on the top and skirt, or just for details."

Alice nodded and started to make another bridesmaid dress for Jane. "She won't be able to come, Aro is sending her on a mission. She won't be back until three days before the wedding."

I sighed and nodded. We went downstairs and had dinner. When we got back upstairs, all the girls, including Molly and Esme were getting ready to do something.

I looked wary, I could tell. "What are we doing?"

Ginny grinned. Angela smiled, "Pre-B party!"

I giggled, "No strippers!"

Alice laughed, "But she didn't say no to clubs!"

I rolled my eyes and Alice put me in a short dress and heels. "You aren't clumsy Bella, so you are wearing these!"

I laughed and put them on. "We are not getting strippers and I will not get drunk."

Alice nodded. "I will make sure of it. No matter what you say, you won't get more than a drink drunk."

I nodded and we told the boys we would be back before apparating to a local club. The music was blaring and guys were trying to get me into bed. Alice disappeared and came back minutes later.

The DJ came on the speaker, "Yo, everybody! We got some very special ladies in the house!" The crowd cheered. "Give it up for Bella Malfoy! The bride to be!"

I laughed, "Alice, you didn't!"

She smiled, "oh, but I did."

"Come on up, Bella! We gonna get this party started!"

My friends pushed me up to the DJ booth and he looked me over. "Oh, she's pretty fine. You have some lucky man, Bella. Now, here is Club FM's gift to you!"

The curtains opened and there was a male stripper. I laughed and shook my head, "No way!"

Alice and Rose pushed me toward him and I shook my head. "No way, I said no strippers!"

They laughed, "He doesn't strip, Bella. He dances."

I groaned, "When Harry finds out you are dead."

They giggled and the guy set me in the chair and started dancing. I so needed to be drunk to enjoy this. Alice had a camera and took a picture. I groaned. Harry was going to kill me when he finds out.

An hour later, we apparated back home and I tried to take the camera from Alice. She laughed and ran up the stairs. I chased after her. "I hope Harry finds out, because then he can kill you himself!"

Alice was at the boys door and she had a devlish grin. She knocked and the boys opened up. Alice thrust the camera at Harry. "We had a great night."

I ran into Alice. "Ow! Harry, I swear, I didn't want to do this!"

He laughed and turned the camera on. He flipped through the pictures and laughed.

"These are all pictures of you and Bella at her birthday in Forks!"

I grabbed the camera from him and looked through them. There at the end was the picture I was looking for. I went for the delete button, but Alice took it out of my hands and handed it to Harry.

"Bella's been very naughty." Alice whispered to him. Harry looked at it and then at me.

"Alice and Rose. It was all them. I swear to God, I said no strippers."

"He wasn't a stripper, Bella. He was a dancer." Alice chimed in.

I glared at her, "I think my message was still pretty clear. No male/female interaction for me at the club."

She laughed, "Well, you didn't specifically state that you didn't want that. You just said no strippers."

I looked at Harry, and he was laughing. "You look so. . . uncomfortable."

I looked at the picture and laughed, "I was uncomfortable!"

Harry laughed and handed the picture back to Alice. "You so have to get that framed for me."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later, Harry."

Alice pulled me up the stairs and we started on making. At about ten at night, there was an owl at the window. I walked over to it and opened the window. It flew and held its leg out to me. I was confused. I took it off and it flew away. I sighed, opening it.

"Dear Bella," I read aloud. "I am sorry for the cruel treatment that I have bestowed upon you. If you would forgive me, I would love to see you again. It has been too long. Please, come home for the day. I have many questions to ask you about your marriage. Please, write me back or just come home. You are always welcome, no matter what. Love, your mother."

I looked up and Alice was having a vision. "It's fine. Safe. Write her back. The next free day you have is a week from Harry's birthday. Three weeks from now, then."

I sighed, "Alice, she is my mother. I'll see her Wednesday."

Alice groaned, "But we were going to go cake testing!"

I laughed, "Oh well! Maybe my mother is a little more important!"

"Fine, but you know we are rescheduling."

I nodded, "I promise we will cake test later."

ON WEDNESDAY!!!!!

I woke up, at the Black House and went to Teddy's room. I gave him a bath and went to Harry's room.

"Harry, I'm leaving Teddy with you while I run out." I called.

"Where are you going?" He asked, opening his door.

"My mother wants to make amends. So, if I'm not back by midnight, call the police."

He nodded smiling, and gave me a hug. "Angie will be here, and no cheating on me. Alice will tell me."

He chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

I smiled, "You better not anyway. Bye, Harry."

I kissed him lightly and then knelt down to Teddy. "Mommy's going to see Grandma Cissa, I'll be back soon."

Teddy hugged me, "Bye, Mommy!"

I smiled and kissed his temple, "Bye."

I grabbed my wand and apparated right there. I landed just outside the door of my home. I knocked lightly and the door was opened by Trinky.

"Trinky! Please tell Mother I'm here."

She bowed, "Yes, Miss Malfoy."

She disappeared and my mother came down a minute later. "Bella, so glad you could come!" Her voice was flat and she didn't look very glad.

"You did write me asking for me to come at any time."

She nodded and motioned for me to come in, "I was just making tea, would you like some?"

She wouldn't poison me, right? "Sure."

She smiled and led me to the tea room. She snapped her fingers and Thimble came carrying a tea tray.

"So, your getting married?" Mother asked casually.

I held out my hand that had the ring on it, and nodded. "Yes."

"Beautiful ring. So, you are still with Potter then?"

I nodded. "Yes, and Teddy will become my legal godson as well."

She nodded, "Why?"

"Well, I love Harry and I love Ted-"

She looked disgusted, "Not that! Why would you do this to our family?"

I was offended, but I didn't show it. "The heart chooses where it wants, Mother. My heart wants Harry, not Blaise, Crabbe, or Goyle, who I know you are dying for me to marry."

She nodded, "Notable Pureblood Slytherins. I don't care if your friends are mudbloods, but your husband, Bella! Do you know what that means?"

I scoffed, "I would rather be with Harry than any one else out there, no matter how high their blood status may be. Would you rather I marry the vampire that tried to kill me? Or the werewolf that is still in love with me after I told him no countless times? Or, maybe, you can allow to marry the Muggle? The one that wouldn't leave me alone because he thought I was hot. Or, what about the Half-blood? The one I'm in love with. Harry. Why does it always have to be your decision? Why can't I just be with who I want and not forced into relationships with purebloods by my own mother! Would you allow me to marry Keith, the Muggle-born?"

Her eyes widened, "You- you-"

"Yes, I'm completely over Keith now mother. Now, what is it that you have against Harry that will cause you to disown me like I'm some dog?"

She looked at me, fire blazing in her eyes, "I disowned you because I didn't want to be known as the mother of the child that married the enemy, Bella!"

I laughed, "The war is over, it's been over for a year. The right side won, and father isn't here to say different." I paused and looked at her sullen face. "That's it, isn't it? Your trying to keep father's loyalty? Your trying to keep this family on the dark side. Mother, what if we just go to the side of the Order? Would it really be that bad? Honestly! Why must the entire Slytherin community feel like they have to make their children into Death Eaters and mini Lord Voldemorts. That is just going to be a tale in a hundred years to scare little kids, and you know it. What do you have against Harry?"

"It's because of him Bella is dead!" Mother shouted. I was astonished. One, Mother never yelled. Two, Mother never really cared for Bellatrix, my aunt.

"Mother! That was a year ago, and Aunt Bella chose her side! It's all our faults. It's mine, Hermione's, Ron's, yours, even Draco's."

She shook her head, "No, it's not. It's all his."

I shook my head, "No, mother. You have it wrong. Do you know what happened at Aunt Bella's final moments?"

She nodded, "Bella tried to attack a student."

I laughed, "That's not even half of it. Aunt Bella tried to kill Ginny. Molly defended her child and Bellatrix took the price of it. Bella deserved what she got. After what she did, all those years of torturing and killing, you act as though she is still the girl that you knew when you were young. She wasn't mother. She was evil, and cruel, and wicked. Aunt Eda was lucky when she left and married Ted. She was probably the only sensible one of you three."

Mother looked at me sharply, "You want to know why you were sorted into Gryffindor?" She didn't give me time to answer. "I'll tell you why. Ever since you were young, I knew you were different. In fact, I don't remember ever being pregnant with twins, but when you were born, you looked nothing like a Malfoy. You had brown hair, brown eyes, and was slightly tan. I knew as soon as you were born that you weren't my child. I could tell by the way you would always stop fights Draco caused and you would always be shy around people-"

"That's because Father locked me in a room whenever we had company! The first time I ever met a person outside of you, Draco, and Father, was in Diagon Alley, when I was eleven."

She looked at me, "I treated you as my own, knowing full well you weren't. I knew that such a different looking person would never have been my daughter. I was blond, Draco was blond, Lucius was blond, and you. . . you were brunette. And I knew that Bellatrix wasn't the mother, because she never pregnant. She couldn't have kids. But, there was Andromeda. She. . . she had to have been the mother. We were on good terms still, until Lucius joined sides with the Dark Lord. So, I did some research, blood tests, on you. And, I found what I was looking for. That's why I called you here. I never disowned you, because you were never my daughter to begin with."

I was shocked into silence. Mother snapped her fingers again and Trinky arrived with a stack full of papers. "Lucius locked you away for your safety, gave you the inheritance because you deserved it. You showed this family pride, even though people thought you were a shame to it. He knew you weren't his daughter as well. He always had his suspicions. Here is your real mother, and sister, and father, and your nephew. Because I know you want to know."

I looked at her eyes and found cruelness and hatred. She thrust the stack of papers at me and sat back down. "Open it!"

I flipped it over and opened the folder. There, on top was a picture of the Tonks family. "I-I'm a Tonks?" I asked looking up.

She nodded, flipping some hair out of her eyes, "Andromeda had you and she feared your safety. The Dark Lord knew she was my sister. I'm guessing she thought that if you were staged as a Malfoy, you would survive the war. Pretty smart, actually. But, you were a metamorphagus, as soon as you were born I could tell that. You changed appearance immediately to what a Malfoy would look like, and I thought, 'Oh, she must have just changed her appearance like Dora does,' but when you would stick to your brown form, I knew that was your real form."

I changed to my brown form and looked at my mother. "This is what I really look like?"

She nodded, "So, I'm not your mother. Draco's not your brother. Lucius isn't your father. I'm you Aunt Cissa, and Tonks was your sister. You are a half-blood."

"So, what has this got to do with me marrying Harry?"

She laughed, "Well, would he love you now that he knows who you really are? Or would he just throw you out like Andromeda did?"

I bit my lip to keep the tears away. She was right. Would Harry still love me? Alice would tell him, no matter what. Even if I decided not to. And my real mother, Andromeda, what would she say? I looked at Narcissa, my brain still not used to it.

"So, Bellatrix is still my real name? Or is different?"

She looked me over. "I got a letter, from a stranger. It's in your folder. Look when you think you're ready, but I would wait until you get to where you want to be."

"With Harry?" I asked her.

"Is that where you want to be?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Than go. I hope I'm invited to the wedding, but I won't say I'm happy about it."

I nodded, "I'll invite you, of course I would. Even if we were still feuding, I would have sent you an invite."

She smiled a little, "So, you and Potter? What's up with you two?"

I flushed a little, "Um, just about the same, you know?"

"You two get in bed together yet?" She asked.

I flushed a little deeper, "We might have."

"Oh!" She said, becoming enthusiastic. She inched closer, apparently forgetting that it was Harry we were talking about. "How was it?"

I looked at her, "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm still getting over the whole your not my mother thing. I don't know if I feel comfortable talking about this."

She smiled, "That good, huh?"

My cheeks flushed and I looked down, realizing I still had the folder in my lap. I wanted to read that letter, but if it was as bad as it seemed, I had to wait. "So, I'll best be leaving now. I'm sorry I was so cross with you. I was just ranting what had a year to build up. Thank you, for telling me the truth."

She smiled and hugged me when I got up. "It was nothing, and I knew you deserved the truth. You can marry whoever you like, and you get my blessing."

I looked at her, "When Harry asked me, did he ask you beforehand, or was it just him asking without your permission?"

She laughed, "He wrote me, and I wrote back with a letter. 'Ask her,' it said. I couldn't do more than that. Besides, you can have a big, happy family with him, and I know you would love it."

I smiled and got out of her hug. "Thank you, Mot- Aunt Cissa." She laughed.

"Yeah, it will take some time to get used to."

I smiled, "Oh, um, when Draco gets back, do you mind telling me?"

She nodded. "He won't be back for a while. Last I heard from him, he was staying in Spain until August of next year."

I sighed, "He'll miss the wedding."

"When is it, exactly?"

I smiled, "January ninth, this coming January. In about six months."

Cissa smiled and hugged me. "Go home, lock yourself in your room, and read what's inside that folder. I guarantee you will love and hate some of it."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you, again."

She smiled and led me outside. "Come by anytime. Please, I am all alone with just elves."

I laughed, "You could get remarried, or at least start dating."

She laughed, "Not if I can help it."

I smiled, "Bye."

She nodded and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and apparated to my real home, where I belonged. Black Manor, where I would find out my past, and all about what my history entailed.

* * *

Review! I love the way this turned out. It was totally random but it is amazing. Thank you and review for more!


	17. Chapter 17

I landed at Black House and I ran inside. I smiled at Angela and ran up the stairs, locking my door. I sat on my bed and took a deep breath. I really wanted to know what was coming, but I was scared at the same time.

I flipped open the folder and looked at the picture. Andromeda, Ted, and a young Tonks was standing there, waving. Andromeda had her hand around her belly and you could barely tell she was pregnant... with me. I set the picture on my bed stand and picked up a letter. There was a note on it.

"Read after you've read everything else." It said. I set it above the folder and looked at the next piece of paper. It was a letter to Aunt Cissa, I guess.

"Dear Narcissa,

I am sorry for the short notice, but I cannot keep my baby, for fear of you-know-who killing my family. I want my child to have a chance. I dearly hope you can help me. Please, write back, dear sister. I cannot wait much longer. They are coming.

Andromed-"

It cut off there. There was a line and it wasn't finished. Who was coming?

Soon, looking through all of the letters, I learned it was Death Eaters, searching for her. They had left and kid at Ted's parents house. Going through all of this brought tears to my eyes.

Andromeda was concerned for my life and sent me to Narcissa secretly without her knowing. It was tragic. There were letters that Narcissa sent to Eda after my arrival, demanding if she knew anything, but there was no answer. The owl would come back. Then, I was through everything. The last letter was difficult. It was Narcissa demanding answers or she would throw me to the Death Eaters herself. There was finally a response and it said, "I have no idea who that girl is."

Then, I opened the letter that I was told to wait on.

"Dear Narcissa,

That girl you claim as your daughter. I knew you knew the truth all along. I was fearful for her safety and I knew she was best safe with you. Her name is-"

I stopped. My name. It was right there in front of me. "Her name is Aphrodite Aurora Tonks. Yes, she is my daughter. If she is to ever read this letter, I want her to know, I love you with all my heart and no matter who you live with, I would still love you. When the war is over, I will get you back, Aphrodite. I promise I will. Her sister, Nymphadora Boreallis Tonks, is also not in the know of her existence. Please, Narcissa, keep Aphrodite until I can keep her safe on my own. I leave you as godmother, and should you not be able to do that, I will leave Nymphadora as following you. It was my mistakes of marrying a Muggle-born that got her in this danger, and I will get her out. And Aphrodite, if you are reading this, please know that I will come for you. I love you.

With love from your sister or mother,

Andromeda Tonks."

By the end, tears were staining my cheeks.

"Bella?" Harry asked, knocking on my door.

Damn! I hastily put everything in the folder nicely and shoved it under my pillow. "Yes, Harry?" I called.

"Why is the door locked?"

"Um, no reason. Just, I wanted some time alone."

"Oh, are you alright? You sound like your crying."

I unlocked the door and opened it. "Because I was."

"Oh, your visit with your mother didn't go so well?"

I laughed a little, "I didn't visit my mother, well, not technically. I visited my Aunt."

"Andromeda's back in town?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "No. . . she's not. My Aunt is really, um."

"Bella, come on. I can take it."

"Alright. My mother is really Andromeda and Narcissa is my aunt. She just told me today and I was reading over a letter my mother had left."

Harry hugged me, "Bella, that's great!"

"And my names not Bella, apparently."

Harry released me, "Huh?"

"My names not even Bellatrix! It's Aphrodite Aurora Tonks!"

Harry looked me over. "You don't look like a Tonks."

I shifted to my brown haired form. "Apparently, this is my real form. Now that I think about it, I look like Tonks did. I have the same brown hair, brown eyes. Harry, my whole life was a lie! Everything I ever thought, lies! I-I don't know who I am anymore."

"Bella, or Aphrodite, whatever. You are still the same person inside. You can't change that. Your name, you appearance, don't change the girl I fell in love with."

I looked at him, "You mean that?"

He smiled, "Of course I do. Bella, I still love you. Do you still love me?"

I laughed, "Of course I still love you. I honestly thought you were going to get rid of me when you found out, at least that's what Narcissa suggested. She wants invites to the wedding, by the way. I promised her one. She is my godmother, it was all explained in the letter."

"Letter?"

I smiled, "The letter that told me everything. Oh, look at this picture!" I took the picture off my nightstand and handed it to Harry. He smiled.

"Andromeda is in this picture, and she's pregnant with you. Look, Tonks is about seven!"

I laughed, "Yeah, about. She was twenty-five when she died, right? So, I was eighteen. Yeah, that sounds right."

Harry laughed and handed me the photo. "You have to take good care of whatever Mrs. Malfoy gave you. Your past is something that you need to remember, even if you thought it was lies."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

)))))))))))))MONTHS PASS((((((((((

On December thirteenth, Andromeda came back. She arrived at Molly's door.

"Andromeda, dear, come in, come in! It's freezing outside!" Molly exclaimed.

I heard my mother's laugh as she walked in. Everyone was in the living room talking. I shot up and walked over to the door.

"Bella, you look wonderful! You've grown so much!" Andromeda exclaimed, hugging me.

"I know, mother. I know everything. So does the Order."

She froze and looked at me. "Aphrodite?" She whispered.

I smiled, "Hello, mother."

She smiled and hugged me again. "Oh, please forgive me! I was such a coward!"

I shook my head, "There is nothing to forgive! You did what you thought was best, and I would have done the same thing as you."

She made a choking noise that I realized was a cry and she held me tighter. "Narcissa told you?"

I nodded, "She gave me all of the letters and a picture of when you were pregnant."

She smiled, "Well, I couldn't just tell her and not give her proof you were mine."

I smiled "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

She laughed and walked in the room. "Where is Teddy?"

I laughed, "Oh, he's somewhere. Harry, where's Teddy?"

Harry looked up and pointed to a pile of sweaters in the corner of the room. I laughed and picked it up. Teddy squirmed and shrieked. I smiled and took off layer after layer until Teddy was there.

"Teddy, meet your Grandmother. Mum, this is Teddy, but you know that, so here." I handed her Teddy and Teddy giggled.

"Grandma?"

She looked at me and back at him. "Hello, Teddy-kins. I remember when you were just a baby."

He giggled, "Before Mommy and Daddy were my Mommy and Daddy, right?"

Andromeda gasped, "He knows?"

I nodded, "I told him a few weeks ago. He understands enough to know that Tonks is his real mum."

"Tonks." Teddy repeated, giggling like an idiot.

Andromeda played with her grandson and Harry and I sat together in a chair, well, he pulled me on his lap.

Alice and Rose burst through the doors, apologizing to Molly's outraged and scared cries.

"Sorry! I'm too excited."

"Yeah, I tried to stop her, but I couldn't catch up in time." Rose backed up.

Molly rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Andromeda, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. Yes, we're vampires, but we don't feed on humans. Um, you need to come with the girls to Hermione's room."

I walked up to my mother, "You get to see the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses."

Andromeda nearly hopped up and we took off toward Hermione's room. Alice pulled out a bridesmaid dress and my wedding gown, which ended up to be choice number five, with the blue ribbon and accents. The bridesmaid dress Alice had was marked as Jane's.

"This is the bridesmaid dress." Alice said, sliding it out of it's plastic bag.

"Oh, its beautiful! Where did you get this?"

"Alice and Rose made them the first week of the engagement."

"It's magnificent! What about the wedding gown, did you make that as well."

I nodded, "Alice and Rose had to make twelve dresses, because they couldn't just make one." I stuck my tongue out at them and they stuck them out back.

Rose pulled out my wedding gown and handed it to me. "We're putting it on you."

I sighed, "The more I wear this the less special it will be."

Rose laughed, "This dress has many surprises, only Alice and I know what. Come on, I'll help you put it on."

I sighed and took off my sweatshirt. Alice and Rose slipped it over my head and I smiled as I felt the familiar tightness and elegance of the gown as it flowed around me.

Rose laced it up in the back, and Andromeda smiled, tears coming to her eyes. I hadn't gone into my blond form since I met up with Aunt Cissa and read my letter, so the color of the blue fit nicely with my brown hair.

"You look beautiful!" My mother cried.

I smiled, "I love this one. Absolutely love it!"

"Whose walking you down the aisle?" She asked.

I but my lip, "Um, I don't have anyone. Lucius died in Azkaban, Draco's off in Spain, Cissa's just sitting in the audience."

"Well, you have to have someone!"

I smiled, "Would you do the honors?"

She nearly choked. "What? You really want me to?"

I smiled, "I would be honored."

She smiled and nodded, "Of course I would. I would love to!"

I smiled, "Now, Alice, have you made Teddy's suit yet?"

She nodded, pulling out a mini suit. "He's ring bearer?" My mother asked. I laughed and nodded.

"He's too adorable in it. Rose, get this dress off me! They already did the boys suits. Blue ties, classic."

Rose got my dress off and put it back in the plastic bag.

"Wait, where is the wedding?" My mother asked.

I smiled, "By the lake just down the road."

"It will be freezing!"

I shook my head, "We are putting up heat charms. If that doesn't work, we'll have to postpone it."

She nodded, "I hope nothing goes wrong."

I nodded, "We all pray to god."

"So, when they say the lines, what name are you going by?"

I grinned, "Aphrodite, of course. The goddess of love. Yeah, the preacher or whoever will say Aphrodite Aurora Tonks, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband. . . and so I am using Aphrodite. Besides, its a pretty name. Good choice."

My mother rolled her eyes and then soon, the church bells were ringing, and it was time for my wedding.

* * *

Review!


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up in the morning and I knew immediately what it was. My wedding. I had to stay at the Burrow while the guys got Black House. Alice flew into my room.

"We have so much to do! Esme's finishing the cake, Andromeda's dress needs altering. Oh my!"

"Alice, breathe. I'm going to take a shower. You get my mum's dress fixed. I'll best be on my way."

She hugged me and sent me off toward the bathroom. Since the wedding wasn't until sunset, I didn't need to worry about my hair or anything like that until then. I finished my shower and Alice left clothes for me in my room, which was once Percy's. Yeah, didn't really like that much.

I put it all on and we went to Hermione's room. Everyone was there, getting last minute fittings. Rose slid my dress over my head and nodded, taking it back off. "It fits. Perfect. Now, ..." The Cullen girls trailed off.

Soon, before we knew it, it was time to get ready. Alice put my dress on, Rose did my hair, and Hermione did my make up. Angela got my shoes while Ginny and Fleur kept watch for the boys around the house.

When everything was done, my mother came in, Narcissa on her tail.

"Oh, darling, you look fabulous!" My mother cried, wiping away tears.

I smiled, "Don't cry, because then I'm going to cry, and then we'll all be a mess."

She laughed a little, and Narcissa smiled, "You make a beautiful bride!"

I giggled a little, "Thanks, you two look amazing as well."

An hour later, everyone was ready. Esme directed people to the lake and we all apparated to the tent just outside of the area where the wedding was being held. I took a deep breath.

"I can do this, I can do this." I chanted over and over. Hermione rubbed my back in reassurance.

"You can do this, I know you can. You have never given up on anything, and you aren't starting now."

I nodded. "Harry's out there." I whispered and that got my spirits up.

"Jane, line up!" Andromeda called. Jane, who looked stunning in her blue dress, stood up front. Behind her, Ginny, Luna, Rose, Alice, Angela, and Hermoine lined up. My mother disappeared into the boys section and I could hear her yells to get the boys in order. Alice ran in front of me, holding some alcohol.

"Tequila or vodka?"

I laughed, "What's this for?"

"Nerves. Pick, Bella. We start in five."

"Vodka." I said immediately. Alice undid the mini bottle and handed it to me. I drank it till it was dry and Alice fixed my lip gloss.

"Perfect. Now, deep breath and count to five and follow Hermione."

I nodded. "Five, right."

Alice got back in line and I heard Esme play a tune for them to walk. By the time Hermione was gone, my mother stood beside me.

"Ready?"

I nodded. I was on five. "Let's go."

She nodded and started to walk down the aisle with me. I immediately saw Harry, who looked amazing in his suit. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I smiled and blinked them away. Harry looked so nervous. My mother placed my hand in his and she smiled, walking to take her seat. I smiled at Harry and he grinned back. The priest said his lines, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was too busy trying not to faint.

"Do you, Aphrodite Aurora Tonks, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for good or for bed, until death do you part?"

I nodded, wiping away my tears. "I do."

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Aphrodite Aurora Tonks to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for good or for bad, until death do you part?"

Harry smiled, "I do."

"With the power bestowed in me, I now pronouce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry smiled, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me sweetly. The crowd erupted into cheers and Harry pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled, "I love you, too."

Harry grabbed my hand and led me down the aisle. When we got outside, there was a horse and charriot. I gasped and looked at Harry.

"Wha-?"

He opened the door and helped me get in. He got in after me and the horses walked down the road until we got to where the reception would be at. My bridesmaids and the groomsmen were there for pictures. Harry helped me out and we walked over to them. The photographer snapped photos of us all together as a group, one of each couple of wedding pairs, and then all the males seperate, and females.

"Bride and Groom!" He said.

Harry and I got together and he snapped photos of us. It was nearly sundown, and it was time for the reception. People from the wedding showed and we all got in a party mood.

"What are one of these amazing secrets that you know about this dress, Rose?" I asked her.

She laughed, "That's easy. Pull the string around your waist. It becomes a less plump dress."

I laughed, "I should have known."

I pulled the string that was so well hidden I never noticed it before and nearly half of the skirt fell off. It still look flawless, and I could actually walk without an awkward and elegant sway.

"You and Alice are geniuses." I hugged her and pulled her out to the dance floor. An hour later, my feet were killing me so I took them off. Then, it was time for the toast.

"I have known Bella or Aphrodite for most of my life. She was my first friend, and I will never forget the day we met. We were on the train, to Hogwarts, and she opened the door and said, 'Is that seat open or is there some invisable person there, too?'" Some people laughed, including me. "And I said, 'I don't think there's an invisable person.' So, Bella, to you and Harry's happy life. May you two grow old together!"

People cheered and then Ron stood up. "I've known Harry for as long as I've known Bella. I have to say, when I first met Harry, I was a little awestruck, you know? But, he is my best mate, so, to Harry and Bella's long and wonderful life together! May your future have many children."

Everyone laughed and Ron sat down. Next was my mother.

"Aphrodite is the daughter in the world, and I am happy to say that she is married the greatest man in the world. So, no matter what happens, I want you two to live happily ever after."

I smiled and wiped away a few tears. We ate dinner and then we had the garter and bouquet throwing. Rose handed me her flowers. "You never ever throw the brides flowers. You always throw a bridesmaids. Here, take mine. I've been to too many weddings to count. I don't need another bouquet."

I smiled, "You sure?"

She nodded and I took her flowers. I picked up a microphone.

"All the ringless ladies! Come on over! Time for you to have your lucky night!" I laughed into it. Nearly half of the crowd of girls stood in front of me. I smiled and turned around. "Ready? On three! One! Two! Three!" I threw the bouquet over my head and spun around to see who caught it. It was Angela. I smiled. "And the lucky lady is Angela!"

The crowd cheered and then Alice moved me to a chair in the middle of the dance floor. I laughed.

Ron and George dragged Harry over to me and the DJ blared Sexyback on the speakers. I laughed and Harry ducked under my skirt. It wasn't until I realized that Harry's hands were bound behind his back, and George was laughing hysterically, that I felt Harry's teeth take my garter off. He emerged and threw his head toward the crowd, sending the garter toward George. He caught it mid-laugh and held it high.

Angela flushed. Oh yeah, they were getting a dance together, and they still hadn't started to date yet.

Rose and Alice dragged her onto the dance floor and George came out, tossing my garter to the corner. Him and Angela danced to a slow song and we all whistled, much to Angela's embarrassment. People started to leave by ten. I laughed as Teddy led me out to dance. We danced fast to a fast song and I picked Teddy up, twirling him around. At around midnight, nearly everyone was gone, and I was completely tired.

I sat back down in a chair and leaned back.

"Hey," my mother said, sitting down next to me.

I smiled, "Hey, how long do these usually last? I'm beat."

She laughed, "You can leave soon. Nearly everyones gone and you have to stay until at least your party is still here."

I looked around and saw that everyone but my party was here, "Well, I can go home now." I went to sit up, but my mum put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't rip that dress, please. You keep it forever."

I blushed and nodded, "Don't worry. I won't."

She blushed a little as well, "Yes, well, sometimes things come out of our control."

I laughed, blushing beat red, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Harry started to walk over. "And here comes your man to take you away," my mother sighed. I couldn't help but wonder if she missed Tonks and Ted.

"Sorry, Andromeda, but I think us two would like to get home."

I smiled, "As you wish, Harry."

He laughed, "Molly's keeping Teddy until after the honeymoon."

I laughed, "I'll have to thank her. Bye, mother."

She hugged me once more and then Harry and I apparated. When we landed, we were at Black manor, in Harry's room to be exact. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly. "Welcome home, Mrs. Potter."

I smiled, "I can get used to that." He tried to rip my dress off.

"No! My mum does not want this dress ripped!"

He groaned, "But-"

I laughed, "You sound like a little kid."

"Well, I've been a bad little kid then."

I smirked, "Oh, yes you have. Now, untie the back."

I spun around and I felt the top loosen. I felt soft pressure applied to my back. I realized that it was Harry's lips.

"Angela's not coming here, right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"She's staying with the Cullen's."

I spun around and my dress fell to the floor. I kissed Harry on the lips and pushed him back on the bed. We had a night of sheer bliss. Then oh too soon, it was morning and I woke up, pulled to his chest.

I smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Babe, wake up."

His eyes flickered and eventually they opened. "Morning, darling."

I giggled and kissed him on the lips again. I sat up and pulled the blanket up with me for warmth.

"I'll be in the shower, and I'll make some breakfast. See you in twenty, babe."

Harry kissed me again, "Don't be late."

I took a quick shower and combed my hair. I put on a t-shirt and some shorts. Then, I ran down the stairs and started to make french toast. Harry came down just as i finished.

I slid set a plate on the kitchen island and he sat down.

"So, Mrs. Potter, what do you want to do today?"

I smiled, "Well, what do you want to do?"

He laughed, "Where's that to-do list?" I plucked a to-do list from the fridge and threw it at him. He laughed and caught it.

"Work on the house, finish rooms in the house, relax, breathe."

I laughed, "The only thing on there is to finish the house, Harry."

He shrugged, "I still like the relax and breathe ones better."

I rolled my eyes, "You are such a procrastinator. I'm working on the rooms. I call second floor."

He smiled, "I'll get fourth. We'll meet up on third."

I nodded, "Oh, and I have a yellow rug in my closet."

"In our closet."

I rolled my eyes, "Same thing. Now, hurry. I'll race you!"

I took off and started on the room Angela was in. She had left earlier this morning. There was a family emergency, I found the note in the kitchen.

I painted the room Angela stayed in, or what was originally Arthur and Molly's room, black and white. That was the theme. Afterwards, I went to Hermione's room, painting it electric orange and changing everything inside to orange. After Hermione's was Ginny's pink room. I sighed, plopping onto the now pink bed when I finished. After a five minute break, I went to the bathroom and painted it black. It looked cleaner that way and the white stood out well.

I went up to the third floor and started to do my room, painting the walls black and splattering it with neon colors. I pulled the rug out of my closet and threw it into the hall. I finished adding major bright colored things and put the white picture frame with my real family in it on my orange nightstand. There was a knock on the door and I spun around to see Harry.

"Looks good." He said, looking it over.

I smiled, "Thanks. Have you done your room?"

He shook his head, "Naw, I was doing to four rooms upstairs."

I smiled, "You do your room and I'll do the brown room. You can get Reg's room cleaned or you can ask Kreature, but I don't know what he would say about it."

He laughed, "I'll do Regulus's room and redo Teddy's room."

I smiled, "I'll get the music room, too."

He nodded and I took off to the fifth and final floor. I approached the room to be brown and cleaned it first, getting rid of all the cob webs. Afterwards, I painted the walls a rich caramel color. I changed the bed and everything else, including the sofa, was a dark chocolate color. I walked to the music room and painted huge black notes on the walls. I sighed and sat by my piano. I ran my fingers over the familiar keys and let a song drift through the air. I didn't recognize it until I started to sing the lyrics.

"That was the most beautiful thing you have ever played," Harry said, scaring me.

I jumped and laughed. "God! That scared me!"

He laughed, "I got a patronus from Molly. Apparently they need us there."

I smiled, "Well, lets get going then."

Harry laughed and kissed my lips. "Alright."

He apparated before me and I followed. I landed in the Weasley living room. "Sorry, Molly!" I apologized as soon as I landed.

There was no answer. In fact, no one was here. I ran outside and saw Harry and Molly talking.

"Oh, there you are."

Molly was tearful. "I don't know what happened! One minute, she was here and the next, she was gone!"

"We'll find her, Mrs. Weasley, I promise we'll find her," Harry said.

I walked up behind them. "Who? Whose missing?"

Harry looked at Molly for help, and I knew it was bad. The next few words just sent my world shattering.

"Your mother."

I shook my head, refusing to believe it. "Who would take her? The war is over! Molly, this has to be some mistake."

Molly shook her head, "I assure you, there can be no mistake. She was right next to me and the next minute, someone grabbed her and apparated before I could react."

"What about Alice? She had to have seen something!" I exclaimed desperate.

Just as I said that, the entire Cullen family was coming toward us. I was near a break down.

"She's, she's in a room. I can't tell where. I just know that it's dark and there is a single window overlooking a forest, with bars. The ceiling is grimy and the walls are cement colored."

I gasped, "She didn't!"

Harry and Molly looked at me, as well as most of the Cullen's. Except for Jasper and Alice, since she was still having her vision.

"Who? Tell me, Bella, who?" Harry asked, gripping my shoulders.

My tears came and I nearly fell to the ground in sobs. She wouldn't do this. She couldn't! What was it that she had against my mother.

Harry held me to his chest. "Who is it, Bella?"

"The cellar. Harry, do you remember the cellar!? The one at Malfoy Manor? Narcissa is keeping her, in the place that no one ever comes out alive. My Aunt Cissa wants to kill her sister!" I cried. Harry held me to his chest as I cried. I heard Molly rush into the house and George, Ginny, Hermione, Teddy, and Arthur flew out after she came back.

"Bella, you have to tell me where exactly it is." Arthur said.

I shook my head, "I can't. It changes. Only a member of the family will know exactly where it is. It responds to your blood."

They looked at me, and Harry whispered in my ear. "You are the one, Bella. You can go in there get your mother back."

My sobs came softer. "What if I'm too late? The only person to have survived that cellar is you and Luna, Harry. No one ever comes out alive, not even Voldemort would have survived it."

I felt Harry stiffen, "Bella, you are the only one that can get to it. Please, I know you can do this. You are strong and fierce."

I wiped away my tears, nodding. "I'll try. I don't know if it will work, but I'll try."

Harry nodded and I looked at them all. "I'm apparating there, to Malfoy Manor. If it's a trap, I'll let you know as soon as I can. If you don't hear from me by. . . midnight, don't look for me. Please, don't." I turned on Harry. "You have to promise me you won't get yourself killed if I disappear. You have to promise me that you won't try to find me. If I'm still alive, I'll get out. I promise you that."

"No, I can't do that." Harry said, his voice near crack.

I shook my head, "Harry, please. You have to promise me."

He hesitated a good five minutes and then reluctantly nodded. "I promise."

I kissed him on the lips. "I'll get out, I swear. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I pulled out of his arms and smiled at everyone before apparating, wand at the ready. This was either going to be a fight for the death, or fight to save my mother.

* * *

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Malfoy Manor.

The place that I once called my home, the huge white and ancient looking mansion, now looked like an overgrown prison. In fact, that's what it was.

I silently walked up the steps and opened the door. I shut it quickly behind me and tip-toed to the hall the cellar was in. I bit my lip. Was this going to work?

I ran my hand along the wall, hoping my blood was strong enough. I didn't have Malfoy blood in me. I had my mother and father's blood. Then again, neither did Narcissa. She had the same blood as my mother. So, how did she get my mother to the cellar?

I had went the entire length of the hall with my hand and nothing appeared. I was about to go again, but there was a noise. I spun around, my wand up.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice said.

"Where is my mother, Narcissa?" I said.

"She was at the Weasley's house the last I saw her."

I shook my head, "Molly has seen her kidnapped and you were there when it happened."

"I assure you, I wasn't there."

"You kidnapped her!" I protested.

She chuckled, "Why would I kidnap your mother that you just got back? No, especially not on the day after your wedding."

I shook my head, "She's in your cellar. Alice saw it. She is in your cellar."

"That's impossible. I don't have access to it. The only person that does is Lucius and Draco. Lucius is dead and Draco is in Spain."

Then, if Narcissa didn't have access. . . Draco did. Oh God no!

"Draco. He had to have done it!" I whispered.

Narcissa was making sounds of protest when we were interrupted by a familiar scream. I gasped.

"Mother!" I took off down the hall to a door that wasn't there minutes ago. I flew in, keeping the door open.

"Mother!" I whispered.

"Aphrodite. Leave, it's a trick."

"Mother, no. I ca-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bella Malfoy, or as you recently are known as Aphrodite Potter."

I scowled at the direction the voice was coming from.

"Draco Malfoy or until recently, the biggest ass in existence."

"Got yourself married, did you? To Potter? Interesting."

I scowled, "Yes, to Harry. He is everything I need, now, let my mother go and you won't get hurt."

"You can't hurt me. You wouldn't."

I laughed bitterly. "You are a Death Eater, are you not? Isn't that what the Order does? Kills or imprisons Death Eaters?"

There was silence but I could sense the fear he was in.

"So, give my mother over and I will forget this ever happened. Please, Draco. Give me my mother back."

"So the Order members come begging?"

"Shut it, Draco. You really want me to break Cissa's heart. You are the only person left, besides her, of the Malfoy family. Do you want me to take that from her? I don't want to unless I have to, Draco. Please, just give me my mother back."

"I don't think I will."

"Then you leave me no choice." I raised my wand, "Crucio!"

I heard a strangled scream and I flew to my mother's side. "I'm not letting you stay here. Are you chained anywhere?'

"My legs."

I took the curse off of Draco. "Stupify!" I whispered. Draco shot backward and I undid the chains around her ankles with a spell. I brought her to her feet and pulled her toward the door. When she was there, Narcissa led her to the tea room. I went back for Draco, because he would never make it out.

"Levicorpus!" He rose in the air and I led him out of the room, laying him down on the floor.

"You better thank me, Draco. I just saved your life. You could very well go to Azkaban, but why not send you to Cissa to have her handle you. I know about Astoria. You want to marry her, do you not? Well, don't mess things up now. You only have one more shot with me and then you lose it all. Your love, your life, your family, and you won't know what to do with yourself. I've been there, Draco. Once, about two and a half years ago. I refuse to go there again." I touched my wand to his chest. "Ennervate!" He could move and he sat up, glaring daggers at me.

"You will regret this, Potter. You will."

"No, Malfoy. You will regret taking my mother from me, even if it is the last thing I do."

I spun around and walked down the hall, slowly, yet quickly. There was no sound but a crack as Malfoy apparated, most likely to Astoria Greengrass's.

I reached my mother and Cissa at the tea room. Narcissa had tea in my mother's shaking hands. "I can't believe he would do that!" My mother kept saying.

I chuckled, darkly, 'He won't be doing it ever again."

Narcissa gave a strangled cry, "H-he's d-dead?"

I shook my head, "No, he is currently taking refuge at Astoria's house. I told him that he has one more chance with me. That's all, and he doesn't ever get it back."

Narcissa hugged me. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea he was back."

I assured her it was fine. I turned to my mother, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, sipping from her tea. "I'm just fine. Better than I have been in ages."

I smiled, "You want to come home, to your house or go to the Weasley's?"

"I'll go to my house."

I smiled, "We have to go to the Weasley's first though. They are worried sick. They sent me because I was the only one that had the same blood in me as you, Aunt Cissa, so I made them stay back."

My mother hugged me, "My brave, brave girl."

I smiled and looked at my Aunt, "Thank you and I will keep in touch."

She nodded and my mother and I left the house before apparating. We landed at the Burrow and Molly was the first to embrace my mum.

"Thank god you're all right!" Molly said.

Harry came up to me, hugging me fiercly. "It took you nearly three hours. I was about ready to go there myself."

"I'm going to kill him, Harry."

"Who?"

"Draco. I can't believe he would do that to me! I told him I would give him one last chance, but I don't know if I can hold it out that long."

Harry chuckled and held me tighter, "You are staying right here."

I smiled, kissing his lips. "Unless duty calls."

"Unless duty calls." He agreed.

Teddy ran up to me, "Mommy! Where were you?"

I laughed, "To get Grandma Eda."

"Oh, well what took so long?"

I laughed, "Because I couldn't find her."

"The blood didn't work?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, "I didn't have Malfoy blood in me, neither did Aunt Cissa. She couldn't have taken him. Malfoy is the only one that does that is still alive."

"What's blood?" Teddy asked.

I giggled, "The red stuff in your body." I flipped his arm and showed him his blue veins. "That is blood without oxygen, which is air that you need to breath, and it goes to your heart." I pointed to his heart. "You don't want to lose blood, but if you do, you want to tell Mommy or Daddy, or whoever your with immediately."

Teddy smiled, "I'll tell Mommy and Daddy immediately."

I giggled, "Good."

The next few days after I rescued my mother went great. A week after the wedding, Harry and I left for our honeymoon. We went to Greece. It was fantastic. There were so many witches or wizards that these people thought were gods and goddesses that it was surreal. On the day we were supposed to head back, I went to the drug store and came home. Three minutes in the bathroom, and I came out, grinning.

"Why are you grinning so hugely?" Harry asked.

I giggled, "Because. . . we're having a baby!"

* * *

Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's jaw dropped and I stopped giggling. "Do you want a baby?" I asked him, worried.

He seemed to come out of it and hugged me. "Of course I do! Oh, honey, of course I do!"

I giggled and kissed his lips. "Good, because if you would have said no, I don't know what I would have done."

He chuckled, "Well, I would never have said no."

I smiled and kissed him again. "Let's enjoy the last day we have here. Come on, tell me, what do you want to do?"

He chuckled. "Let's just relax and go to a beach or something."

I smiled, "I'll get my suit on."

I dug around for my swimsuit and put it on as soon as I found it. It was a cute orange and black striped one. Harry and I just hung out at the beach, laying down and talking randomly.

Eventually the sun was setting and we walked back to the hotel. We grabbed our bags and apparated right there. Good thing this was a magic colony we were staying in. I don't know how we would explain just disappearing in our room without any video evidence. Yeah, we just can teleport places. Yeah, that won't go over well with the manager.

We landed at the Burrow to pick up Teddy. Hermione opened the door and smiled. "Alice said you guys have some news. She wouldn't say what but I have a fairly good guess."

I laughed, "We're having a baby!"

She giggled and hugged me. "Congratulations!"

She hugged Harry as well and pulled us inside.

The Cullen's were here with my mother. I smiled, sitting down next to Harry.

"Mommy! What is the news Auntie Alice knows?" Teddy said, running up to me.

I looked at Harry, "Go ahead, tell them."

Harry chuckled. "We're having a baby."

"Alice, before you ask, I appreciate everything you've done, but I think I can handle this," I said before she could say she calls decorating the room.

She pouted, "Fine."

I giggled. I looked at my mother and she was smiling. "About time, too. I can't wait. I'll be a grandmother, and actually have a daughter to help me!"

I laughed, "I think you will do just fine."

"I know what it is!" Alice chimed.

I laughed, "Good for you."

"You want to know?" Alice asked us. I looked at Harry and shrugged.

"Well, its your choice." Harry said.

I chuckled, "I don't know. Honestly."

Harry laughed, "Just tell us, Alice. That's what Bella always says when she wants to know."

I glared at him, "So not cool, Potter."

"Alright, alright. You guys are having twins. One's a boy and the other's a girl."

I smiled, "That's wonderful!"

Harry wound his arm around my shoulders. Teddy yawned loudly. I giggled, "We have to get going. Thank you so much for keeping Teddy here. I hope he didn't cause too much trouble."

"He was an angel." Molly assured me.

I smiled and picked Teddy up. "He better have been. Bye, everyone. See you. . . Friday as usual."

They laughed and waved as we got into Harry's car and drove all the way back to the Black house. I smiled.

"Twins."

Harry looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Twins. That's fine, right?"

I smiled, "That is totally fine."

"You still want to use those names that you made up forever ago? Torah and James?"

I laughed, "I can't believe you remembered that!" I shrugged, "I don't care what names we chose. As long as we both like them."

Harry smiled, "Well, I love them both."

I giggled, "So you really want to use those names?"

Harry looked at me, "If you want to, I agree."

I groaned, "That is so not how it works. A yes or no answer, please babe."

"Yes."

"Yes as well. Torah Lillian Potter and James Sirius Potter?"

Harry laughed, "They are perfect. TLP and JSP."

I laughed, "You are really weird, you know that?"

Harry chuckled as we parked and I got in the back to get Teddy out. We walked up the stairs and fell asleep in the music room, as a family.

* * *

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER!

* * *

**Since Teddy was now two, Harry and I let him choose what room he wants to live in. He chose the orange room and I changed the double bed to a single against the wall so he won't fall out. I put up a railing and Harry painted some baby-like stuff on the wall. For Teddy's old room, we made that the twin's new room. There was two cribs now and everything else that was there was there.

I sat in Harry and my's room, which was the black and white room, and looked at my huge belly. Life was great right now, and nothing was going to stop that.

**ONE MONTH LATER!**

I was cleaning Teddy's room when my water broke.

"Harry!" I yelled. I heard running footsteps and Harry was there.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"My water just broke."

"I'll get your mother and everyone else immediately."

I nodded and hobbled to the door. I leaned against it and took a deep breath out of my nose. Harry apparated and was back in three minutes, everyone hot on his heels.

"Carlisle said he'd deliver you." Harry said. "He is a doctor after all."

I nodded and Carlisle lifted me up and carried me to my old bedroom, the black and neon colored one. My mother, Carlisle, Molly stayed with me, while the boys, Hermione, Ginny took Harry into another room. That was sort of wizard tradition. The husband or father never goes into the delivery room, it was a sign of bad luck.

"Okay, Bella. I need you to take a deep breath and push on three okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Ready? One, two, three. Push!"

I took a deep breath and pushed. I was panting again. "Alright, on three. Take a deep breath." I took a deep breath. "Now push!"

I pushed.

"I can see the head, Bella." I still insisted on being called Bella, because everyone knew me as that. "Two or three more pushes should do it."

Molly and my mother grabbed my hand. I squeezed and took a deep breath.

"Push, Bella. Come on. One big push."

I would have normally found it embarrassing having Carlisle checking me out like this, since I knew him. But, he has been giving me monthy checks now and I wasn't as embarrassed as I was in the beginning. I pushed and my mother patted my head, wiping away the sweat.

"You're doing great. The heads out. Come on, sweetie, huge push. You can do it."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Bella, you have to do a big push. The shoulders have to get out. Big breath." I sucked in a lung full of air. "Push."

I made a grunting noise as I pushed. I closed my eyes. It hurt, I'll give you that. It fucking hurt.

"Alright, one more little push. Ready?" I nodded. "Push."

I pushed with all my heart and then I heard a cry. I felt tears come to my eyes and Molly wiped them away.

"It's a girl."

"My little Torah." I whispered.

The baby was handed to Molly, who held it as I got the other kid out. This one was a little easier, since I was a little used to it.

"And here is your little boy."

"James." I stated, panting. Molly handed me both babies and Torah had my brown hair while James had Harry's black. They were sleeping, both with their thumbs in their mouths. I let the tears fall and I knew Harry wouldn't see them for a few days, another tradition among witches.

Let me just tell you the baby routine. The man is not allowed in the room for a full week, from the day the baby or babies is coming until a week when the woman is allowed to walk around. The man is deemed as a bad omen until then.

So, yeah. Harry wasn't going to see our kids until a week from now. It was going to be hell on me, and even harder on him. My mother took Torah when my eyes started to droop. Molly took James and I was asleep in a few moments. I thanked Carlisle as he left.

I woke up to crying. I sat up a little and saw my mother and Molly playing with the kids, trying to get them to calm down.

I held out my arms, "Give me someone!"

My mother chuckled and handed me Torah. I tucked her into my arms and her cries quieted eventaully.

"My little Torah Lillian Potter." I cooed. "Such a lovely girl. You have Mommy's hair, and Daddy's eyes. Oh, you have Grandma Eda's cheeks."

I heard my mother laugh at my random chatter.

"And you have Mommy's nose. Oh, and you have that gold flick in your eyes that Mommy does."

Torah made a glubbering noise. I giggled and tapped her nose. Molly handed me James and I smiled as I said his features out loud.

"You look just like your daddy, but you have my eyes."

"James had brown eyes as well. He looks just like Harry's dad." Molly told me.

"Reincarnation?" I guessed.

Molly and my mother shrugged. "Could be."

"And Torah has Lily's red tint in her hair." Molly said.

**four months later.**

"Harry, darling, do you mind giving James a bath while I bathe Torah?"

Harry smiled, "Of course." He picked up James from his crib and took him to the bathroom.

I brought Torah down the second floor bathroom.

"Torah, can you say Mommy?" I asked her. I had been trying to get them to speak. Teddy was speaking at five months and they were nearing their fourth.

"MMMM." She said.

"Mama!" I repeated.

"Ma." She said.

"Close. Mama."

"Mam."

I giggled. "Mama."

"Mam."

"Mama"

"mam"

"Mama"

"Mama!" She said.

I smiled. "Mama."

"Mama!"

I giggled. "Very good. Now, dada."

"Dddd."

"Dada."

"Da."

"Dada."

"Dad."

I smiled, "That will do."

"Dad. Mama."

"Dad and Mama." I smiled, nodding. At the end of her bath, I brought her to Harry. "We have the smartest daughter in the world. Watch this, Mama and Dad, Torah."

"Mama. Dad." Torah said, giggling.

Harry laughed, "I can't believe you taught her how to speak at four months."

I giggled, "Well, we did place that bet about two years ago with Teddy, remember? Why not do that to our kids?"

Harry was currently teaching Teddy to read while I taught James and Torah to speak.

I handed Harry Torah. "Mommy's got to take a bathroom break."

Harry laughed, "You go do that, I'll be waiting."

I chuckled, "Yeah, well, I won't be too long."

I went to the bathroom and noticed the calendar that had my periods marked that I was a week past. I fished out a pregnancy test that I got in case of times like these and three minutes later, I read the results.

"Pregnant." I murmured. My eyes grew wide with shock. Harry and I said we wanted more kids. We always planned to have more than five, including Teddy. We had room for ten, if everyone got their own room. And we still had that room beneath my old bedroom. The room that was now the escape room.

I did another one, just in case, and it said the same thing. I opened the door and saw Harry there, sitting on the ground, talking to the kids.

"Harry. Can you, um, come here for a second?"

He looked at me sort of worried. He got up and came into the bathroom. I pointed to the sink, where the two tests were at. He looked at them and looked back at me, smiling.

"Another baby?"

I smiled, "Another baby."

"How about we make this one a surprise?" Harry suggested.

I laughed, "I'm with you on that one."

He chuckled. "We'll talk names later."

I laughed, "I'll make sure that happens." I kissed him before I swooped down and picked up our little kids. "Let's get you two down to breakfast, shall we?"

They giggled as I walked down the stairs and Harry was on my heels. "Teddy, breakfast!" I called on the second floor. He came dashing out of his room and Harry picked him up.

"What do you want to eat, Teddy?" Harry asked him. He was now turning three in a few weeks. It was March fifth now. Teddy's birthday was April twenty-third. Torah and James' birthday was October twenty-seventh.

"Swedish pancakes!" Teddy said back.

I smiled, "I can do that."

I set the babies down in their highchairs and Teddy took a seat on his chair. The dining room itself could hold twelve people.

I went to the kitchen and made us breakfast. The pancakes turned out a perfect golden color. I cut up strawberries and blueberries and placed them on top of three plates. On the babies plates, I mushed up bananas and got some milk heated.

I sat down at the table after giving everyone their food and helped the kids eat while I ate.

"So, names?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "How about, if its a girl, I name them and if its a boy, you name them?"

Harry laughed, "I like it. Fair."

I smiled, "So, if its a girl, I would love to name one after my sister."

"Nymphadora?"

I laughed, "I only have one sister. Yes, Nymphadora Borealis Potter."

He smiled, taking a bite of his food. "I love it."

I smiled, "If its a boy?"

He thought about if for a minute. "I kind of like Justin Nokoa Potter."

I smiled, "I love that name."

Harry laughed, "And if its girl twins?"

"Nymphadora Borealis Potter and Persephone Artemis Potter. I'm going Greek on Persephone's name."

Harry chuckled, "And if it was boy twins, I would go with Justin and Christian Potter. I don't know a middle name yet."

I smiled, "Well, we have nine months."

"Nine months." Harry agreed.

**Nine months later**

Labor. Ugh, I forgot how painful it was. It was December 3, 2011

"One more, Bella. Push." Carlisle said.

I pushed and my child came out.

"It's a. . . girl!" Carlisle announced.

"Let me see her." I said. My mother brought her over and wiped its face off. Her eyes were brown and she had brown hair. She looked just like Tonks.

"Nymphadora Borealis Potter." I whispered, smiling.

My mother wiped away her tears. "You're naming your daughter after your sister?"

I smiled, "Tonks was a brave woman. She deserves to be remembered."

"Bella, I need you to push. You have another one."

"Another one!" I demanded.

Carlisle chuckled, "You have twins, Bella. Obviously you have another one."

"I was prego with twins?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me, "Bella, just push."

I chuckled and took a deep breath. I pushed and kept pushing until it was out.

"Another girl." Carlisle announced.

"Persephone Artemis Potter," I smiled and Molly brought her to me. She had Harry's black hair and green eyes.

My other daughter, Torah, walked in when it was over and kissed their cheeks.

"What are their names so I can tell Daddy?" She asked. She was fourteen months now.

"They are both girls. So, tell Daddy. Persephone Artemis and Nymphadora Borealis."

She smiled and kissed my cheek before hobbling out. No man was allowed in except for Carlisle, since he was the doctor, but Hermione and Ginny visited.

I saw something on Hermoine's hand. "Oh my god! You're getting married!" I shouted.

She laughed, "Ron proposed before you were in labor. We were at the garden near my mother's house. It was lovely, and so romantic. Under the moon."

I smiled. "That's lovely. Congradulations."

She laughed, "If you can stay unpregnant for a year, you can be a bridesmaid."

I smiled, "It may be difficult, but I can try."

Draco had married Astoria, and I wasn't invited. I didn't blame him either. The entire Greengrass family might have killed me and Harry if we showed up there.

"So, when is the wedding?"

"Well, we were going for July of 2012."

I smiled. "I'll be there, unbellybumped."

She giggled, "Good."

"Whose planning?"

"Well, after what your wedding turned out to be, Alice and Rose."

I smiled, "Where are they?"

Esme, Alice, and Rose came in just as I said that. I laughed. "Couldn't stay away from the bride, could you?"

"We actually came here to see the newest addition to the family."

I smiled, "Ladies, I would like to introduce to you Nymphadora Borealis Potter and Persephone Artemis Potter."

My mother and Molly left the room because it was getting crowded.

"Aww, they are too cute. You named your daughter after your sister?"

I smiled, "Of course I would. Tonks was a brave woman and deserves to be renamed as a daughter."

"I wonder if she'll want to be called Potter." Ginny laughed.

I smiled, "Well, I could call her Nim or Dora, maybe ever Alice, from Borealis."

Alice giggled, "I love the last one."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you would. Like I was saying, Hermione. I will be there, at your wedding, unbellied. Pregoless."

Hermione laughed at my stupidity. "You should write a dictionary. Words to use instead of pregnant."

I smiled, "I'll get to writing right now. That was what? Three entries so far?"

Hermione smiled, "I'll just cut Harry's toy off and then we'll see whose laughing."

I stopped laughing. "You do and I'll crash the wedding."

He looked at me in horror. "You wouldn't!"

I smiled, "Oh, Hermione, but I would."

Her wedding, was to be July 16, 2012. So far, Harry and I had five kids. And we wanted so many more.  


* * *

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

"So, baby, Hermione says that we can't get prego until after the wedding." I said a week later. Harry laughed.

"Well, I think we can last seven months."

I smiled, "And if we can't, Hermione's gonna cut your 'toy' off."

He laughed, "And you'll crash the wedding."

I laughed, "That's what I told her."

It was night time, the only time we got to ourselves. I collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Harry gathered me in his arms. "I got morning shift, you sleep in."

I sighed, "I'll have to feed them, anyway."

"You want more kids?" Harry asked me when I was near sleep.

I mumbled, "I don't know. Maybe when they are a year older or something. You just tell me when you don't want anymore."

"Well, we can decide when you are actually conscious."

I managed to smile a little before I fell asleep. I felt the bed shift at some point during my sleep and I nearly woke up.

"Stay asleep. I got it."

I groaned and flipped over. The door to the bedroom shut and I fell asleep again.

A few hours later, I woke up, feeling great. That was the best sleep I had gotten all week. I got up and walked up to the babies room. Torah and James slept in the Green room, in little beds that had a railing around them. I sighed, opening the door, to find that the kids weren't there. I heard laughter in the music room and I walked down the hall and smiled at the sight.

Torah and James were playing with Teddy, while Harry had Nym and Seph on his lap and was playing the piano, rather badly I might add. I chuckled and sat down next to Teddy. "What are you guys playing?"

"Teddy was showing me this!" Torah cried, holding up a picture of Tonks with my parents. I smiled.

"That's your grandparents," I said, smiling a sad smile.

"Where's that guy." James asked, pointing to my dad.

"He, um, he is on a vacation." I said.

"When's he getting back?"

I smiled, "Not for a long time."

"And that is Teddy's mommy?" Torah asked, pointing to Tonks.

I nodded. "That's Nymphadora Tonks. Teddy's mum. Mommy's sister."

"And she's dead?" James asked, whispering.

I nodded. "She died in the war, a very brave girl, she was."

Torah had tears in her eyes. Her hair turned blue. I gasped, "Harry! Torah's a metamorphagus!"

I heard Harry spin around and chuckle, "She was bound to turn out like you. I wouldn't be surprised if all the girls have metamorphic powers. It is mostly common in girls."

I smiled when I looked at him. "Well, that sucks to be a guy, then."

Harry chuckled. "You don't know how much."

I rolled my eyes. "Give me the little ones. You get the older ones. Have Trella make breakfast." Trella was the new house elf. Kreature had died a few months ago. According to Arthur, he had been in the family for a hundred years, so he was OLD! Trella was nice and helped with the kids while I dealt with the babies. How Molly did some stuff without a elf, I'll never know.

"Alright." Harry handed me Nym and Seph. I walked them to the bedroom and fed them. Afterwards, I walked down the steps to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Trella, for making breakfast." I said, sincerely.

She smiled, "You are very welcome, Mrs. Potter."

"Please, call me Dite, Trella."

She nodded and walked to the dining room, plates in her hands. I had started to get people to call me by my real name after Nym and Seph were born. I went by Dite or Aura.

I followed her and set the babies in their highchairs. To my amazement, there was mashed fruits and vegetables already ready.

"Wow, Trella, did you do this?" I asked.

She smiled, nodding. "Mrs- Dite needs a break from being a house elf."

I laughed, "Thanks."

She nodded and walked away. When Kreature died, I had gotten rid of Kreature's nest and found a lot of jewelery hidden. I had showed it to Harry and he let me keep it, even though I suggested to give it to my mother.

"You can give it to our daughters." He had told me.

So, as the months passed, we went to Hermione and Ron's new house, which was next door to ours, and got the wedding going. So, when the time came, we were all ready, and I was - as promised - babyless.

On July 23, Hermione walked down the aisle. All the bridesmaids were in orange and yellow dresses, that looked similar to mine but were less frilly and more modern.

I was a co-maid-of-honor with Ginny. Her wedding went by, and then we were at the reception. Angela and George were dating, finally. It took them since my wedding, two years ago, for them to decide that they were brave enough to ask one another out. Angela stayed in England, living a few miles away, and she studied magic with Luna.

At the reception, Angela caught the bouquet, again. George didn't catch the garter. Some little kid, a cousin of Hermione's I guess, did.

While Hermione and Ron were on their honeymoon, which started immediately after the reception, I got prego, again. Baby number four and it was only a single baby this time, thank god! We had the gender a surprise, but I had a feeling it was going to be a boy.

Nine months later, on April 1, 2013, we had a baby boy, Justin Nokoa Potter. Nym and Seph, nearly two years old. Teddy was turning five in a few weeks. Time just flew by so fast. It started after we had George's birthday, at nearly ten at night.

Now, we had six kids, and Harry and I still wanted more.

* * *

**A year later!

* * *

**A year since Justin was born and we were celebrating his and George's birthday together. Justin had brown hair and green eyes. Seph and Nym were 1 and a half, James was two and a half, and Teddy was six, and growing rapidly. The next day, the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella! How are you, dear?" A familiar voice sounded happily.

"Aro?" I asked.

"Yes, child. How are you?"

I smiled, "I'm wonderful, Aro. How are you?"

"Oh, same as always."

"So, what's going on in Volterra?"

"Well, people still think vampires are myths, Edward's getting out in three years, and people are killed every day. What is going on in London?"

I nearly dropped the phone. "Edward is getting out in three years?" I squeaked.

"Yes, dear one. His time in jail is almost up, ten years in about three years."

I nearly fainted. "Oh, that's great for him."

"What do you feel about this?" Aro asked, genially curious.

"Oh, um, I think that it will be great for the Cullen's. I think that maybe Edward will come after Harry, me, and our kids, and that I'm literally scared to death."

Harry froze at the door when he heard this.

"I'm sorry, dear one, but I cannot keep him longer than the time sentence."

"I know, Aro. It's against your laws."

He chuckled, "Yes, it very well is. I regret it, I truely do, but I cannot turn those that follow me against Volterra."

I sighed, "That would be unwise, yes."

"So, I just called to update you on that, give you fair warning to move, change your name, that sort of thing."

I laughed, "Thanks for the advice. I'll get right on that."

He chuckled, "You already have the name part down, actually. You just need to do that shifting thing and change to something he hasn't seen."

I smiled, "It's not quite that easy, but I can see what I can do. I'll call you should I need some ideas."

He chuckled, "Well, I best be going. Heidi's almost back with dinner. Talk to you soon. Caio!"

I told him bye as well and hung up.

"Dite, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

I smiled a little and leaned against the wall. "Um, just that Edward gets out of vamp jail in three years, threatening the lives of our kids and ourselves."

Harry frowned and hugged me. "We can handle him. If he even comes near you, Aro will take him back in a heartbeat."

I nodded, "I know. I'm a daughter in Aro's eyes, but I just don't want to take advantage of it. I just want Edward to stay locked up for years more so that I never have to worry about him harming our lives ever again. I mean, he nearly killed me! Harry, what's he going to do when he finds out we have children? Go on a rampage, killing them? Kill us first? I'm just so scared!"

Harry tightened his grip on me and stroked my back. "Everything will be fine. He can't get here. Hermione put that anti-vampire spell, remember? Not event the rest of the Cullen's can get in unless we know about it."

I nodded, "I know. I just have reason to worry. Mother is still in danger from him, even if he doesn't know she's my mother."

Harry held me even tighter, "No one is going to get harmed. I promise."

I sighed, "Alright. I won't worry about it yet."

All our kids could walk and talk, so Harry and I decided that we could have another one.

Well, that one ended up to be a set of boys. They both had brown hair and green eyes. Jack Orion and Christian Cassius Potter. They were born January 3, 2015. Kaylie Triela was born Februrary 14, 2016. She had black hair with brown streaks and brown eyes. Hermione and Ron had their first kid on March 18 of 2016. It was Rose Weasley. On June 25, 2017, Regulus Severus Potter was born. He had black hair and brown eyes. And then, that next week, the nightmare started.

July ninth, Edward was released from jail. All of the Cullen's and Weasley's were over for a party. I recieved the call a few seconds before Edward burst through the door.

My ten children: Teddy, Torah, James, Nymphadora, Persephone, Justin, Jack, Christian, Kaylie, and Regulus - was only two weeks old, all hid behind Harry and I.

"Edward." I greeted calmly.

"Bella, love." Edward said taking a step forward.

"I'm not your love, Edward. You know that. Besides, I'm married now."

His eyes zeroed in on my ring and he growled.

"To who?"

"To me." Harry said, stepping forward. Edward glared at him.

"Ten years apart and you marry someone?"

I glared at him, "I broke it off with you before that even happened. You should have thought twice about killing me."

He stepped forward again, teeth bared. Harry and my's kids were fearful.

"Who are they, behind you?" Edward asked, growling.

"My's kids with Harry." I replied icily.

His expression went from anger to fury. "You had kids!" He yelled.

My kids stepped back in fear. I stayed calm. Regulus was in my arms, so Edward couldn't attack me without harming him. The Cullen's were watching and the Weasley's tried to blend into the background. Hermione and Ron had their child held back.

"Yes, we have been over for ten years, I can move on to whoever I want." I said calmly. "I obviously chose Harry."

Angela was with George, since they were now a married couple. She was staring at Edward, fear clear on her face.

"And I'll obviously kill him to get you back."

"You have to kill me and then wait a million years in order for me to get back with you, Edward." I growled. My Malfoy training really came in handy for this.

He took a step back in fear. My hair shifted to red, as it usually did when I was angry. "You don't just barge into Harry and my's home demanding I come back with you." I glared into his pitch black eyes and took a step back. He was hungry. "So, leave us be. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Then you would want to know that Harry's cheating on you." Edward said.

My eyes widened and I looked at Harry. "Harry would never cheat on me!" I protested.

Harry nodded. "He's lying. I never have."

"I trust you, I know you wouldn't do that." I turned to Edward. "You can't fool anyone. Leave."

He looked at Harry, trying to find something he could use against us.

"He doesn't want any kids."

"I do to!" Harry said. "I want all the kids we have, and I wouldn't take back a single one."

Edward growled, "This isn't over, Bella. I won't leave you alone until I have you back."

He made his way for the door. I smiled, grinning at Harry.

"My names not even Bella!" I shouted after him.

I slammed the door in his face and laughed as I spun around. "Sorry, that was just too funny."

"Funny! I was scared to death!" Hermione said, her hand over her heart.

I giggled, "Sorry for the scare. Aro just warned me on the phone, you know. I was scared as well."

We laughed, "No, you weren't." Jasper said.

I scowled, "I was the one staying calm. All my life, I haven't shown fear in situations. I am not planning on starting now."

Hermione and Ginny laughed, wrapping their arms around me. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I promise I won't do that again, if I can help it."

They laughed and we all sat around the living room.

"So, you having any more?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry smiled, "Well, I would like to."

I winked at Ron, "That's his code for, she's gonna kill me if its twins again."

Ginny and my mum bust out laughing.

"No!" Harry protested. "That was code for I don't know what she wants to do, and she's gonna kill me if its twins again."

I smiled, "Thought so."

"Well, Dite, do you?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "Whatever happens, happens, right?"

"So, you want more?"

I sighed, "Don't have a clue."

"What about you? Do you and Hermione want more?" Harry asked Ron.

"'Course. We both agreed another one."

"And what do you want it to be?"

"Boy." They said simultaniously.

"And what would you name it?" I asked again.

"Hugo." Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"Is that short for something, or just Hugo?" I asked.

"No, that's it."

"Oh, well, its a lovely name."

"Ron picked it out, that git. I don't really like it." Hermione whispered. I bust out laughing.

"Well, maybe when the time comes you'll get lucky and have a girl."

"Yeah, me and luck don't go together."

I smiled, "Well, then you can give him a middle name you like and call him by that."

She smiled, "You are a genius."

I laughed, "I'm often told."

So, three months later, Hermione was pregnant with her second child. Me, well, I was pregnant with Harry and I's last. On May thirtieth, 2018, Hugo Albus Weasley was born. Then, on that very same day, Electra Chiselle Potter was born. My last daughter, and my last child. She had beautiful brown hair and my exact shade of brown eyes. Hugo had red hair and Hermione's green eyes.

Next fall, Teddy was going to Hogwarts. I was so excited!

* * *

Review! I am thinking of making a story where it is 3rd person and about the years of Potter kids in school.


	22. Chapter 22

On April 23, 2019, Teddy turned eleven. He was starting Hogwarts in the fall.

"Happy birthday, Teddy!" I said, kissing his forehead.

He grimmaced, "Come on, Mum! Don't do that in public."

I smiled, "So I can do that when no ones looking?"

He frowned, "Just don't do that, ever again."

I gasped, "Am I not cool?"

He chuckled, "No. Your awesome, just you cramp my style when you do that."

I raised an eyebrow, "What style?"

His mouth opened, but no words came out.

I smiled, "Thought so. Don't worry. Your going to go to Hogwarts this summer and I bet you every kid will hear about what a wonderful man your father was, and what a brave woman your mother was. And now, you have super cool godparents."

He nodded, smiling a little. "I would love to meet them."

"Who, darling?" I asked, getting his cake out of the stove.

"My real mum and dad. I want to meet them, but I know its impossible."

I set the cake on the stove, my back to Teddy. "I could show you." I said, not thinking it through.

"How?!" He asked, excited.

"A pensieve. I could show you how they were, how wonderful they were."

I spun around and saw Teddy's face, bright and happy. "On my birthday!?"

I smiled a little, "It is today, right? Unless you want to wait. . ."

"No! I want to! I want to see them today!"

I nodded, "I'll have to ask Dad, he will have more memories than I will. I hadn't really seen your parents a year before the battle. I have memories of when your mum was younger, when we would play as little kids, some of with the Order-"

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Teddy said.

I looked up, "Oh, sorry. Just talking to myself really. I haven't looked at memories with your parents in them for nearly eleven years. My last time was in. . .Forks." My voice whispered the last bit and Teddy strained to hear it.

"What's Forks?"

I shook my head, "The question is where, sweetie. Forks was a town I went to before the war, before everything happened that changed everyone's lives. I met a vampire there, and I showed him my memories of my life. Well, I shouldn't have, is what I'm trying to say. So, before you go to Hogwarts, I want you to remember this: Always know for sure before you can trust someone. Your mind changes all the time, and if you doubt something or someone, don't trust them or be with them."

He looked at me, feeling my sorrow. All that I lost when I realized that I never loved Edward. All that I gained when I came back to the Order. I was one of the lucky ones, one of the lucky ones that can bounce back from losing your trust.

"So, you fell in love with the vampire?"

I blinked and looked at him. "What? Oh, no. I was distracting myself from the problems I was facing to make my life easier. Trust me, that never works. It always backfires."

I applied frosting to the chocolate cake and put in eleven candles. I set it in the fridge and looked at Teddy.

"You going to eat that, or what?" I asked, pointing to the icing container that was half-full.

He looked at me, eyes wide. "I can eat that!"

I giggled, "Of course! It's your birthday, right? It's not everyday that a boy turns eleven."

He dove for the container and stuck his fingers in it, licking the chocolate clean off. Harry came in and froze. I giggled, "Babe, come on. It's his birthday. He can eat whatever he wants."

Harry smiled and wound his arms around my waist. "Well, I have some things that I would like to eat, but I don't think that would be appropriate."

I blushed at looked at Teddy. "Um, I don't think Teddy wants to hear this, dear."

Harry turned his head toward Teddy, who had his face covered with frosting. I smiled and handed him a towel. I turned back toward Harry.

"And, I don't think you would like to have Teddy up-chuck all over his birthday dinner." I turned toward Teddy, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Tacos!" He said.

I giggled, "Good. I can do that."

I dug out some ground beef, after I wiggled out of Harry's arms, and set it on the counter. I let it de-thaw while I kissed Harry on the lips.

"Gross!" Teddy yelled.

I giggled and pulled away, "Just wait till you get a girlfriend. I'll be the one saying gross."

He grimmaced, "Right."

I smiled, "Oh, girls don't have cooties. That is just what Kaylie thinks, you shouldn't believe everything all the younger ones say."

He smiled. "I know. I don't. So, when can I have cake?"

I smiled. If it were me, I would be asking for presents. Teddy . . . he wants the food. "After dinner."

I started to cook dinner and by the time the rice, beans, and meat was done, everyone was downstairs. I served everyone, and sat down in my seat. We all ate and as soon as we finished, I took all the plates to the sink and lit the candles. Making the room dark, I walked out and we sang happy birthday. Teddy blew out the candles and Justin was trying to get him to tell his wish.

"Justin, you know the wish doesn't come true if you tell it!" Harry chuckled.

I smiled and Harry cut the cake while I got the plates.

To put this day short, it was great. Teddy got a bunch of cards made from the kids and Harry got him a book set of spells and things. I got him a dog tag that had his name and information on it, since he was into the army stuff, and I got him a much wanted broom. Well, Harry and I got him the broom. Still, he loved it none the less.

"I hope I'm on the Quidittch team!" Teddy said.

I bit my lip, "Dear, students aren't allowed on the team until their second year. It's school rules."

"But, Dad was on the team in first year."

"They didn't have a seeker that year and no one was trying out for it. The Headmistress now put me in it."

I nodded, "You can train this year and then on your second year, you can make the team. I'm sure Dad would love to help you."

Harry nodded. "I would love to."

Teddy jumped with glee and ran outside. I chuckled and cleared the table. I watched the boys play outside as the girls sat on the porch and watched. There was a knock on the door and I dried my hands off before opening it.

"Hello." I smiled at a girl scout.

"Hello, my name is Julie. I am a member of Troup 639 and I was hoping you would be interested in buying some girl scout cookies."

I smiled, "I would love to."

"What would you like?"

"Thin mints, dear. Three boxes."

She handed me a piece of paper and I filled it out and handed her some Muggle money. "Thank you, dear."

She smiled, "Your welcome, ma'am." She handed me three boxes of thin mint and I took them. She ran off and joined her mum at the sidewalk. I smiled as I shut the door.

I set them in the freezer, hiding them from the kids. I walked outside and watched as Harry helped Teddy learn to fly. I took pictures every time I thought something was cute and then I noticed that the sun was coming down.

"Electra, Reg, Kaylie, Jack and Christian, it's bedtime. Come on!"

They groaned but I raised my eyebrow and they got up.

"Two hours, kids." I said to the older group. The younger kids got their pajamas on and I read them all a bed time story.

"And they lived happily ever after," I finished.

"What was the princes name?" Kaylie asked.

"Prince Charming." I told her smiling.

"That's a good story," Regulus whispered.

I smiled, "Kids, you got to go to sleep now, okay? So, in the morning, I will give all the girls makeovers and all the boys will get to play a game. Okay?"

"Yeah!" They whispered as their eyes drooped.

I laughed softly and carried them to their individual rooms. Ever since the Order caught the last Death Eater, things have been peaceful. Arthur got rid of the disillusion charm on the building so that 12 Grimmault Place was visible to all Muggles and wizard folk and anything in between.

I walked back to the backyard and sat next to Harry.

"I promised him to show him his parents." I whispered to Harry as I watched Teddy fly on his own.

"What?"

"I promised Teddy I would show him what Tonks and Lupin were like."

"I can show him better than memories," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black stone.

I gasped, "Is that-?"

He nodded, "The resurrection stone. I picked it up before we left after the war. I figured that Teddy would want to meet his parents one day."

Tears came to my eyes, "Oh, Harry!" I hugged him, "You are sweeter than anyone would ever guess."

He chuckled and two hours later, the older kids all went inside and to bed. Teddy was right behind them.

"Teddy!" Harry called, "Come here."

Teddy came up to Harry and looked at me, smiling. I nodded and he smiled bigger.

"Here, take this and think about your parents. Flip it over three times and you will see them."

Teddy took the stone slowly and flipped it. He gasped, and tears filled his eyes. I pulled Harry away and we watched Teddy from the door.

"Tell them hello for me, Teddy!" I smiled.

Teddy talked to them all throughout the night. At midnight, I looked at Harry with a pained expression. "It's getting late."

Harry nodded. "We can talk to them later."

I nodded. I walked out there, "Teddy, I'm sorry, but it's getting late. You can talk to your parents tomorrow, if you want."

Teddy looked at me, tears in his eyes, "I can talk to them tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I promise, you can talk to your mum and dad tomorrow."

Teddy nodded. "Bye, mum and dad."

They must have said something back because Teddy smiled and waved as he handed Harry the stone.

"Thank you so much." Teddy said, hugging us. I wiped away my tears.

"It was the least we could do, Ted," Harry said for me. I nodded in agreement. Teddy ran off toward the house and I looked at Harry.

"Why haven't you told me you had the stone for eleven years?" I scolded.

"Sorry, but I was saving it for a special occassion."

"Well, maybe we can both talk to them at the same time if we touch the stone."

Harry nodded, "It works. I tried it with Ron."

I glared at him, "You and Ron both knew about this? What about Hermione?"

He shook his head. "I talk to my parents and Lupin and Sirius all the time."

I nodded and held the stone with Harry as he flipped it. In a minute, Lily, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, James, and Ted Tonks came out.

I gasped, "Dad." My hand flew up to my mouth and tears came out of my eyes.

"My little girl. You are so grown up now. How many kids do you have?"

I choked back a sob. "Eleven. It's so nice to see you all. Lily, James, its so nice to me you."

"I hope Harry hasn't been too much of a trouble," Lily said.

I giggled a little, "Just a bit. Sirius, nice to see you as well."

"Ah, darling, I see Harry has finally told you about the stone."

I nodded, "Lupin."

"Bella."

I shook my head, "It's actually Aphrodite. My mother sent me to live with Cissa. Yeah, I was just as confused as you probably are."

He chuckled and put his arm around Tonks.

"Sister," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. She looked like she was crying as well.

"I had no clue. I would have told you if I knew."

"It's fine. Honestly, I don't care. I've missed you."

"You as well. Death is. . . boring."

I laughed a little, "You finally met your little boy."

She nodded, "You two did a wonderful job with him."

Harry smiled, "Thanks."

"Dear, I have heard so much about you. You are even more beautiful than Harry describes," James said.

Lily elbowed him, and James looked flushed, "Oh, right. After you, Lily. Always after you."

I giggled a little. "Thanks. You are quite handsome yourself, after Harry of course."

"Of course," James grinned.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my father, "Mother is wonderful. She visits every weekend."

Ted smiled, "I have heard. I saw her a few days ago."

I nodded, "Yeah, she came for Teddy's birthday, but a few days early because she was travelling."

"Our little boy has turned eleven!" Tonks said to Lupin.

I smiled and looked at Sirius, "You are awfully quiet, Sirius. Is something the matter?"

"Just taking in seeing you so happy. The last time I saw you, you were yelling at Bellatrix."

I grimmaced, "Not the fondest last moment, huh?"

He chuckled, "Actually, it was quite amusing."

"Wait, you were already in the veil then, how did you see me?"

"Quite simple, love. I forced myself to watch the battle long enough to see Harry chase after Bella. Quite brave, if I don't say so myself."

I giggled, "He is my brave guy." I kissed Harry's cheek.

"Not in front of my parents!" Harry grumbled.

I giggled, "Right. Not in front of the parents."

"Oh, dear, we don't care in the slightest." Lily said.

I smiled, "See. Harry, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know how to reverse death," Sirius said.

All eyes snapped toward him, "How?" We all said at the same time.

"Quite simple, actually. You just walk out of the veil."

I gasped, "But the Ministry. They won't let anyone in that room!"

Sirius smiled, "Because they know how to get out of the veil. They think that you-know-who will figure it out. But, he isn't here. He can't come here. He died for good. He died seven times for good. It's impossible for him to come back."

"So, all of you could come back?" I asked, skeptical.

"Oh, yes. We all could. If we want to is the question."

"Sirius! Why haven't you told us? I would have gone back a decade ago!" Tonk and Lily cried.

Lupin and James nodded in agreement, "You old dishrag, you were just dying for a chance to tell us all together, weren't you?"

Sirius smiled, "Well, if you want to get back, we have to start going now. It will take a good day or so to get to the entrance of the veil. You have to use all your strength and force yourself out. When you get out, wait for the rest of us and I still have my wand. I'll contact Harry."

Harry nodded, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You hadn't caught all of the Death Eaters until last month. You had to catch all of the evil in order for the good to come out."

I smiled a little, "Thank god. I really hope to see at least some of you soon."

"You will see me for sure," Sirius said.

"Me as well," Tonks and Lily said together.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," James said.

"I want to come back," Lupin said.

"I want to actually meet my daughter for real this time and not as a ghost," Ted said.

That brought tears to my eyes, "Dad! Can you stop trying to make her cry!" Tonks scolded.

I giggled a little.

"Goodbye, son, see you soon." James said.

We all nodded and I waved as they disappeared. I turned to Harry.

"They are coming back!" I whispered, disbelief in my voice.

He smiled and kissed my lips, "They are coming back and they can meet our wonderful children."

"What about Fred?" I asked Harry.

He smiled, "Sirius is bringing him. I told him that if they could come back some how, bring Fred with. Molly is still torn up over it."

I giggled, "Sirius is still our age, you realize that, right? He hasn't aged."

Harry chuckled, "I realize it. He is about ten years older, but he is still close enough."

"And my parents are younger than us." Harry laughed.

I smiled, "That is so strange, right?"

Harry chuckled and we went to bed, only to be woken up by a silver dog barking. I shot up and pointed my wand at it.

"Nice of you to be up, guys." Sirius's voice said. I gasped and shook Harry awake.

"Harry, get up!"

Harry shot up when he saw it.

"Now you are both up, just want to say Tonks, Lupin, James, Lily, Ted, Fred, and I have made it safely out of the veil and we are waiting for someone to sneak us out. Harry, bring the cloak. Goodbye, and see you all soon."

I squealed, "They're back all ready, but its only. . ." I looked at the clock and gasped, "Noon! Harry, you go and bring Hermione. She won't tell anyone. You can probably go in there and they will welcome you, but still. Take the cloak, get them out and have Hermione apparate them here. Sirius and Reg's room are open, so people can stay in those. I'll take the kids and get them ready. Go, Harry!" I pushed him out of the bed.

"Baby, breathe. This is no big deal."

I smiled, taking a deep breath. "Right. Breath. Now, GO!"

Harry chuckled, changed and grabbed his cloak out from under the side table. I ran to get the kids, but I saw that Teddy, Torah, and James were feeding them lunch with the help of Trella, who was cooking.

"Trella, thank you so much."

She smiled, "It was my pleasure, you baby me too much."

I smiled, "Well, you deserve time to relax. You clean this place so well, and I have eleven kids to mess it back up right after. You seriously are the best house elf I've seen in ages."

She smiled and finished lunch. "Dite, I have made them breakfast, I didn't want to wake you and Harry."

I smiled, "That is wonderful, thank you so much."

She smiled, "You are the best owner I have had. All my previous owner did was tell me what to do and if I didn't, I was punished"

I smiled, "Well, you don't have to worry about that. I don't punish anyone unless you tear my dresses. That is punishable." I laughed a little and she smiled, "Not really. I can't find it within myself to punish someone."

She giggled and handed Teddy his food. I smiled as Harry walked in. "I'll tell them over lunch. You go to Hermoine's, wait!" I looked at Trella, "Trella, I know you did so much today, but do you mind doing something for us?"

"Anything. I haven't done many chores."

I smiled, "Go with Harry to bring some friends of ours back. There are seven in all. You can apparate within wards, so you can get them out faster. . ." I trailed off. "Anyway, go with Harry and bring them back."

She bowed and walked over to Harry.

"Thank you, Trella!" I called. "I am going to find you a nice man elf."

She laughed and smiled. "No need, Dite. I don't need one."

I smiled, "As you with. Good luck, you two."

They smiled and Harry told her where to go and she apparated him there. I smiled as I walked inside the dining room.

"Children, your father and I are going to have some guests over. Teddy, you know them pretty well."

"Molly and Arthur?" I shook my head. "Angela and George?" I shook my head. "Hermione and Ron?"

"No, your parents."

Teddy gasped, "But they died!"

I smiled, "They did, but your Uncle Sirius figured a way to get them back. They should be here any minute. Along with Grandpa Ted, Grandma Lily, and Grandpa James."

"Your dad and daddy's parents." Teddy said.

I nodded, "The very same. They should be here. . ." There was a knock on the door. "Right now!"

I rushed to the door, fixing my hair and holding my wand to my chest. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome to the land of the living," I smiled at them all.

"Bella!" Sirius said, hugging me.

I smiled, "Nice to see you too, Sirius. Come in, you all, come in!"

I ushered them in and I hugged Tonks. "Oh, Tonks! I've missed you so much!"

She wiped away her tears. "I've missed you too, so much." She saw Teddy.

"Teddy!" She hugged him and he smiled at me.

"Mum."

Lupin came in next and I hugged him. "Nice to see you, Lupin. Still have your furry little problem?"

He chuckled, "The one and only."

He went over to Tonks and hugged Teddy. My dad came in next. "Dad." I said, hugging him. He kissed my cheek.

"Aphrodite. So nice to finally meet you for real in the flesh."

I smiled and my kids pulled him over to the group. I smiled at Lily and James.

"Hello, I'm Aphrodite, call me Dite. I've been married to you-"

"Oh, cut the introductions! Give me a hug!" Lily cried.

I giggled and hugged her.

"So nice to meet you in person. That ghost thing creeps me out," She whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "I know what you mean." I came out of her hug and looked at James. "Well, you going to hug me or not?"

He smiled and hugged me. He looked at Harry, "I like her. You chose well."

Harry blushed and I pointed to our kids.

"These are our kids, Torah Lillian Potter, 9, James Sirius, 9, Nymphadora Borealis, 8, Persephone Artemis, 8, Justin Nokoa, 7, Christian Cassius, 5, Jack Orion, 5, Kaylie Triella, 4, Regulus Severus, 3, and Electra Chiselle, 2. And our godson, Teddy Remus Lupin, eleven yesterday."

Lily and James smiled at all of them and waved a little. "Wow, you had a lot of kids," Sirius smirked.

I smiled, "Nice, Sirius."

"Three sets of twins!" Lily exclaimed, "That is torture!"

I giggled, "Complete."

I looked at Tonks, who was wiping away tears, "You named your daughter after me?"

I nodded, "We thought you deserved a place to be remembered. Sirius, here did keep secrets."

Sirius grumbled something then looked around. "You have done this place well. Kreature must have really warmed up to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Sirius, but Kreature died years ago."

"I missed it!" Sirius exclaimed.

I laughed, "We have Trella instead. She is so much better than Kreature. She doesn't even complain."

Trella walked in and brushed off her dress.

"Here she is now. Everyone, this is Trella."

Trella flushed with embarrassement. "Dite, was that really necessarry?"

I smiled, "Quite, little one, quite. Sirius here used to own the house before you came here. He didn't believe the other elf was gone."

Sirius walked up to the elf. "Hello. I see you are a whole lot nicer than Kreature."

Trella shook his hand and bowed.

I laughed at Sirius's shocked face. "She is quite fearless."

Trella ran off to clean up the dining room.

"So, Harry, what did she do to you to get you to fix this place up?" Lupin asked. James laughed.

"She married me," Harry said, putting his arm around my shoulder. I noticed Fred, who had snuck in.

"Fred! Don't sneak around like that!"

He laughed, and I realized that I missed him. "Well, I know all the secrets of this place."

I smiled, "George is married, you realize."

"To who!" Fred exclaimed. I smiled.

"You will find out. Harry, I'll call the others. Party."

I said goodbye as I ran out the back and to Hermione's house.

I knocked and smiled at Hermione's shocked face.

"Come quick! It's an emergency!"

"Ron! Bring the kids! Go to Harry's house!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my house. I pulled her to the living room and she gasped.

"Hello, Hermione. You look all grown up!" Lupin said, hugging her.

Hermione was shocked. "You - you all died!"

Sirius smiled, "I have a few good tricks up my sleeve. When the Order captured the last Death Eater, it broke the ward on the veil, allowing good spirits to come out."

Hermione wiped away all of her tears. "I've missed you all so much. And- Oh, you must be Harry's parents! I'm Hermione Granger. One of Harry's best friends."

She chuckled nervously and Ron came in.

"Whose dying!"

I laughed, "Exactly the opposite, Ron."

Ron nearly choked. "F-Fred?"

I smiled and pushed him in. "I'm contacting everyone. You lot get caught up."

I walked to the hall. "Family emergency. Come to Black House right away. Molly, Angela, George, Arthur, Andromeda, Ginny, and all Cullen's. Come NOW!" I flicked my dolphin away and waited by the door. I heard apparation and ushered them inside.

"Become aquainted with the dead." I led them to the living room and they gasped, tears coming to their eyes.

* * *

Review!


	23. Chapter 23

I walked to the hall. "Family emergency. Come to Black House right away. Molly, Angela, George, Arthur, Andromeda, Ginny, and all Cullen's. Come NOW!" I flicked my dolphin away and waited by the door. I heard apparation and ushered them inside.

"Become aquainted with the dead." I led them to the living room and they gasped, tears coming to their eyes.

* * *

"You're alive!" Molly whispered.

"Thanks to the Order," Lily smiled, hugging Molly. Molly held on for dear life.

"How?" Ron asked. We all looked at Sirius.

"When you captured the last Death Eater, the good were allowed to come back out, if they knew how. We all met up and got out," Sirius explained.

I stood next to Harry, while everyone sat next to eachother. "I've missed you all so much!" Molly gushed.

We smiled and Tonks looked at Teddy, "He looks just like his father. Remus, he looks just like you!"

We all looked at Teddy, who flushed in embarrassment. Trella came in.

"Does anyone want any drinks? Tea?"

I looked around, "Do the recently returned want to have something to drink? First meal?"

They laughed a little. "I'll have some tea." A few said.

"Me as well," Tonks agreed.

"Thank you, Trella," I told her when she came back with a tray of tea for everyone.

She bowed and walked off.

"What's it like, in the veil?" Arthur asked.

"It was. . . strange. It's like normal life. At first, I didn't think I was dead," Lily said. "But, I started to search for Harry, and I couldn't find him. I thought that you-know-who had taken him. Then I found James and I knew I was dead. I remember you-know-who saying that James died and that he would spare me if I let Harry die."

"Because of Snape," I whispered. All eyes snapped to me. I cleared my throat. "Sorry, please continue."

"No, please. Tell me, why did he want to spare me?"

I looked at James, pained. "Severus Snape was in love with you. He begged the Dark Lord to spare your life. When you didn't step aside, he had no choice but to. . . kill you."

She nodded, "I just, I never thought that Severus would do that."

I nodded and looked at the ground.

"As for what the veil was like, I remember looking up at the sky and it was like day never ended. There was always a sun."

"And every once in a while, the moon would come out," Sirius supplied.

"Yes. And we never had to rest." Tonks said, "We could stay up forever. We lost track of time and the first time I knew the date was when Harry first summoned us."

"Every time the moon would come up, a year had passed. I came to learn that," James said. "It was different. People lived peacefully and rarely talked to one another. People grieved because the one they loved wasn't there. It was silent and when we all found eachother, we were the only people I knew that talked."

My father nodded and I heard a knock on the door. I excused myself and opened it.

"Mother! We are in the living room." I ushered her in and she gasped.

"Ted!" He ran to her and hugged her.

"Aww!" I whispered.

There was another knock and I opened it to find the Cullen's.

I smiled, "Welcome, we are in the living room. Family from the dead have returned."

I led them to the living room and everyone that didn't know them, gasped.

"Vampires?"

I nodded, "The Cullen's are family friends. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." Edward wasn't here, and I haven't heard from him in a while. Nearly a year.

"Hello."

Alice went up to Tonks, "We are going to be great friends."

Tonks laughed nervously, "That sounds. . . great!"

I laughed, "Alice sees the future. Jasper can manipulate emotions."

Jasper sent a wave of happiness at everyone and I smiled a little.

"Jasper, please!" Esme scolded. The happiness faded immediately and we all became happy on our own.

"So, in ten years you replace a werewolf with a vampire?" Lupin laughed.

I smiled, "No, no one can replace you guys."

Lupin smiled and the Cullen's sat down. My mother sat next to Ted on the couch.

"What happened when you died. What did it feel like?" George asked. Angela squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Fred smiled, "It felt peaceful. Honestly, I don't know why people fear it. I felt like I was floating."

All the new arrivals nodded in agreement.

We talked for hours and finally the kids said they were hungry. "Oh, dear. What would you all want to eat?"

"Oh, we can go out. It's honestly no trouble," Lily said hastily.

I smiled, "I make a meal for thirteen people a day. I can make food for more. What do you all want?"

They shrugged, "Whatever. Anything that's easiest," Tonks said. Everyone nodded.

I smiled and went to the kitchen. Tonks followed me.

"It's been so long since I have smelt such great food."

I smiled, "Thanks. So, how are you?"

"I feel so. . . alive!" There was a three second pause before we both bust out laughing.

I looked at her when my laughter seized. "Seriously. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful! It's amazing to be back again. I thought that I would never see anyone ever again and that I wouldn't see Teddy grow up."

I looked at Tonks. "Do you want to take him with you or do you want him to stay here? His first year to Hogwarts is this year."

Tonks smiled, "I don't know. We would have to talk about it."

I smiled as I put water in a huge pot. "He is an angel. Metamorphagus just like you, and he looks just like Lupin."

She nodded, "I noticed. His hair changed blond when I first saw him as a human again."

We kept talking and by the time dinner was done, I flicked my wand and they floated to everyone in there, besides the Cullen's.

"Who are you going to live with? Harry and I have two rooms. We haven't touched Sirius and Regulus's room. We respected their privacy."

"I think I'll ask mother if we can stay with them, you know? I still have my bedroom there. And once we can, we'll get our own place."

I nodded. "I understand. I'm sure mother would love it, actually."

"About mother, she sent you to live with Narcissa?"

I nodded, "I lived as a Malfoy for nineteen years. Weird, right? We have so much to catch up on, I'll show you all the letters Narcissa gave me."

"What happened to Draco? We haven't seen him in the veil."

"He's married to Astoria Greengrass. I heard she was pregnant. I don't know. He never talks to me anymore."

"So he's alive?" Tonks asked.

I nodded. "Yes. He's in Spain, last I heard."

She looked me over. "You okay?"

I touched my vampire scar nervously. "Yes, I am fine. It's just, so much excitement! I can't believe that everyone is back and together!"

She looked at my hands and grabbed them. "What's this?" She asked pointing to my scar.

I grimmaced, "A vampire bite. My, um, ex had an enemy and they bit me. He sucked the venom out."

"Your ex was a vampire?"

I shrugged, "I had to get over that one guy somehow, right? What was his name? Keith? Yeah, Keith. When I got over him, I was with Harry. The vampire guy distracted me from my loyalties here. He is completely intent on killing me."

Tonks laughed. "Well, lets go join the others."

I nodded and I walked in. Trella came in with a few trays of drinks and passed them around.

"So, where are all of you staying?" Hermione asked. "Ron and I have plenty of room."

Ron nodded.

"Dite and I haven't touch Sirius or Regulus's rooms. They are the same as when you. . . disappeared." Harry said. I nodded.

"Mum, can we live with you?" Tonks asked our mother. Andromeda's face lit up.

"Oh, dear, I would love that!"

"Fred, you can live with us," Molly said.

"We can stay with Hermione and Ron, if that's okay," Lily asked, uncertain.

Hermoine's face lit up. "That would be wonderful."

"I'm guessing I'm going to your place?" Ted asked my mum.

My mum laughed, "Our place, darling."

He smiled and hugged her close to him. "Thank god you didn't move on."

She laughed, "I would never move on."

We finished eating and Trella came in to get the plates before I could stop her.

"Thanks." I told her. She bowed and apparated to the kitchen.

"So, Sirius, you staying with us or not?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed, "I guess I will. You got to give me the grand tour of the place."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. It's the same, but the rooms have been color coordinated and refurnished. It's really no big deal. How did you live here? It was so. . . depressing."

He chuckled, "I didn't really thing about it."

The kids yawned and I smiled, "I have to get them to bed. I'll be back in about a half hour."

I picked up Electra and Regulus and had the rest of the kids follow me. Teddy stayed back and I nodded, approving.

I read them all a short story and tucked them in.

"Mommy, who was the girl that looked like you?"

"That is Aunt Tonks, Torah. She is my sister, and she is Teddy's mum."

"I thought she died!"

I smiled, "Me too, but she is back now. She can finally live like she should."

I tucked Torah in and shut the light out, shutting the door. When everyone was asleep, I went back downstairs and saw that the Cullen's were gone.

Teddy was sitting by Tonks and Lupin and my mother looked ready to leave.

"I have to go, Aphrodite. Ted, do you want to leave?"

My father smiled and nodded, "Sure." He hugged me then Harry. "Bye. It is so good to be back."

I chuckled and Harry walked them out. I looked at Tonks and Lupin.

"So, I'm Aunt Dite now. Lovely," I smiled. Harry chuckled.

"Teddy," Tonks said. "Do you want to live with me and Remus or with Harry and Bella?"

I didn't notice my nickname from ages ago. I didn't really care any more. They called me what was easier.

"I want to live with you!" Teddy said, looking at Tonks. I felt a pang at my heart.

I nodded, saying I approved and Harry smiled in reassurance.

Lupin smiled, "Thanks, mate. You were a wonderful father toward him. I knew you were a great choice for godfather."

Harry flushed slightly and I hugged his arm for support.

"Well, living is definately something that will take a while to get used to. Bye, you guys. We better go. Thank you so much," Tonks said, hugging me and Harry.

"Bye, Tonks." I said, shutting the door behind them. I sat in the now nearly empty sofa. Ron left with Rose and Hugo to put the kids to bed, Hermione stayed here and was talking with Sirius. Ron came back and smiled.

"Rose and Hugo are now sound asleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He thinks its an accomplishment that he got them to bed."

A few people laughed.

Molly yawned, "I'm sorry. This has been so exciting. I think its best we go home. Bye, Lily, James, Sirius. I'll see you all soon."

They nodded and hugged before the Weasley's, with Fred, left. Hermione yawned and quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I have to get up at six tomorrow. I should get home. Bye, everyone."

I smiled and Lily looked up. "I think it is a good idea that we rest as well. Is it okay if we come with you?"

Hermione smiled, "Sure. Come whenever you are done here."

Lily kissed James on the cheek. "I'm going to go there now, I'll see you."

James nodded and watched Lily walk out after Hermione. James and Sirius started to talk to Ron, Harry, and I about their lives when they were younger.

All in all, we had a fantastic life, and nothing was going to ruin that. Ron and James left and Harry and I took Sirius on a tour through the house.

"Sorry, we sort of mutilated your house."

He chuckled, "Dear, I love this much more. After all, this is your house. Just because I'm back doesn't make it mine."

"Sirius, this is more your house than it is ours," Harry protested.

"Well, we can discuss it later. Good night, you two."

I smiled, "Night, Sirius."

Harry and I went to our rooms and we fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

Review!


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, we can discuss it later. Good night, you two."

I smiled, "Night, Sirius."

Harry and I went to our rooms and we fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

I woke up at six in the morning and set out to do the daily routine, completely forgetting that Sirius was back. So, when I went to the brown room, on the top floor, I was surprised to see him, smiling at the door.

"Oh, morning, Sirius," I said.

He nodded. "Morning to you as well. So, tell me, how long have you and Harry been married?"

I smiled, "Ten years, since January."

He whistled, "Ten years. Ten kids."

I rolled my eyes, "Breakfast will be served at eight, just fair warning."

"Chaos?"

I shook my head, "No. My kids aren't really ones to cause loud noises. It's usually really peaceful here."

He chuckled, "You have eleven kids that live here and you think that life is peaceful?"

I giggled, "Oh, I do."

I rolled my eyes and went into the brown room. "Torah, please get up." I said from the door. She groaned and flopped over.

I sighed and went in, sitting on the couch. I picked up a book from the shelf and pretended to read it for a few minutes before I slammed it shut. She jumped and looked at me - more of a glare.

"What was that for?!" She grumbled.

"I am getting you an alarm clock. Time to get up."

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Accio bedspread."

Her bedspread shot out of her hands and landed at my feet. She mumbled some protests, but got up and started to get ready.

I waved goodbye to Sirius when I headed out the door and went down to get everyone else up. I started breakfast at seven-thirty, and at eight, Sirius came down, followed by Harry.

"Hello, boys," I smiled, flipping french toast onto all the plates.

"How was your room, Sirius?" I asked, fishing the juice and coffee out of the appropriate places.

"Wonderful. Just like I remembered!" Sirius said, and I could hear the smile.

"That's great," I said, flicking my wand, sending all of the plates to the dining room.

"Sit where you want. The kids never keep the same seats."

Sirius chuckled and set out for the kitchen. I kissed Harry when Sirius was out of sight.

"We don't have to hide from him, you know?" Harry teased.

"I know, but its weird. I mean, come on! Sirius is like a father to me, and its just. . . wierd."

Harry chuckled and led me to the dining room. Sirius was sitting where he used to at Order meetings. I smiled.

"What's got you smiling?" Sirius asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I remember you always sitting there in Order meetings."

"Well, it isn't the same with Moody gone."

I nodded and sat down next to Torah and Jack. Harry sat at the empty seat next to Sirius.

"So. . . how are you related to the family?" James Jr. asked. I gave him a sharp look and he looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, quite alright, James, I think it was."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I am your mother's uncle and your dad's godfather."

"So Mum and dad are related, gross!" Torah said, shocked.

I giggled, "No, silly. Well, sort of, but not that way."

"So, you are related!" Torah said.

I rolled my eyes, "No, we are not blood related."

"Oh," Torah said, disappointed. She perked up in a second, "So, you can marry someone in your family?"

I looked at her, "Who do you want to marry that raises this question?" I raised my eyebrow and heard Harry and Sirius laugh.

"Um, no one."

"Torah, who?" I asked, innocently.

"I was thinking him," Torah said, inclining her head in Sirius' direction. I smiled and Sirius looked shocked.

"Eh, why not? Go ahead, church bells ringing, and what not," I said airily. Harry chuckled and punched Sirius in the arm.

"What!?" Sirius whispered to Harry.

"Torah wants to marry you and Dite gave the okay."

Sirius laughed, "You can't be serious!"

I smiled, "No, I wasn't. Sorry, Torah, but you can't marry Sirius. When your time comes for Hogwarts, you'll meet a nice man and get married."

"In first year!" Torah declared.

I smiled and nodded, "Whatever he thinks, too, Torah. It isn't for the woman to decide."

"Sure feels like it," Sirius and Harry mumbled together.

"You are not helping my case," I glared at them. They cleared their throats and sat up straighter in their chair.

"But, I want to have a pretty wedding like Uncle George and Aunt Angela's!"

"You have to wait until you are eighteen at the youngest," Harry said sternly.

Sirius laughed, "How old were you when you got married?"

"Nineteen and Twenty," Harry said, pointing at him then me.

"Hmm, I would have thought you to be younger. Well, I must say, this meal is amazing!" Sirius said.

I smiled, "Thanks,"

Torah was still grumbling about getting married when the door burst open. Edward was here.

"Oh dear, he's back, darling," I said to Harry.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Edward. I'll take care of him," I said, pulling my wand out. I walked out of the room and saw Edward standing there, smiling.

"Well, hello, love," Edward said, "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while."

I rolled my eyes, "Save it for someone who cares, Edward." I took a step forward and heard Harry and Sirius come out. Edward looked at Sirius.

"You died."

"And he's alive again. Now take it out on me and let's watch your ass get hauled back to jail. Hmm, I think I have Aro on speed dial. Yeah, I do. Number two. Anyway, you touch me, my family, my friends, or my husband, and I call Aro, or worse, Jane, and we'll see who is coming here again."

"You would say that, with a newborn army right behind me?"

He stepped aside and there were fifteen newborns. I gasped, "Finite Vampirico!" Edward was propelled backwards. I shut the door and looked at a fearful Harry and Sirius.

"We have to warn the others. . . they have to set up the barrier."

Harry's stag came out of his wand and he talked to it. It danced off and I picked up a crying Electra. "Shh, it's alright."

"Who was that? That was a vampire," Sirius said. I nodded.

"Bella's ex fiancee. When she left for America, she got a little close to one. He hasn't let go of her since we started dating," Harry explained quickly. He looked out the window and I saw they were all there, waiting.

I nodded and Ron and Hermione ran in the house, Rose and Hugo in their hands. Lily and James were a few paces behind.

"Vampire army?" Hermione asked, outraged.

"I'll call Aro," I said, running to the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and pressed 2. On the third ring, it answered.

"Hello?" A whispery voice said.

"Hi, this is Dite, can I talk to Aro or any member of the guard, please?"

"Sure, just a moment."

That moment felt like an eternity. Finally, there was some whispers and Aro picked up the phone.

"Ah, Bella! So nice of you to call! I'm guessing this isn't a friendly chat?"

I cringed, "I'm sorry, Aro. It never seems to be now a-days."

"Well, then, what is the matter?"

"Edward's here," I heard an intake of breath. "And he brought new-borns."

"How many?" Aro asked urgently. I peeked out the window, counting the people in the morning light.

"Ten to fifteen."

"That many," I heard him murmer, "I will send guard immediately. Stay safe, Bella."

"Thank you, Aro. I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "No need to apologize. You did the right thing. He knows not to come after you."

"Thank you, so much."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Aro."

The phone died and I placed it back on the hook. "Aro's sending some of his guard!" I called to Harry.

"Who is Aro?!" Sirius asked. I chuckled.

"You don't know everything, Sirius. Aro is the leader of the Volturi, who are like royalty to the vampires. Aro is a close friend to Carlisle's and ours. We just have to stick it out until they are all gone." A silver weasel came in.

"Weasley house is blocked off," Fred's voice said. "Thanks for the fair warning."

A werewolf patronus came in, "Andromeda's house is clear and blocked," Tonks said.

At that same moment, a silver butterfly came in, "George and I have secured the house," Angela said. "We are all safe."

I sighed in relief, "Draco's in Spain, Luna and Neville are at Hogwarts, getting their teaching careers started, and Narcissa is at St. Mundgo's. I heard she had a fever. The Cullen's are near the Weasley's, but they will be fine. Aro is sending people, so this should be over in about ten hours."

Harry, Sirius, and I sat in the living room, exhausted. "That was enough excitement for one day," Sirius said.

I laughed, "You haven't seen nothing yet. You should see the way Jane and Alec fight, completely brutal but exciting."

Sirius chuckled and sure enough, ten hours later, the screams started. I looked out the window and saw Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Renata, Corin, and Chelsea tearing limbs apart under the dark sky. Just as the last scream echoed, I looked up and saw Harry, soothing Kaylie, who had woken up. I looked at Sirius, "It's all over."

I pointed my wand at my door, "Infinite Vamprico!"

The vampires were allowed back in. I opened the door and saw Jane standing there.

"Hey Jane, long time no see."

She hugged me, "Where's the new one? I haven't seen her yet!"

I laughed and pointed to the living room. "In there. Oh, and there are some new people, don't worry. They are family."

She ran into the living room and I heard her greet Harry and the kids. I hugged Heidi, Felix, Alec, and Demetri. Renata, Corin, and Chelsea left as soon as possible.

"Come on in!"

I led them to the living room and James looked a little uncomfortable. "You have a lot of vampire friends?"

I looked up from picking up Kaylie. "What? Oh, just a few. They protect us folk if there is a battle."

James smiled a little more and hugged Lily close to him. I sat down, "Safe."

Harry chuckled. "Who was scared?" Harry asked, raising his hand.

I laughed, "You defeated Voldemort and you think vampires are scary?"

"You defeated him!" James and Lily gasped. Sirius clapped Harry on the back.

"Knew you could do it! That was when you first summoned us, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah." He was blushing furiously.

"Expecto Patronum!" Doe came out and I looked at it, "Aro has taken care of it. We are all safe. Barriers are allowed to be removed."

I flicked my wand and it swam away.

"A dolphin," Lily whispered.

I looked at her, curious, "Yes, why?"

"Oh, its just, Bellatrix Lestrange's was a dolphin. So was Lucius's."

I shrugged, "I've had this one since third year."

Lily whispered something to James, who stiffened.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. "Is something the matter?"

"What?" James asked, snapping out of his daze, "No, no. Just remembering the past."

I nodded, letting it go.

The vampires had to go an hour later, but when everything was fine, I made dinner. Harry's parents, Ron, Hermione, and their kids, stayed over for it, and when it was over, my kids ran about the house.

I pulled Hermione to the family tree room. "What does a dolphin patronus mean?"

Hermione sighed, "Well, it means that you appear gentle on the outside, but you have a dark inside. Dolphins are sweet, right?" I nodded. "Until you get on their nerves, and then you have something to fear, right? Well, Bellatrix appeared nice, right? If you never knew her, she would seem nice, right?" I shrugged. "So, Lucius did too. He was nice to you, right?" I nodded. "And when he wanted to be, he was vicious and cold-blooded. Harry's parents think that you are like that. Appear sweet on the outside but are bitter on the inside."

My eyes widened, "So, they hate me now?"

Hermione chuckled, "No, silly. They hope they're wrong in their assumptions."

I sighed in relief, "Well, that makes me feel so much better."

Hermione giggled and was pulled out of the room by Rose. I went up the stairs to ask the boys if they wanted anything to drink, and I found them at the Music/Office room.

"Oh, Bella, there you are!" Harry said.

I rolled my eyes, "I was having a good chat with Hermione."

I saw Arthur in the corner shuffling papers, Lupin and James talking amongst eachother, pointing to a map and then fighting over where whatever they were looking for really was. Sirius was watching them and reading a paper at the same time.

"I was going to ask if you wanted anything to drink, but I'll come back later," I said, spinning around.

"NO!" Harry said, catching my arm, "We have something to tell you."

I widened my eyes and looked at Harry, "I knew it! You're gay!"

He bust out laughing, "No! Now, listen." He pulled me onto the couch next to him and handed me a few papers. I read them over.

"Property deeds?" I asked, confused.

"We own land, lots of land," Harry said.

"When Lucius died, he left you White Manor," Arthur said, walking over.

"What?" I asked shocked, "White Manor was one of the biggest houses the Malfoy's owned, and it was Death Eater headquarters for a few years! He just gave it to me?"

Arthur nodded, "It came with your inheritence."

I blinked, "And I find this out now, why exactly?"

Sirius chuckled, "Good point. We don't know why."

I read over the papers Arthur gave me, which was Lucius' will. "Found it!" I exclaimed.

"When Bellatrix Malfoy, or Aphrodite Tonks, turns 29, she is to recieve White Manor, as well as 397 million galleons, half of the family jewelery, and 500 acres of property surrounding White Manor."

I gasped and handed the paper to Harry. "We own White Manor!" I shook my head in disbelief. "Narcissa is going to kill me."

Sirius laughed, "No, quite the opposite really. Harry, read the next paragraph."

"To my darling wife, Narcissa, I leave Malfoy Manor, the Beach House, 900 million galleons, the Greek house, Achilles House, and all other properties we owned together that weren't already given off. I leave the other half of the jewels, as well."

I smiled, "So, she won't kill me."

Harry looked at me, "We can't find White Manor, though. It is magically hidden unless you know where it is."

I smiled, "And that I do. Lucius took me there for a Death Eater meeting that I really didn't want to go to."

Arthur nearly choked on the vodka Trella brought. "He took you to a Death Eater meeting?"

I nodded, "Before the Order started. I went there as 'punishment' for disobeying orders. He told me to never speak of it, and I was too scared to disagree. Honestly, you would be scared too. Especially if you thought vampires were bad."

James looked at me, a little scared. "What did they talk about?"

I shrugged, remembering back. "It was mostly torturing people for not coming to look for Voldemort. I think there was a time when Yaxley actually had to torture his wife because he wasn't reacting to pain. And then Voldy got to me," i shivered.

Harry gasped, "What!?"

I looked at Harry startled, "I was hardly hidden in the bushes. Lucius brought me right to him, and I couldn't even speak, I was that terrified. You know how I am in dangerous situations. Well, remember how I handled the last one? Calm? Well, I couldn't even stop my hands from shaking."

I shook my head, trying to get the memory out. "He walked up to me and asked for my name. I said, 'Bellatrix Malfoy,' and he looked at Lucius for answers, who simply nodded. Lucius said, 'My Lord, she is the twin of Draco.' Then Voldy looked at me and looked me over. 'She's pretty,' he said. 'She could make a future bride for me some day.'" I looked down ashamed. "He tried to get me to. . . please him. I refused and bit his hand when he clamped a hand over my mouth to shut me up. He growled and tried to torture me. I fought back and sent a few spells at him. I ran off while his Death Eaters tried to help Voldy up. I hid in the woods and waited for the sun to come up. At about midnight," I paused, looking out the window. "At about midnight, Lucius came out, walking to right where I was. I wanted to be at the Weasley's so bad, then. I pictured myself in the kitchen, watching Molly make dinner, when I felt myself get twisted about. I opened my eyes and I was at the Burrow. That was the first time I apparated."

Harry looked at me, horrified. "Voldemort wanted you to marry him," he whispered.

I blinked back tears and looked at my lap, ashamed. "Why Lucius would give me White Manor, the place I have the worst memory of him, I have no clue. I haven't been their since, and I miss the beauty the place gives off."

"That's terrible!" Arthur said, "You should have told Molly, the Order, someone!"

I nodded, "I couldn't. I just couldn't even think about it. It was terrible. I wanted to tell someone, but I was afraid you would all be disgusted and throw me off to Voldy himself."

"You were with Keith then," Harry said.

I nodded, "And I was terrified of what would happen to me if you did get rid of me, and Voldy found out that I was a Gryffindor, or what he would do to Lucius when he found out I joined the Order that summer. I didn't want anyone else I loved to get hurt."

Harry put his arm around my waist, pulling me to him, and I suddenly felt 19 again. "You shouldn't have suffered like that! You could have told me!"

I smiled, "I honestly forgot about the place, until now."

"So, you know where it is?" James asked softly.

I nodded, grabbing the map. "None of you were right, just so you know. It's right here," I pointed to a spot of land between Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts. Nearly in the hills.

"Oh," Lupin said lamely.

"Yeah, I learned everything I could about that place. It is in the middle of no where, the only way to get to it is apparation or flying, and it changes its location if someone of the wrong blood knows where it is."

"Wrong blood?" Arthur asked, uncertain.

I laughed, "Oh, nothing to worry about now. The spell died off when Lucius died. Only Draco can put it on now, and he can't even do that, because he doesn't own it. It stay where it was originally built."

"So, you wouldn't mind moving there?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, "Not in the slightest. I have nothing to worry about there anymore, thanks to you."

I pecked his lips and looked at everyone else. "So, that was what you were talking about? Where the White Manor was? You could have just asked me."

"That's why we did, and if we would have known, we wouldn't have brought it up," Sirius said, awkwardly. I smiled and looked at the deeds.

"No, it's fine. I am glad to finally get that out."

"Wait, so answer me, Bella. You were to marry the Dark Lord?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, Lucius arranged the whole thing during our fifth year. When I got home that summer, the wedding was all ready. My dress was already made, the invites sent out. The works. I left as soon as I got home. I packed everything I owned, sent it to the Weasley's and said that Lucius kicked me out for being in the Order."

"I remember that," Arthur murmured. "I never would have thought it was that."

I smiled, "And then Voldy turned up at the Weasley house while they were at an Order meeting. I apparated Ginny out of there, to the Order, and told her that Hermione needed us. That night, I apparated back to the Burrow and found it completely trashed. I did a quick spell and it fixed itself. I felt so bad, letting him get to you that easily. If I would have told you, what would you have said?"

"That you were a liability, that we wouldn't know if we could trust you, that-" Harry said but I glared at him.

"That was a rhetorical question. You weren't supposed to answer, but thanks for the truth."

Harry kissed my temple and flashes of Edward appeared in my mind, when Edward would do that. I blinked away a few of them, and looked at Harry.

"So, I never told. I kept it quiet. I kept my whole Lucius-gets-me-with-the-Voldy-guy life to rest. I didn't say anything and I didn't think anything. That's why I was so glad the war was over. I knew he was gone, and for good."

I looked at Lupin and the other returnees. "He used horcruxes, right? Well, my necklace was one," I touched my diamond locket. "When Kreature took it from Regulus, Sirius's brother, and brought back to London, Bellatrix took it and gave it to me before Narcissa held my fake funeral. I destroyed it at Hogwarts, using the Gryffindor sword during second year."

"That was that big flash in the chamber!" Harry gasped

I nodded, "His soul died twice in the same day. I knew what it was, but I couldn't take that risk. It was Voldy's mother's, the poor lady. Fell for a Muggle and had Voldy, then she died a few days after she had a kid, broken heart they say. The Muggle left her when she told him she was a witch. That's when I think he wanted to marry me, when he saw the necklace."

Harry looked at my necklace, "You still keep it?"

I looked at Harry, "You want me to get rid of this? It's beautiful! Besides, its not like Voldemort got it for me himself. Bellatrix Lestrange gave this to me when I was a baby. I've always worn it becuase to me, it was more of token of my childhood than 'Voldemort's necklace'. I loved this necklace before I knew whose it was. I wasn't going to stop loving it because it had a dark past."

"I would have!" Lupin said. "How do you know that it isn't still a Horcrux?"

"Because the Gryffindor Sword is goblin steel. It destroys horcruxes on impact. I knew it was destroyed when there was that light. It should be destroyed anyway," I said, looking at my necklace.

Harry gasped, "It SHOULD be, as in you don't know?"

I looked up, "Of course I know! I think its destroyed and Dumbledore knew I had this necklace and what it was. He wouldn't have let me keep it if that was the case. Did you ever wonder how Dumbledore's hand turned black?" Harry nodded. "He put on the Salazar ring while it was still a horcrux and an inreversable spell seeped into his skin, slowly killing him from the inside out. He would have died anyway, if Snape hadn't have killed him."

"Still that's not that point. You kept the necklace!" Lupin pointed out. "You could have gotten rid of it!"

"What? So I can do to it what I thought you were going to do to me? So I can throw it out because I don't want to associate with it and the dark juju that follows? So I can do what I knew was going to happen to me? No thanks, I made a promise. That was to never throw someone or something to the curb, no matter how bad a life they had before."

Harry looked pained, "But, why did you keep it?"

I sighed and stood up, "Forget it, I already explained it once. It was given to me by my Aunt Bellatrix, in case you've forgotten who my family is. I kept it because no matter what dark past it had, it didn't change what it was. Now, either you can accept that answer, because its the truth, or I'll just leave, never to be heard from again. I'm sure Bellatrix would love to get her grimy paws on me."

I spun and walked out of the room, closing the door. I went to the stairs of the fifth floor and sat on the top step. I hugged my knees to my chest and poured my eyes out. I heard footsteps on the stairs and gasped. I quickly wiped my eyes and changed my appearance to my blond form so that my smeared makeup would be hidden well.

"Dite," a voice said. "Don't cry, please. It's never a good time when you cry."

I shook my head, "I knew I should never have said that. I should never have told about the necklace, about White Manor, about what Voldemort planned to do to me. I can't live with it now, like I could back then. I just kept it all hidden and now that its gone, I feel like I'm experiencing it all over again." I wiped my eyes again as the person rounded the stairs and saw me. "Sirius, I - I have to leave. I have to get away for a while. Tell Harry I'll be gone for a day at the most. I'll be back tomorrow night."

I stood up, wiping my eyes again, and tried to get passed Sirius.

"Please, Sirius, let me through," I whispered. "I have to go."

"Bella, Dite, whoever, you aren't going to leave. You have to face your fears. I faced mine and that landed me just where I feared, dead. I fought it and came back. You have to just talk it out."

I shook my head, "What would you do, Sirius, if Voldemort wanted to marry you in your childhood and all your love of your life would think of you as is 'The lover of the enemy'?" Sirius, what would you do if you were me?"

I realized that I was talking about a whisper and I knew that at least the boys in the Music room could hear me downstairs.

Sirius hugged me, and it felt comforting and familiar. "I would tell Harry everything, tell him what happened, exactly what happened. If you can't talk about it, show him the memory." He rubbed his hand along my back as I let fresh tears fall. "Then, if he hates you, which right now, he is mostly in shock, you can discuss things. Do what you need to do. Besides, you said you never had any. . . pleasure-moments. . . with Voldemort."

I pulled out of the hug and wiped my tears. "I didn't but the way the story goes, it makes it sound like we did. I mean, he got me as far as the bed and I fought back. I couldn't do anything better than that. He nearly got to me when I came to Malfoy Manor that summer. It was terrible, Sirius, to be followed around and have to fight for yourself. I don't know how I did it, honestly."

"You are strong and do what you believe in, even when I barely knew you, I could tell that."

"Thanks Sirius, that means a lot." I paused and I felt a few tears fall. Sirius wiped them from my eyes as I put my hair in a ponytail. "Thanks."

I straightened my dress and looked at Sirius, grinning. "Guess what is going to happen for the first time in nearly a decade?"

"What?" Sirius asked, puzzled.

I smiled, "We are going to have the first Order meeting, since the War."

I ran down the steps and into the dining room. I pulled out the pensieve form the China cabinent, and filled it with magic water. I tapped my forehead and pulled out the memories of White Manor and the wedding thing. "Every adult I know in the Order," I told Doe. It nodded. "The first Order meeting in a while is to be held in Black House in two hours. Please come and I will share some vital information. Thanks and sorry for the crazy day." I flicked my wand and it flew off. I sank back in my chair and completely regretted my decision just then.

* * *

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

I ran down the steps and into the dining room. I pulled out the pensieve form the China cabinent, and filled it with magic water. I tapped my forehead and pulled out the memories of White Manor and the wedding thing. "Every adult I know in the Order," I told Doe. It nodded. "The first Order meeting in a while is to be held in Black House in two hours. Please come and I will share some vital information. Thanks and sorry for the crazy day." I flicked my wand and it flew off. I sank back in my chair and completely regretted my decision just then.

* * *

Two hours later, at about nine o'clock, all the Order members I knew that were alive were at Black Manor. Harry came down, a little flustered when he saw I still had my necklace on.

"What is everyone doing here?" Harry asked.

I turned toward him, "Sirius didn't tell you? We are having an Order meeting and you are going to see what happened that night at White Manor for yourself, and you can decide what to do with me."

Harry and I hardly ever fought, but this was a big fight. We never held a grudge. This was either the time where he keeps me or he kicks me to the curb.

I went to the dining room, where everyone was seated, and Lupin, Arthur, Sirius, James, and Harry all came in at the same time. I motioned for them to sit and looked at everyone.

"I have called you here today, because I have information about my life that some of you may never wish to know. So, if you just don't care, then you are welcome to leave. If you want to know, then stay."

"It has to deal with Voldemort and Bella," Harry put in, standing up. "And when Bella came face to face with him during the summer of fourth year."

Everyone leaned forward in interest. "So, if you want to stay, get in the pensieve. It's all ready."

I leaned over it and it sucked me in, bringing everyone else with me. We all landed at White Manor, and the memory started.

_"Father, this isn't really necessarry. I won't do it again, I promise," I said, fearfully._

_"It is too late. The Dark Lord is expecting us."_

_I whimpered in fear and Lucius opened the doors. There was all the Death Eaters that weren't in jail._

_"Yaxley, tell the Dark Lord we've arrived," Lucius ordered. Yaxley ran off and Lucius followed him, more slowly. We came to a beautiful living room. The white walls set off the black furniture. There at the center of the room, was a white chair with Voldemort sitting there himself. I diverted my eyes and looked at the ground. _

_"All of you!" Voldemort shouted. "You never came to look for me! You never even checked to see if I was alive!"_

_"M-my Lord, by the time we got to the Potter house, it was empty. It was in ruins! We thought you were taken away by Aurors!" Bellatrix Lestrange pleaded._

_"I didn't tell you to speak!" Voldemort yelled. As I looked up, I saw him whip out his wand and shout, "Crucio!"_

_She fell to her knees and closed her eyes, smiling slightly. I looked away. I didn't enjoy others in pain._

_"Even you, Lucius! You were my closest follower, my best follower, and you hide, claiming that you were under the imperious curse!" Voldemort hissed. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"I am terribly sorry, My Lord. I had two children and a wife to support. I couldn't let them live on the streets!"_

_"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. "Your family is more important than I am?"_

_Lucius managed to shake his head and my heart broke at seeing him in pain. I wanted to cry out, but I just stayed in the corner, begging for him not to see me. Voldemort released the curse._

_"And you, Alecto. I thought you learned better."_

_"My Lord, if I were to go to Azkaban, I couldn't search for you. I tried, Amycus and I, we searched all over London for you. We never found you!" Alecto pleaded._

_"Lies!" Voldemort hissed. "Crucio!" She fell to the ground, giving a muffled scream. A minute later, as I was about to protest, Voldemort lifted the curse and spun around, like he sensed my fear. His eyes met mine, and I silently begged I was invisable.  
_

_"And who is this?" Voldemort said softly, walked over to me. My eyes widened in fear and I stood up straight._

_"My daughter, My Lord." Lucius said. "She is the twin of Draco."_

_"Hmm," Voldemort looked me over. "She is a pretty thing. She would make a lovely bride to me."_

_I bit back a dozen instincts to hex him to oblivion and run, knowing that he could kill me._

_"Yes, a lovely bride indeed." Voldemort touched my face and I closed my eyes, fearful._

_I felt him lift up my necklace and my eyes opened. "My mother's necklace. How did you get this?"_

_"It was-s a g-gift when I was a b-baby," I whispered, my voice wavering._

_"Interesting. This necklace disappeared fifteen years ago. How did you come by it?"_

_I looked at Aunt Bella, and she shook her head, silently begging me not to tell._

_"I-I have no clue, sir," I said, feeling ashamed that I covered for her. Bellatrix smiled a little and nodded._

"You covered for her!" Harry hissed at me in the real world. I didn't answer.

_"Very well, come with me. Let's see how well you can do in the bed room department. Dolohov, Yaxley, force her if she resists," Voldemort smiled. He walked out of the room and down the hallway. Yaxley and Dolohov grabbed my arms when I didn't move._

_"Get the hell off me!" I shouted. "Father! You can't make him do this! You can't! I won't! Father, please!"_

_I met Lucius's shocked eyes, but he quickly looked away and I felt tears coming._

_"Father!" I whispered. "You can't!"_

_Dolohov and Yaxley pushed me down the hall and into a bedroom. I shook out of Dolohov's grip and grabbed my wand._

_"Stupify!" I shouted. Dolohov flew back and hit the wall, getting knocked out cold. I turned to Yaxley, "Let go of me this instant, Yaxley, or I swear to God, you will end up just like Antonin."_

"And you called Dolohov by first name!" Harry hissed, grabbing my arm. I shook out of his grip and wiped away a few tears.

_Yaxley kept a firm hold and grabbed my wand before I could react. I strugged, but he got me to the door. He pushed me in, and I tried to run back out, but a set of hands grabbed me from the dark and held me still. One hand was on my mouth and the other was around my chest, holding my arms to my body. I struggled and kicked. _

_"Let me go!" I screamed against the hand._

_"You have to pleasure me first," Voldemort's voice whispered in my ear._

_I shook my head and caught Voldemort off guard as bit his hand until blood was coming and dove for my wand in Yaxley's shocked hand. I pointed it at him, "Stupify!"_

_Yaxley flew backward and landed next to Dolohov. I spun around and faced Voldemort._

_"Don't you dare touch me again!" I whispered. I started to back away, but I saw a jet of red light shoot at me._

_"Protego!" I shouted. The spell deflected and I walked back three steps. "STUPIFY!" I screamed. The yellow spell shot at him and I made a run for the front door. In the mirror, I saw the spell become deflected and come right at me. I dodged out of the way and spun around._

_"Sectumsempra!" I yelled, saying the spell I saw Snape use on a Muggle over the summer._

_Voldemort came out of the room, face covered with fury. He dodged and looked at me. "You WILL be my wife, whether you want to or not!"_

_I made a mad dash for the door and thrust it open, running into the forest. I heard a howl of fury and I ran even faster. After ten minutes of running, I was in the center of the woods. I quickly climbed a tree and sat there at the top, keeping a steady watch on the house and catching my breath.  
_

_Two hours later, Lucius came out and it looked like he saw me. It looked like he looked right at me. He apparated at the base of the tree I was on and smiled cruefully up at me. I closed my eyes and pictured myself at The Burrow. In a minute, I felt myself get twisted about and I was in the Weasley kitchen._

_I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Molly's shocked face._

_"Are you alright, dear? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Molly said._

_I smiled a little, "I'm perfect now. I think I just learned how to apparate!"_

The memory ended and Molly looked close to tears. "I never knew! Why didn't you tell us!?"

"This is why," I said simply and another memory started. It was me walking through the front doors of Malfoy Manor.

_"Why are there so many flowers?" I asked Narcissa._

_She smiled a sad smile, "It's for your wedding."_

_"Wedding? What wedding?"_

_Voldemort walked out of the kitchen and smiled at me. "Ready to be my wife yet?"_

_My eyes widened in horror. THE wedding. No way, this had to April Fool's Day. I looked at Narcissa for help, but she just nodded._

_"I need to do last minutes alterations on the dress, but everything should be ready tonight."_

_I saw Bellatrix in a gold shimmery dress. I narrowed my eyes at her, "You bitch, you killed Sirius Black!"_

_She looked at me, startled and smiled cruelly. "And your on the Order side. I think we're even."_

_I growled and shrugged out of Narcissa grip, pulling out my wand. "You killed him! You killed your own cousin! Doesn't that even move your black heart or are you going to sit there, proud that you killed him? He never did anything wrong to you!"_

_Tears were threatening to spill, but I blinked them back. "I hope you die a very painful, tragic death, then at your funeral I can laugh my ass off!"_

_I spun before anyone could say anything, and ran to my room. I waved my wand at my door, locking it. "Pack!" I whispered and everything flew neatly into my trunk. I put my diamond necklace, Voldemort's mum's, on and grabbed my trunk, apparating to Grimmauld Place. I sat on the sidewalk, and just cried. _

The memory ended and I looked at everyone as we got thrown out.

"That's why I never told anyone!" I reasoned. "You didn't need to know what hell I went through." I spun and walked out of the room.

I made it to the black and neon room, where Torah was sleeping, and shifted the bed a little. I went under the floorboards and into the long passage that led to the library. I collapsed on the sofa and pulled my knees to my chest, taking off the diamond locket necklace and looking at it. I don't know how long later, I picked it up from the pillow in front of me.

"You and I have been through a lot together. We are never going to get rid of eachother," I vowed, putting it back on. I heard footsteps come down the hall and I got up, pointing my wand at it.

"It's only me," James said, "And Sirius and Lupin."

I lowered my wand and sat back down. "What do you want?"

They came out of the shadows and saw me, make up a mess and my hair all tangled from the mental battle I had on my way here.

"You've looked better," Sirius said.

I grumbled in reply. I looked at the bookshelf full of pictures.

"This is what I miss!" I said, standing up and walking toward it. "When everything was so simple! So uncomplicated! Before I ever met those leeches! I never would have taken these pictures and who knows who would have died in the war if I was there! I miss having to just wake up, smile at my life, and never have to worry that Voldemort could exist! I miss those days where everyone thought he was gone and I never met him."

I sank down, picking up a broke picture I dropped to the ground. "Now, I'm broken like this picture. I'm so torn between life and death. Now you know why I have a dolphin patronus. Why I have a dark past. I never meant for it to get out, my secret, it was suppossed to stay with me until I died, so no one else had to look at me and whisper to whoever they were closest to, 'I hear Voldemort wanted to marry her,' 'I heard she actually got home for the wedding, and then panicked, running off,' 'She would have done it too, if it weren't for her aunt being there.' Everyone thinks they understand, but they don't! I never would have done it. No one tried to stop it! Not even my Aunt, who I protected! Who I saved from another round of torture! She was all primped and ready to walk down the aisle.

"Who would have stopped it? What if Bellatrix didn't walk through the doors? What if Voldemort followed me to the Weasley house, and I didn't have a chance to get Ginny out. Would he have killed me? I know he would have killed Ginny. There are so many 'what if's' that I don't know if I can handle it. I never forgave Lucius for that. I never will, either. It was his fault. His God damned fault I even went there in the first place, all because I didn't tune the fucking piano!" I looked at the boys shocked faces. "Hell yes, I cuss, so you better get used to it."

Sirius chuckled, "It's so strange."

I pretended I didn't hear it, "And now, Harry hates me. The love of my life hates me because I couldn't figure out how to tell him! I knew I should have told him that summer I came back. I should have told him the day he proposed! I should have told him anytime before the wedding! I should have just yelled it for the whole world to hear. Who was I protecting? Myself? Right, I never protect myself. Narcissa? Lucius? Draco!?" I raised my hands up. "Bellatrix? Right, I saved her sorry ass enough in her life. Who else? Roldolphus? Alecto? I never even met them! Who? I never do things for myself, so why did I start that night?" I was ranting to myself, pacing, and pulling books off the shelf, piling them up in my arms. "Who?"

I stopped in front of the shelf of pictures and looked at all of them. I picked up a picture of Harry, Teddy, and I in eachother's arms. I spun around, still looking at it.

"What was Harry doing after I left?"

"Staring at a wall, completely expressionless," Lupin said. I handed him the picture I was holding.

"Thanks for the support," I muttered. "That's what he always does when he's making a big decision."

I fell on the chair, completely opposite of them. "So, you heard my rant, my embarrassing and mortifying rant. What should I do? Should I just leave, keeping Harry from ever having to look at me and say, 'Voldemort and I wanted to marry HER,' or should I just stick it out?"

They didn't answer. "Leave, huh? That's what your all thinking," I sighed. "So, let's say I leave. Do you think Harry will look for me, kill me for being on 'the dark side' or will he just stay put, never wanting to hear from me again?"

"He would look for you, definately," James said.

I raised my eyebrow, "Your sure? And if I stay, do you think Harry and I would get a divorce?"

Sirius shook his head, "That's for you to decide."

I sighed, "I offically hate my life now!" I looked at them, "Just so y'all know."

Sirius chuckled, "Well, offically hating your life is something you should have started a long time ago. I mean, you have ten kids."

I shrugged, "Harry and I agreed on ten of our own and Teddy, until you came back, of course. Now, Teddy is yours and Harry and I only have ten."

I looked at the mess I made of the place. I waved my wand and it tidied itself up. "I hate messes," I groaned.

I put my head in a pillow and buried it in my knees. I screamed and sat up, my face flushed from the heat.

"God, this is so fucking confusing!"

I got up, "Why are you here, anyway?"

They shrugged, "Shoulder to cry on, mostly, but your taking this suprisingly calm."

I sighed and looked at my watch. "Such a nice way to end the day, huh?"

Sirius's gaze zeroed in on my necklace. "You still wear it, after it does everything possible to you."

I nodded, "I am never getting rid of it, and its never gonna get rid of me. If someone gets kicked to the curb, its not going to be this necklace."

I touched it and looked at it. "Never."

Sirius sighed, "If you just get rid of the necklace, Harry will get back with you quicker."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "How do you know that? If Harry has learned to live with this necklace for over a two decades, than he can live with it now. This necklace is part of who I am."

I took it off and looked at it before opening it up. "I put my past into it as well." I showed them the pictures of the Tonks family picture, minimized. The other side, the left side, was me posing amongst the Malfoy's.

"But, Harry told me that the first time when Bellatrix knew about you was when I died," Sirius said.

I shook my head, "She was lying. She knew me all along. We just never talked to eachother much. This necklace, she gave it to me when I was one, I asked her about it when I was three, before she went to Azkaban, and I talked to her, as you saw, when she got out. I've talked to her a few times, and there was one time, when Keith died, that she talked to me. She was trying to talk me out of leaving. It almost worked, she was very sincere, and I think she really wanted me to stay, she cared about me enough to stay. I don't know. I never listened to her, and now she's dead. I heard her death was quick and painless. Shame, I would have come back for her funeral just to laugh if she would have had a painful death."

Sirius chuckled, "I knew you weren't kidding."

I smiled a little, "I never kid around unless I'm playing with the kids or talking to my friends and family."

"So, what are you going to do?" Lupin asked. "Why don't you talk to Harry? By the time we left, mostly everyone was gone. Just Hermione, Lily, Tonks, and Ron were left, watching Harry stare at the wall."

I groaned, "I'll talk to him."

James smiled, "There you go! Now, one foot in front of the other, chin up, and go over your speech in your head. Otherwise, you'll get all nervous and forget what you were supposed to talk about."

I giggled a little and walked up to the passageway. "Are you guys going to hang out here or are you going to come with me?"

They got up and followed me as I walked down the passage. I ended up in Grimmauld Place five minutes later and Trella looked at me.

"Morning, Dite. What are you doing here?"

I looked at her, a little startled, "I live here, Trella. Why wouldn't I be here?"

She looked like she was hiding something, but I burst out of the room and went down the flight of stairs to Harry and my's room. I saw him, sitting on the couch, looking at a picture of our wedding. I watched, horrified as he dumped it into the trash can.

"Your going to get a divorce?" I whispered. "You are going to leave me? I turned him down, Harry. I turned Voldemort down!"

He looked up, a little startled at my entrance. "You still wear his necklace, Bella."

"HIS necklace? This was his mother's given to me by Bellatrix! I only kept it because I've had it all my life and I promised I would never get rid of it, no matter what terrible past it had. Harry, I never kept it because I saw Voldemort when I looked at it. I saw me, I saw my past, when I looked at it. This necklace and I went everywhere together. This necklace was my goodluck charm."

He looked torn. "You still wear it, Bella."

I took it off and handed it to him. "Open it. Look what's inside."

He seemed hesitant, but eventually opened it. "It's both of your family's."

I nodded, "My past goes with me everywhere I go. I put my past into that necklace and I carry it around with me, because no matter who I'm married to, it will always be who I am."

He looked at me and handed the necklace back. "I don't know what to say."

I sighed, "So, you want a divorce. What about the kids?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I never thought about it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three Marauders by the door, listening in.

"You never thought about it! Harry, they are nine on down through two! How are we going to tell them? Are we just going to say, 'Mommy's gone off to have some alone time. She's taking half of you with her.' Or are we just going to tell them that they only get to live with one of us? All of them, Harry."

I felt the tears coming, but I wiped them away. "I can't believe this."

I sat down on the sofa Harry was on and picked the wedding picture out of the trash can.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone that Voldemort wanted! How do I know that you aren't a horcrux?"

I looked at him sharply. "We've been Voldemort free for eleven years, Harry. What makes you think that Voldemort will come back? You killed him, and he is still dead. All of his Death Eaters are dead or had a Dementor's Kiss."

"And you are the only one that got away," Harry finished.

I looked at him confused, "I'm hardly a Death Eater, Harry."

"Your right. Your worse. You are a Dark Lady."

I stood up, outraged, "How dare you even think like that! I never got close to him after that day in White Manor! I never even talked to him after that. I stayed at the Weasley's or here!"

I went to the closet, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but if you want me gone, then I'm gone. I won't bother you anymore, if that's what you want."

I waved my wand and all my clothes and things packed in my trunk. I pulled off the beautiful wedding ring.

"Here, consider yourself lucky for getting rid of the trash, right?"

Tears stained my cheeks. I picked up my trunk. "If you ever regret your decision, you can find me at White Manor."

I apparated with a click and landed in the house of my nightmares, literally. I sat down in the forest, a clear view of the house, and didn't want to take another step further. I heard another apparation and saw that Sirius was here, Lupin and Tonks with him.

"What do you want now?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end. Tonks tried to hug me, but I shook out of it.

"I don't deserve anyone's sympathy. I brought this on. It's my fault."

I gathered my trunk and lugged it to the door. I kicked it open, not bothering to unlock it with the key under the pot, and shuddered.

I threw my trunk in and stared at the darkness, waiting for the arms to grab me and pull me in. I heard my trunk land with a crash, and I pulled out my wand.

"Lumos."

Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius stood next to me. "You don't have to stay here, you can stay with Mol- Never mind." Lupin said quickly.

I laughed a dark laugh. "She wants nothing to do with me, as well. I don't blame her. I don't want anything to do with me either."

I sat down, looking in the blackness, barely lit up by my wand.

Tonks sighed, sitting next to me. "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "I got it all out earlier, when I tore up the library. The Marauders had the privlage of seeing that."

I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at the darkness.

"I'm waiting for it."

"For what?" Sirius asked, sitting down beside me.

"For the pale arms to grab me and pull me in. I'm waiting for a red spell to come hurtling at me. I'm waiting for the red eyes to peer at me from the darkness. I'm waiting for him to show up. I'm waiting for my life to end. I'm waiting for a bone chilling laugh to echo through the walls. I'm waiting for the hand to clamp around my mouth, willing me not to scream. I'm waiting for his ghost to come after me while I'm asleep. I dream about this everynight. It haunts me, and the only time I hadn't had nightmares was when I was with Harry. He made them all go away."

"You still love him," Tonks observed softly.

I nodded, wiping away tears. "Of course I do! That's just it! He hates me and I still love him! I want him back so bad, but I know he did the right thing. If I was him, I would have gotten rid of me. I mean, I don't have feeling right? I'm just some girl that Voldemort wanted to marry. I am just the girl that refused and now I have no life. I have nothing, Tonks. Nothing what so ever."

She hugged me and I cried in her shoulder.

"You have a whole life to live. Maybe Harry will come to his senses and take you back? Who knows? Things change minds all the time."

I didn't answer, but I got up out of her arms and looked at the blackness. I took a hesitant step forward and was engulfed in blackness. Tonks stepped in after me, holding my arm for reassurace or to pull me out of there if something happened, I don't know. I took another step and felt along the wall for a light switch. Tonks let go as I walked along the wall. I found one, but it was all slimy and gross. I flicked it on and screamed. I clamped my nondamp hand to my mouth and stared at the hand that was slimy.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked, running to my side.

I didn't answer, I kept staring at my hand. It was covered in blood.

"Is that blood?" Tonks asked, alarmed.

I nodded and looked up, screaming again. I turned around and ran out of the house.

"I can't do this!" I whispered when I got to the woods. I stared at a tree and it looked like it was staring back.

I wiped my hand on the grass and Tonks ran out of the house, Lupin and Sirius hot on her heals. They both were pale.

"What happened?" I asked, alarmed.

The image of the blood red walls, the severed limbs scattered about, the heads staked on the railings, flashed through my mind.

"Why did you scream? You gave us a fright!" Sirius said, holding his chest.

I looked confused. "Didn't you see them!" I shouted. "Of course I would be scared. The severed limbs, the blood on the walls, the heads staked along the stairs. You think I can brave that out? That's slaughter!"

They looked confused. "What are you talking about? It's perfectly fine in there!" Tonks said.

I furrowed my eyes, "I know what I saw. There is blood all over the walls." I showed them the smeared blood on my hand. "See, I can't fake that."

Tonks grabbed my hand and gasped. "It's an illusion charm. What Bella saw was really there, we saw differently."

"So, all those people, they were really killed there!" I whispered, looking at the blood on my hands. Tonks nodded sadly.

"We have to go somewhere else, Bella."

I thought about my trunk, in the middle of the blood bath. "I'll leave my trunk here. I don't need to go back and get it."

I spun around and started to walk through the forest until I came across the tree that I hid in so many years ago. "Ah, my old friend. You and I are going to end this."

I took my necklace off and put it in the branches. "I'm sorry, necklace, but I can't live like this anymore."

I climbed the tree and when I got to the top, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the house. "Incendio!" I shouted.

The house erupted into flames. I jumped down to the forest floor and looked at the three tag alongers.

I put my necklace back on. "The house is burning, right now." I heard the crack of wood fall and I smelt the smoke.

"You just got rid of the only house you own."

I nodded, "I know. It's better of this way. There is no way I would have lived in there anyway."

"But your clothes! Your things!" Tonks cried.

I didn't feel any emotion. I just felt numb. "I only packed my clothes, and I can get more. I left my things at Grimmauld Place. I don't need them."

I turned and walked toward the house to watch the fire in the three-AM light. I listened to the crackle of the burning wood. I opened my eyes when I heard a scream and stood up, pulling out my wand. "Whose there!" I shouted. I heard the scream again and I looked at Tonks, Sirius, and Lupin's shocked faces.

"Don't you hear that? The scream?" I whispered to them. I heard it again and I noticed that it was coming from the house. "Someone's inside the house."

I snapped my fingers. "All houseleves in the house, come out at once."

Nothing happened. I was the rightful owner of the house, so any house elves had to obey my orders. Whoever killed those people were in that house and they could burn for all I care.

I turned toward them. "You do hear the scream right? It's not just me?"

"I hear it," Tonks nodded. "Sounds like a man. In his late thirties. It's too dangerous to go in and get him. We would die in the process."

I nodded, "Yeah."

We watched the house burn until the sun came out. The fire ended and there was just smoldering remains. I turned to the three people that were still with me.

"Thanks for following me, and stuff, but there is no need. I will just have to go somewhere and get a job."

"You still own all of your inheritace, Dite, it was given to you and put in your personal account, not in yours and Harry's. You don't have to have a job."

I sighed. "I know. But, I don't have any kids to take care of. Harry probably will request them in his custody. I am an unfit mother to him, most likely."

I was near sobs just thinking about it. I turned and looked back at the house. "You don't have to stay. You can go home, tell everyone I'm dead for all I care. I am dead."

"Your not dead, Bella. Stop exaggerating."

"My heart is dead. I have no reason to live, Tonks."

"You have ten. You kids. You have three more, your family. And you have fifteen more. Your friends. You keep living, if not for them, then for yourself."

"Tonks, the love of my life doesn't want me. I can never recover form that. Just like when Mum never got over Dad. She always grieved for him, and for you. She never touched his office. She never touched your room. I have nothing to not touch. It's all with Harry and I will always know that I can see him on the street or at the park. It's just not going to work."

I sighed.

Tonks grabbed my arms. "Sirius, Remus, and I aren't leaving you."

"We're not?" Sirius asked, jokingly.

I sighed, "See! I told you. No one wants me. Why should you feel any different."

"I was kidding!" Sirius said hastilly.

"I know you were."

I looked at Tonks, "Not even Mum is coming after me."

"That's because she is gong to Narcissa's to yell at her for your expense."

I smiled a little, "Really?"

She nodded, "And Ted is going to Malfoy's."

I shook my head, "He's out of the country. He doesn't want to be bothered."

"He will be when Dad gets there and yells at him for having you go through hell. Now, listen to me." Tonks said, lifting my chin to look at her. "You are going to go to Grimmauld Place, tell the kids whats going to happen, and you can see what Harry is going to say."

"What if he's okay with it, Tonks? He threw away our wedding picture!" I protested. "That's pretty final to me. He said I was worse than a Death Eater. I was a Dark Lady."

Tonks looked at little startled, "You sure?"

She looked at Lupin and Sirius, who nodded. "Oh, well go in there and prove him wrong."

I shook my head, "I am not going to go in there and try to get him back. He deserves to think what he does."

Tonks sighed, "You are doing the opposite of what you should. When Lupin left, he came back and asked forgiveness. Just, go in there and take a risk. What do you have to loose?"

I nodded, "Alright."

I apparated to Grimmauld Place and Tonks, Sirius, and Lupin were right behind me.

"I'm going to go in there, and tell him that by the time we got there, the house was on fire. I'll see what he says and if he asks if you were in it, we'll say we don't know." Sirius said. Lupin nodded.

Lupin filled in, "Yeah, and then you come in. You already look like you've been through hell and back, so he'll think you survived, and you tell him you just wanted to tell the kids that you and Daddy aren't going to be together anymore. And you will have to tell Harry that they have to chose who they live with."

I nodded. "I'll wait for the signal."

Tonks nodded, "I'll come back out and act like you just appeared here."

I nodded and sat on the steps. They all filed in and I waited. I strained to hear any yelling, but I didn't. Tonks came out.

"Everything went as planned. He thinks your dead."

I got up and grabbed some dirt. I rubbed it on my face. "Might as well make it look real."

Tonks laughed a little and led me in. "Harry!"

Harry thumped down the steps and I avoided his gaze. "What is she doing here?" He made it sound like I was dog crap on the bottom of someone's shoe that was smearing on the carpet.

"I came to tell the kids that we aren't together anymore, since that's what you want."

I looked at his face and saw it soften. "Oh, then by all means, come upstairs. They are all in the music room."

I nodded and wiped my face off with the bloody hand. I grimmaced when I realized it still had blood on it. "Can I go to the bathroom and wash off first?" I asked Harry.

He nodded, noticing the bloody hand. "Did you hurt yourself?"

I shook my head, "White Manor was full of dead people, all torn up and thrown around. I made the mistake of touching the wall."

"Who killed them all?" Harry asked, alarmed slightly.

"Whoever it was is dead now."

"You killed them," Harry said, like it was the simplist thing in the world.

"I didn't mean to! I was burning the house, because I couldn't live there with all the dead bodies and the memories and I heard screams. I couldn't go back in without killing myself in the process. So, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still alive."

He grumbled something and walked up the stairs. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and hands off. I couldn't help that my clothes were all bloody and dirty.

I walked to the Music room and saw all my kids, including Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, Tonks, Sirius, and Lupin.

I sighed and stood in the door. "So, Harry might of told you, but because of what I shared in the pensieve last night, we are getting a divorce, because I wear a necklace and he has to have something that Voldemort wanted, so yeah." I said dead inside. It hurt even worse to say it out loud. "So, I came back to tell the kids and then I'll be out of your hair." I crouched down and stroaked Electra's hair.

"Don't touch her!" Harry hissed.

I shook my head, "She's my child, too." My face twisted painfully and I stood up. "So, if I can't touch them, how are we going to do the custody agreement?"

"You won't get any of them!" Harry growled, "In my eyes you are an unfit mother. You played with the enemy."

Tears fell, "I don't even know who you are anymore. I never got lovely dovey with Voldemort. You know why? Because all I was thinking about was What would Harry do if he saw this? I was is love with you, then, Harry. Remember? I loved you then, but I didn't know it. Not until we got together eleven years ago. Now, I see that you regret it, every second of it. So, sorry to make your life so miserably. Sorry to make you regret everything you ever did with me, but I know the truth. I never did anything with Voldemort. I never did anything with Edward or with Kieth. Voldemort forced himself onto me and I still refused. Could I have gotten killed? Yes! Would I have cared? No! As long as he never touched me again, I didn't care if I was alive or dead! When I was with you, I never thought about it! I never thought about my necklace, my past. It was always the present and the future. So, if you want me to leave, if you never wanted me in the first place, say so. Because, I'll leave. You can take care of ten children, and have a job too, because I still have my entire inheritance. You can't take that."

Harry paled slighly, "You still have to pay child support!"

I shook my head, "If you think I'm an unfit mother, I don't have to do anything. That's exactly what happened to Blaise. His mother went through seven guys, neither had to pay child support. So, good luck. I'll rot in hell, just for you."

I wiped my tears away, and I looked at Harry's rage filled face. "You can't just dump them all on me."

I sighed, "I love my kids. I would never just 'dump them on you'. You shouldn't think of it like that. I offered to take them, at least some of them, but you won't even let me take one."

I knelt down and touched Electra again and she smiled at me, grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers.

"And what happens doesn't change who I was, remember? Remember when I found out my name was Aprodite? Did that change who I was? Does this do anything different? No. I am still the same person, you just know more about me than you did before."

"You were ready to get married to him!" Harry insisted.

"Didn't you pay attention!" Lily said for me. "She left as soon as she came home to find the wedding set up. She left!"

I looked at Lily, a little shocked, but quickly recovered. "Besides, I was going to get married before I came back, remember? Edward? Yeah, remember how he wanted to marry me? How I let him propose and Alice planned it all? You were okay with that. Why should a marriage I didn't even want be any different? I never loved Voldemort! I never wanted to get married to him! I never even wanted to be near him! Why should this change anything?"

"Because I want something that Voldemort wanted! I can't do that! I can't share you! I am scared that if I keep loving you that he might come back and take you away!"

There was silence. "Harry, he's never coming back."

"You never know. What if he made more horcruxes before he died?"

I shook my head, "He made seven, and you know this for a fact."

"He could have made more as the others disappeared."

I sighed, "So what if he did? Why would I go with him when I have - or had - you?"

He sighed, his anger fading, "Because I can't be with you anymore. There's someone else."

I felt my heart shrivvel and die. My world became dark.

"Oh." I said and it didn't even sound like me. My voice was soft and unemotional. "That's. . . lovely for you." I knew very well that it was awful. I couldn't think.

"Your with someone else!" Hermione exploded.

"I have been for the last year," Harry said softly.

That caused me to stop seeing. I sank to my knees and let the tears fall. "I can't believe it."

"I can!" Ron said. "That's why she's so bloody happy all the time!"

I didn't care enough to listen to him any more. The love of my life moved on from me last year. I looked at my kids and my eyes stopped at James. He looked just like Harry did first year.

"Who is it?" I whispered, not wanting to hear it.

He mumbled something, but no one heard.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you tell me now, why did you decide that we can't be together now?"

I looked at him and quickly looked away. I couldn't even look at him anymore.

"Because she wants me to marry her, and I want to."

That caused me to get up and walk to the bathroom. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat on the tile, leaning against the wall.

Tonks came in and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have brought you in if I didn't know."

I nodded, 'It's fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine!" Tears spilt and Tonks held me to her.

"What are you going to do with the kids?" I heard Lupin asked, straining to keep his voice level.

"We don't know. I don't want them with Bella, but the girl I'm with hates kids."

That's when it clicked. I shoved Tonks off of me and stormed back into the Music Room.

"Your getting married to Ginny!" I shouted, furious.

It was all quiet and the kids looked at my entrance. I will not take Harry getting rid of me for Ginny.

"In case you've forgotten, I just burned my house to the ground. And I have no room for ten kids in a burnt pile of rubble. Why do you have to get married to her? She hates kids. Did you think that you could just throw OUR kids at me and go on your merry life? Never to hear from me or them again? Do you really even care that Voldemort tried to get with me or is that just an act to get me away from you. Why do you HAVE to get with Ginny?"

"Because she's pregnant. Three months, actually."

* * *

Review! I know, I was really angry when I wrote this, so I just let it all out in this chapter. Hope you like it. I can't believe I got Harry and Ginny together! I hate them together! Tell me what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

"Because she's pregnant. Three months, actually."

_I KNOW YOU ALL HATED THE LAST CHAPTER, WELL MOST OF YOU DID, SO I'M GOING TO MAKE IT BETTER, I PROMISE. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT GOT TO THERE EITHER. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING, EVERY LOVE HAS PROBLEMS. THIS IS JUST A BIG ONE. I GOT SOME GOOD IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS, SO I WILL USE THEM IN THERE, SO THANK YOU AND KEEP READING, PLEASE!_

* * *

All my anger faded and I looked at Lily and James, who were shocked. I noticed that the kids were gone, probably to eat.

"She's pregnant," I whispered.

"You have proof?" Tonks asked.

He seemed hesitant, "It's what she told me, and I believe her."

"She could be lying," I said hopefully. "She could be trying to get us to break up so she can have you. Payback for all those years ago."

Hermione seemed to pick up on my hopeful mood.

"I'll go talk to her," Hermione said. "I'll ask her if its true." She got up and walked out the door, where she apparated.

I nodded and leaned against the wall, looking at Harry. He met my gaze and looked away. Trella came in with drinks.

"Sir, what is Dite doing here?" Trella said, not seeing me.

I stood up and walked out of the room, to my bedroom, and grabbed my pictures, my books, and anything else that Harry didn't own. I put it in my spare trunk and apparated to White Manor. The ruined White Manor. I walked to the rubble and picked up a piece of charred wood.

"You and I have one thing in common," I whispered to an unknown force. "We are broken and burned. Not wanted, not loved."

I waved my wand and the entire house went into a pile. I pointed my wand at the trees around me and they sliced themselves into pieces of wood to rebuild the house. I pictured White Manor in my mind and what I had memorized of - I have them! I dug in my trunk and came across my blueprints that I had kept all these years. I layed them out and memorized the front room. I flicked my wand and the wood laid itself out, outlining the entire house. I looked at the charred remains of the old house and I summoned the nails. They flew into a huge pile.

"Episky," I muttered. They unrusted and straightened. I formed the walls and drove the nails through them. By the time I had the first floor done, which was five hours later, I heard a pop and rustle. I turned around and raised my wand. Hermione stepped out.

"Bella, I talked to Ginny," Hermione said, and I flinched at the name.

"And?"

"She wouldn't tell me anything. It looked like she was breaking down. I asked for proof, she didn't do anything. I asked to see St. Mundgo's reports, and she never did anything. There's nothing anyone can do until its too late."

I smiled, "There is something, actually."

"What?"

"Alice sees the future. She can see Ginny's baby, right?"

Hermione gasped, "Why didn't I think of that!?"

I giggled, "Oh, thank God!"

I pulled out my Muggle cell phone.

"Alice?" I asked, hopeful.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I need you to look into the future. Is Ginny pregnant?"

There was a pause, "Um, I don't see any kid."

I jumped up and punched the air. "Oh, thank you, so much Alice. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"With Harry," Alice finished. "But she is pregnant."

I stopped dancing, "Then who is the father?"

"I can't go in the past, Bella, I only go in the future. I haven't seen anything."

"Thanks, Alice."

"She's controlling Harry," Alice rushed out.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"She gave Harry a love potion and she keeps giving one to him. Hermione was right in her suspicions. I'm sorry, Bella, but unless you tell Harry, you are never going to get out of the situation you are in now. Oh, and love what you did with your house, by the way." She was trying to distract me. "The whole burn it down thing was perfect. I know why you did it, but it was beautiful inside!"

"Alice, there was mangled bodies inside." I said, bored.

"Oh." She paused. "I didn't see that. Anyway, good luck, your going to need it."

I hung up and looked at Hermione. "She's pregnant, but not with Harry. She's been feeding Harry love potion."

Hermione looked horrified. "But. . . she's pregnant?"

I nodded, "And she thinks its Harry."

I put down a piece of wood and put my cell phone in my back pocket.

"You have to give Harry the antidote to the love potion and he has to tell you the truth."

I nodded and looked at Hermione. "I'm going to go to make the antidote. Is my mother back from Narcissa's yet?"

Hermione smiled, "Oh, yes. Narcissa was very sorry, but she didn't want to die and give you over to Voldemort. Whatever, anyway, you can go to your mother's house and make the potion, then come back."

I nodded, "Thanks, Hermione. I owe you."

She smiled, "Nope, you don't. You and I are even for the wedding thing."

I smiled, "I couldn't get pregnant until AFTER your wedding, yes I remember."

"So, we're even. Hurry, it takes an hour to make it."

I hugged her quickly, "Thank you so much."

I apparated as soon as I let go and landed at Tonks Manor. I rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door. My mother opened up and hugged me.

"Oh, I was so worried. I heard what happened. Are you okay? Of course your not! Come in, can i get you anything?"

"Do you have a potion book that can reverse a love potion?"

She nodded and walked to the book shelf. "What's this for?"

"I'll tell you when it works," I said taking the book from her, "Thanks. Can I use your cauldren?"

She smiled, "Yeah, follow me."

She led me to the green house, that was full of potion ingredients. On the table, there was all the ingredients of the anti-love potion. I turned to my mother.

"You knew?"

She nodded, "I figured it out as soon as I got home."

I smiled, "Thank you, for not turning your back on me."

She nodded and I set to making the potion. An hour later, I had a perfect potion. I put it in a vial and hugged my mother quickly.

"I'll bring the vial back, I promise."

She chuckled, "I don't care about the vial. Just, make things right again."

I nodded and kissed her cheek before I apparated to Hermione and Ron's house - 11 Grimmauld Place.

I knocked on the door and Ron answered.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. Look, Ginny's controlling Harry with love potion. This is the anti-potion. Can you figure out how to give it to him? Or should I ask Hermione?"

Ron chuckled, "You should ask Hermione. I have no brains, remember?"

I giggled, "Right. Can you get her?"

Hermione came running down the stairs. "You finished it?"

I nodded. "I can't just hand it to him. Do you mind giving it to him? I asked Ron, but we both agreed that he isn't smart enough to pull it off."

Hermione laughed and hit Ron's chest with the back of her hand. She took the potion, "My pleasure. Come in, make yourself at home."

"I don't really want to intrude. I was going to go finish rebuilding White Manor."

Ron chuckled, "You really did burn it down?"

"Oh yeah. You would have too if you saw what was inside."

"What was inside?" Hermione asked.

I shuddered. "There was blood all over the walls, limbs scattered everywhere, and heads impaled on the stair railing. It was horrible."

Hermione shuddered and ran out of the house. "Thanks, 'Mione!" I shouted after her. She laughed and knocked on Harry's door. Ron pulled me inside before Harry could see me.

"God, no need to be forceful!" I muttered. Ron chuckled.

"I can't believe Ginny did that. Is she even going to have a kid?"

I nodded, "Alice told me that it isn't Harry's."

My pocket vibrated and I pulled out my cell phone. "Sorry, I'll just be a minute."

Ron nodded and went to the living room. "Alice?"

"Bella, it's going to work. Harry is going to remember everything and he will beg you back. You did wonderful."

"Alice, did the potion make him say all those things," I asked.

There was a pause, "No. The potion influenced hatred toward you, so sort of, but not really."

I nodded, "Thanks, Alice. I uber owe you for this."

She laughed, "Anything to see my sister back with her husband is enough for me."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Bye," she said quickly. "Ginny's coming over."

"Don't tell her I asked you -"

"I know. Never tell her you knew about this."

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

I never got a response because the line went dead. I closed it and went to the living room, sitting on the sofa opposite of Ron.

"Alice said it will work, so I just have to wait a few minutes and then. . ."

I didn't know what would happen. Alice said that Harry said those things on his own accord.

There was a knock on the door and Ron went to open it.

"Is Bella here?" Ginny asked. I squeaked and got up, looking for a place to hide.

"No, she came by to ask Hermione something, but she left about two hours ago. I think she's at White Manor."

I silently thanked Ron.

"Oh, well, if you see her, tell her that I'll be at the Cullen's."

Ron shut the door a minute later and came back in, chuckling.

"Oh, Bella! Ginny wanted me to tell you that she's at the Cullen's. Apparently she's looking for you."

I smiled, "I heard it all. Thanks, for covering me and all."

He laughed, "Right, your welcome."

There was another knock at the door five minutes of just staring at the fire later. Ron got it and my heart filled with joy when I heard the voice.

"Is Bella here? I can't find her anywhere," Harry said

"She's here," Hermione said, and I saw her push him inside. "Now, where exactly, Ron?"

"Living room," Ron muttered. Hermione pushed Harry through the door and the sight I saw broke my heart. He looked miserable.

"Bella, I-"

"I know," I said before he could continue. "I know everything."

"She said it was mine, and the potion kept making me think that it was. I never did anything with her, I swear."

I smiled, "I know."

"You know?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, if you would have, I would have had a frantic call from Alice or Ginny would have been dead long ago."

Hermione laughed, "I'll leave you two alone."

I shook my head, "No, I was just going."

I took a step forward, but Harry grabbed my arm.

"Please, forgive me."

I looked at the door as Ron and Hermione left.

"I- I don't know, Harry. I want you. I want you back, but you said that stuff. You said that I was worse than a Death Eater. You said that I was the Dark Lady. How am I supposed to trust you with me ever again? How am I supposed to know that you won't look at me and think, 'And there's the girl Voldemort wanted,' how do I know that you want me for me or not want me because I wear a necklace that was Voldy's. What about when I couldn't even touch our kids without you saying I was a bad mother and I would never get any of them."

Tears were in my eyes. "And then when Trella came in and said that I didn't belong there. My heart broke so many times, just in one day. Harry, my love for you is real. It all was. The question is: Is your love for me real or do you just want to throw me out?"

"I love you, Bella, I always have. You were right, your past doesn't change who you are, and I understand why you never told anyone. You feared that people wouldn't look at you again."

I looked at Harry, "That's why Dolohov did it, you know."

"Did what?"

"Dolohov killed Keith because Voldemort thought that he was in the way of me marrying him. With Keith out of the way, I still didn't want Voldemort. I never did."

"I know, Dite. There is no need to explain it."

"I'm sorry, okay? But, you still said all of that. How do I know that you weren't forced to say it or you did because you wanted?"

"Because you know I was under the potion when I said them. You know I was, Bella."

I turned away from his sad face. "I-I don't know what's real anymore."

"Bella, you can't leave. I love you. I need you to stay, for me."

I looked at Harry, "I want to stay, I really do."

"Then stay," Harry whispered.

There was a battle raging in my head, "I will." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Under one condition."

"Anything," Harry whispered, happiness filling his face.

"You have to act like you still love Ginny when she's around. She doesn't know that I figured it out."

Harry looked conflicted, "But, I can't do that to you."

I smiled, "I'll get her. Don't worry. She'll be sorry she ever even did it."

"You can't kill her, dear."

I smiled, "No, she hates kids, right? Well, in six months, she'll have her kid and will have to put up with him all by herself. Chances are it will look just like her. She won't have anything to compare it to you and she'll know she failed."

Harry chuckled, "I'll do it for you, if that's what you want."

I nodded and kissed his lips. "Yes, just until I can figure out how to tell her."

Harry kissed me back and I jumped back when I heard someone clear their throats. I blushed and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry," I apologize.

Hermione laughed, "No need. Go home and do that though. I don't need Rose to get any ideas with Hugo."

I laughed, "Right. Thanks."

She nodded and hugged me, "Anything for my sister from another mister."

I smiled and hugged her back. I hugged Ron as well. "Thanks for covering for me. I owe you guys huge!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Harry and I out the door. "Just go home!"

I rolled my eyes and walked with Harry to Grimmauld Place. Harry opened the door and I saw Kaylie walk down the stairs.

"MOMMY!" She yelled.

"Hey, sweetie," I said, crouching down as she ran at me. "How are you?"

Tears were in my eyes. It felt so nice to hold my kids again.

"Are you and daddy done yelling?"

I smiled and giggled a little. "Hopefully, Kay, hopefully."

"So, you aren't getting a diverk."

I laughed and I heard Harry chuckled. "Not in the near future, honey."

Sirius came out of the kitchen and laughed. "Hermione told us everything. Honestly, she was smarter than I thought."

I rolled my eyes. "White Manor is almost done, so you can have this house all to yourself."

He chuckled, "Right, like that would be any more lovely."

I picked Kaylie up and stood up at the same time. "Where is everyone else?"

"Lunch!" Kaylie sang happily.

I set her down. "Go eat."

She ran to the dining room and stopped in the doorway. "Mommy's back!"

I smiled and looked at Harry. He put his arm around my shoulders. "I believe you forgot something."

I looked at him confused and he gently took my hand. I looked at our hands and watched as he slipped my wedding ring on my finger.

"Oh, I forgot." I said truthfully.

Harry laughed. "Well, I haven't let go of it."

I looked at the ring then at Kaylie, who was running toward me. She grabbed my right hand and pulled me toward the kitchen. I saw Lily and James, smiling with a knowing gleam in their eyes. Lupin and Tonks were there as well.

"Well, I have to say, this is embarrassing," I said clearly.

That broke all the adults into laughter. I looked at the kids, who were eating heavily.

"Welcome back," Harry whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked at him.

"Thank God that's over."

Harry smiled and touched my necklace. "If you can live with it, I'll try."

I looked at him hand, holding the locket.

"You still wear it, after everything its put you through," Harry murmured.

I blushed, "I can get rid of it if you want me to. I honestly don't know why I fought for it so much."

He chuckled, "No, you can keep it. It's beautiful."

I noticed that people were getting up to leave. I blushed even harder.

"Oh, sorry. I completely forgot you were here," I apologized.

Lily laughed, "No, we have to get back to Ron and Hermione's. Good luck."

She hugged me and kissed Harry's cheek. James hugged me and shook Harry's hand.

Tonks came up to me and pulled me to the hallway. "Look, I know you guys are back together and all, but what about Ginny?"

I smiled, "Already taken care of. When Ginny comes over, I'm having Harry act like he's still under the potion."

Tonks looked me over, "Your okay with that?"

I nodded, "It was my idea."

Tonks rolled her eyes and hugged me. "Be careful, please."

I nodded and watched her walk out the front door. Lupin came out of the dining room and hugged me.

"See you later."

I smiled, "See ya, Lupin."

I walked back to the dining room and saw Harry, all alone. The kids must have gone outside. I walked over to Harry and touched his shoulder.

"You okay?"

He looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I just, I'm so sorry."

I knelt down and shook my head. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I said those-those things! I called you awful things. All I can see is your face, broken and sorrowfilled in my head, replaying over and over."

I shook my head, "I forgave you for that so long ago. As soon as Alice told me, I forgave you."

"Alice told you I was being controlled?" Harry asked, sadly.

I nodded, "She saw it, as soon as I asked her. I went straight to my mother's and made the antipotion. I gave it to Hermione and she spiked your drink with it." I paused and looked at his amused face. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"I'm glad your back," Harry whispered, leaning down. I reached up and kissed him quickly, before I pulled away.

"What?" he asked, worried.

I smiled, "Nothing. I was just thinking about how our kids are growing up. I mean, Electra's nearly two. We are nearly thirty!" He chuckled. "We're getting old, Harry!"

He smiled, "We are only old if we think we're old."

I raised my eyebrow, "That made no sense, but whatever." I looked him over. "You are older than your parents, I'm older than my dad, I'm older than my big sister, I'm more than half the age of my nephew by a few years, and our oldest child is nine." I looked at the ceiling, "GOD WE ARE SO OLD!"

"There is no way to stay young, love." Harry said.

I looked at him, "You never have called me love before today."

He smiled, "Then I guess it is something old people do."

I smiled. "I guess your right."

I pulled Harry to the living room and I sat on the rug in front of the fireplace. Harry sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"About what?" I murmured as I gazed into the fire.

"About White Manor. What happened there before fifth year."

I looked at Harry, "I don't need to tell you if you feel uncomfortable."

He smiled, "Try me."

So, I launched into the whole story, explaining to him the things that were going through my mind as they happened. I watched Harry's face carefully as I said them, and he just showed sympathy.

"And, I just left and went to the Order Headquarters, but it was empty, so I went to The Burrow."

I explained the memory I left out for the Weasley's benefit. I didn't want to scare Molly.

_I stood up from the curb and looked around. No one was watching. I apparated to the Weasley's and Molly smiled when she saw me._

_"Your back! Why aren't you at Malfoy Manor?"_

_I looked at her, hiding my emotions. "I couldn't be there, where you-know-who was. I was bound to be watched by him if I stayed."_

_Molly nodded in understanding._

_"Well, you are welcome here. We are going to go to Headquarters, but you can stay here with Ginny if you'd like."_

_"Thank you, Molly."_

_She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I went up the stairs to Percy's room, which was where I usually stayed, since Percy didn't talk to the Weasley's anymore._

_I unpacked and went down the stairs to get some tea. The Weasley's waved goodbye and I went to the kitchen as they apparated. On my way up the stairs, tea cup in hand, I heard an apparation and looked out the window. I gasped and his eyes snapped to mine. Voldemort.  
_

_I made a mad dash up the stairs and burst through Ginny's door. I grabbed her hand. "We have to go to the Order, now!" I shouted.  
_

_She was about to complain when I apparated on the spot. I landed at the Order and Ginny looked at me as I ushered her inside._

_"What the hell is going on?" She whispered._

_I looked at her, "Nothing, I just, I thought it would be better if we were all here."_

_"You looked like you saw you-know-who," Ginny whispered._

_You have NO idea, I thought. "No, no. I'm fine."_

Harry looked at me.

"Wow, I never knew you went through all that. You should have told me then, it wouldn't have caused all this conflict now."

I looked at Harry. "If I would have told you then, would we be married now?"

He looked like he was thinking about it. "I don't know."

I sighed, "That's why I never told you. I couldn't tell you most of all."

"Why?" He asked, clearly not getting it.

"Because if you knew, you would have used me as bait to get Voldemort close to you."

He chuckled, "No, I would not have."

I sighed. "I don't know. It's possible. Anything is possible."

Just then, the fireplace shone black and red eyes appeared. I gasped and pulled Harry back with me.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Harry said the same thing at the same time.

"Hurt and angst are just the beginning. Soon, it will be love and adoration, then revenge and domination. All these emotions will bring me back. And there is no way to stop it." A chilling voice I would know anywhere said. "You will be my bride, Bellatrix Malfoy, and you will me MINE!"

I gasped, horrified. My hand flew up to my mouth and tears flowed from my eyes. "Voldemort!" I whispered.

Harry looked at me. "What!? He's dead! I killed him!"

I looked at harry. "Nothing stops him, Harry. Nothing. I have to go, hide. I can't put you and the kids in danger."

"NO!" I Harry protested. "You stay. We can fight him off."

I shook my head, "Harry, if he comes back, he'll be more powerful than before. Harry there's no safe place anymore."

Harry, who was shocked and horrified, pulled me up the stairs.

"Everyone up! Everyone in the dining room! Everyone!" Harry shouted, running up the stairs. "Code red!"

Doors flew open and I got the younger kids out and handed them to the older. I got to Sirius' door and I knocked.

Sirius opened it with wide eyes. "What? What happened?"

"Voldemort," Harry said. "He's coming back."

* * *

REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	27. Chapter 27

Doors flew open and I got the younger kids out and handed them to the older. I got to Sirius' door and I knocked.

Sirius opened it with wide eyes. "What? What happened?"

"Voldemort," Harry said. "He's coming back."

* * *

"Nice joke, you two, but that's impossible," Sirius laughed.

"Sirius! He just talked to me! He appeared in the fire and talked to me.. TO US! We aren't kidding, this is serious."

He stopped laughing and looked at our panicked expressions. "I'll contact the Order."

We nodded and flew down the stairs, Sirius following a minute later.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, running into the house. Torah must have got her.

"I'll explain it when everyone gets here," I muttered, doing an attendance check with the kids.

Torah. Check. James. Check. Nymphadora. Check. Persephone. Check. Justin. Check. Christian. Check. Jack. Check. Kaylie. Check. Regulus. Check. Electra. Check. All my kids were here. Order members filed in and looked annoyed at the same time. It was nearly midnight.

"What the hell is so God damn important that I need to be woken up?" George grumbled. Angela yawned and slapped him at the same time.

"Puh-leze, you guys will be dying to hear this," Sirius said.

"You better not be pregnant," Ginny muttered.

It took everything I had not to say_, "And what about you, you cheating manipulative bitch?_ But, I didn't because that would be mean. XD

When my mother and father came in, I did a quick check and saw that everyone was here.

"Harry, you do the honors."

"Voldemort's coming back." Harry said, and then there was silence.

"We were sitting in the living room, talking, and then Voldemort started talking in the fireplace. I swear to God, I am not kidding," I said.

They looked at us and then at the fireplace. "He just started talking?"

I nodded, "He said, and I quote - 'Hurt and angst are just the beginning. Soon, it will be love and adoration, then revenge and domination. All these emotions will bring me back. And there is no way to stop it.' And then-" I broke off. I couldn't say it. I looked at my kids, who looked ready for battle.

"'You will be my bride, Bellatrix Malfoy, and you will me mine,'" Harry finished.

There were a few gasps.

"I say you let him have her!" Ginny spoke up. "If you-know-who's coming for her, we should give her to him. We can keep the children and ourselves safe."

I looked at her appalled. "So you can what, Ginny? Romp in the flowers, frolic with the pixies?"

It came out harsher than it seemed in my head, but she didn't show anything.

"Right, like that's what I want. I only want one thing - two actually."

"Care to enlighten us?" Harry asked. I looked at him.

"No, I do not!" Ginny said hotly. "I like keeping things to myself. Did it ever occur to you that ever since Bella's said her little 'life-story', things have gotten bad for all of us?"

There were a few confused and agreement nods. I looked away from the crowd.

"If he wants me, I'll go. I won't put you in danger. I would never do that. Especially when we just got some of you back," I said. I looked at them again. "I'll go. I'll find him and I'll live my life out. Maybe he will leave me alone after a while, he'll get bored."

"That should be SO hard," Ginny muttered sarcastically.

"It's all I can think of, and it's all I'm going to take as an answer."

"No!" Tonks shouted. "You can't! I just got you back. I just came back. You can't leave!"

"What am I going to do, Tonks?" I asked, trying not to lose my temper. "If you-know-who comes here, we're all dead. He's stronger than he was before. Nothing can stop him now. Nothing."

"You seem to know a lot about him," Ginny spoke up. "You meet him for coffee last weekend? Do you just feel like you can't tell us?"

"I saved your life, Ginny! I saved your life from him! He came to your house the end of fifth year! Remember when I burst through your door and apparated to the Order? That was him, coming to your house. I got your sorry little ass out of there."

She looked taken aback. "Right, and pigs fly."

"It's true." Harry said. "She showed me the memory."

Okay, now he was lying. I never showed him the memory. I TOLD him the memory. Ginny didn't have anything to say to this.

"Well, let's say it is true, why didn't she tell anyone that Voldemort was in the Burrow? IN MY HOME!" Ginny protested.

I was at a loss for words. Why hadn't I told them.

"I - I don't know," I stated lamely.

"You don't know? Well, how are we supposed to believe that HE's back if you can't even figure out a valid reason why you never told us?"

"Because, I wouldn't lie about this. I never lie to my friends and family. I just leave details out to stop you from worrying. That's not lying. That's telling the truth without as long of a story. Now, tell me Ginny, do you have any secrets?"

She closed her mouth immediately and shook her head.

I smiled, "Look whose lying now?" Her eyes widened and she panicked.

"It was all his fault, he forced me!" Ginny shouted, pointing her hand at Harry. Harry raised his hands and took a step back.

"Right, and pigs fly?" Harry said, quoting her.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Everyone! I have a little announcement!" I smiled.

"You wouldn't!" Ginny growled.

"You tell me, Ginny. What's worse, stealing someone's husband or drugging him to make him think that your child is his?"

Molly gasped and looked at Ginny. "You did what!?"

"Nothing, mother. Bella is just going through an emotional rollercoaster."

Molly looked at me. "You look fine to me, dear."

I shrugged, "Who knows? The point is, Voldemort is coming back, and I am the only one that can stop him this time."

I looked at Harry.

"Don't, please."

I shook my head, "There's no other solution."

"There is. We can hide. We can live in Antarctica for all I care. You aren't leaving."

"So our kids can live in isolation? So they'll never grow up without fear? Isn't that what we dreamed of, Harry? For our kids to grow up and be fearless, have no one threaten their well-being. That's what I'm trying to do. I'll sacrifice myself to save all of you.

"There is no other plan," Lupin said. "We don't know how long it will take for him to come back."

I nodded to Lupin, "That's exactly what I'm thinking. If he comes. . . let's say now? He can kill us all, just to have me. I'm not doing that to any of you, no matter what you did to me in the past." I looked at Ginny hard.

"We'll have a vote," I decided. "All that oppose the idea of me sacrificing myself, raise their hand."

Nearly everyone raised their hand. Ginny kept her hand down.

"Those that want me to go, raise their hand."

Ginny raised her hand and flushed when she realized she was the only one.

Revenge and domination was a sweet emotion. Oh no, that means that I completed the emotions that it takes to get Voldemort back.

I looked at Harry, eyes wide. "I finished them."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I finished them. I finished the emotion things. Revenge and Domination, remember?"

Harry's eyes wided. "If Bella isn't going to run off, we need to think of a plan, like now!"

We all began talking at once.

"One at a time!" I shouted.

"We fight him all at once. He has no followers. If we can all fight him at once, we may have a chance," Hermione said.

I shook my head, "It's too risky."

"The Elder Wand!" Ron gasped.

All our eyes snapped to Harry. "Your the owner, Harry. You can either beat him with it, or he can beat you."

"It's too much of a risk, but we can keep that as a possiblility," Harry said.

I nodded, "Any others?"

"Isolation. We can make our own wizard community with a wizarding school and everything. We could live like normal, our kids won't grow up with that fear," Tonks said. "I think it would work."

"Okay, I like that one so far. I actually have a place where it would work."

We nodded and looked at eachother, Hermione was itching to say something.

"Go ahead, 'Mione."

She smiled, "We make a clone out of you."

I raised my eyebrow, "A clone?"

"Polyjuice potion."

"That would work, except there is no one willing to take my place. I won't let anyone else do that."

Hermione smiled, "There is."

I caught on to what she was saying. "We are NOT going to let ANYONE do that, you hear me! No one is giving theirselves over."

Hermione frown, "Fine, but it was a thought."

I sighed, "So, we are still onto Tonks' idea."

Tonks nodded, "Who votes for that idea?"

I raised my hand, as did everyone else. "So, we follow through with that plan and then come up with a back up plan."

We all nodded and I looked at Harry. "I'm going to get my trunk. I'll be at White Manor, and if I'm not back, go ahead with the plan."

Harry nodded hesitantly. "Be safe, please."

I nodded and kissed Harry quickly before hugging each of my children and waving goodbye to the Order members, just in case I never came back. I walked out the door and apparated to White Manor. I ran to my trunk and apparated back. I burst through the doors and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Eyes, arms, legs, body. I survived!" I smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Everyone! Pack your belongings, all of your belongings. Apparate them to 1537 White Drive."

"That's-" James started but Lily shushed him.

"They know, dear."

"Be safe, please," I called as they walked out the door. I shut the door and ran up the steps.

"Trella!" I shouted. She apparated right in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Pack everything. Anything and everything you find, pack. Apparate them to 1537 White Drive. Go, not."

She nodded and apparated to the kitchen. I ran through the kids rooms and threw everything from their stuffed animals to their bedspreads in a magically enlarged trunk for each of them. Harry met me on the third floor.

"You get them all?"

I nodded, "Yes, they are bare, except for their furniture. We can come back for it if we have to have it."

Harry nodded and flicked his wand, sending all the trunks to the foyer. I ran through each room, doing a room check. I check under the beds, in the closets, and I came to my old room.

"I'm going to the library!" I shouted.

I didn't wait for a response. I climbed down and locked all the doors and turned off all the lights. I grabbed all of my pictures and carried them with me back. I shut the passage and put them in my purse. I ran to the living room and put the fire out. I turned off all the lights and gathered all the kids in the entrance.

"Alright, your all here." Trella appeared and smiled at me.

"Two more trunks, Dite."

I smiled, "Thank you, Trella."

She nodded, grabbed both trunks and apparated. I looked at the kids. "Alright, we are going to apparate. I need you to do your best. It is unpleasant at first, but you will hopefully only have to do it once."

"What's going on?" Torah asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The bad wizard is back," James said.

I sighed, "Yes, and please do not talk about it to anyone. I will contact the ministry when we get safely away."

They nodded and stood, holding eachothers hands. I shook my head. "We can only take three at a time, so we will take the youngest first, and the older ones. . ." I looked around. "Hide in the closet."

The older ones moved to the closet and I grabbed Kaylie, Regulus, and Electra. Harry took Jack, Christian, and Justin. Nym, Seph, Torah, and James went to the closet and shut themselves inside.

"Do not open any doors for anyone, you got that. You will open the doors when Daddy or I say TJ's 'N Soap. Got it?"

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Hey, open up!" I shouted.

They opened the door immediately.

"Do NOT open the door, even if you know its me," I looked at them hard, "Only when I say the code word, or Daddy says it."

They nodded, shut the door, and locked it. I turned to Harry. "Now."

We apparated to 1537 White Drive and as soon as we landed, the kids started to get uncomfortable. I ushered them inside the shack, which was near the tip of Greece. I led them to Potter's Quarters, which was a wing in the castle sized house that only seemed like a poor person's shack from the outside. Magically enchanted, yet again. Harry set the kids out and I apparated back to the house.

"TJ's 'N Soap," I yelled. The door opened and the kids stumbled out.

"Alright, Torah and James will go with Daddy when he gets back, Nym and Seph, hold on tight."

They each grabbed one of my arms and I apparated. HArry met me at the door. "Tor and Jame are still there. Get them, quickly please."

Harry kissed my cheek and apparated in one swift movement. I rushed Nym and Seph to the Potter wing and saw Lily and James sitting by the kids. Nym and Seph collapsed on the rug and I looked at Lily and James.

"We can't stay here long. We have to get to the island by tomorrow, around noon."

They nodded, "We sort of figured that out."

I smiled, "Right, so. . . make yourselves cozy. This is your wing after all. Oh, and don't forget, don't unpack things you can't leave behind."

They smiled, "Harry explained everything. I take it you've been through this before."

I smiled, "Something like that. You remember the Volturi visit and the bonfire out front?"

They nodded.

"That guy and I were suppossed to get married once upon a time. Yeah, a lot of guys, I know. And, he never got over me in nearly twelve years. He was in jail for ten, tried to kill me, and he nearly succeeded again."

"You've been through so much, and you are so young!" Lily said.

I shrugged, "I kind of like the adventure. It keeps my heart pumping and brain working."

James nodded, "Exactly what Sirius and I did when we were young. Always had the Muggle police chasing us."

I laughed, "I can see you and Sirius, racing down the highway in his flying motorcycle. Oh yeah, total picture going on in my head."

Lily rolled her eyes, "God, I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" I asked.

She smiled, "How you can put up with them! It's all sports, brooms, and sex."

I shrugged, "You just give them something they want and they listen to you. No worries."

She laughed and looked a little uncomfortable.

I gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry. Probably not something you want to hear."

She laughed, "Not really."

I sighed and sat back just as Harry came in with Torah.

I stood up, "Where's James?"

"Here!" Harry's dad said. I glared at him, he was so not helping.

"He's in the loo."

I sighed and sat back down. "Oh, I was so worried for a moment."

Harry chuckled and I shot him a dark look. "This is so not a time to laugh, Harry."

He shut up immediately and I smiled at Lily, "Told you."

She bust out laughing.

"What is going on with you two?" Harry and James asked at the same time.

I started to laugh with Lily. There was a knock on the door, and we stopped laughing and I went to open it.

"Yes?" I called.

"It's Rose," Rosalie said.

I opened the door. "You guys are staying here too?" I asked.

Rose and Alice were there, smiling. "Yeah, we know too much about you guys, so Arthur called us in, keeping us here and we protect you guys in return."

"So, you and snake face, huh?" Alice said.

I flinched, "Please, don't make fun of you-know-who. He holds a grudge until that person is dead."

Alice stopped smiling, "Oh. Right."

"But, yes, me and him almost happened. Well, he sort of forced himself onto me. Not really what you would expect from him."

Rose was looking at me and saw my quizical glance. "Sorry, it's just. I'm so used to your American accent, it's weird hearing you talk in your British one."

"You've had eleven years, Rose."

She smiled, "Doesn't mean I remember you and Forks like yesterday."

I shrugged, "Come in, take a seat."

I sat back next to Harry and Alice zoomed to Electra's side, doing her hair. Rosalie sat next to me, talking to Lily and James. I turned to Harry. "This place is cozy. Too bad we can't just stay here."

THE NEXT DAY!!!!

We woke up early and Trella made dinner early. Narcissa, Draco, Astoria, and their child, Scorpius, were here as well. They weren't too thrilled. I had told them about it after Rose and Alice came, by Doe. They apparated here immediately, two trunks each, but they probably had the whole Manor filled in them. After breakfast, we gathered our things and put them into the living room.

"Ah, hello, Draco," I smiled at him. He looked at little shocked.

"Um, hi, Aphrodite."

"Please, everyone calls me Dite or Bella now adays. Just call me whatever you think is best. How are you and Astoria?"

Draco looked at Astoria and Scorpius, who were standing in front of the mirror, fixing thier hair.

"Great. You and Potter getting along?"

I looked at Harry, Trella, and our ten kids. "Oh, yes, wonderfully. We're quite busy, you know, but we manage perfectly."

Draco nodded, not looking the slightest bit interested.

"You have more kids than the Weasley's did."

I glared at him. "And?"

He backtracked. "That's wonderful?"

I laughed, "Go ahead say it."

"You and Potter are breeding like rats," Draco grinned.

I laughed and punched his shoulder, "Theres the Draco I know."

Draco rubbed his shoulder, faking hurt. "Ow," he muttered.

"Oh suck it up and take it like a man," I laughed. Molly can in the house and looked flushed.

"Alright, everyone! The ministry has been informed, we are clear to go to the island!"

I looked at Draco, "You know where we're going?"

He nodded, "Tullington Island."

I smiled, "Actually, we renamed it Gargoyle's Death."

Draco looked at me, "Your kidding, right?"

I smiled, "Of course! You think I would let my kids live in some place named after Death? You have some serious issues. No, we named it Maximum Isle."

He shook his head, "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry. "We good to go, babe?"

He nodded. "Same order?"

I nodded. "And after I get Nym and Seph to the island, I'm going to come back and get some of the beds I left behind. The island is shelterless, so we will need everything we can get."

Harry nodded and kissed my cheek, apparating with the three kids. I apparated with the three youngest and handed them to Harry. I apparated back and got Nym and Seph. Once I apparated back to the island, I handed them to Harry and kissed him long and hard.

"Be quick and safe." Harry whispered.

"I will, I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Aphrodite." Harry whispered. I kissed him again before waving goodbye to the kids. I apparated to Grimmauld Place and shrunk a bed to a doll size. The front door bell rang and I looked out the window. It was raining too heavy to see.

I conjured Doe. "Harry, there is someone at the door. I'm letting you know just in case. Love you so much, Dite."

I set the beds down and walked to the door, where the bell rang again. I almost shouted but a feeling of fear rushed over me. My worst fear was confirmed when I opened the door.

I gasped and tried to shut it, but he stuck his foot in the door.

"Ah, Bella, so nice to see you again!" His chilling voice said. I was in deep trouble, super deep trouble. "Still wearing the necklace I see."

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in fear. My wand lay forgotten at my feet.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I warned you I was coming, did I not?" His red eyes zeroed in on my left hand. "Already married off? No matter. Who is he?"

I shook my head, making a quick reach for my wand. It flew to his hand, and I backed up against the wall.

"No, you won't beat me this time. Who is your loving husband?"

I looked at the only picture frame left in the house, the one of me, Harry, and our kids. DAMN!

"Harry Potter," I whispered.

"Hmm, interesting. He married you? You are mine, and I made that very clear the moment we met."

I nodded, "I know, you did, but I chose Harry. I'm sorry, but I love him and I can't love you while I'm in love. I will never love anyone besides Harry. You can't stop that. The Ministry knows your back. The entire Order knows your back. So, tell me, what are you going to do to me? Kill me? Go ahead. I would rather be dead than with you."

He growled, "Step aside."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Move!"

I stepped to the side and saw that he was looking at the picture. He walked over to it and picked it up. His face softened and he looked at me.

"Ten," he murmured.

I nodded.

"And they are Potters."

I nodded again, not coming up with a snide comment to make back.

I unlached my necklace and handed it to him. "Here. It's yours, not mine. It was your mother's. I never deserved to keep it."

He looked shocked and looked at the necklace that now lay in his hands. "Why are you giving me this?"

I shrugged, "IT was your horcrux, right? Well, there you go. I'm giving it back. Now, you-"

Harry's stag ran into the room. "Dite, are you alright? Who was it at the door?"

I sighed. "Now he probably has the kids worrying, and then the Weasley's, and then my mother!" I whispered, forgetting Voldemort was staring right at me.

"Dite?" He asked and I jumped.

"Oh, I'm not a Malfoy, turns out. I'm a Tonks, Andromeda's daughter. Sorry to mess up your pureblood plans, but I'm a halfblood. Muggleborn father, pureblood mother."

I trailed off and held out my hand, "My wand, if you please."

Voldemort, too speechless to comprehend, handed me my wand. "I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute."

I flicked my wand and Doe flew off. I knew what Voldemort needed, and that was to be loved. That's why he hated Muggles, because his father had left him when he found out about Magic folk. His mother had died to save him, so he wanted to save all Purebloods. It made perfect sense in my mind.

"You think your fine?" Voldemort whispered softly.

I shrugged, "YOu aren't attacking, you gave me my wand back, and you haven't really said anything harmful, so I consider myself fine. Much safer than with the vampire anyway."

"Vampire?" He asked, intrigued.

I laughed, "Oh, I forgot, you weren't there. Good stuff, that was. A vampire fell in love with me and I had to have other vampires kill him. He just never learned when to stop."

I shook my head, lost in the memory.

"He's dead?"

I nodded, "It happened two days ago, in fact. The burn marks are still on the front yard."

Voldemort looked out the front door and I saw Trella in the dining room, watching me. "I'm fine, Trella. Go to Harry and tell him that I'm in no danger, just. . . chatting. I'll be home soon."

She nodded and apparated right in front of Voldemort, who jumped. "A house elf, I haven't seen those in-"

"Eleven years." I supplied. "Yeah. I know. Oh, and just so you know, your followers are either dead or the Dementor's Kiss claims them."

He looked at me, smiling cruelly, showing his sharp pointed teeth. "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, the last one died a few days ago."

"Interesting, well, I can always have new recruits. Yes, that Malfoy boy, Draco, he would make a nice start. And I'm sure he has a child now. That could be another. I could take children from a wizard orphanage, they could be my followers as well. Interesting."

I clutched my wand and smiled. "I"m sorry to leave, but unless I don't, you will probably come face to face with your killer."

"Right, right," He seemed lost in thought as he walked toward the door. I shut it behind him and magically locked all the openings in the house. I apparated to the Island and walked to where my family was. Harry saw me and smiled.

"Thank God! I was so worried. What happened? Trella said you were talking to a man in robes."

"NO secrets, so promise you won't freak."

He nodded, "YOu got my word."

"I was talking to Voldemort, and I managed to side-track him enough to get him to leave. It was amazing! I mean, he saw the picture of us and the kids, and he didn't seem angered by it, he seemed. . . awed. He seemed happy that he was looking at a family that loved eachother. I know now why he hates Muggles. I figured it all out just watching him looked at the picture." I launched into my theory about his parents and Harry seemed to agree. I thought our troubles were over for now, but I was completely wrong. Oh, so wrong.

* * *

AND THAT IS THE END! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY, AND I WILL POST A SEQUEL SOON. I DON'T KNOW WHEN, BUZ I GOT TO PLAN A SURPRISE B-DAY PARTY, BUT KEEP READING MY OTHER STORIES!


End file.
